Loves Lost, Hope Gained
by tigersforever
Summary: A story of betrayal, loss, forgiveness, healing and family. The adventures of Callie, Arizona and Sofia.
1. Chapter 1

For 2 months now, Callie walked the halls of Sloan-Grey Memorial Hospital with a heavy heart. She heard the whispers, she saw the sad looks, the pity. Everyone knew, there was no point pretending they didn't.

Her heart was still shattered over her wife's infidelity. How could she forgive the betrayal? Even for Sofia's sake, it was impossible for her to even contemplate forgiving her wife at this time. She was just grateful for the friends she had in this place. They had bonded together and helped her get somewhat through this time. Especially one Alex Karev.

"Alex!" Callie called to the peds surgeon. She really hoped she wasn't pushing her luck with Alex. He was her only link to her wife, her only way of keeping tabs without looking like a pathetic loser.

"Yeah Cal. What's up?"

Callie pulled up next to Alex and wrung her hands nervously. "How is she?"

"Same as yesterday. Look, why don't you just call her? Talk to her yourself. I know she'd jump at the chance."

Callie sighed. "You know why I can't. It feels like if I make the first move I have forgiven her and that isn't happening anytime soon."

Alex sighed as well. "She's still in the attic. She comes to work, hides in the on call rooms and cries herself to sleep every night. The only time she seems to even resemble the real Arizona I know is when she is with Sofia. It's just lucky for both you and hers sake Jo is very understanding. How am I supposed to get this relationship going if I'm busy with you guys?"

Callie was grateful for Alex letting Arizona stay in his attic. At least she knew where she was and that she was safe. Callie's head hung low. She knew she was pushing it. "I'm sorry Alex. I'll back off." Callie turned to walk away when Alex called her back.

"Look, i'll let you know if anything changes Ok?"

Callie smiled one of the rare smiles over the last 2 months and said, "You're a good man Alex. Please tell Jo I appreciate what she is doing too. Better yet, tell her to come see me tomorrow, I have a surgery she would love in on."

Alex smiled too. "Will do Cal. Talk to you later."

Alex walked away while Callie sighed again and turned back towards the elevator. It was then she looked up. There stood the love of her life. One Arizona Robbins. Arizona looked scared, like Callie would start yelling, or worst still, keep giving her the silent treatment. The only time Arizona had any contact with her former life was when she picked up Sofia from the day care. Callie had at least allowed her to see her daughter a couple of nights a week. Sometimes, she felt like it was the only time she was truly alive. Sofia didn't judge her or give her death stares, she was just her Mama.

Arizona stood on the spot staring at Callie and waited for her to make the first move. Arizona was pulled out of her staring contest when her phone sounded with her fathers ring tone. She knew better than to ignore the Colonel. "Hey dad."

Callie slipped away while Arizona went into the nearest on call room, which just so happened to be the site of her biggest mistake. "What's happening with you and Mum? Are you still coming to visit later this year?"

The Colonel let out a sob. Arizona's face scrunched up in confusion. Her father, Mr Marine, was crying? What the hell was going on?

"Arizona, sit down honey."

"Dad what's going on?"

"Arizona it's your Mum."

Arizona's hand went to her face, her mouth went dry and her already broken heart pounded in her chest. "What happened Dad?"

"Arizona, she's gone. She had a massive heart attack, there was nothing anyone could do." The Colonel sobbed again as Arizona slumped back on the bed of her betrayal.

"No, No, this is not happening. She was fine 2 weeks ago when I Skyped you guys with Sofia! She said she was tired, but fine." Tears poured out of Arizona's eyes as the reality hit her.

"I'm sorry honey. I can't explain it myself. I'm at a loss here too."

Arizona starred at the wall. "Dad, I have to go. I will call you when I get my head around this. Bye." Arizona hung up before the Colonel could react. She stared at the phone for what seemed an eternity. Arizona dialled a number. "Alex, can you come to the Peds on call room, I need to see you ASAP."

"Sure thing, just be a minute."

"Thanks Alex." Arizona hung up the phone a laid back on the bed.

Alex came in to find Arizona slumped on the bed, looking even more despondent that he had ever seen her. "What's going on?"

Arizona sat up, lifted her head and looked her student in the eye. "My father just informed me my Mother has passed away." Arizona breathed deeply and carried on. "Could you please take care of the rest of my surgeries for the next week. You can postpone anything non urgent and I'll catch up when I get back. I need to go pack and say goodbye to Sofia before I get on a plane."

Arizona sounded so distant if frightened Alex. "Sure thing boss. I got ya, you just do what you have to."

"Thanks Alex, you're a good man."

Alex walked out of the room, gently shutting the door. There was only one thing on his mind and only one person who could help him in this situation. Callie Torres was needed by her wife and he wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

Alex took to the lift to the Ortho floor and looked around for Callie. He found her updating a chart at the nurses station.

"Callie"

Callie looked up. "Hmm"

"Dude, you need to come with me. Its Arizona" Alex looked at her with pleading eyes.

Callie scoffed, "I think you forget, dude, that anything to do with Arizona is something I am in no hurry to address." Callie looked back down at her chart and continued on.

Alex leaned into Callie's ear. "Dude, its her Mum. She's passed away. She didn't say how or why but she looks more hopeless than I have ever seen her, and believe me, I have seen her pretty hopeless lately." Alex put up his hands before she could say anything, "Not that she didn't deserve it, but she needs you Callie, its her Mum. She needs you."

Callie sighed for what felt like the hundreth time today and turned on her heal to the peds floor. Alex followed close behind. The elevator ride was silent as Callie contemplated what she was going to do. She loved Barbara Robbins like her own Mother. She accepted Callie with no reservations, spoiled Sofia every chance she got. She even threatened to smack some sense into her daughter for Callie when she found out what Arizona had done. She loved that woman and it was only that love that was compelling her to the Peds floor, nothing else. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

When she got to the Peds floor she asked Alex which room she was in. When Alex pointed to the 'Room of Doom' as she silently refered to it, she sighed for the 100th time today. She quietly opened the door to find her wife facing the wall, sobs racking her body. With hesitation, and a quick internal pep talk, she climbed into the bed behind her wife.

Arizona's body reacted to Callie presence and she stilled.

"Callie..."

"Shh, just let go Arizona. I got you, I got you."

Her wifes comforting presence calmed Arizona like no one else ever could or ever did. She let her beautiful muse hold her in those strong, loving arms. She had lost her mother today, but only time would tell if the beautiful lady behind would be lost forever to her as well. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie and Arizona were tangled in the sheets of the on call room when Arizona's phone stirred them from their slumber. Callie moaned, Arizona whimpered, but the phone kept on ringing.

Callie looked down at the woman holding her for dear life. Somehow they had found themselves in their favourite sleeping position. Callie on her back with Arizona draped across her, head on her shoulder, arm around her midsection. For 30 seconds the world faded, the hurt, the anger, the memories of Arizona's cheating were a distant memory. She just woke to the world as it should have been. Sadly once reality came back into focus her world shattered again.

"Answer your damn phone Arizona."

As Arizona reached for her discarded phone, Callie used the opportunity to disentangle herself from Arizona. She sat on the edge of the bed, head in her hands, contemplation just what the hell she was going to do. Callie rose, stretched her aching muscles, and listened as Arizona spoke to her Dad.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry for hanging up on you, I just needed to get my head around everything." Arizona ran her fingers through her blonde tresses to get the tangles out as her father continued talking.

"Yeah, I'll be there in the next 2 days to help you with everything, I just need to clear my schedule and talk to the chief, book my flights and say bye to Sofia."

The Colonel said something that nearly sent Arizona into another crying spiral, "No, I don't think they'll be coming with me. I'll let you know though. Okay, talk to you tomorrow. Love you too Dad."

Arizona hung up and looked around. To her surprise and amazement, Callie was still there. Sure she had gotten of the bed and was as far away from Arizona as she could be, but she was at least still in the room.

"I'm sorry about your Mum, she was a wonderful person, you're a lot like her you know?" Callie's hands went into her pockets as she stared at her wife.

Arizona rose and took a few halting steps towards Callie. Callie stiffened, Arizona stopped and looked her in the eye.

"Callie, I just want to say thank you. I know you didn't have to do anything, you didn't have to care. I haven't done anything to deserve your help, but I just want you to know its, it's what I needed, so thank you."

Callie met her gaze. "I loved your Mum like a Mum too, so yeah, of course I care. When are you leaving?"

Arizona looked at her watch. "I have no idea, I haven't even looked up flights yet, so I am just playing by ear at this point. I definitely want to say goodbye to Sofia before I go. If that's alright of course?" Arizona wrung her hands, not knowing what to do with them. In the past she would be in a loving embrace with her wife, so she would know where to put them. Now, her whole world was upside down.

Callie sighed, "Of course you can Arizona. I haven't stopped you from seeing her. I never would, you're her Mama."

A very small smile peaked out of Arizona's mouth. "Thank you again Callie."

"Of course. Look, why don't we pick up the munchkin from the day care and then we can go to the apartment. I know we're not together, but why don't you come over to our place and I'll make dinner. You can look up your flights, play with Sofia and ah maybe we can talk about what we're gonna do with us."

Arizona didn't miss the way Callie called it 'our place.' Arizona went to speak, but Callie cut her off.

"I know we haven't discussed a lot about what happened, but I think you need some company tonight, even if you just sleep at Mark's place. I'm worried about you. I'm not saying I forgive you or that I want us to be together, I just want to talk like calm, rational adults."

Arizona's head went down. Of course Callie was just being her usually caring and loving self with that huge heart of hers. Showing compassion even for a cheater who threatened to shatter it into a million pieces. She lifted her head back up and answered, "Yeah, let's do that."

Callie and Arizona gathered their things and exited the room together. Hiding around a corner Alex Karev smiled. "Damn I'm good!"


	3. Chapter 3

Callie and Arizona stood silent in the elevator on their way to the chiefs office, looking everywhere but at each other. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Come on, come on." Callie muttered under her breath.

Arizona took the chance to glance at Callie. She looked like she was going to start doing her 'pee dance'. Arizona couldn't help the smirk that came out. Arizona looked away before she got caught, but that cute gesture that was all Callie gave her the first good feeling outside of being with Sofia since the storm.

"Oh thank God!" Callie strode from the lift leaving Arizona struggling to keep up. Callie knocked on the chief's door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

Callie held the door open for Arizona, entered after her wife and gently shut the door. Owen Hunt looked up, surprised to see Callie and Arizona in the same room together. They came to stand in front of Owen's desk. Arizona tried to say something, nothing come out. Callie looked at Arizona struggling to speak. She knew, hell everyone did, about her authority issues, but she need to move this along. Being in the same room with Arizona, both here and in the on call room was making her nervous. She could still smell the intoxication that was pure Arizona in her nose since they were snuggled together. Callie started rubbing small circles on her wife's back without even realising it. When that didn't prompt a sound Callie decided to speak on Arizona's behalf.

"Chief Hunt, Arizona's Mum has just passed away. She needs a week off. I'm sure you understand." Callie looked at Arizona to see a small but grateful smile on her face.

Owen stood up from behind his desk and came around in front of Arizona. "I'm so sorry to hear that. You take all the time you need. Ok. "

A trickle of tears escaped Arizona's face when she looked up to meet Owen's gaze. She shook her head and down in agreement. Callie turned to Arizona and put a hand on her cheek. "Why don't you go get Sofia from day care and I'll meet you in the lobby. Ok?"

Once again Arizona nodded in agreement, words still failing her. She nodded at Owen and quietly left the room. Callie gaze followed her out the door. Owen observed quietly, not wanting to break the spell. When Callie looked back she was surprised to see Owen smirking at her. "What?"

Owen held his hands up in protest. "Nothing, nothing. How are you guys doing anyway?"

Callie's hands rubbed her face in a tired gesture. "I really don't know. Part of me feels I've punished her enough. The other half of me says 'Hey she kissed and made out with that McBitch when I was down in the lobby worrying if she was okay. Why should I take her back? I mean, if they had gone all the way, I don't know if I would be able to be in the same room without a murder charge."

Owen let out a light chuckle. He went back around to his chair and sat down. He looked back at Callie still standing in his office. "Something else you needed there Torres?"

"Look I know its asking a lot, but I want to go with Arizona back to Baltimore. I think Sofia and I should be there with her. Even if we don't get back together she needs us. Besides, I loved her Mum too and I'd like to say goodbye."

Owen looked down at his desk. "Torres when I stupidly cheated on Christina I knew I was making the biggest mistake of my life but I couldn't stop myself. I'm not excusing my behaviour or Arizona's, but sometimes, we all do incredibly stupid things to the people we love and there is no one answer as to why. You go to Baltimore with your family. Do what you need to, but think, is it worth losing it all for a couple of kisses?" Owen looked back up at Callie.

Callie glared at Owen. "It's not the kisses that I fear, It's the loss of trust. I mean, how do I know she won't do it again?"

Owen shrugged at Callie. "That something the two of you need to come to terms with. Good luck with that."

Callie nodded and headed to the door. She paused and looked back at Owen already back hard at work. "For what it's worth Owen, you're not a bad guy, you just did a really shitty thing."

Owen smiled as he glanced up. "Maybe you should take that advise to heart? Arizona did a shitty thing, but is she worth letting go?"

Callie nodded, open the door and headed to the lobby. There her wife and daughter stood, babbling together about day care. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. Arizona raised Sofia's chubby little hand in a wave and kissed the side of her head.

"Look Sofia, your Madre's here." Sofia giggled and reached for her Mommy. Callie took her in her arms.

"Hey baby girl. Come on let's go home. I need wine big time." Arizona couldn't help the giggle that escaped along with Sofia's and for the first time in two months Callie smiled at her wife. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**flashback in italics**

As Callie and Arizona entered the apartment with a still happy and babbling Sofia, Arizona let out a barely audible sigh. It was her first time in their home since she had tearfully confessed to Callie what she had done in that on call room.

_Callie entered their home with a very quiet Arizona following close behind. It had been a rough 48 hours, with the storm and the bus crash. Sofia dozed on Callie's shoulder. Callie turned to Arizona._

_"Hey, I'm just gonna put Sofia down and then we can relax with some wine and we can catch up. It feels like I haven't seen you in a week."_

_Arizona's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, that sound great. Just let me give my big girl a kiss and I'll get the wine ready."_

_Callie brought Sofia over for her Mama to kiss and cuddle. "Mama loves you. Mwah."_

_Callie walked into Sofia's room while Arizona stood on the spot quaking with fear. How was she going to tell her wife she betrayed her, betrayed her family for a woman she barely knew? Callie came back in the room five minutes later to find Arizona still in the same spot._

_"Hey, you ok? Are you tired? You look like you're gonna pass out or something." Callie rubbed up and down Arizona's arms._

_"Callie sit. I need to tell you something, something bad." They sat on the couch facing each other._

_"What is it babe?"_

_"I, I cheated on you."_

_Callie pulled back from Arizona. "What do you mean you cheated on me? With who, when, why would you that?" Callie stood up and started to pace the room. She was desperately trying to avoid her usual Spanish rant. Instead, she rubbed her face and with a heavy heart asked Arizona to explain._

_"I kissed Lauren Boswell."_

_Callie looked back at Arizona in shock, then anger. "Oh, so you mean the bitch I asked you if something was going on with two nights ago and you denied anything was?" Callie resumed her pacing. "The person who was blatantly flirting with you right in front of me? That Lauren Boswell?"_

_Arizona hung her head. She looked up to her wife. She was madder than she had ever seen her. "I know you don't believe me, but we just kissed. I pulled away and went to walk out. She said something and I turned back and started kissing her again. I stopped a minute later, I swear. We were laying on the bed and I kissed her neck. Something just clicked in my head, and I pulled away."_

_Callie interrupted Arizona's rambling. "Oh as opposed to when you started kissing? When you could have walked away but you chose to carry on? How do I know you're telling me the whole truth? Hmm? How do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know you didn't fuck that woman while I stood in the lobby worrying about where you were, if you were alright? Tell me Arizona, TELL ME !"_

_Arizona knew she had no excuse for what she had done, but she still felt like she needed to justify her behaviour. _

_"Look, I didn't plan this, it just happened."_

_Callie stopped pacing momentarily and turned back to Arizona. "Oh, so that makes it alright then?"_

_Arizona stood up and got in Callie's face and forced her to stop pacing. "NO IT DOESN'T. Callie look at me. LOOK AT ME! No it doesn't. She told me something that hasn't been true for a long time. She told me that I could lose control, that I didn't have to be in control all the time." Arizona's head hung low. She dared not look at her wife._

_"Arizona when you came back from the crash you being who you are you tried to control everything still. When you knew deep down you would probably lose your leg you made me promise I would do everything to help you keep it even though you knew that was something I couldn't and shouldn't do. When I couldn't keep that promise I let you blame me for saving your life. I let you treat me like shit for months, I let you ignore our daughter, you WERE out of control. I let you lose that control and I took the blame. You didn't have to do anything but blame me. You got on that plane because you were pissed with Alex, you made that choice. And now you made this choice. You could have lost control and trusted me to let me help you. I never asked you to be perfect. I was as patient as I could be. I only pushed you when I felt you needed it. I did everything I could to show you how sexy you are to me, two legs, one leg or no legs. You were still my Arizona, my wife." Callie's last statement came out in a whisper._

_Callie took a deep breath, stood up straight and looked her wife dead in the eye. She had officially given up there was no doubt in her mind about it. When she spoke she sounded so distant. "I want you to get your stuff together and leave. You can see Sofia anytime you want at day care and you can take her for a couple of nights a week. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you unless it's about Sofia. Just get your crap and get out. I'm going to sleep in Sofia's room tonight and give you time to get your things."_

_When Arizona tried to protest Callie held up her hands. "Don't, just don't. You've said all that needs to be said, just leave." Callie looked back at Arizona one last time. "I hope it was worth it."_

_As Callie walked away, Arizona whispered under her breath, "No, she wasn't."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note - I had a feeling that Arizona would full on cheat but for the purposes of my story I only wanted her to kiss Lauren. As beautifully acted as it was I am heartbroken as I am sure a lot of people out there are and I just couldn't bare to write a story like that. And now we have to wait till September to find out if they will ever get back together, but enough with my rant. A big thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited or are following this story. On with the show.**

**P.S. for anyone looking for a song inspiration for either fanfiction or utube videos may I suggest Blake Shelton's "Don't Make Me Let You Go" or "She Wouldn't Be Gone". Both heartbreaking songs I have listened to non stop since I found out about this storyline.**

Arizona was still standing at the threshold of the apartment. Her memory of that night had come flooding back and she felt sick. How could she? What the hell was she thinking that night? After everything she, Callie and Sofia went through, how could she? Okay, so she lost a leg, but she was still very much alive. She still had a beautiful wife and daughter, well daughter anyway. The wife question was still very much up in the air.

Callie put Sofia on the floor and turned to ask Arizona what she wanted for dinner. "Hey, you alright there?" Callie went to put comforting hands on Arizona's arms but her stubborn nature stopped her.

Arizona looked up at Callie. "Yeah I'm ok. I was just thinking about my Mom. She always loved the way we decorated this apartment. It just brought it all back for a second." Arizona wiped a tear from her face.

This time Callie did put her arms around Arizona in a hug. She rocked her gently and whispered in her ear, "It's okay to be upset, it was very sudden. How did she die? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Arizona pulled back from Callie but left her arms around her. "Dad said she had a massive coronary and there was nothing anyone could do. It just feels like it's not real. Like at any minute she will call me and have a chat about Sofia or when I'm going to try getting on a plane to go see her or when I'm going to pull my head out of my ass and make things right with us."

"Arizona..." Callie pulled back entirely and put some distance between her and her wife.

Arizona held her hand up to Callie. "I know, I know. One step at a time right?"

"Yeah, right. So what do you fancy for dinner?" Callie moved to the kitchen to check what she had in stock. She hadn't had a chance to do a lot of shopping lately. As long as Sofia was fed, most days her appetite was pretty non existant, unless you counted coffee as a food group. She was surprised she hadn't stained her teeth beyond repair!

"So I have spaghetti or .."

"Spaghetti's fine Callie."

"Okay. Well I'll get started on that if you can unpack Sofia's day care bag for me."

"Sure, no problem."

As Callie started boiling the water for the pasta, she noticed the ease with which Sofia adapted having both her Mom's in the room. She seemed to be reveling in the attention. She missed this.

Arizona went around putting everything back in its place. It was the first time in a long time that she felt home. Deep down she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. Callie was probably just being nice because of her Mom. Whatever the reason, she wasn't going to complain. Even if they only had this one night as a family it was better than nothing.

Callie interrupted Arizona's internal musings. "Arizona, can you just keep an eye on the pasta and the little monster and I'll get my laptop so we can start looking up those flights?"

"Yeah, go ahead. We'll be just fine, won't we big girl." Arizona started tickling Sofia into submission. Sofia's playful shrieks echoed through the apartment as Callie went into the bedroom she once shared with her wife with a shake of her head and a small smile on her face.

As soon as Callie was out of the room Arizona stopped tickling Sofia and picked her up and put her in her lap. She pushed her silky black hair off her face and looked at those eyes that were so much like her Madre. "I love you baby girl, you know that right?" Sofia nodded yes and started to play with her necklace. She loved that thing. Arizona liked to think it was because it was something her and Callie shared, but deep down she knew it was because it was shiny.

Arizona gently took the necklace from her hands and put her hands around her chubby little cheeks. She leaned in until her nose and forehead touched her daughters. "I miss you so much when you're not around. I know you don't understand everything that's going on and it must be so confusing for you, but I will do anything I can to get this family back together. If I have to beg your Mum for the rest of our lives I will." Arizona kissed her daughter on the nose and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Sofia erupted in another round of giggles which sent Arizona into one of her own.

She so missed this. The care free existence they had created once her and Callie had thought they had gotten past their issues. That was one of their problems. They only _thought_ they had gotten past everything. If only she had told Callie what she was thinking, how hurt she still was about her leg, maybe she wouldn't have done what she did. It wasn't an excuse for her behaviour, nothing was. Callie was right. She should have trusted Callie when she needed to lose control, not gone somewhere else to get it. The only saving grace in her mind was that she stopped it when she did. She couldn't contemplate what her life would be like it she'd sex with Lauren. She shuddered at the thought.

"Come on baby girl, let's get you washed up for dinner." Arizona picked up Sofia and took her to the sink to wash her hands and check on the pasta.

What Arizona didn't know was that Callie had heard every word Arizona had said. Callie cleared her throat and made her presence known. She came back into the lounge, put the computer on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen. She kissed a still giggling Sofia on the cheek and heated up the sauce. "Dinner in 5 you two"

Arizona put Sofia back on the ground so she could go back to playing with her toys. She turned back to Callie and looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Do you think after dinner and you put Sofia to bed we could really sit down and talk? Today has been such a rollercoaster with my Mum and us being in the same room without laser beam death glares and I really, really want to have that talk like rational adults."

Callie stirred the sauce without looking up. "Arizona, that's why I suggested you come here tonight. We need to talk and we need to do it without yelling and blaming. We need to get to the root of our issues or we're not going to last. I know it may not be the best time, what with your Mum passing today, but it feels like it's now or never."

Arizona nodded and went about setting the table. She went and got Sofia back off the floor and into her booster seat. Callie came over just as she finished and put their plates on the table. "Eat up guys."

Dinner passed relatively easily considering the circumstances. Sofia was her usual entertaining self. Getting more spaghetti on herself than in her mouth, but she was having fun, so what the hell! Callie snuck glances at her wife while she fed their daughter. Maybe Owen was right. Was it really worth letting go of everything they had because of misunderstandings and not being honest with each other? Arizona wasn't a bad person, she just did a bad thing. It was better to hurt each other with honesty than with kisses in an on call room with a stranger, that much she knew. Callie was as conflicted as ever. Maybe Barbara's passing was the catalyst they needed to get past this. This week would be so hard for their family. Arizona was as close with her Mother as she was distant from hers. Callie's thoughts were interrupted by a squeal from Sofia.

Arizona picked up Sofia and turned to Callie. "I think it's time somebody had their bath!"

Sofia clapped in delight. She loved bath time almost as much as spaghetti. Another chance to make a mess and have fun doing it!

Callie took Sofia from Arizona's arms and turned back to her wife. "You wanna start looking up those flights. We need three seats in first class. You need leg room and Sofia needs wiggle room. Don't you, yes!" Sofia wiggled in Callie's arms to prove that point while Arizona looked shocked.

"Your both going to come with me?"

"Of course Arizona. We all need to say goodbye to Barbara and we need to do it as a family. Your Dad might be a hardened marine but he's still just a man who has lost his son and now his wife and he'll need all of us. Besides, this munchkin could put a smile of Scrooge's face!"

Arizona laughed heartily. "Of course she could! Well, you do bath time and I'll start booking flights."

"Okay. Bath time first, then talk."

"Sounds like a plan."

Callie nodded and carried Sofia to the bathroom.

Arizona let out a sigh she had been holding in since she entered the apartment. She had a feeling this extremely long day was still only beginning. She could already feel the emotional rollercoaster warming back up for another spin around the tracks.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie let out her own sigh as she left the room with Sofia in her arms. She loved the simple exchange she had just shared with her wife. It just felt so normal, like everything was before Arizona lost her leg. Correction, she took her leg. If felt like everything in her life was about that leg. She broke the promise to keep the leg. She didn't let Arizona stew in her misery. She wanted to be intimate with her wife! It felt like in the last year everything she did was wrong. I mean, what did she have to do to prove to Arizona that she loved her? Did she want her to cut off her leg? Go get in a plane crash? She had suffered too, but her pain always came second to her wife's. She lost her best friend, the father of her child. She sat there for four days clutching her daughter not knowing if she had lost her wife. What did she have to do to prove to Arizona that she and Sofia were her whole life? What Arizona had done had nearly cut her in two. Sometimes, it was only the beautiful little girl in her arms that had kept her going these past two months.

Callie took Sofia into the bathroom and started the bath. "So which bubble bath do you want tonight bub?"

Sofia giggled into her hands. "I want Mama do bubbles!"

Callie just looked at her daughter, back to the tub to check the temperature and then back to her daughter. Of course she would want Arizona to do the bubbles.

Arizona always had so much more patience when it came to bath time. She didn't mind the splashback, in fact she usually encouraged it! Callie got off her knees and went to the bathroom cabinet. Opening it, she found the right bottle and started pouring it into the tub.

"Okay little miss, time to get undressed."

"No." Sofia stood in a classic Callie pose ready to rebel against her Mom. Yeah, she may have looked like Callie, but her personality was all Arizona. Stubborn, but cute enough to pull it off.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. Mama can come in to do bath time, but, I want no big splashes tonight. Deal? Shake on it?"

Sofia turned her head to the side in a quizzical way and stuck out her hand. "Otay."

"That's my girl! Alright then. Let's get this show on the road. Wait here and I'll get your Mama."

Callie left Sofia giggling in the bathroom while she went out to get Arizona. What she found gave her the butterflies she hadn't felt in while. Arizona sat at the computer with her glasses on. Most people didn't know she wore glasses. She usually wore contacts at work, after all, she didn't want patients to think she was blind! However, at home, she let her defences down and wore simple black frames that made her blue eyes shine even more.

"Hey."

Arizona was a little startled and put her hand on heart. "Hey. Sorry I was so engrossed in this I didn't hear you coming. What's up?"

"Well, it seems our little princess won't do bubble time unless a certain partner in crime is in there with her. So you wanna come in and help me out? She won't even get undressed unless you come in."

Arizona laughed. "Yeah just give me two minutes and I'll have all the flight details done. I'm just sending Dad a quick text and letting him know our arrival time. Won't be a moment."

Arizona looked behind Callie and started laughing again. "Ah Cal, you got a problem there."

Callie looked around to find a very naked Sofia peaking around the corner. "Arizona this isn't funny!"

"Ah, yeah it is! Quick, she's getting away." Sofia, knowing she's been busted ran back to the bathroom.

Callie looked back to where her daughter had been and then back to her wife. "Just hurry up will ya. She's being stubborn tonight and this could take a while." Callie walked away yelling after her daughter. "Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, you get your butt back here now!"

Arizona couldn't help the twinge of pain she felt at witnessing this scene. Such a simple thing, giving your daughter a bath. Yet, she had put all of this in jeopardy because she blamed her wife for saving her life. Maybe Callie didn't understand what she had gone through, but then again, she never really told her. She was too busy blaming everyone else for her pain. First Karev, because he was going to leave her to go to Hopkins. Then Mark for dying and leaving them to raise their daughter. Then finally, Callie, because she promised she would keep her leg and she broke that promise. Her Mum had been right. She needed to pull her stubborn head out of her arse and have this all out with Callie. If they were going to make it, everything had to be on the table.

Arizona walked down the hall to the bathroom. Callie had finally gotten a wriggly Sofia into the bath. "Hey big girl. You being naughty for your Mommy?"

Sofia looked up at her Mama with innocent eyes. "No Mama." She shook her head to emphasise the point.

Arizona looked at a tired Callie who had started to wash Sofia. "Why don't you go take a shower and let me bath Sofia. I'll come get you when its bed time."

"Only if you don't mind."

"Of course not, you go. We won't be too long, will we." Sofia giggled at her Mama.

"Okay."

Callie left the room while Arizona went back to bath time. "I hope I can fix this soon baby girl. I can't keep going on missing moments like this. Life isn't worth living without the little things."

Sofia just listened quietly while her Mama babbled away. She didn't understand what she was saying but she could feel the sadness radiating from her. She knew there was only one thing she could do. Splashes!

By the time the bath was finished Arizona was covered in bubbles and water, while Sofia was now in her pj's. "Okay miss, it's bed time."

Callie came back from her shower to find Arizona carrying Sofia to her bedroom. She was starting to get droopy so bed time shouldn't be too hard. They walked into the room together for the first time in two months. Arizona laid her gently down and covered her with her blanket. She lent down to kiss her. When she straightened up Callie did the same.

"Goodnight Sofia. Sleep tight. Love you baby girl."

Callie turned on the night-light and the baby monitor and shut the door. She had readied herself for the fight she knew was coming while she was in the shower. Running scenarios around in her head. Was her marriage beyond repair? Could they get their spark back? Did they even have a spark anymore? She was driving herself crazy, imagining the worst. But no matter the outcome, she said she would go to Baltimore with Arizona. She may not be able to keep impossible promises, but this one she could.

As they walked back to the lounge Callie turned to Arizona. "Did you want a shower too? And maybe take off your leg. You look like you're starting to limp there."

"Yeah that would be great. Can I just borrow some pj's?"

Callie spoke quietly. "Some of yours were in the wash when you left. They're in your top draw. Your body wash and shampoo are still in the shower. I never got around to moving them. So yeah. Towels in the same spot. Take your time. I'll be in the kitchen."

Arizona could feel Callie's pain when she spoke. They both needed a minute to prepare themselves and a shower sounded pretty good right about now.

"I just need one thing."

"What's that?"

"I need some crutches. I don't have mine with me."

"There's a set in the wardrobe. I kept them there for when..." Callie faded off and tried to walk away. Arizona gently took her hand and turned her back around.

"For when Callie?"

"In case you ever came home."

Arizona could see the unshed tears in Callie's eyes and her guilt returned ten fold. A shower sounded even better now.

"Just give me ten minutes and we can talk."

Callie just nodded and walked away.

After her shower Arizona walked into the lounge. She found Callie re-entering the apartment.

"Hey. Where did you go?"

Callie reopened the door and held it open for her wife. "Come on. We're going to Mark's. I have the monitor, some wine and chilled glasses. We need privacy for this. I don't want Sofia to hear us fighting."

Arizona nodded knowing Callie was right. This could get ugly and their daughter didn't need to be in the middle of any of it. Callie shut the door after Arizona and went ahead and opened Mark's door. She shut Mark's door and went over to the couch as Arizona sat down, crutches to the side. Callie picked up the wine and poured each a glass. They both took a sip and looked everywhere but at each other. It was the elevator all over again. Callie ran her finger around the rim of her glass and decided enough was enough. This needed to be done like a Band-Aid. Just rip it off and endure the pain.

"Okay, I guess I'll start."

Arizona nodded and turned to look at her wife.

"I need to know when you started hating me. I need to know how long you've resented me. Is it just the plane crash or is it Africa too?"

Arizona looked at her wife in confusion. "What do you mean Africa?"

Callie rung her hands. "Well...when you won the award I was such a bitch. I didn't support you or tell you how proud of you I was, even though I wanted to shout from the roof tops how great my girlfriend was. I didn't want to go, but instead of telling you like an adult or compromising with you, I sulked like a child. You left and then you came back and I was pregnant and then you said you were all in and I thought maybe your resented me 'cause I got my dream and you didn't finish yours. Like I held you back or trapped you into this life. I mean, when you told me about your ex's in the hospital it occurred to me this wasn't the life you really wanted, and you only stayed out of guilt because of the accident."

Arizona was shocked that Callie felt this way and for so long. Arizona knew in her heart the only resentment she ever felt towards her wife was her promise to keep her leg, and even that was nothing compared to the guilt she felt for cheating on her.

"Okay Callie this is something we need to get straight. I never want to hear you say I hate you for Africa ever again. I came back 'cause I was miserable without you and I couldn't spend three years half a world away from the woman I love. Do you know how long it took me to fall in love with Sofia?"

Callie nodded no.

"It was when you thought you were having a miscarriage. It took one beat of her heart. One sound on that monitor. And then another and I was hooked. You were looking at the monitor and you didn't see my face. I had such a goofy grin on my face Mark was still laughing at me when I came to get your stuff that night. He never let me forget it. It was a joke he and I shared even when he laid on my lap, dying in that field. He said, 'Never lose that goofy Sofia grin, she's gonna need it when I'm gone.' I told him to stop being stupid. He can get his own damn goofy grin when we get home."

Arizona stopped to have sip of her wine and give her wife a minute. Callie was crying silent tears for Mark. It was something else they had never dealt with. Mark's death affected Callie more than anyone. She lost her best friend, her confidant and her child's father. Arizona put down her glass.

"Did he ever tell you about the conversation we had on our wedding day?"

Callie nodded yes. "He told me you were upset about your brother not being there."

"But he didn't tell you the rest." Arizona chuckled lightly. "I told him I missed my brother because all my dreams were coming true, dreams I didn't even know I had until I met you, and that Tim wasn't there to share it. I never regretted my decision to stay when you told me you were pregnant. I never regretted asking you to marry me. I do regret taking my eyes off the road to do it though. That was pretty dumb."

"Yeah well, so was taking off my seatbelt!" In spite of themselves and the heaviness of the situation, they both laughed and wiped away tears.

"But that all worked out in the end. Not just because Sofia completed our family, and you survived but because we stood in that field at the altar with Bailey and promised our love to each other always. You looked so beautiful that day."

Callie smiled. "You didn't look too bad yourself." She glanced sideways at her wife and waiting for her to continue.

Arizona took another sip of her wine. "So yeah, I NEVER want to hear you say I hate you for Africa, there's nothing to hate about our life since I came back."

Callie's jaw clenched. "Until you got on that plane and I cut off your leg, right?"

Arizona steeled herself. This was the issue that hung around their necks like a ball and chain.

Callie couldn't help the anger that radiated off her. She had to distance herself from Arizona, so she stood up and started pacing. It helped her get her thoughts in order.

"You knew you would probably lose that leg and yet you made me promise the impossible. I did everything I could! I argued with Owen 'till I lost my voice over ways to save that leg! I researched everything I could to get that infection under control, everything I could to fix you! In the end I had to make the most difficult choice of my life. I told them to cut off your leg."

Arizona grabbed a crutch, balanced on one leg and stood face to face with her wife. "It wasn't your choice to make! I trusted you. You had no right to do it! You should have tried harder! You could have done it if you wanted! But no, you gave up and said 'cut if off'."

"That is the biggest bunch of bullshit I have every heard in my life! I NEVER GAVE UP! You would have died! You were dying! If I didn't make that choice you'd be dead. Did you want to die?"

Arizona didn't answer straight away and it scared Callie. "I want to know Arizona. Did you want to die?"

Arizona whispered, "I don't know."

Callie roared. "How could you not know? Were Sofia and I not worth living for? When I was in the car accident you never left my side. I fought so hard to live for you and for her. I must have meant something to you then, why not now? What the fuck changed?"

Arizona yelled back. "I did, I changed! You weren't on that mountain. You didn't hear the screams of our friends! You didn't suffer in the cold wondering if you were ever gonna get off that mountain!"

"No, I just stayed here with our daughter and prayed you were still alive! I didn't eat or sleep for four days because my wife and the father of my child were probably dead and I had just gone from having a family to being a single mother in a day! I held my best friends hand when he died! I let my wife treat me like I was scum on her shoes for months and then she cheated on me! So don't tell me I didn't suffer!"

"You didn't Callie, you got everything! I came back alive, Mark came back alive, you got to say goodbye."

"So cheating on me? Was that you getting revenge on me? Was that why you did it?"

"NO. I did it because she looked at me like you used to. Like a woman, not a one-legged cripple. She reminded me of the old me. The happy-go-lucky, carefree person I was before the crash."

"So, that's a good enough reason to cheat on me? I never stopped wanting you, ever! If didn't matter to me you were missing a leg, you were still my sexy wife. But every time I told you that or tried to show you that you distanced yourself from me or yelled at me. While I stood in that lobby worrying about you being alright in the storm and then helping the bus crash victims you were going to fuck that woman in an on call room and I'm supposed to be happy you stopped it before it went any further? Give me some fucking credit! YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADMIT IT AND WE CAN MOVE ON WITH OUR LIVES!"

Arizona was stunned. It never once entered her mind that she didn't love Callie. No matter how much she was in pain or angry with her wife or the situation she never stopped loving her.

"I never stopped loving you." It came out in a whisper, but Callie heard every word. "You want to know why I stopped it from going any further?"

"Well that's why were here isn't it?"

"I stopped because it didn't feel right. When I kissed her neck it finally all clicked for me. There was no spark at all. I mean yeah she's a beautiful woman, but she wasn't you. She didn't give me butterflies when she touched me, she didn't make my heart skip a beat. She didn't smell like you. She didn't make sounds like you. SHE WASN'T YOU. So yeah, I fucked up. I made the biggest mistake of my life. But if me fucking up with Lauren gets you and I to face our problems and work this out, then maybe one day we can move past it and be a family again. If you want me to leave and never come back I will understand. But Callie, please, let me make this up to you. Let me prove to you that I love you, that I never stopped loving you. Please. I beg you, don't let me go."

Callie didn't know what to think. Her emotions were all over the place. She turned her back on Arizona for a moment and took a deep breath. She turned back to her wife. She took Arizona's face in her hands.

"I need time. I need you to prove to me that you can get past me having to cut off your leg to save your life. If you can't do that then I don't see us making it. I need you to prove to me I can trust you again. I mean, how do I know you won't do it again the next time some perky McBitch fluttered her eyes at you? I need you to talk to me when you're in pain, when you're hurting. If you can't trust me and be honest when you need to be, we should just stop now and let each other go. I don't expect this to work out overnight, but I need to know if you're in. I need to know if there is a future."

Arizona's tears were streaming down her face as Callie spoke. Callie wiped at her tears with her thumbs. Everything she had just said made perfect sense. If they couldn't talk, if they couldn't trust each other, if they couldn't be honest, they should just end it. She couldn't believe they had ever let it get this bad.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I love you, that you can trust me again and that I am all in. But please Callie, please, give me and our marriage another chance."

Callie took the first steps to healing and wrapped her wife in a tight hug. She kissed her forehead and buried her nose in her hair. She only prayed this was the start of a new beginning for them. A marriage built on trust and compromise and not anger and misunderstandings. She sighed and pulled back from Arizona, not letting her go and looked her in the eyes.

"I think it's getting really late and we have a plane to catch in the morning. We should go to bed."

Arizona nodded her head, picked up her other crutch and went to head to Mark's room. Callie pulled her back.

"No Arizona. I know we still have a lot to get through, but I need to have you near me tonight. I need to know this isn't a dream, that you're really here. So come to our bed. I need this. You need this. We need this."

Arizona nodded her head again too tired and emotional to speak anymore and let Callie lead her back to the apartment. They entered their marital bedroom and laid down on their usual sides. It only took a minute for them to reach for each other. They held each other tight as they cried themselves to sleep. It was a start. They just both hoped it wasn't the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**A huge bunch of cyber flowers to everyone who has commented, favourite or is following this story. I just hope I can keep giving you a good read. Anyone who has suggestions I would love to hear them. Please feel free to send me a private message if you don't want to spoil the story for everyone else!**

_Arizona was walking on a mountain side. The air was so crisp and clear. The fragrance of the forest filled her nostrils and gave her a feeling of peace. This looked familiar. Where was she and why was she here? The last thing she remembered was crying herself to sleep in Callie's arms. A figure in the clearing suddenly came into sharp focus._

_"Mum? Is that really you?"_

_Arizona ran towards her mother at a full sprint. It was then she realized she didn't have a prosthetic, her leg was her leg! She smiled and ran even harder until she collided with her mum, tears streaming from her eyes._

_"Oh God, it's really you! I thought I lost you! I thought I'd never see you again!"_

_Barbara Robbins embraced her daughter and let her tears flow too. They held on for what seemed an eternity. When they finally let go Barbara wiped the tears from her daughters face._

_"There's no need to cry Zonie. It's so good to see you again!"_

_"What are you talking about Mum? What do you mean it's good to see me again?"_

_"Arizona, you died a year ago."_

_"What? No this is insane! What do you mean I died a year ago? No. I came back and I lost my leg, but I'm alive! I'M ALIVE! What happened to me?"_

_"Honey, you wouldn't let Callie consider anything but saving your leg. She kept her promise to you. When she couldn't control the infection, well, they lost you Zoney. We all lost you. We buried you next to Tim."_

_Arizona reeled back from her mother. This was too much. There was no way this was happening, it was all a dream, just a dream. She still had Callie and she still had Sofia. She could get her family back with patience and time. She could work through her problems. She just need time. She wasn't ready damn it!_

_"Mum, I need you to tell me that this is all a dream, that I will wake up this will all have been in my imagination. A horrible dream."_

_"'Arizona look around. Do you recognise where you are? You're back on the mountain! You still have your leg because you won't let it go! You can bring yourself back from this but you have to let it go. If you want to live, you live! Not some half-life littered with hate and blame. Callie asked you if you could get past her cutting off you leg to save your life. You have to make this choice for yourself Arizona. No one else can help you do that, that's all on you. You can stay dead on this mountain like you've acted you were for the last year, or, you can live. You have a wonderful wife and a beautiful little girl who love you more than anything. So you have one leg? Get over it kiddo, you're alive! It's decision time, one way or another. You can't keep punishing Callie or yourself for the crash. You've already started the process of getting back to who you were, who you should be, and who you're made for, now you just have to follow it through. We all make mistakes, but we have to learn from them, grow, not go backwards. I really hope you make things right for you and your family. I just needed you to hear that before I go."_

_Arizona nodded at her mother and wiped at her tears. It was time for her to start being the good man in the storm. Her mother was right. She hugged her mother one last time._

_"I have to go now Zoney."_

_"I know Mum. I'll miss you so much. Don't worry, I'll make you proud of me." Arizona pulled back from her mother._

_"I have no doubt honey. Give Callie and Sofia my love. Oh, and tell Sofia I'll be watching so she better behave! Now I really have to go, but know I love you."_

_Arizona stepped back as Barbara Robbins walked into the distance and began to fade. She turned back one last time. "Zoney?"_

_"Yeah ma?"_

_"Look after your father. You're all he has left now."_

_Arizona nodded once more at her mother._

_"Wake up Arizona Robbins, wake up."_

Callie had been spooning Arizona when she started crying and trashing around in her sleep. It had woken her from one of the best sleeps she'd had since the storm. Callie felt Arizona stiffen, her eyes opening suddenly and she cried out for her mother. She pulled Arizona even closer to her than they had already been. She had been waiting for Arizona to break down again like this since the on call room. Their fight had taken a lot out of both of them. Add to the fact her mother had only passed the day before, well, it was bound to upset anyone with a heart not made of stone. Arizona began hyperventilating.

"Arizona just relax, I've still got you, just breathe. Deep breaths honey, deep breaths."

Arizona slowly began to calm down. She slowly recognised her surroundings. She wasn't on the mountain, she wasn't dead, she was in the arms of her wife, right were she should have been all along. She started breathing normally again.

"Thank you Calliope."

Arizona looked back to see Callie nodding slightly, looking at her with concern and just a hint of a smile.

"Do you want to talk about it Arizona?"

She would normally have just told Callie she was fine and tried to go back to sleep, but she recognised this was exactly what had gone wrong in their marriage. This was a perfect time to practice what they had preached and argued about only hours before. They needed to be there for each other, talk, let each other in, whether it was good or bad. That's what they had promised each other when they put those rings on their fingers.

"I'm sorry I woke you Callie. I just had a dream about my Mom."

She rolled on to her back to look properly at Callie. Tears trickled out of her eyes and she went to wipe them away, but Callie beat her to it. Callie leaned slightly over her and gently stroked the side of her face.

"Talk to me Arizona."

"I was standing on the mountain where the plane crashed. It was surreal, peaceful. When that plane went down it was chaos, uncontrollable chaos. We didn't have control over anything except trying to live. I wanted to live for you Callie, you and Sofia. Please believe me when I say that! I know I didn't answer you when you asked before, but yes, I wanted to! I wanted to live, to come back to you and Sofia. You are worth living for!"

Callie swollen hard and just nodded, her voice betraying her. Arizona started to cry again and Callie couldn't help but feel her heartstrings being pulled. She knew deep down she could forgive what Arizona did to her. God knows, it would take time and patience, something she admitted she didn't always possess. Callie pulled Arizona onto her chest and let her cry. While the sobs racked her body she ran her fingers through Arizona's hair and tried to soothe her. It wasn't long before they were both lulled back to sleep by the beating of synchronized hearts.

Arizona was woken some hours later by the sound of Sofia yelling for her Mama through the baby monitor. Arizona untangled herself from Callie, put on her leg and went into Sofia's bedroom. Her baby was awake and hungry! Sofia reached for her as soon as she entered the room. Arizona changed her diaper and put on her clothes.

"Come on princess. Time for breakfast. We'll let your Mommy sleep won't we? We know she can be a bear when she doesn't get enough sleep. Yes we do!"

Sofia giggled and let herself be carried to the kitchen. She was really getting the hang of walking, but sometimes, Mama carrying you was the best feeling in the world!

Arizona put Sofia in her high chair and started to make breakfast. She looked at the clock and noticed it was a little after 8am. She knew they had some packing to do and that they would have to go Alex's before the airport so she could get her things, but she wasn't too worried. After all, the only flight she could get was at 2pm, so plenty of time. She was just getting Sofia's cereal when the home phone rang. She didn't feel like talking to people at the moment so she just let it go to the answering machine.

"Hi, you've reached the Robbins, Torres residence. We're not home. Please leave you're name and number and we'll get back to you." BEEP.

"Hey Callie, it's Nicole. I'm sorry I had to cancel on you last Thursday, but if you want, we can definitely meet again next Thursday. Just let me know. Thanks."

Arizona was in shock. Thursday was the day Callie always asked her if she could take Sofia. Was she getting her back for straying? What was going on?

Just then, Callie strolled out of the room. Hair dishevelled and tired, but happier than she had been in a long while. She kissed Sofia on the cheek and went to get a cup of coffee. Arizona stood with her back to her.

"Good morning."

When Arizona didn't answer she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

Arizona turned with anger in her eyes.

"No, I'm not! Who's Nicole?"

Callie face palmed. Happy feeling gone!


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is she Callie? Who is Nicole?"

"How do you know about Nicole?"

"She just rang the house Callie! She just left a message about meeting you on Thursday! You know, the day you always insist on me having Sofia! What's going on?"

So many thoughts ran through Arizona's mind. Was Callie dating? Was she moving on? Was she too late? All the answers to those questions were equally horrifying to her. She just needed to know where she stood. She knew she had no right to be angry with Callie. After all, she's the one who cheated not the other way around. Callie sat down at the table and looked over at Arizona.

"Arizona, do you trust me?"

Arizona didn't mean to act so pissed off. It's just when she felt scared, she lashed out. She didn't mean too, but that was how she seemed to handle everything since the plane crash. Arizona still hadn't answered, so Callie asked again.

"I need you to answer honestly Arizona. Do. You. Trust. Me?"

Callie had to ask. She felt Arizona didn't trust her since she had broken the promise to keep her leg. Callie knew she was playing with fire by making Arizona wait to answer who Nicole was, but damn it, she didn't break their marriage with unfaithfulness! She deserved to squirm on the hook for a minute!

Arizona straightened up, nodded yes to her question and looked Callie in the eye with such an intensity it kind of took Callie back for a second. Callie gestured to the table.

"Arizona I was hoping this could wait until we got back from Baltimore and I could tell you about it after the dust settled. We've only just started to really talk and with your Mum..." Callie trailed off when she noticed Arizona looked ready to cry again at the mention of her mother.

Arizona seemed frozen. Callie gestured back to the table. When she made no movement, Callie spoke again.

"Arizona, sit your stubborn butt down and I can explain."

Sofia, breakfast long since forgotten, was watching her mothers like a tennis match. Arizona sat down directly across from Callie and gestured for Callie to go on. Callie took a deep breath to compose herself.

"It's not what you think. Nicole is a therapist. My therapist. She works over at Seattle Pres. Owen suggested her to me so I could go without everyone in the hospital knowing I was in therapy."

Arizona was shocked! Her hard-headed, bad ass Latina, was in therapy? Had she really hurt her that badly that she needed therapy? Arizona was still confused though, stumbling over her words.

"Yeah but, she called the home phone. She, she called you Callie. Therapists don't do that!"

Callie chuckled inside. She couldn't help it! It was funny to see Miss Type A not be in control and scrambling to make sense of something. Now she knows how Callie felt when she found about her and Lauren. It didn't make any sense to Callie why she had to go to someone else to make herself feel again, she could have talked to Callie, but they both had a hand in the miscommunication going on in their marriage. They had to break this cycle of blame and tit-for-tat. You don't hurt your partner if they hurt you! You talk, work through it. In her head Callie was proud of the fact she recognised this now. Thanks to her sessions with Nicole she sees it, that's why she asked Arizona about Africa. She always felt a small part of Arizona was trapped by the situation they found themselves in when Arizona came back. Yeah, Arizona asked her to abandon everything and go half way around the world and when Callie had said no, they broke up. When she came back she had to accept Callie's ultimatum about her pregnancy if she wanted her back, if she wanted in on Callie's plan. When Callie had to cut off her leg to save her life, Arizona cheated on her to even the score. Their trust was non existant. This was a cancer in their marriage. If they didn't cut it out soon, well they were both doctors. They know what happens when you let cancer grow.

Sofia sat quietly in her chair, watching with bated breath. Callie took Arizona's hand over the table.

"I want you to listen to me carefully. There is absolutely nothing going on with Nicole. She is VERY happily married, to a man, with three gorgeous kids. I mean, you should see her office, it puts our fridge to shame!"

Arizona glanced to the fridge and saw the usual collection of drawings their daughter was always doing in day care. She couldn't help the little smile that crossed her face, one of her dimples even popped! She knew the feeling, the pride of putting your kids work up for everyone to see! Arizona turned back to Callie and nodded for Callie to go on, never breaking eye contact. Callie squeezed her hand.

"She called me Callie because she INSISTS on calling her patients by their first name. She called the home phone because I didn't want anyone to know I was seeing a therapist until I was ready to tell them. You know how many times I leave my phone lying around. One person sees a woman's name they don't know in my phone and bam! You know how fast gossip spreads in the hospital. One person finds out and everyone finds out. I needed to do it for me without judgement."

Arizona hung her head in shame. How coul she even think Callie would cheat on her? She was the most faithful person she knew. She'd been cheated on before, she knew the heartache involved. She was better than Arizona could ever be, a real good man in the storm. Arizona couldn't believe she just jumped straight to the conclusion that Callie would pay her back for straying. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She nodded yes and continued to stare at the table. Callie reached across the table and lifted her head.

"Don't do that Arizona. Don't go inside yourself and stop talking to me. That's our biggest problem, always has been and always will be. Talk to me."

"I'm so sorry Callie. I, I jumped straight in with both feet. I thought maybe you wanted to even the score."

Callie pulled her hand from Arizona's and sat back in the chair. How could she? After everything Callie had done to save her, to save their marriage, she just assumed she would cheat too? As much progress as she had made in her sessions with Nicole and the conversation they had last night she was pissed off! She needed to cool off before she said something she would regret. Callie stood up and took Sofia's bowl and put it in the sink. She leaned over, both hands on the cool steel edge, breathing deeply. Without turning back to Arizona she had to ask.

"You really think that little of me?"

"Callie no, I just, I got jealous okay! I couldn't think clearly! My head's all over the place and just the thought..." Arizona trailed off.

"Well now you know how I felt when you and Lauren were flirting in front of me, when you did what you did, when you didn't think of me or Sofia!"

Arizona went to speak but Callie put up her hand to silence her.

"Just give me some space okay. I understand why you would think what you thought but I have NEVER even thought about cheating on you! I love you so much Arizona, so much it hurts sometimes. After everything we've been through you still can't trust me. Why can't you trust me?"

Arizona glanced down at where her leg once rested. Callie didn't miss it.

"It's still the leg isn't it? Isn't it! God, are you ever going to forgive me for doing what I did or are you just gonna hold it over me, over us, forever? I asked you last night if you could ever forgive me for breaking my promise, for saving you life. You need to choose Arizona. You either can forgive me so we can move on, or we need to go our separate ways. I don't want to live my life wondering when you're gonna throw it in my face again!"

The words her mother said to her in her dream echoed in her head. _"Make a choice. You have to make the choice Zonie."_

When Arizona didn't speak straight away Callie turned back from the sink and went to walk into the bedroom. Arizona stood and blocked her path.

"Please don't walk away Callie. I'm so sorry. About everything. About kissing that woman, betraying your trust, not thanking you for saving my life. I know it's on me to make the move, to forgive you. The fact is Callie, there's nothing to forgive. I forgave you a long time ago for saving my life, I just never said it out loud. Callie no one could have saved that leg, I know it, you know it. I was so selfish in making you promise to do everything to keep it. I was just in so much pain, so angry, I needed something to hold onto. Something to hope for, someone to blame."

Arizona finally said something Callie had waited a year to hear. Something that made her heart soar. Something to hold onto when things were hard. Something to give her hope that maybe they had a chance at saving this marriage, at making it work.

She looked at Callie with glistening blue eyes. "I'm so sorry Callie. I love you so much."

Callie just nodded. She looked at Sofia then back to Arizona.

"Look, I need to pack. Can you just go pack Sofia's things. I'll book us a taxi to Alex's and we'll get your stuff. I just need a minute to clear my head."

"Yeah, of course."

Callie nodded and went into the bedroom. After she shut the door she leaned against it and banged her head softly. "I love you too Arizona." She sighed and started packing.

In the kitchen Sofia looked up at her Mama and raised her hands to be picked up. Arizona took her baby girl into the bedroom and started to pack her things while Sofia played with her toys. As Arizona began putting clothes in to the bag, Sofia decided to speak up.

"Mama?"

Arizona stopped packing and looked back at her.

"You should kiss Mommy all better, so she no be so sad."

Arizona had never been more proud of her daughter. She had survived premature birth, the loss of her father and her mother's separation and yet, in her logic, there was one solution, love. Arizona picked up Sofia and gave her kisses all over her face.

"You're right big girl. I just hope one day soon your Mommy lets me."

Arizona finished packing for Sofia and took her back to the living room. She turned on the cartoons and left Sofia to watch. She went to the still closed bedroom door and knocked gently.

"Callie, can I come in? I just need to get my clothes and change?"

When Callie didn't answer, she gently opened the door and peeked inside. She could hear the shower running. Arizona took the time to look around her old bedroom. Nothing had changed since she had been gone. She had been so exhausted last night and this morning she hadn't looked closely, but nothing had changed. The photos on the side tables were still the same. Her draws were still her draws. Opening the closet, her side was still empty, just waiting to be refilled.

Callie came back into the bedroom in only a towel, humming a song, something she found herself doing a lot lately to calm herself or Sofia down. Arizona closed the closet and turned around.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Callie! I didn't mean to intrude I just wanted to freshen up and get changed! I'm so sorry!"

Callie laughed in spite of herself. "It's nothing you haven't seen before Arizona!"

Arizona laughed too. "So can I just use the bathroom? Are you all done?"

Callie pointed to the bathroom and moved out of Arizona's path. "Go ahead, I'm done. I'll just get changed out here and I'll meet you in the lounge with Sofia. Take your time."

Arizona nodded yes. Seeing her wife like that for the first time in two months gave her chills. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID. How could she honestly thought anyone was hotter or worth seeing naked more than her wife? STUPID! Arizona went into the bathroom, let out a breath and started getting ready.

In the bedroom Callie booked the taxi and got dressed as quickly as possible and finished packing. Shit, her hairdryer. Callie sighed. She could hear the shower running. Fuck it! She knocked and waited for Arizona to answer

"Yeah?"

"Sorry Ari, can I just grab my hairdryer?" Callie peeked into the room. She couldn't see through the steam anyway, but it still made her nervous.

"Go ahead Calliope, it's nothing you haven't seen before either!"

Callie chuckled and grabber her hairdryer. "Taxi will be here in 30 minutes. Will you be ready?"

"Yeah sure. Meet you out there."

"Okay."

As Callie left the bathroom both she and Arizona felt their bodies shutter. At least that was one thing they had never lost!

**The next couple of updates won't be as fast, so my apologies. But, I will be continuing, keep the faith. Any suggestions or idea's please feel free to comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I begin I would like to send my thoughts out to those of you in the U.S and especially those in Oklahoma. I hope that you can all pull together and help those in need and those who's lives have been devastated by this disaster.**

Arizona came out of the shower refreshed and frustrated, but ready to go. She met Callie and Sofia in the lounge just as the taxi driver texted his arrival downstairs. Callie handed Sofia to Arizona and took Sofia's backpack and her luggage to the elevator. She pushed the button and waited as they exited the apartment so she could lock it. She came back just as the elevator arrived.

"Ready guys?"

Arizona and Sofia both nodded yes and entered for the short journey to the lobby. Callie handed her luggage to the driver and they all situated themselves in the back seat, Callie and Arizona on either side of Sofia. As the driver started the journey to Alex's house things were kind of tense. They were both contemplating what had been said and what had happened over the past 24 hours.

Callie knew there was no way she wanted to let her wife go, she wanted her back, she just was nowhere near ready for THAT kind of physical intimacy. Holding her wife while she cried or needing to be near her was one thing, sex was a whole other kettle of fish. God damn her hormones!

Arizona, on the other side of the taxi, was tense for a whole other set of reasons. She was so glad Callie and her had talked finally. Prior conversations between the couple were limited to Sofia or no words at all, just glares and silence. She didn't blame Callie for it, she was just glad they were getting somewhere. Her thoughts drifted to the upcoming plane ride and her mother's funeral. She was just so grateful she had someone with her, she didn't think she had a chance in hell of making it if she didn't have her family with her. The only thing she wasn't tense about was the fact she had finally said out loud that she had forgiven Callie a long time ago about her leg. It was a weight off her mind and she was hopeful it was the start they needed to heal their fractured marriage. The short ride to Alex's was over before they knew it. Arizona took Sofia on her hip while Callie got the luggage from the driver.

"Arizona, why don't you take Sofia inside while I pay and get started on your packing. I'll be there in a minute."

Arizona nodded and yes and headed up the driver, Sofia playing with her necklace and giggling the entire time. As she entered the home she was surprised to see Alex, Jo and Christina all home and in the kitchen eating. Who was guarding the hospital she wondered?

Alex and Jo looked up at the same time. Simultaneously they greeted the two. Christina however, just looked back to her food. She didn't have time for cheaters. She's had enough of that from her time with Owen. Besides, she was really Callie's friend, so she was Team Torres all the way! However, she couldn't resist a little ribbing at her newest roommate.

"Hey there McCheat! Where were you last night? Out with another booty call? You take my God daughter out there to help you pull? Why don't you get a puppy too, you wouldn't ever fail!"

Just as she was about to reply Callie came in the door pulling her luggage and struggling with her purse and Sofia's backpack. Callie deposited them in the living room and walked in to the kitchen just as Christina finished speaking. She could feel the tension but didn't know what had transpired. "Hey guys. How are you?"

When no one answered she turned to Arizona. "Ari, why don't you go get your stuff. I called the airline and they said we could get the shuttle in half and hour. I'll wait here."

Arizona was pissed at Christina, but she just nodded yes and went to head upstairs. "I'm just gonna take Sofia with me. I'll be ready."

As soon as Arizona was out of sight Callie turned to the other three who had remained silent since she had come it. "Okay. What's going on?"

Alex spoke up. He pointed to Christina. "Numb nuts her decided to give Arizona shit, as per usual." Alex turned to Christina. "Why don't you stay out of it? Let her be. She's been through enough. Give her a break!"

Christina huffed. "I don't gotta do nothing for her. So she lost a leg, boo hoo. She's still alive, unlike Lexie and Mark. And she still had a family and a marriage and she threw that away. I've had PTSD twice! You don't see me cheating on my spouse, do you?" Christina sat back with her arms folded.

Alex went to say something, but Callie silenced him. She turned to Christina. "While I appreciated your support, just lay off okay! Her mother died yesterday. Sofia and I are going to Baltimore with her for the funeral."

She sat down at the table while Jo put a cup of coffee in front of her. She looked like she needed it!

"Thanks." She took a satisfying sip and looked back up at the three of them. "We had a long talk, well fight, last night and this morning. She finally admitted she has forgiven me for her leg. She finally admitted that she put me in an impossible situation about promising to save the leg. The only thing we really haven't tackled is the cheating. But, I mean, I get it. I don't like it, but I get it. She told me she needed to lost control, but she should have trusted me to help her when she needed to do that."

Christina leaned forward to Callie. "Are you going to take her back?"

"I want too, but we have a lot to get through and a lot to talk about." She sighed. She really hadn't wanted to tell people about her therapy just yet, but these people were her friends. "I just want to get through the funeral and then when we come back, I want us to go to therapy. I've been seeing a therapist at Seattle Pres. on Thursday's. We've been working on things I needed to get through. I hope when we get back she can see both of us and we can work on our things together."

All three were not really surprised Callie had sought help. She may have been a bad ass Latina, but she was human. She's been hurt and to make it worse, everyone had found out about it thanks to the usual gossip train of nurses. They had seen the two of them enter the on call room and they had seen Arizona leave the room looking disheveled. They put two and two together. When it was clear that Callie and Arizona were not talking, the rumour was confirmed!

Christina stood up and took her dishes to the sink. She turned back to Callie. "Well good luck with that. I'm off to Mer's for some Little Bailey time! See you 'round bitches!"

Callie just chuckled at Christina while Arizona called down from upstairs. "Callie, can you come get Sofia so I can bring down my luggage?"

Callie got up with a glance at Alex and Jo and went up the stairs. She picked up the luggage. "You take Sofia, I got this."

Arizona just smiled and walked down with Sofia. As they got to the lounge a horn honked outside. "Shuttles here."

Arizona turned to Alex and Jo who had come in and held the door open for the Robbins-Torres family. As she passed Alex whispered to Arizona. "Good luck, see you when you get back."

Arizona turned back to Alex. "Thank you, for everything. Call me if anything comes up."

Alex gave Arizona a tiny shove. "God woman, you've got enough on your plate, just go! Jo and I have your back." Jo nodded in agreement beside Alex.

Arizona nodded in agreement and headed out to Callie who was giving the luggage to the driver. Callie took Sofia and put her in the shuttle. Callie looked back at her. "Hey you alright?" Callie put her hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get this show on the road."

Callie nodded. She trusted that after everything they had talked about with trust that Arizona would tell her if she wasn't okay. They got in the shuttle bus and headed to SeaTac. It was only then that it dawned on Arizona. Shit, she had to get on a plane! Fuck. She couldn't help the shakes that started to rumble through her body. She turned to Callie and pulled her out of her musings.

"Callie?"

Callie turned absently to Arizona. "What's up?"

"I don't think I can get on the plane."

"Arizona look at me. I'm here, Sofia's here. We are going to get through this. We are going to get on that plane and we are going to see your Dad and say goodbye to your Mum. I told you before the crash, anything you can't do, I will. I'm here. That's how it works. We're all gonna be just fine. I will help you see it through. Just trust me."

Arizona nodded yes. "Thank you Callie."

Callie just smiled. She turned back to Sofia who had sat on her lap. "We'll help Mama won't we, yes we will!"

Arizona just laughed and smiled. Of course she could get through this! She had her beautiful wife and child to get her through! As they approached SeaTac she found her nerves were still there, just they were reduced to a small tremor instead of a 7.0 earthquake!

They got out of the shuttle, grabbed a trolley for their luggage and headed into the terminal. Arizona balanced Sofia on one hip while Callie pushed the trolley. She couldn't help the domesticity of the situation and placed her hand over Callie's on the trolley. She squeezed it like she did at Bailey's wedding. Callie took one hand off the trolley and held Arizona's hand. They got to the counter and confirmed their on-line booking. They put their luggage on the scale and watched it get taken away. They got their boarding passes and headed to the gate. Sitting down, Callie looked at Arizona to see how she was handling being in an airport for the first time since the crash. To her surprise, she seemed quite calm.

Callie spoke up. "Hey. I need a water. You want anything?"

Arizona shook her head. "No, I'm good. I'm just gonna go to the toilet and change Sofia. I'll meet you back here."

"Okay, cool. Meet you back here."

As they walked in separate directions, they both smiled. Callie purchased her water and walked back to find Arizona returning with Sofia. Just as they met up their flight number got called. They were first on board. Don't you just love first class! After getting settled they waited though the usual pre flight instructions and for the engines to start. Arizona sat at the window seat, Sofia in between them. As the plane started to vibrate Arizona tensed. She went white as a ghost and gripped the arm rest like her life depended on it. She need help. In the recent past she would have been stubborn and not asked but she knew she needed to. She turned to Callie.

"Callie, I need you!"

Callie turned to her wife and noticed her posture and colour. She reached over Sofia and took Arizona's hand. "Just look at me. Look at me and forget where you are. Hey, did I tell you about my surgery last week? Oh, yeah stupid me, I wasn't talking to you then!" Callie did a fake slap on her head while Arizona laughed despite herself. Sofia laughed along with her Mama.

Arizona looked at her wife and daughter and felt the tension leave her body. This woman was amazing! How could she think there was anyone out there better for her?

"Tell me about it Callie."

"Okay. well this guy comes in..."

Arizona listened as her wife talked about her surgery. Before she met Callie she thought of Ortho as boring and carpentry, but her wife made it great! They started exchanging stories, and before they knew it they were in Baltimore.


	10. Chapter 10

As the plane shuttered to its stop in Baltimore, Arizona and Callie had barely noticed. Sofia had been napping between them for the past few hours and they had been so engrossed in catching up on each others stories they hadn't even paid attention to the pilot's address letting them know they were landing. They looked up in surprise to see people opening the overhead lockers and getting their luggage. They had loosely linked their hands the entire time and neither one wanted to let go.

Arizona was the first to speak. "Wow, okay, that went fast."

"Yeah. Time to wake the munchkin or she won't sleep tonight."

"Good idea. Lets get out of here."

"Yeah, cause I smell like airplane and I need a shower in the worst way." Callie jokingly smelled herself.

"You smell just fine Calliope, stop exaggerating!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just take Sofia will ya. I'll get the carry on."

"Fine. Come on baby girl wake up! We're here!"

Sofia turned slightly away from her Mama. "No, me want to sleep!" Arizona gently shook her again.

Callie stood and opened the locker and watched Sofia slowly wake up. That was the one part of her personality that was all Callie's. The need for five more minutes in bed! Sofia cuddled into her Mama. Arizona carried her while she followed Callie down the aisle to the exit. They said goodbye to the flight attendant and went down the tunnel to baggage pick up. While Arizona held Sofia Callie put Sofia's backpack on one shoulder, their handbags on the other and started dragging the two suitcases in both arms.

"You sure you don't want me to take something Callie? You kind of look like a bellhop!"

"Ha, ha. Just look for your Dad."

Arizona smiled and looked around for the Colonel. As happy as she had been to get through the plane ride and how happy it made her to have simple and fun conversations with her wife, she was dreading seeing her father. He would bring everything crashing back to reality. When she finally spotted the Colonel he looked even more shattered than when they found out about Timothy. At least with Tim there was always something in the back of your mind that something could go wrong, he was a soldier after all. With her mother, it was just so sudden, so unexpected.

Callie stopped walking when she spotted Daniel and put down one of the suitcases. She put a hand on Arizona's shoulder. "Give me Sofia and go to your Dad. We'll give you two a minute."

Arizona nodded, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She gave Sofia to Callie and walked to her father. She melted into the comforting hug her dad offered. They rocked slowly together and just held on. They pulled back from each other and started speaking in hushed tones.

"I miss her so much Dad. It feels like this is just a dream, like I'm going to wake up and this will all be a horrible nightmare, the last two months included."

Daniel nodded, always a man of few words and looked over at Callie holding Sofia waiting patiently for them. He gestured to Callie. "Well it looks like something good might come out of this right? You two talking again?"

Arizona gently chastised her father. "So not the time Dad!" At least it put a smile on her face.

Daniel Robbins gently smiled at his daughter and looked back at Callie and Sofia. "Come on, I want to see my littlest princess." Daniel put an arm around Arizona and led them back to the rest of her family.

Sofia looked at her grandfather and put her arms out. "Pop, Pop!"

Daniel took Sofia and gave her a hug and a little twirl. "How's my princess? You been behaving yourself, hmm? Been good for your Mommies?"

Sofia smiled and shook her head yes. She was always good, why did everyone ask her that! Sofia looked around. "Where's Nan, Nan?"

Daniel looked past his granddaughter at Callie and Arizona. Both had their heads hung, not meeting at the gaze of the Colonel.

Callie decided to speak up. "I'm so sorry Daniel. Everything was just so sudden and we've just been so caught up in everything we haven't had a chance to explain to Sofia what happened to Barbara. I am so sorry." Arizona nodded her agreement. "We'll sit her down and tell her when we get back to yours."

Daniel nodded and motioned to the car park. "Come on you two, we've got family at home and they're waiting on us. Let's get out here."

Arizona took her bag from Callie and followed after her father. They got to the car park and found Daniel strapping Sofia into the car seat Barbara insisted they buy for when the girls visited them. He thought she was wasting money. Arizona didn't want to get on a plane anytime soon, but he was glad she insisted now. God he missed his wife. She was the heart of their family, often holding the family together when the stubbornness they all possessed would rear its ugly head. He popped the trunk and put the girls luggage in. Arizona took the passenger side and Callie got in the back next to Sofia. It wasn't a long trip to the family home, but they were all exhausted and the fact they had family waiting, well, it was a tiring prospect.

When they arrived at the Robbins family home Callie noticed all the cars in and around the drive. Daniel stopped the car and popped the trunk again. Callie freed Sofia from her car seat and put her on the ground. Now she was fully awake she was full of energy and wanted to run around! Callie went to the back and got her luggage while Daniel took Arizona's. Arizona carried Sofia's backpack up the drive, chasing after a curious Sofia. Arizona opened the unlocked door and ushered Sofia inside and held the door open for Callie and Daniel. Arizona halted Sofia from running away from her and started greeting various uncles, aunts and cousins.

Callie hadn't met a lot of Arizona's family except for at their wedding and it was such a blur she didn't remember a lot of names or faces, so she hung back. Daniel, sensing Callie's discomfort, asked her to help him take the luggage upstairs. When they got to Arizona's bedroom Daniel put Arizona's luggage down.

Callie turned to Daniel. "Where should I put my stuff?"

Daniel turned back to Callie. "Callie I'm so sorry, I didn't even think. With all the family in town I don't have much room. I just assumed you and Arizona could share. I have a little fold up be Sofia can use, I just have to get it out of the basement. I've been so out of it since yesterday, I just didn't think." He rubbed his tired face. "Look, don't worry, I'll figure something out. I'll find you somewhere else to sleep."

Callie knew how hard this was for the Colonel and didn't want to add to his misery. She could suck it up, they could share a bed. They could just keep to each others own side and everything would be just fine! Callie put her hand up to silence Daniel.

"It's fine Daniel, don't worry. We're both adults, we can share a bed. We did it last night."

Daniel nodded, surprised by the admission. When Arizona had texted him last night she made it clear that Callie and Sofia were coming but not to get his hopes up, that they were only just starting to work things out. He was surprised they spent the night together!

The look on Daniels face clued Callie into his thought process. "No, no, not like that! We just held each other. With everything going on, with Barb, our issues, the fight we had, we just needed to hold each other. Nothing else was happening, that's for sure!"

Daniel chuckled at Callie. He loved this woman just like a daughter. When he first found out about how Sofia came about he wasn't happy, especially when Mark kept sticking his nose in their family time! But the longer he spent with Callie, the longer he knew her, how she loved and made Arizona so happy, he couldn't care less how they got Sofia, he was just glad she was in his life. He loved that little girl and he loved her mother, the woman his daughter betrayed. He's been so upset with Arizona when he found out. Arizona had of course not told him, but her mother what she'd done. She didn't dare tell him! Daniel Robbins might have been a marine but he was first a father and husband, and the thought of cheating on his wife was one he had never had in his life! It had made him so mad what his daughter had done!

Daniel looked Callie in the eye. She hated his 'Terminator Stare'. It made her feel he could see right through her. It always made her nervous, like she had to speak in public!

"So what is going on with you and Arizona? You gonna work it out?"

Callie sighed and sat on the bed. "I want to, God knows I do."

Daniel nodded, but sat quietly next to Callie and let her carry on.

"We have so much to work through, it's going to take some time. I'm kinda embarrassed it took Barb's passing for us to talk about everything."

Daniel took Callie's hand and looked her in the eye again. "Don't be. It's no secret I wanted to slap my daughter upside the head when I found out what she did to you and to Sofia. I've seen PTSD and the effects it has on families, I just never thought my daughter would get it. I should have been there for her more. I should have recognised what she was doing to you, to herself. I raised her to be a good man in a storm and she failed that miserably. I feel like I failed her."

Callie squeezed Daniel's hand. "You didn't fail her Daniel. She failed herself. She could have talked to me, to you, to Barbara, a therapist, anyone. She could have gotten help if she really wanted it, but instead, she let us all down. I know we haven't talked a lot lately, but you should know she forgave me for cutting off her leg, for promising the impossible. We made some great progress last night and this morning, I just don't understand why she had to cheat on me. She could have talked to me. I would've listened, I mean, I did listen, she just didn't want to tell me. I know how you feel though. I feel like I failed her sometimes too."

Daniel squeezed Callie's hand again and got off the bed. "You didn't Callie. We all have to accept this is something Arizona needs to come to terms with. It's up to you to decide if you can move on from this and forgive her. I'll leave you to it. I better go before the natives get restless and get some food for dinner!"

Callie chuckled and watched as Daniel left the room. Callie put her luggage on the bed and started to put a few things in the closet. She stopped to have a good look around Arizona's childhood room. Arizona always told her Baltimore felt like her home town because this was were they settled down, where she finished high school and where she always came home to during college. She noticed the Cindy Crawford poster and couldn't help the smile that settled on her face and the little snort that escaped her mouth. "I'm hotter than her." She didn't realize she said it out loud until she heard a voice behind her.

"It's true you know? You really are!"

Callie's hand flew to her heart and turned to find Arizona leaning against the door frame, arms folded over her chest, smirk firmly on her face.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Arizona laughed at her wife. "Yeah, yeah. So hey listen, Dad's monopolizing Sofia downstairs and showing her off and he said there was something you need to talk to me about?"

Callie silently cursed Daniel Robbins. Of course he'd leave it to her to tell Arizona. Sneaky bastard! "Yeah, your Dad said he doesn't have enough room for everyone, so, he needs us to share. You cool with that?"

"Of course Callie. We can share a bed. I'll behave, can you?"

Callie swallowed. Her voice broke slightly when she spoke. "Of Course. You just stay on your side and we'll be fine."

Arizona moved into the room and stood in front of Callie. "Oh my dear Calliope, I'm not the one who always seems to drift over to the other person's side of the bed!" She gently tapped Callie on the cheek and walked to her suitcase and started unpacking.

Callie silently cursed her wife this time and her ability to make her feel this way. She sighed and turned back to face Arizona. "All joking aside though, we need to talk to Sofia after dinner. I know you don't want to do it and I know I'm not looking forward to it, but it has to be done."

Arizona's shoulders slumped. Callie was right. It had to be done. "Alright, straight after dinner. We'll sit down and explain." Arizona couldn't help the tears that started to fall.

Callie put her arms around Arizona from behind, head on her shoulder, and just held her while sobbed. "Shh. I got you."

Callie felt her own tears fall and hugged her wife closer. "We'll get through this. Just talk to me and tell me how you feel. Don't hold it in."

Arizona turned and gripped Callie tight. "It's just being here makes it all real. It seemed like a dream until we got here, now it's real. So real. Being here just reminds me she's really gone!"

Callie and Arizona continued to hold each other. Callie was the first to pull back. She wiped the tears from Arizona's face and looked her dead in the eye.

"I love you Arizona. I'll be here for you, just talk to me, okay?"

"I will Callie, trust me I will! You'll probably get sick of hearing my voice and beg me to shut up, but I will! I don't ever want to be how we found ourselves before, I never want that again. I just want you and our family!"

Callie nodded again and held Arizona again, tight against her body. She gently swayed them until Arizona calmed down. She pulled back after what seemed a lifetime.

"Come on. I know you probably aren't hungry, but you need to eat, and besides, we'll need our strength for when we talk to Sofia."

Arizona nodded and allowed Callie to gently guide her out of the room. Callie took her hand and held it the whole way down.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a miracle! My team finally won a game after losing 7 in a row! YAY! I was so happy I decided to post this tonight! Enjoy!**

The Robbins extended family gathered around the table, take-out covering every available surface. One of the reasons Daniel and Barbara settled in Baltimore was not only the nearby naval base at Fort Meade where Daniel was stationed, but because most of their family lived within a days driving distance. Arizona was the furthest from home so she was the last to arrive. Even though the family gathering wasn't in the happiest of circumstances, they soon started sharing stories.

"Do you remember the time...?"

"Hey, remember when Barb did that...?"

Arizona tried to listen, but she really had no interest in sharing stories or even eating. She glanced at Callie and marvelled at her wife. She was eating her pizza while trying not to do a spit take or choking on her food. She hadn't been around the family that much, so most of the stories were new to her, while Arizona had heard them all before. While Callie was laughing along with her family and was trying to enjoy the atmosphere being created, Arizona couldn't help but stare. This woman had been there through everything with her this last year, and she was still around. She could easily have left when Arizona treated her like shit, when she ignored their daughter, when she cheated. Arizona felt they had made so much progress in the last two days and even though they had a lot more to work through, she was just so grateful this miraculous woman was still by her side! Arizona looked over to her father. He had Sofia on his lap while he tried to eat too, but Sofia was having too much fun trying to grab her Pop Pop's food! He pretended to scowl at her, but she just laughed at him! He was wrapped around her little finger, and neither of them could be any happier about it! She just smiled at her daughter and went back to staring at Callie.

Daniel glanced up at his daughter and her wife and noticed the posture they had adopted. Arizona was staring at Callie, leaning in so she was as close to Callie as she could get while still sitting in her own chair. Callie leaned back in her chair, but she too was slanted in Arizona's direction. It was like they were trying to maintain contact without actually touching. He agreed with Callie it was sad it took his beautiful wife passing for them to talk, to try to work out their differences, but if they did work it out like he hoped they would, well, he would consider that maybe the universe had a plan for them after all, that his wife's passing was not in vain. God, he missed that woman, and she'd only been gone for 2 days. He really didn't know how he was going to get through the rest of his life without her!

Dinner soon wrapped up. Those who were driving home tonight started to head out, while those staying at the Robbins house started dispersing to their allocated rooms. Arizona went to her father.

"Dad, what time are we heading to the funeral home tomorrow?"

Daniel sighed. "I called this afternoon before you arrived. We have an appointment at 11am. I thought we could have lunch after, catch up a little? I don't see enough of you and the girls."

Arizona nodded and hugged her father. "Sounds like a plan Dad." She sighed. "Okay, we have to go speak to Sofia now. Wish us luck!"

Daniel nodded and picked up Sofia for one more hug. After hugging her he turned to Callie and gave her a hug too. He whispered in her ear. "Look after her Callie."

Callie nodded her agreement. Callie and Arizona looked to each other knowing they now had to explain to their daughter what had happened to Barbara. There was no getting out of it. They wanted to do this in peace and quiet, so they decided to head to their bedroom. After saying good night to the rest of the family, Callie carried Sofia up the stairs, holding the door open for Arizona. Shutting the door after her, she put Sofia on the bed and waited for Arizona to sit next to their daughter, while she kneeled down in front of her. Arizona put her arm around Sofia's little shoulders and looked at Callie, nodding her head yes for Callie to start.

Callie sighed. This felt like when she had to tell Sofia that Daddy wasn't coming home. She really didn't want to do this more than once in a lifetime, but sometimes you just gotta suck it up and do what you have too.

"Sofia sweetie, you know how you asked where your Nan Nan was? Well, I'm so sorry sweetie, but she's gone up to heaven like your Daddy."

Sofia took a couple of seconds to process what her Madre was telling her. "Did she have accident too?"

Callie nodded no. "No sweetie, she just passed away. It was her time. She had to go home to heaven."

Sofia nodded her head in understanding and spoke softly to Arizona. "So Nan Nan is with Daddy? "

Arizona softly replied to her daughter. "Yes baby, she's up in heaven with Daddy."

Sofia looked back at Arizona whose tears had started to fall again. Sofia patted her Mama's leg. "It's otay Mama. Daddy will look after Nan Nan. She be otay."

Arizona wiped her tears, amazed at her little girl. She picked Sofia up and gave her a tight hug. She was such a good girl and so loving. How did she get so lucky?

Callie watched quietly, wiped a tear of her own and turned to her wife. "Time for bath and then bed you think?"

Arizona nodded yes and gave Sofia another hug. Sofia got off the bed and gave her mommy a hug too. They started getting Sofia ready for a quick bath and themselves for their own showers.

Callie turned to Arizona. "Let's get Sofia washed up and then you can take your shower. I'll wait for you to finish and then I'll go."

Arizona was so exhausted by everything that had gone on for the last 48 hours she didn't have the energy to argue. She nodded yes to her wife and headed in to start the bath. She heard Sofia giggling behind her while Callie started undressing their little girl. As soon as the bath was ready she was in, a little more subdued than usual, but still splashing around. Callie left Arizona to wash her while she went back in to get Sofia's nightgown. A knock on the door interrupted her progress. She opened the door to find Daniel with the fold up cot her promised her.

"Here Callie. I've got clean sheets as well, I'll just set it up for you." Daniel went about quickly setting up the cot and turned back to Callie. "How did it go with Sofia? She okay? You two okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay. I told her Barb's with Daddy in heaven, she seemed to understand. I mean, she's so young and she's lost so much, it just doesn't seem fair."

Daniel nodded his agreement. "I know what you mean. I was only 5 when my Dad died. I had a couple more years with my dad than Sofia did, but you never forget that loss."

"Callie, Sofia's ready to come out, have you got her clothes?"

"Yeah, just one second."

Daniel walked towards the door. "I'll leave you to it. Breakfast at 8:30 if you want some. We'll leave here by 10:30 to go to the funeral home. Be ready ladies." Daniel couldn't help the marine in him coming out when announcing tomorrow's time-table. "Goodnight."

Arizona answered from the bathroom along with Sofia. "Night."

Callie came back into the bathroom to find Arizona had finished drying Sofia off and gave her the nightgown. After she was dressed, Callie held out her hand for Sofia to take. "Come on you, bed time."

Sofia hugged her Mama one more time and allowed herself to be led into the bedroom by her Madre. She got into her little cot and snuggled under the covers. Callie was glad she remembered her night-light at the last minute. Sofia had a bit of trouble sleeping without it. She turned on the bed side lamp, plugged in the night-light and turned off the overhead light. She kissed her daughter and tucked her in.

"Sleep well, my princess Sofia. See you in the morning."

Sofia drifted off to sleep quickly, having been worn down by the day and all the new people she'd met today. Callie turned to find Arizona had come back into the bedroom and was going through her suitcase.

"I'll just be a bit and then the showers all yours."

Callie looked at her tired wife and nodded. "Take all the time you need, I'll be here."

Arizona nodded and headed back into the bathroom and quietly shut the door. Callie laid on the bed, propping her head on the pillows and checked her phone. She noticed a few missed calls and messages, but nothing that couldn't wait until she got back to Seattle. Before she knew it Arizona had finished in the bathroom and was coming back into the bedroom. They spoke in hushed tones so they wouldn't wake Sofia.

"All done. I'm just gonna go to sleep. Do you want me to set the alarm or are we just going to get up whenever?"

Callie thought for a minute. She definitely needed some sort of sleep in. "8:30 should be fine. Your Dad said breakfast would be on then, so that sounds like a good enough time for me." She got off the bed and grabbed her clothes.

Arizona quickly programed her phone. "Okay. Alarm set. I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, I won't be too long. If you fall asleep before I come out, goodnight and I'll talk to you in the morning."

Arizona pulled back the covers and slid in before whispering to her wife. "Just remember to stay on your side of the bed Calliope!"

Callie looked back over at her wife before entering the bathroom. "Ha, ha, you're soooo funny. Just go to sleep!"

"Okay, fine. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Callie went about her nightly routine and came back to find Arizona facing away from her on her side of the bed, pretty much like she had slept since the crash. She sighed, got in on her side and got comfy. She was so mentally exhausted by the past two days it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Sometime soon after Arizona rolled over and resumed her favourite sleeping place. Head on Callie's shoulder, arm around her waist, half laying on her wife. In her sleep Callie quickly put one hand around her wife's shoulders and the other placed gently on the arm across her body. It was instinctual, it was natural and it felt right. They both slept soundly for the first time in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona opened hers eyes slowly the next morning, not quite recognising her surroundings. Once she realized it was her old bedroom she checked her phone for the time. When it said 7:30 she tried to go back to sleep and to roll onto her back. When she couldn't, she finally noticed the arm holding her securely in place. Arizona's was so used to Callie spooning her she didn't notice she was being held until she tried to lay flat on her back. The more Arizona woke up the more self-conscious she felt. Sure, they had held each other two nights ago after their talk, but that was different. They both needed to hold each other that night, almost like their lives depended on it. This morning it was because Callie wanted to hold her. Arizona wasn't going to argue, she was just going to enjoy the feeling as long as it would last. She snuggled back as far into Callie as she could and went back to sleep.

Arizona didn't know that Callie had stirred when she did. She felt Arizona moving and thought she was getting out of bed, even though it was WAY too early to be awake as far as she was concerned. When Arizona didn't leave her arms or the bed and instead pushed back into Callie, she knew she had a choice. She could either continue their impromptu cuddle session or move away and go to the other side of the bed. Callie decided she didn't want to move, that she couldn't make herself move if she wanted to and she was just going to enjoy the morning snuggle. She knew Arizona faced a tough day ahead, the funeral home, organising her mother's service and making sure her dad was okay through it all. If Callie holding her allowed her to have some comfort today, she was glad to be of service.

An hour later Arizona's phone alarm went off, startling both girls and waking Sofia at the same time. They noticed they were still molded together, but neither wanted to move. It was only Sofia jumping on the bed that finally separated them. She rubbed her little eyes.

"Mama, Mommy, me hungry."

Callie sat up, grabbed her daughter and put her between them. She started blowing raspberries on Sofia's cheek while the toddler laughed until she begged her Mother to stop. Arizona joined in and started tickling her, so she begged her Mama to stop too. Eventually it all calmed down and the Robbins-Torres family just laid in bed, enjoying each other's company. A knock on the door by Daniel telling them breakfast was ready broke them out of their little huddle. Arizona picked up her leg and put it on. She turned back to Callie who was cuddling their daughter.

"I'm just gonna freshen up and then we can have breakfast. What do you say?"

Callie and Sofia both nodded yes and watched Arizona walk into the bathroom. Callie picked up Sofia and started changing her out of her pj's and into her day clothes. Callie decided a shower could wait until after breakfast and just put on some jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed both hers and Sofia's toothbrush and waited patiently for Arizona to emerge from the bathroom. A minute later the door opened. Callie picked up Sofia and passed her wife.

"We'll meet you down stairs."

Arizona nodded and went downstairs to find most of the family's overnight guests assembled in the dinning room starting their breakfast. Everyone had pulled together and was working like such a team, military style, that breakfast was served up pretty quickly. Just as Arizona sat down to some pancakes Callie and Sofia strolled down the stairs hand in hand, freshened up themselves. They took their seats next to Arizona and started on their own breakfast, coffee being the biggest priority for Callie. Arizona listened to the conversations around her and took little notice like the night before. It was so weird when she thought about it. She had started a Monday morning not even talking to her wife unless it was about their daughter, to losing her Mother, a Monday night fighting and crying with her wife, to a Tuesday morning fighting again, amazingly getting on a plane Tuesday afternoon and now a Wednesday morning going to a funeral home to start the process of saying goodbye to her beloved mother. She really couldn't believe how fast things were moving!

When breakfast was over Arizona pulled her father aside and went into the living room. "Dad I just wanted to thank you for remembering to leave a set of crutches and the shower chair for me last night. Everything has happened so fast and we left so hurriedly I forget to even mention I'd need them when I spoke to you on Monday. I know there's been so much going on and so much to do, so thanks Dad. It meant a lot that you remembered." Arizona hugged her father tightly.

Daniel Robbins pulled back from his daughter and wiped at tears that threatened to fall. "Arizona honey, your Mother was the one that did all that. I just got them out of storage for you."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Well, after you lost your leg she's the one who went out and brought a set of crutches and a shower chair. She's also the one who insisted we buy Sofia's car seat. She wanted to be ready if you came to visit."

"God, she thought of everything didn't she? What are we going to do without her?" Arizona's own tears started to fall.

Daniel hugged his daughter again. "I really don't know sweetheart, I really don't know."

Just as father and daughter had pulled apart from each other Callie came around the corner. "Oh, hey, sorry to interrupt. I'll come back."

Daniel motioned for Callie to stay. "Don't be silly Callie, we were just finished talking. What's up?"

"I was just going to let you know I'm going to take Sofia for a stroll around that park down the street. I just wanted to know what time you think you'd be back from the funeral home."

"Aren't you coming to the home with us Callie?"

Callie put up her hands. "I didn't want to intrude on family time. I can stay here. I'll find Arizona's stash of Disney movies and we'll be just fine."

Daniel walked up close to Callie and pulled her into an unexpected hug. He whispered in her ear so Arizona couldn't hear. "My wife thought of you like another child, that you were and are the person who completed our daughters life. There is no way she wouldn't want you there to help us see her off like she deserved. She would have wanted you to come."

Callie pulled back from the Colonel and wiped a tear. She nodded yes and turned back to Arizona. "I'm gonna go have a shower. I'll be ready to go soon."

Arizona nodded and looked at her father with curiosity. "Dad. What did you just say to Callie?"

"That's between us Arizona. Come on, let's get this on the road. Oh, I made reservations at that restaurant just down the road from the funeral home, you know, the one you love taking all your dates to!"

"Dad!" Arizona slapped her father on the arm, amazed that she did so considering her authority figure phobia. "That's just so wrong!"

Daniel chuckled. "Come on sweetie." He straightened up, stiff upper lip. "We've got a lot to do."

Arizona sighed. "Yep, we sure do. Back to reality."

Arizona and Daniel headed back to the kitchen to find Sofia entertaining the rest of the family. She was showing them her 'I'm a little teapot dance'. The family laughed and clapped when she finished. If any of them hadn't already fallen in love with her last night, they were smitten by this morning! It warmed Daniel's heart this little girl was so excepted by his family. Most of them knew how she came about and one or two had said she wasn't really family, but Daniel put his foot down when anyone said that around him! Sofia was his littlest princess and that's all he had to say about that!

Arizona excused herself and took Sofia back to the bedroom. She entered to find the bathroom door still shut, steam seeping out from under the door and a voice echoing from the shower. Callie was singing a song in Spanish. Arizona didn't even bother to pretend she understood any of it, but it still gave her chills when her wife spoke Spanish. She could be telling her they were out of milk and bread and she would have to stop herself from jumping her wife!

Arizona heard the shower shut off and knew she had a couple of minutes to get Sofia ready. She dressed Sofia in a little dress and tights, no fight this time, and waited for Callie. Callie exited the bathroom dressed in a pair of slacks and a blouse. She wanted to look nice but not overdo it. After all, they were going to a funeral home not to a fancy dinner or party.

"Hey, bathroom's all yours. I'll finish getting ready out here."

"Okay, I won't be too long. Miss Sophie just needs her hair brushed and shoes put on and we'll all be ready to go."

"Right, I'll do that, you shower and we'll go."

Callie noticed the tears about to fall from Arizona's eyes again and took her face in her hands. "Hey, I know it's hard, but we'll get though this. Just trust me."

Arizona nodded and hugged Callie tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Callie pulled back and wiped Arizona's tears. "Go on, go shower. We'll be waiting."

Arizona nodded again and went into the bathroom with one last look at her wife and daughter. Sofia looked at her mommy.

"Mommy, I miss Nan Nan."

Callie picked her up and hugged her. "I miss her to baby, I miss her too."

A half an hour later they were all ready to go. They met Daniel downstairs and said goodbye to the rest of the family. A few of them had wanted to come as well, so they took two cars and headed to downtown Baltimore. When they arrived Arizona stiffened and started shaking. Callie immediately took her hand. This simple motion calmed her and she exited the car and headed inside. They found a modest but nice looking room filled with coffins and urns. Callie's thoughts immediately turned to when she had to do this when Mark had died. No one really helped her organise his funeral and she felt so alone. As mad as she had been at Arizona for not acknowledging Mark's passing or her need for comfort at that time, she understood. Arizona had just lost a leg and wasn't even in the right head space to see their daughter. She wasn't happy about it, but she understood. Callie was glad they were moving on from that time in their lives, that Arizona had finally admitted she was wrong to blame Callie for saving her life, that losing her leg was better than losing her family, her life.

Daniel, Arizona, Callie and rest of the family spent the better part of two hours organising, planning and selecting a coffin. They decided on a 1pm service on Friday to farewell Barbara, so anyone else who wanted to attend had time to get there. When all was said and done, Daniel turned to his daughter and daughter in law.

"I'm feeling a little tired, and Sofia looks like she's ready for a nap too. Why don't you two take those lunch reservations, and I'll take Sofia home?" Daniel handed the keys to Arizona. "Go, have fun, spend some time alone."

Arizona took the keys. "Are you sure Dad? You wanted to have lunch and catch up."

Daniel pulled his daughter to the side. "Go have a date with your wife. Talk to each other one on one. Just enjoy each other's company, no pressure. Just be happy for once Arizona."

Arizona nodded, hugged her dad and Sofia and waited for Callie to finish doing the same. "Come on Callie, I'm taking you to my favourite restaurant in all of Baltimore. You're gonna love it!"

"Okay. See you when we get back." Callie waved to Sofia and the rest of the family.

A chorus of goodbyes followed them as they got into Daniel's car. When they arrived at the restaurant, Arizona parked, waited until Callie got out and took a deep breath. Her dad's suggestion to go on a date with her wife was one of the best she had heard in a long time. She and Callie still had a lot to work on, a lot to talk about, but maybe starting again, a clean slate, was the way to go. They had both changed and maybe they needed to relearn who the other was now if they really wanted it to work out. Arizona got out to find Callie patiently waiting for her.

"Ready, 'cause I am starving!" Callie rubbed her stomach to emphasise her point.

"You bet. You are gonna love this place. Let's eat."

Callie held the door open for Arizona, who nodded a thanks when she went through. Arizona took a deep breath. First dates always made her nervous!


	13. Chapter 13

Mama's Kitchen was Arizona's favourite restaurant for a reason. A native of Sicily, Silvia Rosso, aka, Mama, was always on hand to great her customers, even though she was getting on in years now. When Arizona walked through the door Mama pulled her into a hug and looked her up and down.

"It's so good to see you Arizona! It must have been at least 8 years since I saw you last. What have you been up too, huh?"

Arizona chuckled at Mama's enthusiastic greeting. She loved how she always felt at home here and how intimate it was. It was probably why she liked to bring dates here. In fact, her whole family loved this place. It was usually where they liked to celebrate anything that happened in the Robbins's family.

"It's good to see you too Mama. I live in Seattle now, so it's the first time I've been home in a while."

"What brings you back, mm. Come to see the family?"

Arizona held her tears at bay. "Unfortunately no Mama. My mother passed away a couple of days ago, so I've come back for the funeral."

Mama nodded her head in understanding. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Barbara was a fine woman and we'll miss her. Why don't you come to the back and I'll set you and your friend up with some of Mama's Cannelloni, yes?"

It was the first time Callie had been acknowledged, not that she minded. She was happy for Arizona to take the lead. She had never been to Baltimore before so she felt a little like a duck out of water. Callie smiled at Mama. Arizona turned to glance at Callie before turning back to Mama Rosso.

"Mama, this isn't my friend, this is my wife! Mama, meet Calliope Torres, Callie officially meet Mama, my favourite cook in the world, after you that is of course!"

Callie laughed at Arizona's greeting and stuck out her hand to Mama. Mama scoffed at the offered hand and pulled Callie into a warm hug.

"We don't shake hands in Mama's Kitchen, we hug our family. Welcome! It's nice to see someone tame Arizona. I see her with so many different girls, I never could keep their names straight!"

Arizona laughed nervously. Callie knew a little of her wild past, but not all of it. It wasn't as bad as Mama was making out, but even she admitted she got around a bit after her first relationship ended. She supposed it was a reaction to when her and Joanne broke up. They had started dating in her first year of college and ended it when Arizona was in her Junior year. They had a good two and a half years, but the last six months were strained. They were heading in different directions and in the end it was for the best. Arizona dated around for a while, never really settling again until she met Callie.

Arizona blushed and turned back to Mama. "Mama, stop exaggerating!"

"I just tell the truth! How long you two been together?"

"We've been together for 5 years, married for just over 2 and, oh, we have a daughter!"

"Oh wonderful! You have a picture? What's her name?"

"Sure do! Her name is Sofia." Arizona pulled out her phone and showed her a picture of the two of them with Sofia in the middle.

"Oh my God! She looks just like you Callie, she's beautiful! I'm so happy for you both!" Mama hugged her again.

"Thank you Mama."

"So how 'bout I set you up with that Cannelloni?"

Arizona nodded yes and turned to Callie. "What do you say Callie? Ready for the best Italian you've ever had?"

Callie laughed. "I would love that. Lead the way Mama."

Mama clapped her hands and ushered the two of them to an intimate table near the back of the restaurant. "Wonderful! You girls get settled and I'll be back with your food soon. I'll send Mario in and get you some drinks, yes?"

Arizona sat in the offered chair and smiled at Mama while Callie sat opposite her. "That sounds perfect. Thank you Mama."

"No problem child. You come see me before you go, okay?"

"Of course."

Mama nodded and headed off to her kitchen. A few moments later Mario came over to get their drinks order. Being the middle of the day and they had to drive, they decided to just have sparkling water.

After Mario left Arizona reached across the table and put her hand over Callie's. "Thank you so much for doing this Callie. I know we've got a lot to work on when we get home, but you being here for me, well, it means so much. So thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for being here. I want to be here."

Arizona smiled and squeezed Callie's hand. They stared into each others eyes, only being interrupted by Mario bring over their drinks. Arizona removed her hand but didn't take her eyes off Callie. Callie looked so at peace, unlike most times she's seen her lately. They may not have talked much, and they may not have lived together, but Arizona had been keeping track of Callie, making sure she was alright. Callie wasn't the only one Karev fed information to!

Mario soon brought out their drinks, followed shortly after by their meals and they tucked in with vigour. Callie moaned at the taste, a noise Arizona hadn't heard for a while, and it send shivers down her spine! Great, how was she supposed to enjoy Mama's Cannelloni when all she wanted to do was rip her wife's clothes off and fuck her right on the table!

Callie stopped eating for a second. "Oh my God! You were so right, this is fabulous! I think this is the best Italian I have ever had! Why didn't you tell me about this before? I would have come out here for every vacation we had if this was in the offering!"

Arizona grinned, dimples on full display and went back to eating her food, glad that Callie was enjoying the food. It felt so easy being with her wife, just enjoying a meal, not a worry in the world. She only wished things were always like this, but Arizona was enough of a realist to know that it was hardly ever the case, that life always had a way of interfering. She was glad they had this time though, a perfect meal with the person who completes her, the one who makes her feel like the prettiest woman in the world!

If only she'd stopped acting so damn self involved and so desperate to cling to her old life from before the crash, she would have noticed that Callie never changed how she'd felt about her. If only she had been brave enough to tell Callie she needed to lose control, that she needed to break down and hate the world for the hand she'd been dealt, she wouldn't have looked for it elsewhere and cheated. Looking back, she now saw Lauren for what she was, a symbol of her need to have someone make her feel sexy, to have someone around that didn't expect her to be in control, when deep down she was drowning. The worst part of this whole situation was that when she reflected on everything, Callie never once stopped loving her when she vented, never stopped trying to help no matter how she resisted and never stopped being there for her, putting her needs above hers almost all the time. She regretted she had acted like such a coward and didn't tell Callie what she felt. Arizona was grateful she recognised it now, because maybe they had a chance to fix it. If Callie could give her the opportunity to correct the past, she would grab it with both hands and run to the end zone.

Callie finished eating and slumped back in her chair. "OMG! That was so good! If I didn't think my pants would split, I would ask for seconds!"

Arizona put down her knife and folk, wiped her mouth and laughed at Callie. "Told you this would be the best you ever had!"

Callie tiredly wave her hands at Arizona. "Yeah, yeah, don't be smug! So, we really haven't had a chance to talk much except for on the plane. So what's new?"

The conversation flew from that point on. They laughed about movies they had seen, about things Sofia had done when the other wasn't around, they just acted like a married couple catching up on each other's day. It felt good.

After an hour long conversation and a coffee each, Callie asked if Arizona was ready to go back to her Dad's.

Arizona nodded and stood. "Yeah, I just want to say goodbye to Mama, if that's okay?"

"Of course. Lets go."

Callie and Arizona headed to the front of the restaurant to pay the cheque and say goodbye to Mama. They found her at the old-fashioned till, putting another satisfied customer's money away. She closed the draw and turned to the girls.

"Oh no, you leaving so soon?"

Mama Rosso pulled her into another hug, and grabbed a surprised Callie for one too. Arizona chuckled at Callie and waited for Mama to finish.

"Yeah sorry Mama, but our little girl is probably ready to wake up by now, so we should get back. Plus, we still have a lot to finish for Mom's funeral. I wanted to ask before I go, we would be honoured if you would come. Mom always loved you and this place. So, yeah, if you can make it, we would all love you to have you there. The funeral's on Friday, 1PM at St Mary's church."

Callie noticed the tear that trickled down Arizona's face and slipped her hand into hers. She felt Arizona melt into the touch and knew she had made the right decision. They both waited patiently for Mama's answer.

Mama put her hand on her heart and wiped a tear of her own. "I love your family, you've been so kind to me over the years, and your Mother, she was such a wonderful woman, of course I will be there."

Arizona and Mama hugged again, while Callie reached for her purse to pay the cheque. "How much for the meal Mama?"

Mama Rosso waved her hands. "No child, you put your money away. This one is on the house. So go on, go back to that beautiful daughter of yours, give her a hug and kiss from Mama! Say hello to your father for me."

Callie laughed. "We will. Well it was a pleasure to meet you Mama. I'm sure I'll see you again."

Mama pointed at Callie. "I'd better. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Callie turned to Arizona. "I'll leave you two in privacy, I'm just gonna go warm up the car."

Arizona and Mama nodded, while Callie walked outside, a little wave as she exited. Mama turned to look Arizona straight in the eye.

"You got lucky Arizona. She's a keeper! I can feel the love she has for you in every bone in my body, don't ever let her go. I don't want to see you like when that Joanne broke your heart."

Arizona sighed. "Actually Mama, I did something stupid and broke Callie's heart. We're only just starting to get things back on track. I just hope I'm not too late!"

Mama sighed herself and took Arizona's hand. "Listen to an old Sicilian woman when I say, if there is love, there is always hope. Just be who you are, don't hold back and just love Arizona, just love. Don't disappoint me child."

Arizona hugged Mama one more time and wiped a tear. "I won't let you down Mama. I better go. So we'll see you Friday?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"Bye mama."

"Goodbye Arizona."

Arizona left the building with a smile and got into the waiting car. Arizona buckled her belt and looked over to find Callie staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you okay?" Callie reached over and pushed an errant hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah, I am actually. I missed that crazy old woman! Come on, let's get back to Dad's. Sofia should be up from her nap and I think that park down the road you mentioned earlier sounds like a great idea."

"You got it." Callie set the GPS, and pulled out into traffic. 25 minutes later they arrived back at Casa De Robbins.

They headed inside to find the place fairly quiet. Daniel was sat in his chair with a couple of the guys watching the news. They all looked up and greeted the girls. Arizona was the first to reply.

"Hey guys, where's Sofia?"

Daniel pointed to the baby monitor beside his chair. Yet another thing his wife thought of and brought. "She's still sleeping. You want me to wake her?"

Arizona nodded no. "It's okay, I'll get her. We're gonna take her to the park, you know, wake her up and get rid of her excess energy so she'll sleep tonight."

Daniel nodded and went back to the tv. Callie and Arizona headed upstairs and looked at a sleeping Sofia, bed hair and sleeping on her stomach like a starfish! Arizona gently rubbed her back and cooed.

"Come on sleepy head, we're going to the park."

Normally Sofia took a few seconds to clear the cobwebs, but the word 'park' was like 'ball' to a dog. She shot up, rubber her eyes and started putting on her shoes. She turned to her mommies. "I need potty and then I ready."

Callie chuckled, picked her up and took her to the bathroom. Sofia went, Callie helped her to the sink to wash up, and the Robbins-Torres family was on the way to the park. It was only a five minutes away and it being such a nice day, they walked. As soon as they got there Sofia wanted to go on the swings, and she wanted her Mama to push. Callie was a bit worried Arizona would be having some pain from being on her feet all day, but she went straight over and started pushing, no worries at all.

Callie sat on the park bench and watched her wife and daughter. How did they let it get to this? To the point where they could have lost each other for good? Sure, Arizona had excepted the lion's share of the blame, but they still hadn't talked about why she cheated. It was something Callie found herself unable to get past. Yes, it was just a kiss, yes, Arizona stopped it, but the fact was, she had started it in the first place! Callie needed to know why or she didn't think they would get past it. The three days they had spent together were the happiest she felt in a long time, they had talked, hashed out a lot of their differences and issues, but those three days were because there was a need for them to be together, not because Arizona had finally decided to come to her and explain why she had to cheat on her wife! Callie rubbed her face, this was why she was in therapy. She didn't think she's like it at first, but being able to just get everything out of her head was a relief and it helped to have someone outside of the process, someone not on anyone's side, to be impartial and to listen to her. Callie was so caught up in her internal musings, she didn't notice Arizona had brought Sofia back over from the swings.

"Hey, that shop over the road sells awesome ice creams. You two fancy one?"

Sofia pipped up and smiled at her Mama. "Yes please!"

Callie put her arm around Sofia. "Sounds like a good idea actually. Are you sure you don't want me to get them? You've been on your feet most of the day."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. If it starts to hurt I'll let Dr Torres know and she can help me. Cool?"

Callie laughed, head thrown back. "Just go you goof! I want chocolate, thank you."

"Sofia, chocolate too?"

Sofia nodded yes and Arizona headed over the road. Callie looked around and noticed only a few kids around with their parents. Sofia looked up at her mother.

"Can I play in sandbox?"

The sandbox was only ten feet away and right in front of her so Callie nodded yes, and helped her off the bench. Sofia ran to box and started digging and piling sand along with the little boy who was already there. Callie was so enamoured with her daughter, she didn't notice the person who sat down next to her.

"She yours?"

Callie turned to notice a 20 something blonde, with green eyes sitting a foot away from her. She nodded yes.

"My one and only, cause God knows how I would handle ten of them! He yours?" Callie gestured to the boy in the sandbox with Sofia.

The stranger laughed and put out a hand. "Yeah, that's my little Robbie. Hi, I'm Kelly. You?"

Callie shook her hand. "Callie. Nice to meet you. "

Callie and Kelly turned back to watch their kids play. A gentle breeze blew through the playground. Callie wondered what was taking Arizona so long. While she waited, Callie and Kelly started talking, their conversation flowing quite easily. It began with talking about their kids, to the weather, to anything that seemed to pop into either woman's head. They were having such a nice chat, Callie didn't realize Arizona had been gone for 20 minutes. She was starting to get worried when Kelly asked her a question.

"I know this might sound presumptuous, and you don't have to say yes, but would you like to go on a date with me? It's just, we have a lot in common and our kids are getting along so well, it could be fun."

Callie looked at Kelly with wide eyes.

Kelly put up her hands. "Yeah sorry, stupid idea, forget I mentioned it."

Callie put a hand on Kelly's arm. "Don't be like that. I'm flattered, it's just I'm married and very happily so. I'm sorry."

Kelly put her hand up to stop Callie going on. "No need to explain. She's a lucky lady, I hope she knows that."

"I hope she does too."

Kelly stood up, called out to Robbie to come out of the sandbox and glanced back at Callie. "Well, I've embarrassed myself enough for one day. It was a pleasure to meet you Callie."

"You too."

Kelly picked up her son and started to walk away. Sofia waved at little Robbie from the sandbox, and went to get up and walk back to her Madre when she noticed her Mama headed back with three melting ice cream cones. Callie followed Sofia's sight line and saw a very pissed off looking Arizona heading their way. She thrust the cone at Callie and walked away from her. She handed Sofia hers.

"Come on Sofia, it's time to go back. I've had enough of the park."

Sofia nodded, and started licking her cone as she walked beside her Mama, not waiting for Callie. Callie was perplexed. They were having a good afternoon, no, a great afternoon! What the hell happened?


	14. Chapter 14

Callie sat stunned on the park bench, ice cream melting down her hand. What the fuck just happened? Arizona was walking at a steady pace away from her, Sofia eating her ice cream and trying to keep up with her Mama. Callie shook the cobwebs, stood up and chased after her wife and daughter. She caught up with them half way between the park and the Robbin's family home. She picked up Sofia, who giggled, and pulled Arizona's arm to stop her progress.

"What's wrong? Why'd you do that?"

Arizona just glared at Callie, shook the hand off her arm, and stormed to the house. Callie stood with a squirming Sofia, chocolate ice cream everywhere and scratching her head in disbelief. They had such a wonderful time at lunch, it had reminded her of when they started dating. Just catching up with each other, talking about the surgeries they performed, and generally having fun. Mama Rosso had been such a hoot and the food had been so delicious, but the best part was the company. Her beautiful wife sitting there with such a peaceful look on her face, no worries in the world. It was such a change from the way their lives had been for the last year.

When that stranger had hit on her, asking for a date, she admitted she was flattered. After all, Kelly was a beautiful woman, but she meant it when she said she was very happy to be married. They may not have been completely happy given recent events, but she didn't ever want to give up their marriage, if she did she would have filled for divorce when everything went down. The last three days proved they could work on the issues affecting them if they just talked and listened to each other.

Callie put Sofia back down on the ground and gave her a little pat on the butt and sent her through the door Arizona left open when she stormed inside. Callie sighed, she guessed she better suck it up and find out what was going on. Callie went in to find the members of the family staring at the staircase. Sofia run up to her Pop Pop and jumped on his lap. Curious eyes turned to Callie. Daniel was the first to speak up.

"She's upstairs. I think she just about ripped the hinges off the door when she slammed it shut, so best of luck Cal."

Callie nodded sadly, lifted her eyes to the stairs and took the first steps into what she was sure was going to be a humdinger of an argument. As she took the first few steps she heard what she was sure was a snicker or two. She turned and glared. No one was brave enough to meet her gaze and they went back to their earlier activities. As soon as she was out of earshot, everyone cracked up. Barbara's youngest brother Robert turned to Daniel.

"Think Callie will survive? 'Cause I really like this one, and I don't want to bury anyone else this week!"

Daniel laughed along with everyone else, the tension broken. It had been hard on the family this week and knowing the temper Arizona sometimes had, this was sure to be entertaining. Daniel shook his head, a serious look now on his face.

"All jokes aside, Arizona needs to pull her head in. Callie is the best thing to ever happen to my daughter and she better not screw it up. That girl needs to realize not everything is always about her. Marriage is about compromise, trust and love. Callie has been nothing but patient and it's about time she learned to do the same."

The family all agreed. Arizona could be a hot head, but when all was said and done, they loved her and wanted her to be happy. If Callie was the person to do that, they would all support and help them get through anything that came their way.

Meanwhile upstairs, Callie was standing outside the bedroom door, unsure if she knock, just go in or run for her life! She decided to just knock and go straight in. Three quick taps, and she turned the handle. She was surprised it wasn't locked. She went in to find Arizona sitting on the far side of the bed, back to the door, her leg off, the silence deafening. Callie decided to speak first and break the ice.

"Is your leg hurting that badly? Is that why you dumped ice cream pretty much in my lap and stormed off like a four-year old?" When Arizona didn't answer, Callie persisted with her questioning. "What took you so long to get the ice cream anyway? I was worried something had happened to you?"

Arizona turned, eyes glistening with tears. "What do you care? You were too busy flirting with that woman in the park! I came back with the ice cream and tried to sneak up and surprise you. But surprise, surprise, here you are flirting away, touching that woman's arm, probably giving her your phone number when I stopped watching!"

Callie flared and pointed an accusing finger at Arizona. "Oh fuck no! You don't get to sit there and judge me for getting hit on when you fucking cheated on me!"

Arizona glared back. "Well I would stand and judge you, but I seem to have misplaced my leg!"

Callie was furious! "Oh, so you're pulling the 'I cut off your leg' card are you? You know what Arizona?"

Arizona grabbed her crutches, walked around to where Callie stood and got right up in her face. "What Callie, WHAT?"

"Fuck you, just FUCK YOU! I'm done. I'm done being your punching bag! I'm done taking the blame, I'm just done." Callie looked Arizona dead in the eyes before she spoke again. "We're done."

Arizona reeled back from Callie. "No, you don't mean that, do you?"

"I think I do Arizona. I'm done. That woman in the park, we were just having a conversation and you just jumped straight to the conclusion that I was flirting with her or going to go on a date with her, just like you did when Nicole rang the house. YOU are the one who cheated on me, yet YOU are the one who is in my face accusing me of cheating! TWICE! YOU don't trust me. Well you know what, I DON'T TRUST YOU!" Callie fumed, chest heaving up and down, steam about to come out of her ears.

Arizona was stunned into a temporary silence. She knew trust was one of their key issues, hers because she trusted Callie to keep that stupid promise, a promise she regretted ever asking her to make, and Callie, obviously, because of her cheating with Lauren. Arizona was about to speak when Callie broke the silence.

"I'm going to get a hotel room, get a flight in the morning and head back to Seattle. I'll arrange for a lawyer and we can work out custody for Sofia, aside from that, we're done."

Arizona sobbed, shoulders slouching. "No Callie, please don't, I can't, I won't lose you."

Callie stubbornly wiped at tears of her own. "You lost me when you kissed that woman. I lost you when I cut off your leg, it's as simple as that. We hung onto each other for a year, but no matter how far I thought we'd come, especially in the last three days, you threw your leg, my promise, in my face the first chance you got! You really haven't forgiven me at all have you?"

Arizona reached out to touch Callie, but she recoiled. "I have Callie, I really have. I couldn't help saying that. Every time I'm reminded of cheating on you, I feel like I have to throw something back at you so it takes the focus off me. I wouldn't blame you if you want to leave me Callie. I cheated on you, I made the conscious decision to kiss that woman, I ruined us. But please, I beg you, don't leave. Yell at me, scream at me, just don't walk out that door! Please. I love you, and I want our family back. I will do anything you want me to. I'll stand on the corner of the busiest street in Seattle and tell the world I cheated on the most faithful and loving woman I have ever met! I'll do anything, just don't leave me!"

Callie sighed and run her fingers through her hair. "That's the problem Arizona. You can't help saying it. It makes me feel like you are always going to hold it over me. Two nights ago I asked you if you could move on from it and forgive me, and you said you would, that you already had, but here we are, fighting about it again. I mean, why do you even want me to stay Arizona? Is it because you really want to work things out, or do you just not want to be alone?"

Callie let the question hang in the air before she continued. "And just so you know, that woman in the park, her name was Kelly. Her son was playing in the sandbox with Sofia and we got talking while I waited for my wife. I will be honest, she asked me on a date. But you know what I told her? I told her I was a happily married woman and at that moment I was. I was ready to suggest that when we got back to Seattle we see Nicole together, to work everything out and be together again, but here you go throwing your leg in my face again, so yeah, I'm pretty sure we're done."

Arizona and Callie stared at each other, both afraid to say another word. A knock at the door broke them out of their stand-off. Daniel entered, a concerned look on his face. The rest of the family decided to head out when the shouting got really loud. Callie headed to her suitcase and started packing. Arizona walked on her crutches to the door, more defeated than ever. Arizona turned to her father.

"Dad, where's Sofia?"

Daniel put a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "She's in my study, watching a movie on my computer. I didn't want her to hear her mother's fighting."

Callie stopped packing momentarily at the mention of her daughter. Her shoulder slumped, but she carried on packing. Daniel turned to Arizona and ushered her out of the room.

"Go sit with Sofia, let me talk to her."

Silent tears rolled down Arizona's face. "I don't think anything is going to change her mind Dad. I think we're really done!" Arizona broke into sobs and slumped against her father. He rubber her back and waited for her to calm down some.

"Go sit with your daughter."

Arizona nodded yes, too tired to argue. She carefully went down the stairs on her crutches and joined her daughter in the study for some Lion King time. She couldn't help but think about the woman upstairs, the love of her life. Had she really just lost her?

Upstairs, Daniel walked back into the bedroom, quietly shut the door and sat on the bed. Callie was exiting the bathroom with her travel pack when she noticed Daniel sitting on the bed. Daniel patted the bed and motioned for her to sit. Callie reluctantly sat, put her head in her hands and let the tears flow. Daniel put a comforting hand on her back and rubbed circles until she calmed down. Callie looked at her father in law.

"I think we're really done Daniel. She accused ME of cheating 'cause some chick in a park hit on me. I didn't even reciprocate, I was just chatting! I can't remember how many times since I've been with Arizona that some woman or man even, has hit on me, and I have never once, not once, thought about cheating on her, it's just not in me to do it, ever! She cheated on me Daniel, she cheated on me and I have to prove myself to her! She cheated on me because of that leg. It's always about that fucking leg! I should have just kept my promise, let her die, maybe then she wouldn't hate me!" Callie broke down in tears again and Daniel wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Never think that Callie, ever! She could never hate you, she doesn't. I'm grateful you saved my little girl. I know Sofia is, I know you are too. You two just need to both stop the accusations, stop the back and forth, and forgive each other. You told me she's forgiven you for breaking that god damn promise, well I think she has. I know my daughter, if she says she's forgiven you, she has. It doesn't justify her actions, but you know Arizona, she cannot lose an argument!"

Callie chuckled slightly while Daniel continued.

"But what I want to know is, have you forgiven her for kissing that woman?"

Callie wiped at her nose. "I had this discussion with Chief Hunt before we left. Part of me thinks it was just a kiss, we can move on from it. The other part of me wants to know if she'll do it again?"

"I think that's something you need to ask Arizona, the question won't answer itself. You need to stay, you two need to talk, but most of all, you need to ask yourself if you can live the rest of your life without her."

Callie nodded and took a deep breath. "Can you send Arizona back up? I think it's time the question was answered."


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait!"

Daniel paused at the threshold and turned back to Callie.

"Can you tell her to come up in 10 minutes? I need time to calm down and get my head together before I talk to her."

Daniel nodded and headed down the stairs to his study. Callie started googling hotels. She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to get a hotel room. No matter what happened when Arizona came back to the bedroom, she needed at least a night away from her, from everyone, even Sofia. She needed to do some soul-searching.

Callie shook her head. She really thought things were going so well, that they were on their way to making it back to each other. One argument, and everything comes crashing back down to earth. Daniel had a point though. They both needed to stop the back and forth, the same old arguments. In her head it sounded so easy, Arizona forgives her, she forgives Arizona for kissing that woman and they move on and be a couple again. Deep down she knew her wife, and she felt she had forgiven her, but it was impossible to get past everything when she threw it in her face in every argument, and of course, there was the cheating. In her mind it was the one thing they really hadn't addressed. Why did she do it? Would she do it again? Arizona had said she wouldn't, but Callie desperately needed her to reassure her if they were to move on. The hot-headed Latina part of her personality had said they were done, but did she really mean it? The saddest part was she really didn't know. They had finally hit rock bottom. The only solace in her head was, when you hit rock bottom, the only way is up! Fuck, she sounded like a twelve step program!

Callie found a hotel/motel about 15 minutes away. God she wished she was in Seattle. At least that way she could talk to Nicole and get her thoughts in order. Nicole was so easy to talk too, she never judged, she just let Callie get her feelings out there, no matter how crazy or irrational. If they made sense to Callie, then it should be discussed, that was Nicole's theory. Shit, she forgot to cancel when she left that message yesterday! God, was it really only yesterday? Callie booted up her computer and sent a quick e-mail to Nicole to let her know she wouldn't be there tomorrow and to send her apologies for not cancelling sooner, explaining she was in Baltimore. She was just about to shut it down when she noticed she had mail. She opened it to find Nicole had replied straight away. Her e-mail suggested they Skype the appointment tomorrow, same time as usual. Callie had a better idea. She sent another e-mail to Nicole and waited for her reply. When she got a reply in the affirmative, she felt relief. Daniel was almost a zen master sometimes, but she needed someone outside the family to help with this.

Downstairs in Daniel's study, Arizona sat with Sofia in her lap watching the Lion King. They were up to the middle of the movie when Daniel came back down. He looked at Arizona and motioned her to come outside. Arizona put Sofia back down on the sofa and followed her dad outside.

Arizona looked at her father. "Well? What did she say?"

Daniel put a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "She asked you to wait a few minutes and head back up. She said she needed to gather her thoughts. Just be patient and listen to her, okay? Let her talk, and for God's sake Arizona, pull your head out of your ass! Stop being so damn stubborn and hard-headed and tell her what you really feel! I mean, do you love that woman?"

Arizona interrupted her father. "I love her with every breath I take Dad, her and Sofia!"

"Then why'd did you do it Arizona? Why would you hurt her by kissing that other woman? Were you trying to even the score? I taught you better than that, to be a good man in the storm! Callie was nothing but patient with you after the crash, after you lost your leg. She cut off your leg to save your life and you just don't seem to get it! You keep throwing it in her face, you ARE going to lose her! I just hope for your sake you're not too late!"

Arizona looked up at her father, everything he said was what she was thinking too. "You don't think I know that Dad, believe me I know. When she said we we're done, my heart stopped, like really stopped. I can't believe I threw everything we'd worked on the last three days away, just to win an argument, just to score points! If she gives me one more chance I swear on my life, I won't ever let her go. I love my wife and I want her back, for good!"

Daniel took his daughter into a hug. He whispered in her ear. "I think you know what I am about to tell you is the truth. You ARE on your last chance. You two are standing on the cliff's edge and it'll only take a little breeze to send you over. Think, kiddo, think, are you ready to drown? Or are you ready to pull back from the edge and live. 'Cause it seems to me, you've been teetering on the edge for a while, both of you."

Arizona understood what her Dad meant. This was it, now or never, the last roll of the dice. Daniel pulled back from their hug and nudged his daughter towards the stairs.

"Go talk to Callie. Talk, not yell, and sort yourselves, one way or another. I'll get Sofia some dinner and keep her occupied, okay? Go!"

Arizona used her crutches to get her back to the top of the stairs. She stood outside the bedroom door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. She waited for Callie to open the door. Callie held it open and gestured with her hand for Arizona to enter. Arizona sat on the bed and watched Callie pace the floor. A chime sounded and Callie went over to the dresser and set her laptop on it so the screen would be visible to both of them. Arizona noticed a woman she didn't know on the screen. She looked at Callie, confusion written all over her face. Callie sat down next to Arizona, a good foot away and addressed the screen.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem Callie. So you want to tell me what's going on?"

Callie sighed. "Before we start, Nicole this is my wife Arizona, Arizona, this is Nicole, my very patient and understanding therapist."

Nicole smiled kindly. "It's nice to finally meet you Arizona. Believe me when I say I've heard a lot about you!" Nicole clapped her hands together and looked to each of them. "So what's happening ladies?"

Callie looked at Arizona before deciding to start. "Well, okay, honesty right?"

Nicole nodded yes. "Well there's no point lying to me or yourself! Out with it woman!"

"Arizona and I have reached a point I'm not sure we can get back from. Three days ago, Arizona's mother passed away. I comforted her, asked her over for dinner and to stay at Mark's because I was worried about her. Well, long story short, we finally talked. Like REALLY talked. We discussed Africa, and the promise I made not to cut off her leg. Arizona told me she forgave me a long time ago for saving her life. The last two days since then, we were slowly getting back on track. We were to the point where I was going to suggest we see you for couple's therapy sessions. We even had a lunch date earlier today and it felt so right, so easy, like we were finally back. Like we were us again."

Callie paused, and spoke softly. "I was ready to take her back."

Arizona hung her head. Nicole nodded, processing the information. When Callie didn't continue, she decided to get Arizona in on the conversation.

"Arizona, would you please tell me what happened next? Why Callie felt you both needed this emergency session?"

Arizona looked at Callie, silently asking permission to talk. Callie nodded yes. Arizona turned her attention to Nicole.

"I accused her of cheating on me. I saw a woman hitting on her in the park. I jumped to the wrong conclusion and accused her of flirting. I stormed off and then I didn't give Callie a chance to explain. We had an argument." Arizona paused, ashamed she had to say the next part. "I threw her cutting off my leg in her face again. I used it to justify my actions." She paused again and turned to Callie, hoping she would at least look at her. "I love you Callie. I don't want to lose you. I need you to forgive me for cheating on you. I need you to give me a second chance, a last chance, so we can move on. There never was anything to forgive you for after the accident. You saved my life and I am forever grateful for it, 'cause I get to live. I get to see Sofia grow up and hopefully to be with my wife again. I'm on the edge of the cliff and I need your help to pull me back! I'm begging you to save me!"

Callie had taken in everything Arizona had said. Nicole had too and when neither of them was saying anything, she decided to get the ball rolling again.

"Well, okay, a lot to process here. Callie, what would you like to tell Arizona what's on your mind?"

Callie nodded and turned to Arizona. "Why did you cheat on me? Was I not a good enough wife? Did I not support you enough? Did you fall in love with her?"

Arizona shook her head violently no. "No way Callie, I love you, always have, always will. You did everything you could for me, I was the selfish one, I took you for granted. You were there for every pain filled moment I went through, by my side every time, and you never stopped supporting me, never stopped loving me."

Callie interrupted her. "Then why did you kiss her?"

"I have no excuse, none at all. I was a coward Callie, a coward. I told you Monday night I kissed her because she looked at me like a woman, not a cripple. It's bullshit Callie. I honestly don't know why I did it, why I hurt you. I think about what I did and I can't believe it was me in that room, doing what I did. I'm not that person, I never wanted to be. I need you to forgive me or I don't think I can go on. I need you to tell me we're not done, that we're not over!"

Callie's nostrils flared. She had to ask the question that was niggling at her the most. "How do I know you won't do it again? How can I trust you won't meet someone else and do it again? 'Cause I don't think I could survive if it happened again."

"I won't ever cheat on you again Callie. As hard as this is for you, for us, it's the wake up call I needed to get over myself, to realize what's right in front of me, to see the beautiful woman I married who's been there through everything. You are everything to me, please don't tell me we're over!"

Both of them were so exhausted by everything that had gone on. Nicole had listened in silence and felt now was the time to interject.

"Well ladies, would you like my opinion?"

Both Callie and Arizona wiped tears and turned their attention back to Nicole and nodded yes.

"From everything you've both said, it seems to me it's all about the lack of trust, from both of you. Arizona, if you have truly forgive Callie and it sounds like you have, you have to let it go, once and for all. Callie, if you want Arizona back, she needs you to forgive her for kissing this other doctor. Callie, you've told me so many wonderful stories about your life with Arizona. Do you really want to let that go? For your marriage to be over? You need to make a choice and you alone need to make it. Arizona has asked you for forgiveness and the ball is now in your court."

Nicole paused to let her advice sink in. "Callie, you mentioned in your e-mail you've booked a hotel room?"

Arizona looked over at Callie. She was hurt that Callie really was going to leave. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Callie looked back at Arizona, then back to Nicole.

"Yeah, I have."

"In my professional opinion, you two need this night apart. I recommend you spend tomorrow apart as well. You both need to take a second to reflect on everything you've said here and in the last couple of days, and you both need to do it alone. If you want this marriage to work, you both need to forgive, you both need a clean slate and you can both NEVER use this in an argument again, no matter how tempting! You need to make the choice that's right for you and each other, but you need to stop the merry-go-round and make a decision, either way."

Arizona sniffed, holding tears at bay. "If you want to be away from me Callie, I understand."

"It's not that I want to be Arizona, it's that I NEED to be. I love you, and I don't want us to be over. I just need some space. I won't go back to Seattle, but I need to get out of here and be alone. I want Sofia to stay here with you and Daniel. Is that okay?"

"Of course. You do what you need to, I'll be waiting."

Callie turned back to the computer. "Thanks again Nicole."

Nicole chuckled. "A pleasure as always Callie. It was nice to finally put a face to the name Arizona. Okay ladies, I have to go. Remember, trust is the key to everything. You've had it before and you can have it again, you both just need to let the past go and start again. Good luck! I hope to see you both in person next Thursday. I'll be looking forward to hearing how it all went." A child's voice of screen turned Nicole's head. "Well now I really have to go! By the way, I'm sorry to hear about your mother Arizona. Callie told me all about both of your families and she sounded like a wonderful woman. My condolences. Alright I'm coming! God! Kids right? Bye!"

The screen went blank as Nicole signed off. Callie and Arizona sat in silence. Callie finally stood up.

"I'm going to get a cab and say good night to Sofia and then I'll go."

Arizona nodded, afraid her voice would betray her if she spoke. Callie called directory assistance and found a local cab company. She booked a cab and was told it would be 15 minutes, 15 long minutes. She turned back to Arizona.

"I should go say good night to your Dad and Sofia. Will you be okay?"

Arizona reluctantly nodded yes and watched as her wife picked up her suitcase and purse and headed down the stairs. Arizona waited a couple of minutes and followed. She found her father watching Callie give Sofia a tight hug. A horn sounded outside and pulled Callie out of the hug. She gave Daniel a quick hug too, looked back at her wife standing at the bottom of the stairs and headed out the door.

As Callie was handing her luggage to the driver, Arizona knew she had one chance at this. She moved as quickly as possible on her crutches and out the front door. She yelled to Callie just as she was about to get into the cab. Callie stood facing Arizona. Arizona put her arms around Callie's neck and hugged her hard. Callie couldn't help but put her arms around Arizona's waist and hold on for dear life too. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Arizona glanced at Callie's lips and took a chance. If she was going to lose her wife, she wanted a kiss to remember her by. Their lips met in a sweet but firm kiss. They moved gently together, never deepening the kiss, but neither wanting it to stop. It was their first kiss in two months and they both hoped it wasn't their last. They finally separated. Callie stroked Arizona's cheek and reluctantly pulled away. Callie handed Arizona her crutches and got into the cab. Arizona stood watching the tail lights fade. This was going to be a long night for the both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been so overwhelmed by your comments and feedback. I hope you all keep enjoying this story. Once again, any comments and suggestions, I would love to hear them. Enjoy!**

Daniel gently guided his daughter back into the house. He was grateful their house guests had stayed away for the last couple of hours. Daniel guided Arizona to the kitchen and sat her gently in a chair. He pulled Sofia's high chair over next to hers and put Sofia in it. He went about starting a simple dinner for the three of them and gave Arizona a moment to sit quietly before he asked what had happened. When Callie had said goodbye to him she hadn't said much except she needed a day away. He'd told her to do what she needed to, he'd hold the fort while she was away.

Sofia started humming a song and tried to reach for her Mama. Arizona was so busy staring off into space she didn't notice at first. When she finally did, she couldn't help the little smile that graced her face. She gave Sofia a kiss on the cheek and a little poke in the stomach.

Daniel smiled over by the stove and continued cooking. A short time later Daniel served up fish fingers for Sofia, and for them, a homemade lasagna Barbara had made and put in the freezer last week. It was one of the last ones she had made. Daniel teared up as he took it out after heating it in the oven. He plated his and Arizona's and brought them over to the table. Arizona didn't really feel like she could eat, but her father wasn't going to let her starve. Arizona took a few bites, but mostly pushed the food around her plate. Daniel tried to ask Arizona what happened, but Arizona zoned back out and Daniel left it alone. She would talk when she was ready. He was a patient man, he could wait.

A short time later, the rest of the family came back from dinner. Daniel went into the lounge and gave everyone the cliff's notes version. While he was talking he received a text message. He read the message and went back to talking to the family. They understood and decided they would just all stay out of Arizona's way and watch a movie. Arizona overheard some of the conversation and was grateful for her father. Arizona looked at her watch and noticed it was getting late. She decided to take Sofia upstairs and give her a bath and put her to bed. She may as well go to sleep as well, not that she thought she would get much.

The past three days had taken so much out of her, and she was exhausted, but she didn't think her brain would calm down enough for her to actually sleep. She kept going over everything that had been said in the three days since she and Callie had actually had conversations beyond Sofia's care or appointments, or changes in shifts so that could co-ordinate who had her, where and when. Arizona felt they had gotten so much out on Monday night, that she had convinced Callie she meant it when she said she had forgiven her. Then she messed it up Tuesday morning by overreacting about Nicole's phone message.

Now she had met Nicole she understood, she seemed like such a caring and easily natured person, it translated in her patient care. She sounded like she would help someone anytime, anywhere and Arizona was grateful. At least she and Callie had sat down and talked. Not that she blamed Callie, she had overreacted twice about another woman being near or with her wife. She had done a psychology rotation, she knew what transference was. Her own guilt for cheating stopped her from seeing what was really happening around her, and instead, put it in her head her wife would even the score, even though she knew her wife, her beautiful, understand and mostly patient wife, would never cheat on her.

Arizona ran her hands over her face and through her hair. How did it get to this? How did they get to rock bottom so fast? She knew deep down it had been coming since she woke up without a leg. Arizona knew deep down this was all her fault. Callie had done nothing but support her and she kissed another woman to feel. This was not who she was, and as difficult as it would be, she needed to get back to who she really was. She could not be a wife to Callie or a mother to Sofia until she did.

Arizona ran a bath, undressed Sofia and put her in. She gave her a quick bath, dressed her and put her in bed. Sofia had been fairly quiet tonight, perhaps sensing her Mama's unhappiness, but she decided to speak up when Arizona tucked her in.

"Mama, I love you. I no like when you not home with me and Mommy."

Arizona wiped a tear. "I don't like it either baby girl. I love you so much." She placed kisses all over a giggling face. "Go to sleep."

Sofia nodded yes, closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was so much like her Madre, she could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Arizona sighed, pulled herself up and decided to have a hot bath of her own, maybe soak away her tiredness. She ran the bath, undressed, took off her leg and got into the steaming tub. She soaked for a good hour, until the water ran cold. Arizona exited the tub, dressed, and got into a cold and lonely bed, just like she had for the last two months. Her mind wandered back to Callie. What was she doing? Was she okay? Would they even able to work things out after everything had been said and done?

Nicole had made a great point. All of their problems came down to trust. She trusted Callie to save her leg, something she should never had done. If she had her time again, she would have been realistic. She still would have begged Callie to save her leg, but she would have told her she would have understood if there was nothing she could do, to do what she had to save her life.

But her biggest regret was kissing that woman. She could barely say her name now. She admitted she found Lauren Boswell attractive, funny and smart, and she flattered her, something she hadn't felt in a while. When Arizona thought about it now, while she tossed and turned in an empty bed, Callie was all of those things and more. She went out of her way to be a loving and caring person, not just to Arizona, but to all those around her. She complimented Arizona every chance she could, but Arizona felt so much anger at her, she didn't see it, didn't want to. God, it was all so messed up!

Her mind drifted to the simple kiss she and Callie had shared before she left in the taxi. It was one she would remember forever. A short, sweet meeting of their lips, but she felt so much love in that kiss, she couldn't help but feel the small flutter in her heart that told her maybe they could make it after all. Only time would tell.

Across town, Callie had arrived at her hotel. She paid the fair and exited the taxi, pulling her luggage into the lobby, ready to check in, get drunk, and let her mind check out. She went to the front desk. A middle-aged woman came up to her.

"Welcome to the Raven Hotel. My name is Samantha. How can I help you?"

Callie put her suitcase down and turned her attention back to Samantha. "Yes, I have a reservation, name is Callie Torres."

Samantha tuned to her computer and pressed a few buttons. "Hmm, that's weird, I don't seem to have that in my computer. Could it be under another name?"

Callie sighed, she hated using her full name. "Try Calliope Torres."

Samantha clicked a few more buttons. "Okay, there you are. Booked into a studio room, just for tonight was it?"

Callie thought over Nicole's advice. "Actually, do you think I could extend that until a Friday morning check out?"

Samantha clicked a few more buttons and looked back up at Callie. "No worries, I've gone ahead and changed the booking for you. I just need a copy of your credit card and you'll be in room 303, that's on the third floor, just near the elevator banks. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Samantha took her card, typed the number in and handed it back to Callie, along with her room key.

Callie thought about it for a second, put her card away and picked up her luggage. "Is room service still available?"

"Room service is still available until 10Pm, so you've got plenty of time. Enjoy your stay Miss Torres."

"Thank you." Callie walked to the elevators, went to her floor, opened her room door and went inside. Callie sent a text message to Daniel to let him know where she was. She put her luggage near her bed and sat down, exhausted. She rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair.

Everything was so messed up, beyond anything she could imagine. Nicole had a point though, everything was about trust. They had lost it when she broke her promise, something she was so angry about now! Arizona kept telling her she was forgiven, but she kept throwing it in her face. She couldn't handle it anymore, which was why she snapped they were over, that they were done. But in Callie's mind, the biggest breach was Arizona kissing that woman. Nicole was right though, Arizona had asked for forgiveness before, and she had asked for time. The ball really was in her court. She had to make the decision whether she would forgive Arizona so they could start again, or whether they should walk away from each other.

Callie decided she had plenty of time to order some food, so she ran a bath. She sank into the warm water, reminded of Bailey's wedding, when she had taken a bath before her conversation and make out session with Arizona. She though it was at that point that they had gotten past everything, that they had moved beyond everything holding them back. Man, was she wrong! Callie stayed in until the water ran cold, dressed in a hotel robe and went back to the bedroom. She ordered some dinner, a simple club sandwich, which was all she could handle right now, and started attacking the minibar. She needed a drink and she needed it bad! Arizona had Sofia to distract her, she had booze!

Her room service came quickly. She took a few bites, not really having an appetite, but continued to drink. An hour and a half later, she was fairly buzzed, and she started thinking about that kiss. She felt the love behind it, a simple but loving kiss between a couple. Her heart had skipped a beat when their lips met, maybe there was hope after all. Only time would tell.

Callie fell into a restless sleep, just like her wife did across town, both of them thinking of the other and nothing else.


	17. Chapter 17

Arizona tossed and turned for hours, never quite falling into a deep sleep. She finally gave up at 6:30 in the morning. She put on her leg, and after checking on Sofia, she went down to the kitchen. The rest of the family hadn't stirred yet, but her father was there, drinking a coffee and reading the paper. Once a marine, always a marine. Daniel heard the movement and put down the paper.

"Morning sweetheart. Did you get any sleep?"

Arizona nodded her head no. She sat tiredly down in a chair opposite her father. Daniel went over to the coffee pot and poured his daughter a much-needed cup of coffee. She gratefully took the cup and took a long sip. She slumped back in her chair and looked at her father.

"Everything is so messed up Dad. She's gone, she's really gone. I finally drove her away! What am I going to do? I want her back, I want my family back. I will do anything she asks, anything at all, I just want her back!"

Daniel rubbed Arizona's hand. "Things will work out Zona, I know they will. You two just need to be apart for a day. Everything's been so intense, you both need to take a step back. It really is for the best."

Arizona agreed and wiped a tear. "I feel so bad Dad. You've done so much for me, and I haven't been there for you. Mum is gone and I've been so consumed with Callie, I haven't been there as much as I should. What can I do to help?"

Daniel chuckled. "Arizona, just having you here has been enough. The whole family has been so great, but having you and Callie and Sofia here has been all I've really needed. I love you kiddo! Look, there's something I have to do today at the church. Something I need to do alone. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine Dad. I need to catch up with the family anyway. I've been way too absent, too selfish. It'll be nice to talk to them. Living in Seattle, I don't get to see them enough."

Daniel nodded, finished his coffee and put his cup in the sink. Arizona stood, walked around the table and hugged her father, the sound of Sofia stirring pulling her away. After she left, Daniel sent a text, one he hoped would be answered in the affirmative.

Arizona climbed the stairs, entered the bedroom and found her little one wiping her eyes. As soon as Sofia saw her Mama, she put her arms up. Arizona picked her up and took her to the bathroom. She helped her go to the toilet, brush her teeth and changed her out of her pajama's. She helped Sofia walk down the stairs, and started greeting the family that was now awake. They all started gathering in the kitchen and making breakfast. Arizona still didn't have much of an appetite, but she forced down some toast. She excused herself, leaving Sofia with her Dad, and went to freshen up. She checked her phone, and was disappointed to find no messages or missed calls. She guessed they really were going to spent the day apart.

Across town, Callie cursed herself for not shutting the curtains before she went to sleep. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, right into her tired and bloodshot eyes. She picked up her phone and looked at the time. Crap! 7:00am should not exist when you're hung over! Trying to go back to sleep turned out to be useless, so she decided to get up, shower, go for a walk and clear her head. She had a lot to think about.

By the time 8:00am rolled around, she was ready to leave the hotel. She took the elevator to the lobby, returned the greeting from the receptionist, and headed out to the street. A short ten minute stroll and she came across a nice looking coffee shop. She ordered a coffee, and decided a man-sized breakfast was just what the doctor ordered. She hadn't really looked at her phone properly before, but now she did, she noticed the text from her father in law. She opened the message, and was surprised by what she read. She sent back a text just as her breakfast arrived. She tucked into her breakfast and steeled herself for the rest of what was sure to be a lonely day.

Back at the Robbins's residence, Daniel received Callie's reply to his text. He was happy she said yes to his request. Daniel farewelled the family and headed to St Mary's church to meet the pastor and his daughter in law. At the same time, Callie hailed a cab and headed to the church herself. She arrived just as daniel was exiting his car. They met at the entrance and embraced each other. Callie wiped a tear.

"How is she?"

"She'll be okay. She's got Sofia and the family to keep her occupied. How are you?"

Callie snorted and removed her glasses. "Hung over. That answer your question?"

Daniel laughed at Callie. "Come on. We have to meet Pastor John. He's expecting us."

Daniel ushered Callie into a modern looking church. A drum kit, piano and a couple of guitars on stands stood on the stage, next to a choir pit and the pastors pulpit. It was a far cry from the drafty church she went to as a kid. She was busy looking around she didn't see the pastor come into the room. Daniel went over to greet him, and called to Callie, who finally came out of her daydreaming.

"Pastor John, this is my daughter in law Callie Torres. Callie this is Pastor John."

Callie reached a hand out to shake his hand as he did the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Callie. Barbara told me a lot about you and your baby, her name's Sofia isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. She told you about us?"

Pastor John chuckled. "Of course she did, she was so proud of her family and she never stopped going on about her grand baby! Barbara did a lot of volunteer work, especially in the soup kitchen. We're all going to miss her around here. I don't know how we're going to fit everyone in for the service!"

Callie nodded, knowing it was true. Barbara may have been a housewife, but she did a lot of charity work wherever she went. Callie remembered her talking about it a couple of times. She didn't brag about it, she just did it. It made Callie miss her even more. Callie turned back to Daniel and Pastor John.

"So what am I doing here Daniel?"

Daniel put a hand on Callie's shoulder. "The Pastor here needed the formation for Barbara's eulogy. I can't bring myself to do it and Pastor John knew her well enough, he said he would do it, he just needed some dates and such. I though we could talk after I'm finished."

Callie nodded at Daniel and turned to the Pastor. "That's so nice of you, thank you. Barbara was such a wonderful woman, I'm sure you'll do a great job."

The Paster nodded at Callie. "I hope so Callie, I hope so. It's an honour to do it. As I said, we'll miss her around here." The Pastor turned his attention to Daniel. "What do you say we step into my office and we can quickly go over the service, make sure I haven't missed anything?" Pastor John gestured with his hand for Daniel to follow.

Daniel turned back to Callie. "Will you be okay out here for half an hour?"

Callie gestured to the piano. "Pastor, do you mind if I played a little?"

Pastor John shook his head no. "Go ahead Callie. We'll just be in here. Play all you want."

The Pastor and Daniel headed into the office as Callie sat down to a baby grand piano. It was smaller than the one she learnt on as a kid. Being a rich kid comes with many perks, but it also comes with responsibilities. Learn to ride a pony, or learn an instrument, no choice, simple as that. Callie actually picked up music quite quickly. She had a wonderful singing voice, most knew that, but only a handful of the people she knew now knew that she was a decent piano player. Arizona knew, it was one of those things that you shared with your wife, she just didn't get a chance to play a lot now. She sat down, stretched her fingers, and started playing a few tunes. She started playing one in particular she loved since she was a teenager, one she insisted on learning when she first heard it. She was so engrossed, she didn't realize she started singing it too.

Daniel and John came out of the office to hear her singing. They both stood silently and looked at one another. Daniel turned to the Pastor and pointed at Callie. "I think we need to put that in the service."

Pastor John smiled. "Do you think she'll do it? Most people have a hard time performing at funerals."

Daniel smiled himself. "Oh, she'll do it. I have my ways! You just put it in the program, I'll go talk to her now. Thanks again John." Daniel shook John's hand and watched the pastor go back into his office. He turned his attention back to Callie, who still hadn't noticed she wasn't alone. Daniel sat down next to her.

"That was beautiful. It's one of Barb's favourites you know?"

Callie stopped playing and turned to Daniel. "Must be where Arizona got it from then. Are you all finished?"

"Yeah. Listen Callie, how do you feel about playing this at Barb's service tomorrow? I know she would have loved it, and I would be so grateful if you would."

"I don't know Daniel. I nearly pee myself giving speeches, let alone singing on a stage, in a church, in front of so many people!"

Daniel put a one-armed hug around her. "I have faith you will do a great job."

Callie smiled and turned into a full hug. "Fine I'll do it! I just hope I do the Devine Miss M justice!" Callie pulled back from the hug and pointed at Daniel. "But just remember, if I make a fool of myself, I will kill you! These hands break bones for a living and I can break you!"

Daniel laughed, head thrown back. "I'll remember that! You'll be fine. Come on, let's get out of here."

Callie followed Daniel. "Where exactly are we going?"

"There's this nice little Cafe down the street. Barb and I used to go there after church. I just want to talk, make sure you're okay."

They started walking to the café. When they got there Daniel asked Callie how she really was.

"I'm okay, well as okay as I can be. I had a few too many drinks last night, but I did a lot of thinking. Arizona has asked me to forgive her and start again, clean slate. We had my therapist Skype with us last night and she helped a lot. What she said rang so true to me, and everything you've said to me over the last two days has too. We don't communicate, we let things get so bad, we both explode instead of talking. I don't want to do that anymore. I just need to be on my own today, like Nicole suggested, think about what I want, and if we can be a family again. I won't have the answer straight away, I still need time."

Daniel nodded. "I think that's very sensible. You are both intense people, and sometimes, you need time apart from the people you love. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder!"

Callie laughed. "I guess that's true!" She turned serious. "Is she really okay?"

"You know Arizona. She'll put on a brave face even when she's at her absolute limit. She won't let anyone in, she can be so god damned stubborn! Unfortunately, that's one thing she and Tim both got from me and I wish they hadn't."

Callie put her hand on Daniel's from across the table. "Preaching to the choir! She got a lot of other great qualities from both you and Barbara though. You should be very proud of her."

"I am Callie, thank you. Let's get a coffee and I'll let you get back to your thinking."

Callie nodded yes and they both enjoyed a coffee and even threw in a muffin. They hugged outside the café and Callie hailed a cab back to her hotel. Daniel offered to take her, but she declined.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the church. I'll be there at 12:30 to help you. Thank you for everything Daniel." They hugged again before she got in the taxi.

"I'll see you then. Callie," Daniel paused and leaned into the cab. "I know I'm her father, and I'm a little biased, but I meant what I said last night. Can you live the rest of your life without her? 'Cause, I know she can't live hers without you. You two are drawn to each other like a moth to a flame."

Callie sighed. "That's the problem. Sometimes the moth gets burned."

Daniel nodded and watched the taxi pull away. He headed back to his car and to his daughter and granddaughter. When he got home he found Arizona sitting with Sofia watching yet another Disney movie. Didn't they ever run out of those things? The rest of the family was engaging in a heated game of Monopoly, but they wouldn't let Arizona play, she was just WAY too competitive! They all greeted Daniel when he walked in and asked how it went.

"It went fine everyone. I trust Pastor John will do Barb justice." He turned his attention to Arizona. "You want to go for a walk honey?"

Arizona had sat for far too long and her butt was numb, so she nodded yes. She put Sofia on the ground and they followed her dad out the door. When they started heading to the park, the scene of her embarrassing behaviour the day before, she hesitated. Daniel had Sofia on his shoulders and when he noticed Arizona wasn't with them, he pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

Arizona pointed to the park. "This is where I accused Callie of cheating on me, or rather, planning to cheat on me. Just bad memories is all."

Daniel put Sofia down and took his daughters arms. "Just come sit down, let Sofia play, and we can talk, okay?"

Arizona nodded and followed her father and daughter to the park. It was only yesterday they'd had such a good time before she ruined it by being stupid and jealous. Could you blame her though, have you seen her wife? Arizona sat next to her father, while Sofia went to the sandbox and started playing. Daniel turned to his daughter.

"I saw Callie this morning. She's okay, before you ask. She said she needs time, she's thinking about everything that therapist talked to you two about, but she just needs time on her own. You understand?"

Arizona nodded. "So she didn't go back to Seattle? Well, at least that's something. Is she coming tomorrow?"

Daniel nodded and watched his granddaughter. "She'll be there."

Arizona watched Sofia too, almost in a trance. "Well she did say from the beginning she wanted to say goodbye to Mom too, so I guess it's only natural she would stay for the funeral." A tear, one of a million she had shed this week, rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away.

"I think you underestimate how much that woman really loves you. Of course she's staying for you Mom, but I have no doubt she's here for you too. Just give her time honey, let her come to her decision with no pressure."

"What if she decides we really are finished though? What do I do then?"

Daniel put his arm around his daughter. "Love conquers all kiddo. Why else would your Mum have put up with me all these years!"

Arizona smiled and leaned into her fathers embrace. A little while later they went back to the house. Everyone was kind of tense tonight, knowing the funeral was tomorrow. They all seemed to be in their own little worlds, which suited Arizona just fine. They all went through their nightly routines and retired to their own rooms. Arizona put Sofia in bed and laid in her own, staring at the ceiling. She finally fell into a sleep around midnight, still thinking of Callie, across town, on her own in some hotel room, instead of beside her. She knew she'd made her own bed and had to lie in it, she just hoped she wouldn't be alone in it forever.

In her room, Callie had come back from her brunch with Daniel and had locked herself in her room. She spent the rest of the day catching up on research, anything to keep herself occupied. She was nervous about singing tomorrow, but she would do it for Barbara, she owed her that much. It truly was a boring life when you had no one else to fill your day. She had thought long and hard in between reading and had come to a decision. She only hoped she'd made the right one.


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona woke early on the morning of her mother's funeral. She knew there was no use trying to go back to sleep, so just like yesterday, she put on her leg, checked on Sofia and went down and had coffee with her father. Neither were in the mood to talk, so they sat in a comfortable silence, just being there for one another. Arizona hadn't really slept much, not just because of the funeral, but because she had thought long and hard about her and Callie. She knew one hundred percent what she wanted now, and she was going to do whatever she had to, whatever she was asked, to get her back.

Callie woke in a cold and lonely hotel bed. She picked up her mobile phone and checked the time. It was only 7:00am and she knew she probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She sighed, pulled back the covers, and got out of bed. After brushing her teeth, and freshening up, she decided to take a nice hot shower and get ready to leave the hotel. As Callie stood under the soothing water, she reflected on the past week in her life. She started out not talking to her wife, to being there for her when she found out about Barbara, to fighting over everything that had gone wrong, to nearly ending it all in the heat of an argument. She let the water run over her tired body.

Callie was determined to get through this funeral for her and her family. She made a decision last night and after a dream she had, it confirmed in her mind she'd made the right choice. Callie finished her shower, blow dried her hair, and got dressed. She knew it was early and she'd told Daniel she would meet him at the church, but she wanted to talk to Arizona before they went to the service. She called down to reception, asked them to prepare her bill and book her a taxi. She finished packing her bag, double checked the room to make sure she didn't leave anything behind, and went out the room door. She took the elevator down and settled her bill. She went outside to find her taxi waiting. She gave the driver the Robbin's address and sat back in the seat. It didn't take long this early in the morning to get back. When they arrived, she paid the fair, tipped the driver and got her luggage out. She stood staring for a moment, and went to the front door. She knocked, knowing at least the Colonel would be up this early, and waited for the door to open. When it did, she was surprised to see who answered it.

"Callie, what are you doing here? I thought dad said you'd meet us at the church?"

"I know. I wanted to talk to you before we went. Is Sofia awake?"

Arizona nodded no with a small laugh. "Of course not! As soon as she started sleeping through the night, well, she became you! It takes an earthquake to wake her up!" Arizona held the door open for Callie to go through.

Callie smiled, knowing it was so true. She'd lost count of the times Arizona had to wake her when her pager had failed to. She put her luggage in the hallway, and went into the kitchen to find Daniel reading the paper as usual. He glanced up at her, nodded his greeting, and went back to reading, smirking behind the pages. Callie grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sipped it slowly, watching her wife.

"What do you say we take a quick walk? I would really rather do this in private."

Arizona nodded, took a deep breath, and pointed to the stairs. "Just let me change and I'll be right down."

"Okay, I'll wait here." Callie slowly sipped her coffee again, and watched Arizona ascend the staircase.

Daniel put his paper down. "Couldn't stay away, hmm?"

Callie finished her coffee, put her cup in the sink and turned back to her father in law. "Do you mind listening out for Sofia? This won't take long."

Daniel sipped his own coffee and turned a page. "Good news I hope?"

"Arizona can tell you herself later."

Arizona came down the stairs, dressed in simple shirt and jeans and came to stand in front of Callie. Callie facial expressions weren't giving anything away, so she was nervous. Callie motioned to the door.

"Shall we go?"

Arizona nodded yes and opened the front door, held it open for Callie to go through and followed her out. Callie waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's head to that park. I'm sure it'll be nice and quiet this time of morning."

"Lead the way."

Callie and Arizona walked in silence, both of them practicing in their heads what they wanted to say. When they got there, they took a seat on what could be considered 'their bench' now. They were both hesitant to speak, so Callie decided to break the silence.

"I love you Arizona, and I know you love me. We've been through so much in the last year, it's been so hard on all of us, on our marriage. I believe you when you say that you've forgiven me for saving your life. I want to put that behind us." Callie paused and took her wife's hand.

"You asked me if we could start again? If I could forgive you for kissing that woman? If we could start with a clean slate. I thought about everything that's been said, everything that's happened, and I've come to a decision."

Arizona held her breath. This was it, now or never. She would either get her wife back, or she would lose her forever. Callie squeezed her hand, pushed Arizona's hair behind her ear and put her hand gently on her cheek, wiping away the single tear that rolled down her face.

"Your Dad asked me to ask myself if I could live without you. I did that yesterday, all day and all night. I even had a dream about it. I imagined my life without you. I felt miserable, even more than I have been since that on call room." Callie paused, and looked her wife dead in the eye. "I forgive you Arizona and I want us again."

Arizona launched herself at Callie and held her for dear life. She pulled back and kissed her wife, a kiss Callie responded to immediately. They deepened the kiss, and kept going until they ran out of air and reluctantly pulled back, resting their foreheads together. Arizona was the first to speak.

"Do you really mean it?"

Callie nodded yes. "Yes, I mean it with every ounce of my soul. I can't live without you, I don't want too."

Arizona was facing the worst day of her life. She had to bury her mother in a few hours, but the woman beside her made her believe she could get through it. She had her wife back and she was never going to let her go again! Callie put her arm around Arizona, while Arizona leaned on the shoulder and they just enjoyed the quiet for just a couple of minutes.

"I hate to spoil this moment, but I have something else I need to stay."

Arizona sat up straight and looked at Callie. "Go ahead."

"I want to be with you, I do, but I don't want to live with you again just yet. I also want us to go to therapy with Nicole."

Arizona interrupted her. "I have no problem with that. I really liked her!"

Callie chuckled, glad to see Arizona's bubbly side surfacing for the first time in a long time! She had missed that so much!

"I'm glad, I really like her too! You see, I was thinking you could move into Marks? You know, so you'd be close to Sofia and me, and we could maybe start having dinner when our shifts don't overlap and we could spend time together and just get to know each other again. Maybe go on dates like we did at Mama's Kitchen? I mean we can just talk, and watch tv or movies or..."

"Callie, your rambling!"

"Sorry." Callie blushed a little. "So what do you think?"

"I think so long as I get my wife back I'll do whatever I need to get us back on track. I want to be who I was before the crash and to do that, I need help. I want to go to Nicole by myself, have my own sessions so I can be the woman you married. Get to the root of my own problems. I was even thinking if she could, and you wanted to, we could have a session on our own, once a week, and have a joint session so we could discuss what we talk about together, so we have no secrets and we don't let our problems get so bad that we ever end up like this again."

Callie smiled, kissing Arizona's forehead. "Now look who's rambling! I think you took the words right out of my mouth though. We still have a long way to go, and a lot to work on, but I honestly think you and I can make it."

Arizona smiled. "I do too! So what do we tell people?"

"Well I think if we're going to take it slow, we should keep it to ourselves for now, and just work on us before we worry about other people."

Arizona sighed while cuddling back into Callie. "I think that's a great idea! As much as I'd like to stay here, we need to pop the bubble and get back to the house. Sofia should be up by now."

Callie nodded, held her hand out for Arizona to take, and walked, hand in hand, back to the Robbin's house. They both felt so much better about trying to get through today now they had each other. Callie felt so elated, she forgot she'd agreed to sing in a couple of hours!

Callie and Arizona walked to the front steps of the Robbin's family home and went inside. Sofia was sitting in her high chair, being fed by her Pop Pop. Daniel paused, and noticed the difference in Callie and Arizona's body language. He smiled and went back to feeding Sofia. Callie sat down next to Sofia and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Arizona sat next to Callie and smiled. She was glad that Callie had agreed to give her another chance. She was so despondent the other night when she thought she'd really lost her wife forever. Now, her heart felt that familiar hop, skip and jump when her wife was near! She had always loved her wife, there was never a doubt in her mind of that fact, but when she had lost herself after the crash, when she had made the biggest mistake of her life with Lauren, she'd felt dead inside. She couldn't, didn't want to feel anything, she wanted to be lost. She'd never lost the spark she felt for her wife, it was just buried under her anger and misery. She was so glad some of the clouds had cleared, and the sun was shinning through again!

As happy as Arizona felt, she knew it wouldn't stop the heartache she and her father faced on this day. When Timothy died, having to go through the service was hard enough, but having to listen to everyone telling her how sorry they were, or if they could do anything for them, it drove her crazy. She just wanted to hide away from the world and be alone. Arizona didn't feel the same this time around. She had a beautiful woman by her side, her forgiving and understanding wife, who would help her and her family on this horrible day.

Arizona knew she might be pushing it, but she decided she needed physical contact with her wife. Arizona reached over and put a light hand on Callie's knee. Callie jumped slightly at the touch, looked back at Arizona with a raised eyebrow, and smiled at her. When Callie made no objection, she smiled and squeezed her knee. Arizona knew they couldn't and shouldn't jump into a sexual relationship until they were back together in every way, but a little touching here and there never hurt anyone!

Daniel sat watching everything around him, as well as greeting the various family members who started arriving for their breakfast. Most didn't have that much of an appetite, but since the service wasn't until 1pm, they knew they would need their strength. Several conversations were going at once, but Daniel, using his super sneaky marine skills, was holding conversations, answering questions, all while watching his daughter, daughter in law, and granddaughter. As emotionally draining as this week had been, he was happy for his daughter.

Callie was happy too, but suddenly very tired. The shower she had early this morning hadn't done much to alleviate her tiredness, and the emotional reunion she had with Arizona took a lot out of her. She turned to Arizona and whispered in her ear.

"I am so tired. Do you mind if I grab a couple of hours sleep?"

Arizona nodded no. "It's fine, go. I'll wake you by 11:30, give you plenty of time to get ready."

Callie stood and excused herself. She headed up the stairs to the bedroom, took off her shoes and laid her weary head on the pillow. Arizona must have slept on this pillow recently, 'cause it smelled like her wife. Callie breathed in the intoxicating smell, and it lulled her into an instant and peaceful sleep.

Downstairs, Arizona couldn't help but watch Callie leave the room. Daniel watched his daughter, watching her wife. He nudged Arizona.

"Go, I got Sofia."

Arizona hesitated. Daniel motioned to the stairs again. He mouthed 'go' to her, and she took the hint. Arizona excused herself and climbed the stairs. The rest of the family finally tweaked to what was happening, and a round of silent and knowing smiles broke out.

Arizona quietly opened the bedroom door, and went inside. Callie was laying on her back, slightly star-fishing, and snoring lightly. Arizona took off her shoes, her leg and climbed onto the bed beside her wife. Callie, even in her deep sleep, felt her presence. She opened her eyes to find a hesitant Arizona sitting on the bed, looking at her. She opened her arms, and Arizona laid her head on Callie's shoulder, arm around her stomach, while Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona, hand in her hair, her other hand lightly stroking the arm wrapped around her. They both fell into a deep sleep. The rest of the world could wait awhile.

**Yes, people they are back together! The funeral will be up next and it may be a couple of days because I want to do justice to Barbara and get it right! Thanks again to everyone and I hope you all keep enjoying reading this as much as I have been writing it. Yours, Tigersforever!**


	19. Chapter 19

Daniel quietly knocked on the bedroom door, Sofia balanced on his hip. Callie and Arizona had been asleep for about two hours now, and they needed to start getting ready to head to the church. When he received no response, he gently opened the door. The sight he found filled his heart with joy. Neither had moved since Arizona cuddled into her wife after Callie opened her arms to her. They looked so contented that Daniel was loathed to wake them. He put Sofia on the ground, and gently shook Arizona, since she was the least grumpy of the two when woken from a deep sleep.

Arizona groaned at the contact and burrowed deeper into Callie, who tightened her grip in response. She finally started to stir, turned and noticed her father and daughter both grinning at them from the side of the bed. Sofia started trying to climb on the bed. When she couldn't make it, Daniel picked her up and put her next to her Mama. The movement woke Callie, who smiled at the sight of her giggling daughter hugging her Mama. She reached over and started to tickle Sofia, who laughed heartily at her mother. Daniel watched on with a smile. He gave them a moment before he spoke.

"I hate to break this up girls, but it's time to get ready."

The atmosphere suddenly turned serious. No one really wanted to deal with today, but there was no getting around it. Callie sat up in the bed, and rubbed small smoothing circles on her wife's back. Arizona cuddled Sofia to her, almost like she needed a lifeline. Callie placed a small kiss on the side of Arizona's head, and got out of the bed on her side. She stretched her tired muscles, and headed over to the door.

"I'm just gonna get my suitcase from downstairs. I'll give you two a minute."

Arizona put Sofia back on the floor, and sat on the edge of the bed. She turned to her father.

"Dad, could you hand me my crutches?"

Daniel handed Arizona her crutches, and sat down next to his daughter. "You okay sweetheart?"

Arizona nodded no. "I don't think I can ever be okay with saying goodbye to my Mother. I hate, hate, having to do this. How you doing Dad?"

Daniel looked away, and wiped a silent tear from his face. "I'm okay baby. Did I tell you about one of the last conversations your mother and I had?"

Arizona shook her head no, and Daniel continued. "She said she hoped you and Callie would work it all out, that the two of you would be okay. I think she would have been so happy to see what's happened the last couple of days."

Arizona stared at he father. "She really was the glue of our family wasn't she? I'm going to miss her so much!"

Arizona couldn't hold back the dam, and she burst into tears. Daniel held her, while Sofia moved in front of her Mama and placed her little hands around her as best she could in a hug. Arizona couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at Sofia's antics! She hugged her daughter back and then hugged her father. Callie came back into the room just as Arizona was helping herself up on her crutches. Callie put her suitcase in the room and picked up her daughter, balancing her on her hip, kissing her cheek. Daniel spoke quietly to Callie before he left the room.

"I'll be leaving by 12:00 if you wanted to come with me."

Callie put Sofia down on the bed and pulled her father in law into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, for us. I know we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and Barbara."

Daniel pulled back from the hug. "Nonsense. I didn't do anything, you did it all, both of you. Barbara would've been so proud of how far you've both come, I know I am."

Callie nodded, while Daniel left the room to get himself ready. Callie turned her attention to her wife and daughter. Arizona was pulling her outfit from the wardrobe. Callie started to do the same out of her suitcase, while Sofia just sat quietly on the bed, her legs dangling over the side. Callie noticed Arizona's slumped shoulders. She knew her wife well enough that she wasn't far from another meltdown. She'd heard her crying as she was coming up the stairs, but she didn't want to interrupt father and daughter, so she'd held back. But now, it was her turn to be there for Arizona. She walked behind her and put her hands on her upper arms. She rubbed them up and down, while Arizona leaned on her crutches, head down.

Callie whispered in her ear. "It's okay, you will get through this, we'll get through this, our family will get through this. We are going to say goodbye to one of the most wonderful, most thoughtful, selfless women I ever met in my life. So we better get a move on, 'cause if what Pastor John said yesterday is true, we might not get a seat!"

Arizona wiped at her tears and turned to Callie. She whispered a thank you and headed to the bathroom, turning back at the threshold.

"Sofia had her bath last night. Did you want to get her ready while I shower? I put her outfit on top of her bag."

Callie looked over to Sofia's bag, and turned back to Arizona. "Yeah sure. When you're done I'll grab a quick shower."

Arizona nodded and shut the bathroom door. She took a deep breath, put her chair in the shower, and started getting ready. The hot water washed over her, soothing her somewhat. Callie was right. She would get through this, they would get through this, as a family. Steeled by her new resolve, Arizona was ready quickly. She only had to finish her hair, make-up, and put on her leg, but she could do that outside, so she opened the door and called for Callie to take her turn.

While Callie took her shower, Arizona finished her preparation, put Sofia's shoes on, and last, but not least, her leg. She looked in the mirror. She chose to wear a flowing, full length blue dress, one that made her eyes shine. Black was never an option for her. Barbara was such a happy-go-lucky person, and so full of cheer, she would never have wanted black at her goodbye. Callie emerged from the shower, wearing a red dress, similar to the one she wore at Bailey's wedding, and fixed her own make up and hair. They were ready to go just before noon.

The Robbins-Torres family went down the staircase as one, met Daniel at the door, and climbed into his car. Unlike the airport ride, Arizona sat in the back, flanking Sofia, with her wife on the other side. The ride was silent, each contemplating what was to come. The service wasn't scheduled until 1:00pm, but Daniel wanted to be there early to make sure everything was under control, and to thank everyone who came. Arizona just wanted to have a quiet moment with her mother before the service started and Callie was starting to regret saying yes to singing. What if she forgot the words? Or the music? Or passed out half way through? Oh well, it was too late now, they were at the church!

The family that was staying at the house had followed Daniel, so they were all arriving at the same time. They started to greet the other members who were waiting, catching up, or having a nervous smoke around the side of the church. Daniel turned to Arizona and Callie.

"I'm just going to check on everything. Will you be okay?"

Callie put a comforting arm around Arizona and answered for them. "We'll be fine. You go, we'll see you inside."

Daniel nodded, and strode into the church. Arizona and Callie started to make the rounds of family members, saying hello to friends of Barbara that Arizona recognised, and generally making small talk with those they weren't familiar with. Mama Rosso came over and engulfed both the girls in big hugs, giving her condolences again, before she went off to greet other members of the Robbins family. After half an hour of pleasantries, Arizona pulled Callie aside, Sofia being held in the safe hands of her great-uncle Robert.

"Is it okay if I go in and say a private goodbye to Mum? Will you be okay out here?"

"Arizona, don't worry about me. Go, we'll be in soon." Callie pulled her into an embrace, kissed her forehead and gave her a gentle nudge towards the entrance.

As Arizona went to enter, she was met by who she knew must be Pastor John. He put out a hand in greeting. Arizona shook the offered hand.

"I'm assuming you're Arizona? Your mother described you perfectly. I was so sorry to hear of her passing, we're going to miss her so much around here. If there's anything we can do, you just let me know."

Arizona nodded. "Thank you. If it's okay, I just need a minute or two alone with my father before everyone comes in."

The Pastor waved his hand. "Of course. You're dad's already in there, head on in."

Arizona walked through the entrance and approached the front of the church where her mother lay in state. Daniel was already there, making sure the picture of his beloved wife was sitting prominently on the casket. Arizona put her arm through his, lent her head on his shoulder, and just held on. There was no need for words between them, they just needed this minute to reflect and say their silent goodbyes to the glue, the peacemaker, the heart of their family. Arizona pulled away from her father, leaned her head on the coffin, said her own goodbye, and placed a kiss on the casket. She stood back to join her father, tears rolling down both their cheeks, their private goodbye only disturbed by the sounds of people starting to file into the church.

They both wiped their tears, Arizona sat down in the front row, awaiting her wife and child, while Daniel went back to the entrance to greet and thank those coming through the doors. Arizona didn't have to wait long. Callie sat down next to her, Sofia on her lap, put her arm around Arizona, and placed a kiss on her cheek. They waited for everyone to get settled before they both looked around. Arizona knew her mother was popular, but she had no idea how many lives she had touched. The church was full to the brim, people jammed in the pews. Her family had taken up a few themselves, but that said, the rest was packed, and there was at least fifty more people standing at the back, all there to say goodbye.

Arizona had never felt so proud to be the daughter of Barbara Robbins. Arizona looked again at the picture of her mother on the coffin. It was one she loved, one she had on their mantel at home. Barbara was smiling, eyes shining with laughter. It as one of those you take when someone isn't quite ready, but it captures who they are perfectly, their natural beauty on display. She was so engrossed by looking at the picture, she didn't notice her father sit down beside her. Daniel squeezed her hand, while Callie put her hand in hers and did the same on the other side. Pastor John stepped into the pulpit, the room quieted down, and the service began.

Pastor John cleared his throat. "Good afternoon. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Pastor John, and as you all know, we're here today to farewell Barbara Anne Robbins. Barbara was born in El Paso, Texas in 1951. The daughter of ..."

While Pastor John started the introduction to her mother's life, Arizona mind began to wonder. She looked at the casket and the photo on top again. She could almost hear her mother's voice, see her smile, feel the warmth that always came with a Barbara Robbins hug. She tuned back into the Pastor as Callie squeezed her hand.

"In 1971, it was love at first sight when she waited on a marine at the diner she was working in. Daniel Robbins was stationed at the Corpus Christi Texas base, lonely and far from home. Their instant connection resulted in a whirlwind romance, only interrupted by Daniel being sent overseas for his second tour of Vietnam. Barbara wrote a letter, one for every week Daniel was away from her. When Daniel came home safe and sound a year later, they were married in California in 1973, one of many places Daniel would be stationed at over the years, only really settling down here in Baltimore in the last ten years."

All around her Arizona saw people nodding with Pastor John, or wiping tears from their eyes. Callie was one of those wiping tears, with a little help from Sofia. Arizona squeezed Callie's hand, while the pastor continued.

"In 1974 Barbara gave birth to a baby boy they named Timothy. Four years later, they completed their family with the birth of daughter Arizona. Barbara loved nothing more than being a mother and wife. She took pride in all of their achievements. Daniel, the love of her life, is a highly respected officer and mentor to the younger marines on base, having worked his way up the rank of Colonel. Their son Timothy, is sadly no longer with us, having lost his life in the service of his country. As hard as Timothy's passing was to the Robbins family, and to Barbara in particular, he died doing what he loved, serving with the men and women who make it safe for us every day. Barbara's daughter Arizona is a doctor, head of Pediatrics at Seattle's Grey and Sloan Memorial Hospital. Barbara was so proud of her, and never more so than when Arizona married the love of her life just over two years ago. Arizona's wife Callie completed the Robbins family when she gave birth to Barbara's only grandchild, little Sofia over there."

The pastor motioned his hand in Sofia's direction, whose head shot up at the mention of her name, and smiled at her grandfather when he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She gave a little squeal, which lightened the mood, and a chorus of laughs broke out amongst the mourners.

Pastor John finished laughing himself before he continued. "Barbara Robbins was taken from us suddenly, called back home to be with her parents, and her beloved son Timothy. Barbara was a devoted wife, loving mother and grandmother, and a person who gave everything to those around her. Never one to say no to a friend, and the first to put her hand up when anyone needed help. Barbara Robbins will be missed more than any one of us will ever know. The only conciliation we have, is that one day we will be reunited with Barbara in heaven. Amen."

The family and friends of Barbara Robbins all said an 'Amen' with Pastor John, wiping their tears. Pastor John waited a moment before carrying on.

"Daniel has asked a song be played in memory of Barbara, and for that I'd like to welcome Barbara's daughter in law Callie to come to the stage. She will be performing a song from Barbara's favourite movie Beaches."

Arizona was so busy trying not to have a meltdown and sob hysterically, her head shot up at the Pastor's announcement. WTF? Callie didn't say anything about singing! Arizona turned to find Callie handing Sofia to her father. Arizona reached out a hand to stop Callie from standing.

"You didn't tell me you were going to sing."

Callie gave her a small sheepish smile. "It was kind of last-minute, it was only decided yesterday. I just hope I don't mess it up!"

For the first time since leaving the cocoon of the bedroom this afternoon, she smiled a little. "You are great, you will be great. Go, make Mom proud!"

Callie hugged Arizona, stood, took a deep breath, and climbed the couple of stairs to the stage, and sat at the piano. She placed her feet on the pedals, adjusted the microphone, and put her fingers in first position. She looked out at the congregation, and froze. Her foot started to jiggle, and the pee dance wasn't far away! Arizona knew Callie needed help, so she did the only thing she could. She stood, went up the stairs, and sat next to her wife. She put a hand on Callie's arm, and spoke to her quietly.

"Just play Callie. Forget everyone and everything else, look at me, and just play."

Callie nodded, put her hands back in first position, and took another deep breath. She took one last look at Arizona and started playing. Callie played the first bar, and started singing.

**You've got to give a little, take a little, **

**And let your poor heart break a little,**

**That's the story of, **

**That's the glory of love.**

Tears flowed even more amongst the mourners as she continued, Arizona singing quietly along.

**You've got to laugh a little, cry a little, **

**Until the clouds roll by a little, **

**That's the story of, **

**That's the glory of love.**

Callie's voice raised slightly for the next verse and Arizona started matching her, the two of them singing together.

**As long as there's the two of us, **

**We've got the world and all its charms, **

**And when the world is through with us, **

**We've got each other's arms.**

Callie's emotions poured out alone with her wife, as they sung the next verse.

**You've got to win a little, lose a little, **

**Yes, and always, have the blues a little, **

**That's the story of, **

**That's the glory of love.**

Callie's voice wavered slightly, and a tear rolled down her cheek as she sung the last lines, Arizona unable to continue. She let Callie finish what they started.

**That's the story of, **

**That's the glory of love.**

As Callie played the last notes, Arizona pulled her into a bear hug, and held on tightly. They cried tears for Barbara, for everything they'd been through. Daniel joined them on the stage, Sofia squished between them. The four of them clung to one another, while the rest of the mourners looked on, not a dry eye in the church.

Pastor John spoke quietly to the gathered family and friends of Barbara Robbins. "It was a great personal privilege to know Barbara, and I'd be honoured if everyone here would join us in the community hall around at the rear of the church for Barbara's wake. God Bless you and your families."

The pews slowly emptied as those who loved Barbara in life filed into the hall and started to talk about her to each other, memories flowing, laughter ever present. Eventually the only people left in the church were Pastor John, and the four people closest to her. Her husband of forty years, her daughter, the other woman she would always consider to be her other daughter and her granddaughter.

Somewhere, in a world unseen by the living, Barbara Robbins put a hand around her son Timothy's waist, smiled, and walked off together into the unknown.


	20. Chapter 20

A man walked into the church and approached the group of five still lingering on the stage. He waited politely for them to notice him. Daniel finally saw him, stepped off the stage and shook his hand. Daniel spoke quietly to the man, before turning back to his family.

"This is Mr Simpson from the funeral home. He's here for your mother."

Arizona let out a sob, this really was her final goodbye to her mother. Barbara had asked to be cremated and her ashes be scattered in her adoptive home town of Baltimore. They hadn't really discussed when and where they were going to do it, that could wait until later. Mr Simpson motioned to another couple of men who were bringing in a stretcher to take Barbara's coffin back to the funeral home.

Arizona went back over to the casket and took the photo of her mother down, put a couple of fingers to her lips, and placed her fingers on the coffin. She whispered a final goodbye and waited for Callie, Sofia and finally her father, to do the same. They watched the casket being loaded onto the stretcher, and followed the men out the door, watched it being put in the Hurst, and stared at the tail lights as they drove off into the distance, a few of the family coming out to watch with them.

Daniel put an arm around his daughter. "Let's head on in to the wake."

Arizona nodded, and allowed her father to lead her around to the back of the church. Callie picked up Sofia, and followed a short distance behind. Pastor John brought up the rear, temporarily closing the doors to the church. They all entered the hall to find the family and friends of Barbara Robbins talking away, comparing stories, having a couple of drinks, maybe a small plate of the finger foods put out for the mourners. Soon they were surrounded by well wishers and people giving their personal condolences, and more than a few thanking Callie and Arizona for singing such a beautiful song in memory of Barbara.

This was the part Arizona was dreading. Having people telling her how sorry they were, how they would miss Barbara, how there would never be anyone like her that they would know in their lifetimes. She was grateful people were saying these things, happy to hear what so many people thought of the woman she knew simply as her mother. She'd never heard so many compliments in her life, but it was exhausting, and it reminded her too much of Timothy. God, she missed her brother more than anything at times like these. She wished he was here for a lot of the things that had happened in the last year. He wouldn't have let her get away with treating Callie and Sofia like she did. He would've kicked her butt for blaming Callie for so long for saving her life, and she would have definitely gotten a major clip around the ears for even looking and flirting, let alone kissing Lauren Boswell!

Callie put Sofia down so she could run off and play with a couple of the kids present. She walked up behind Arizona and put a hand on her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"You doing okay?"

Arizona nodded and turned to her wife. "I'm okay, I'm just so tired. It's feels like nothing's real, like any moment she'd just walk through a door and there she'd be, my mom."

Callie pulled Arizona into a hug, feeling the sigh she let out. She couldn't really do anything but hold her, but that seemed to be enough for the moment. Their embrace was only interrupted by Sofia coming back, colliding with their legs, hugging them with her little hands. Sofia sent a grin up at her mommies. Arizona laughed along with Callie who lent down to pick up their daughter. Arizona honestly didn't think she would have survived this week without her girls. She was so grateful Callie had decided to give her another chance. Callie may not have been perfect, and there were things they both needed to work on in order for their marriage to truly survive, but Callie was perfect for her. Arizona only hoped with time, patience and a little help from people like Nicole, they would get through this and be a family again. Arizona turned to Callie.

"I think I'm gonna park myself in that chair over there and rest, my leg's starting to get sore. I don't know if it's the occasion or what, put it seems to be pinching more than normal."

Callie nodded. "Do you want something to eat or drink, or do you just want to be alone?"

Arizona shook her head no. "No, I want you to stay. I'm not really hungry though, but I'd love a drink. Whatever they've got is fine, just nothing too strong."

Callie gave her and Sofia a quick kiss on their cheeks, and walked over to the bar. Arizona watched her go, ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed again. She was getting really tired, and it wasn't just the leg. The emotional drain of the week were catching up to her. She was glad she booked tickets back to Seattle for Sunday afternoon, not only so she could spent another day with her Dad, uninterrupted by funeral plans, but so she could have a sleep in tomorrow. Callie came back with two small glasses of wine and a milk for Sofia. The Robbins-Torres family quietly sat as one, joined not long after by Daniel who was looking exhausted himself. He noticed how tired his daughter looked, and Sofia was already drooping over in Callie's lap. He put his hand on Arizona's forearm.

"Why don't you and Callie take Sofia home? I can handle everything here, just head back."

"No it's fine Dad, we'll stay here with you."

"Stop being stubborn Arizona. You look like you're ready to drop, and Sofia already is. Even Callie is yawning!"

Arizona turned to find Callie covering her mouth trying to hide the yawn, and looking sheepish at getting caught! "Sorry!"

Arizona laughed with her father. She stood and pulled her father into a hug. "I think you're right Dad, we'll head back. I'm just going to say a quick goodbye to everyone and we'll head out."

Daniel nodded and watched his daughter walk around the room, her limp becoming more pronounced with every step, and thanked those who were still there. A few people had already headed out, but most where still there. She was grateful so many people came, but she needed to go and she needed to go now! A good ten minutes later, she was finally ready to go with promises to come back to Baltimore sooner than later. Mama Rosso even made her pinky swear to bring Callie and her adorable daughter for dinner when they come back!

Callie waited at the entrance for Arizona, Sofia nearly asleep on her hip. Arizona joined her wife and daughter and headed to Daniel's car, strapped Sofia in, and drove back to the Robbins house. Callie took Sofia straight up to her little bed, changed her into pj's and tucked her in. She was already so far gone, she was snoring by the time her head hit the pillow. Callie took off her dress, changed into jeans and a t-shirt and headed back down to find Arizona sitting in the lounge, the picture of her mother in her hands. Tears were dripping steadily onto the glass, smearing her image. Callie came and sat next to her, leaned back into the couch, and let Arizona lean on her.

"I can't believe I just said goodbye to my Mum."

Callie just sat quietly and let Arizona grieve, nothing she could possible say would help anyway. She'd never lost a parent, or anyone close to her with the exception of George. She rubbed the small circles on Arizona's back, the ones that seemed to calm her down. She let Arizona cry some more before she made a suggestion.

"Do you maybe want to change out of your dress? It might help you relax, calm the pain in your leg a little."

Arizona wiped at her tears and nodded yes. "That would be great. Do you mind bringing them down to me, I don't have the strength to get up the stairs right now."

"No problem, I'll be right back."

Arizona watched Callie climb the stairs, took off her shoes, then stood and stretched. Callie came back with a t-shirt and jeans for her, and handed Arizona the clothes.

"Did you need help getting changed?"

Arizona Robbins was stubborn and hard-headed sometimes, but even she knew when she needed help. She nodded yes to Callie. Callie stood in front of Arizona.

"I'll just take off this dress for you and then I'll help you put on the jeans. You're on your own with the shirt!"

Arizona let out an accidental snort, and then laughed at herself for snorting! Callie joined in the laughter, until they were both laughing so hard they were crying tears of joy, instead of the tears of sadness they'd been crying for days, almost like a pressure valve had been released! They finally stopped, and the air turned thick with anticipation. Arizona was nervous to have her wife see her only in a bra and panties, and Callie was feeling the same.

Callie stepped back in front of Arizona, leaned down and started to bunch Arizona's dress at the hem. She started to pull it up past Arizona's thighs when she felt Arizona freeze. Callie looked up and saw something unexpected. She thought Arizona would be scared, but instead, she almost had a look of lust in her eyes. There was no way Callie was expecting that! She continued pulling the dress past Arizona's stomach, then her breasts, and finally over her head, until Arizona stood before her in only her undergarments. Callie swallowed, gathered her composure, and handed Arizona her shirt. She went to help with her jeans when she noticed how red and sore her leg looked. Callie looked back up at Arizona.

"Okay, I know you'll probably bite my head off, or tell me no way, but you need to massage that leg."

Arizona sighed. "I know." Arizona decided to take a chance and locked eyes with Callie. "Would you do it for me?"

Callie was taken aback. She never expected to get this physical with Arizona, and certainly not while they were still working on their marriage. Callie took a deep breath and knew what she had to do.

"I'll tell you what. I'll put on a movie, help you relax, and I'll give you that massage. Sound good?"

Arizona nodded and smiled. "Sounds perfect. The movies are in the cabinet over there."

Arizona pointed to a cabinet near the television and started to remove her leg. Callie opened the cabinet and found what she thought she would find. She turned back to Arizona with a huge smile on her face.

"Ha, I KNEW you had a secret stash of Disney movies in this house! I just knew your obsession's been going on for longer than you admitted! Keeping up with the kids in peds my ass!"

Arizona blushed. "Okay, fine, you found me out. Just put in a movie."

"Which one?"

Arizona thought for a minute. "How's about, 'Aladdin'?"

Callie nodded. "Good choice. Okay here we go."

Callie turned on the tv, put in the dvd, and sat back down next to Arizona, who was still sitting in only a pair of underwear and a shirt. She still felt extremely vulnerable, but she knew this was part of the problem after she lost her leg. She had to put her trust in Callie, let her wife do what she needed for her without feeling embarrassed or like she was less of a woman just because she only had one leg.

Callie turned sideways and looked at Arizona. She asked for silent permission to touch Arizona's leg, which she gave immediately. Callie picked up both Arizona's leg and her stump and placed them across her lap. She began to gently massage Arizona, applying more pressure when she was sure Arizona had relaxed into her touch. Gradually, Arizona became so relaxed she fell asleep, her legs still across Callie's lap, with a look of peace on her face she hadn't had for a long time. Callie only hoped she would be seeing it a lot more in the future.


	21. Chapter 21

_Callie was sitting on her computer chair, updating her research when a little figure collided with her. She looked down to find a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy, about two years old, grinning up at her. She heard a noise, and looked over at the entrance to her home office. There stood a seven-year old Latino girl, smiling at her._

_"Sorry Mommy, I tried to stop him, but he's too fast for me!"_

_Callie smiled at her daughter, leant down, and picked up the boy. She gave him a squeeze, a laugh followed by a round of giggles erupted from the boy. She motioned for Sofia to come into the room. Both kids had been told not to disturb Mommy while she was working on her research, but they couldn't resist. Callie cuddled the little boy, and hugged Sofia to her side._

_"It's okay babies, I was just finishing up. Why don't we go wash up and we'll all head into the dining room. See what disaster your Mother has concocted for us this week."_

_All three laughed out loud. It was a running joke in the Robbins-Torres home, about just how bad Arizona's attempts at cooking where. It was a new thing she was trying, instead of leaving it to the expert that was Callie! Still, being a supportive wife and mother, Callie, Sofia, and their son Timothy choked it down every Sunday night. Sofia didn't mind it so much, if it was THAT bad, sometimes she'd get Monday off school sick. Bonus!_

_Callie pressed save on her computer, hoisted Timothy Marcus Robbins Torres onto her hip, took her daughter's hand, and strode out of the office of their home. Yes, home. A beautiful, yet not over the top home in the suburbs. Callie took herself and the kids into the bathroom, washed their hands, and walked as one into the dinning room. She could smell the food, it made her stomach groan, it might not be great, but she was hungry. She asked Sofia to set the table, she was growing up so fast, while she put little Timmy in his high chair. Callie walked into the adjoining kitchen, and found Arizona starting to plate the food. Callie walked behind her, put her arms around her waist from behind, kissed her shoulder, and nuzzled her face into her neck, laying more kisses. Arizona smiled and turned slightly._

_"Hey bear, thought you'd never come out of hibernation. You get it all done for the Ted Conference?"_

_Callie nodded, placed a kiss on Arizona's cheek and moved around to the side to look at her wife. The years had been kind to them both, and her wife looked hotter than ever. If it wasn't for the food making her stomach turn slightly, she would take her here and now!_

_"All done. Come on, the natives are getting restless."_

_Arizona nodded, handed a couple of plates to Callie. "I love you Calliope Torres, never forget that."_

_Callie kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I never do, and I love you too."_

Daniel and the rest of the Robbins family returned a couple of hours after Callie and Arizona to find the two of them asleep on the couch. Callie was still sitting upright, head back, snoring lightly, while Arizona had her legs across Callie, head on the armrest, still with that peaceful look on her face. Daniel didn't want to wake them, but he knew if he didn't, they probably wouldn't sleep tonight. He put a gentle hand on Callie's upper arm and nudged her.

"Callie, wake up sweetie."

Callie's head came back down towards her chin, rolled a little to the side, and her eyes finally opened to see what had disturbed her dream. She looked around to see Daniel grinning at her, along with the rest of the family. She wiped sleep from her eyes, wiped the drool, and sighed. Reality sucks! Callie finally looked at her lap and saw Arizona's legs still across her. Arizona was sleeping, and still with that peaceful look. She sighed, and started to gently rub Arizona's legs. Arizona finally started to stir herself, noticed the family around her grinning, and put her hands over her face.

"Oh it never ends! I'm up. What's happening?"

The Robbins family started to gather in the lounge room, talking about the wonderful service for their Barbara, and asking Callie where she learned 'Glory of Love' from. Arizona sat up and felt Callie move closer to her, while she was explaining about when she learned the song. Arizona didn't say a word, she just watched her wife charming the family yet again. Even with all the anger she'd felt towards Callie, and some of it Callie brought on herself by being a bit too pushy and not always letting her go at her own pace, how could she cheat on this woman?

Eventually the conversation headed towards the topic of dinner. It was decided pretty quickly to get Mamma's Kitchen take away. Daniel grabbed a copy of the menu, everyone decided on their order, and Daniel rang it in. It would be an hour, so they all went back to talking about the service.

Callie heard Sofia stirring through the baby monitor, so she excused herself, went up the stairs to find a wide awake Sofia, ready to get up and greet the world again. Callie put Sofia on her hip and went carefully down the stairs. She placed Sofia on Arizona's lap, who smiled and kissed her baby's cheek. Callie kissed Sofia's other cheek, and they sat contented as a family.

An hour later, the food was spread out on the table, everyone eating it with vigour. Sofia decided making a mess would be more fun than eating as usual, so she was covered in sauce, but it tasted so good, she was getting most of the food in her mouth instead of on the floor! After everyone had full bellies, and the belt's had been loosened, they retired back to the lounge to watch home movies. It was the last night everyone would be staying with the exception of Callie, Arizona and Sofia, who were staying until Sunday afternoon.

The Robbins family sat in contentment, watching Barbara ham it up for the camera. Daniel on the other side of the lens, filming his wife, showing off the belly that contained Timothy. Daniel and Barbara showing their first permanent home when they moved to Baltimore ten years ago, and it went on. Happy memories of a wonderful, full, and well lived life.

Arizona turned to Callie, who was engrossed in what was happening on the screen. She watched Callie's beautiful laugh escape her lips, and she only hoped one day this would be them. Not with their death of course, but sitting with their extended family, sharing memories made of love.

**Hello from Australia! We only just saw the Grey's Anatomy season final Monday night, so now I'm depressed from having to watch it all! So I decided this short but drama free chapter was what I needed to get me back out of my funk and into writing more!**

**A special thanks to CaseyJr for the suggestion about Arizona cooking, it worked perfectly for the dream sequence! Thanks again to everyone reviewing, favouriting and following, it means a great deal to me. Anyone with suggestions, this story feels like there's so much more to do and say, so keep 'em coming! Tigersforever**


	22. Chapter 22

Arizona was still a little embarrassed by her family having caught her sleeping in her underwear earlier, and now they were doing it again. Since her and Timothy's home movies were obviously mixed in with her mother and fathers she now had to endure seeing the first time she went potty, the first time she learned to ride a bike, and worst still, when she fell flat on her face in front of the cheerleaders in a soccer tournament.

It wasn't until they started to show Timothy and her with Nick that she got upset. Her only link to Tim outside her family had passed away while she laid in the bed after she lost her leg. She didn't even try to go to the funeral. His sister had Nick privately cremated and she did try to get a hold of Arizona to come out to his service, but every time Callie tried to ask she shut her down or yelled at her. Callie gave up pretty quickly and just sent flowers along with their condolences. Arizona didn't want to bring the room down, so she just kept watching quietly. Callie sensed Arizona's discomfort, so she took a hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. Arizona gave her a small smile and went back to watching the movies.

Soon her mothers face filled the screen, holding Sofia for the first time. Barbara had insisted Daniel video her meeting Sofia in person after she and Callie had come home from the hospital. She'd waited patiently for the two of them to be discharged and was on the first plane out to Seattle dragging Daniel along to see their only grand baby. Her mothers high-pitched squeal when she saw Sofia for the first time echoed around the room, causing a round of laughed to break out. A tear rolled down Arizona's face which she wiped away quickly. She noticed her father doing the same thing. It was something they didn't need a recording to remember, it was one that was etched in both of their memories.

It started to get late before they all realized it, so everyone started heading to their own sleep space with promises of a last breakfast in the morning before everyone headed back to their own homes. Arizona was debating whether to put on her leg or ask Callie to get her crutches from upstairs when Callie handed her the prosthetic.

"Is your leg still sore or did you want to wear your prosthetic 'till you get upstairs?"

Arizona waited until the family had left the room before she started to unzip her jeans. Callie was torn whether to help her or turn away. She left it up to Arizona to make the decision. Arizona sat back down on the lounge, and pulled at the top of the jeans. When they didn't come down as quickly as she liked, she started to get frustrated. She looked at Callie who was waiting with Sofia, holding her little hand near the stairs.

"Callie, can you help me please?"

Callie nodded, let Sofia's hand go, and walked back over to Arizona. Callie started pulling Arizona's jeans from the bottom, lost her balance and fell on her butt. Arizona roared with laughter while Sofia joined in still standing by the stairs.

Callie stood, rubbing her bottom, and gave both her wife and daughter a glare. "Not funny you two. It really hurts."

Arizona kept laughing while Sofia came over to her mommies. Callie decided to get even for being laughed at. She went to Arizona, picked her up bridal style and headed to the stairs. Arizona started struggling.

"Callie put me down. You're gonna drop me!"

Callie laughed and started up the stairs, still carrying Arizona. "It's fine, you're not that heavy. Just shut up and let me help you."

Arizona huffed, but let Callie carry her up the stairs and put her on the bed, Sofia trailing behind them, amused by her mommies. Callie handed Arizona her crutches so she could get around the room, and started getting ready to go to sleep. Callie interrupted Arizona who was going through her suitcase.

"Did you want to have a shower before or after I give Sofia her bath?"

"Actually, I think I'll have my shower first and just go to sleep. I'm still so tired."

"Okay, we'll wait, you go."

Arizona nodded, took her clothes and headed into the bathroom. She shut the door, put her chair in the shower and started to take off her shirt and undergarments. They'd left the jeans downstairs where Callie dropped them when she fell on her behind. Arizona couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her at that memory. It was the simple things she'd missed ever since she'd come back from that mountain. The little things that happen in your life that don't make a difference in the great scheme of things, but make you laugh and cry and keep you going. She sighed, turned on the shower and started to clean herself. That was one thing she missed terribly since showering with a chair, just being able to stand and let the water wash over you. Saying goodbye to her mother today had been so tiring and emotional, the hot water flowing over her was exactly what she needed.

Outside the bathroom, Callie was checking her e-mail while Sofia played a little game on her phone. She had a message from Owen wondering how everything was and if they would both be returning to work Monday. She sent off a quick reply in the affirmative and started to read her other messages. Most of them were junk but one caught her eye. It was a message from Nicole asking how everything was going. Callie gave her a quick summary of what had happened and let her know she'd be back in Seattle on Monday and would be coming in for her appointment on Thursday like normal. Callie shut down her computer just in time for Arizona to come out of the bathroom.

"All done. Do you want any help giving Sofia her bath?"

Callie waved her away. "No it's okay. I think I'll jump in with her, save some water and time. She splashes me anyway, so I may as well already be wet."

Arizona smiled. "Sound like a plan." Arizona picked up Sofia and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight my big girl. I have a surprise for you in the morning. After breakfast we're going somewhere special. Just you, me, mommy and Pop Pop. How does that sound?"

Sofia clapped her hands while Callie stood with hands on her hips.

"Ah, where are we going? And why wasn't I consulted about this?"

Arizona smiled at Callie, using her dimples to her advantage. "It's a surprise. Just trust me. Dad asked me yesterday if we wanted to go and he's really looking forward to taking us."

Callie sighed, knowing she couldn't say no now anyway. Callie pointed a finger at Arizona. "Fine, but it better be good."

"It will be. You will most certainly love it and so will Sofia. Trust me."

Arizona climbed into the bed while Callie turned on the lamp, turned off the overhead light and headed into the bathroom with Sofia. She ran the bath while she undressed Sofia and herself. Once the bath was ready she climbed in with Sofia and started to wash them both. Sofia splashed Callie like she knew she would, but it didn't take long for them to be squeaky clean and ready for bed. Callie helped Sofia dress, brush her teeth and then did the same for herself.

They came back out of the bathroom to find Arizona asleep on her side turned away from them, a little snore coming out of her mouth. Callie sighed knowing Arizona really only snored for two reasons. One, if she'd been drinking, and two, if she was really tired. She put Sofia in her bed, kissed her goodnight and climbed into her side of the bed. And just like the last few times she'd spent in a bed with her wife, as soon as Callie was in the bed on her back Arizona rolled over, her arm across her stomach, head on her shoulder. Callie kissed her forehead, felt Arizona's sigh, and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Callie woke the next morning to find herself and Arizona in the same position and it felt good to be so close, so comfortable with each other. Callie knew they were living in a bubble, one that would be pierced once they returned to Seattle. They would have to face everything when they got home and she was both dreading it and looking forward to it. Callie felt better knowing they had forgiven each other and agreed to start again but she knew it would be hard and emotionally draining for both and it would probably be a long journey, one full of fighting and hard truths. They needed to face everything head on if they were going to truly survive and be a family again. Arizona started stirring on top of her and Callie let her wake in her own time.

Arizona stretched. "Callie stop thinking. Your brain woke me up."

Callie chuckled a little. "Sorry. I can hear and smell breakfast so I'm gonna get up. You coming?"

Arizona got up off Callie and moved to the other side of the bed grabbing her crutches. "Yeah, I just gotta pee and I'll be down."

Callie nodded, rolled out of her side of the bed and started to wake Sofia. Arizona returned from the bedroom still on her crutches and headed out the door. Callie and Sofia took their turn freshening up and joined the extended Robbins family for one more breakfast. She was greeted by everyone with coffee and waffles with fresh cream and syrup. She could get used to this. Breakfast was short-lived though as everyone packed their cars, and started one by one to leave for their homes. The house felt kind of empty now it was just the four of them.

After waving goodbye Daniel suggested they get ready for their day. Callie still didn't know where they were going but she was just going to go with the flow. It was something she'd been practising with Nicole. You can't control everything and everyone around you and sometimes you just have to give up that control and let people work things out for themselves. Sometimes she was so focused on a task or a person she would go over the top and lose sight of the bigger picture. She knew sometimes she would push things when she didn't need to but she was working on it and hopefully that would be something positive that would come out of her and Arizona's separation.

The Robbins-Torres family headed up the stairs to get dressed, picking up Arizona's prosthetic on the way up. Daniel told them to dress comfortable with sensible shoes so she guessed a lot of walking was involved. She decided to make a suggestion and hoped she wouldn't get yelled at. She turned to Arizona after she finished dressing Sofia, only her shoes and hair to be done.

"Since it sounds like we'll be doing some walking should we take your crutches? You know just in case?"

Arizona smiled, happy Callie thought about her wellbeing even after everything that had happened between them.

"Yeah I think we should. I don't think you want to carry me everywhere."

Callie smiled so wide her face nearly split in two and she broke out in laughter. "No, my back might never recover."

Arizona gave Callie a smack on the arm and smiled herself. "Ha ha. Just finished getting Sofia dressed will ya. Smart ass."

All three finished dressing and after Arizona put on her leg they headed back down the stairs to find Daniel waiting for them, car keys in hand. They loaded into his car, Arizona's crutches in the boot and Sofia in her seat, her mothers on either side of her. They drove down I-95 North and turned onto I-395 North heading to their destination. Although the Colonel travelled nearly two hours south to his job from their home in Morrell Park, Daniel couldn't say no when Barbara fell in love with the house.

Being a Saturday they arrived fairly quickly at their destination. When Callie got out she couldn't help her little jump for joy and the little squeal that escaped her. She hugged Daniel and turned to Arizona, hugging her too.

"You remembered. I can't believe you remembered. This is so cool."

Callie picked up Sofia who'd been liberated from her car seat.

"We are gonna have so much fun, just you wait and see." She turned to Arizona and Daniel. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Time's a waistin'. Let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

Callie took out her purse and paid the entry fees and ushered everyone through the turnstiles. Daniel tried to protest saying he'd invited them but she wouldn't hear it. She couldn't believe Arizona remembered the conversation they had years ago about wanting to visit the National Aquarium in Baltimore when she found out Arizona's parents lived a 30 minute drive from the Inner Harbour where it was situated. Not one person she knew from Seattle with the exception of Arizona knew if she hadn't become a doctor she wanted to be a marine biologist. She loved dolphins in particular, she was from Miami after all, but that dream was put away for good when her father got her a summer internship in her senior year of college. She fell in love with Ortho from that moment on and never looked back.

Sofia squirmed in her arms to be let down. She put her on the ground but kept her hand in hers. She marvelled at the exhibits in the Harry and Jeannette Weinberg Waterpark but she really wanted to go to the Dolphin Discovery area of the park. They decided to take their time and visit Shark Alley and the Jellyfish Invasion exhibits and then they decided to have lunch. Sofia needed to go to the toilet so Callie took her leaving Arizona and Daniel alone for the first time today.

Arizona looked up from her lunch. "Thanks for doing this Dad, I know she's going to love it. After everything she's done for me this week it's the least I could do." Arizona reached across the table and squeezed her father's hand.

Daniel smiled. "It was nothing honey. The guy who runs it used to work on the base with me. He got an honourable discharged after he lost a leg in an insurgent attack in Afghanistan. He was having some trouble getting his full disability pension, so using my years of experience and a few favours I was owed, I managed to help him and his family out. He always told me he owed me one, so I called it in Thursday after I spoke to Callie and Pastor John. He said he was happy to do it."

Arizona cocked her head to the side. "Hang on a second Dad. Thursday I didn't even know if I had a chance of being with Callie ever again and you went and asked this guy to help you out with this today?"

Daniel chuckled. "I have faith in the two of you Arizona. I know it's been a long and hard journey for you, and you and Callie still have a very long ways to go, but I have to believe you will make it. You're my little girl and Callie and Sofia filled the hole I had in my heart since we lost Tim. The three of you are my life now that your mother is gone and I have to believe you will make it."

Arizona stood, flew around the table and pulled her now standing father into a bear hug just as Callie and Sofia came back from the toilet. Sofia ran away from Callie and joined in by hugging her pop's legs. When Daniel pulled back he picked up his granddaughter and gave her a kiss and a hug too. Callie raised an eyebrow at Arizona who just smiled mischievously. Callie was afraid to ask so she suggested they head to the 4-D Immersion Films, something she thought Sofia would really love.

The four of them were just in time to see the Happy Feet 4-D show, Sofia squealing with delight for the 15 minutes. After that they headed briefly to the Australian show, but Callie cut it short when she realized the Dolphin Discovery show was about to start. She hurried them along to get front row seats, while Daniel went and got some popcorn and drinks for them. He needed a cover to finish his surprise for Callie anyway. He quickly found who he was looking for and returned with the snacks.

The four of them ate and drank as they marvelled at the bottle nose dolphins doing tricks and showing off for the crowd. They listened to the trainers talk about the dolphins and laughed with delight when they got a little wet from sitting so close to the splashing of the playful animals. When the show was over Callie went to head to the exit. Daniel called her back.

"Come this way Callie. I want to show you something special."

Arizona smiled at her father and followed behind the two of them, Sofia's little hand in hers. She really hoped Callie would love this. Daniel had even arranged for his friend to bring along a present for her so she could fully enjoy the experience. They followed Daniel over to a private entrance just in time as the door opened and a man with a very slight limp walked through. He reached out a hand to Daniel and they shook in a hearty greeting.

"So good to see you Colonel Robbins. And who might these lovely ladies be?"

Daniel turned to his family and pointed at each in turn. "This is my daughter Arizona, her wife Callie and this little girl is my beautiful granddaughter Sofia. Guys this is Glen."

A chorus of nice to meet you was followed by Glen opening the door to the back of the dolphin pens and holding it open for them to go through. Callie turned to Daniel.

"What's going on? Why are we here?"

Daniel smiled and gave Callie a nudge to follow Arizona and Sofia who'd already gone through. Glen led them through to where a single dolphin was swimming around her pen. He pointed her out to Sofia and turned back to the group.

"This is Chesapeake. She was the first dolphin born here in 1992 and my buddy. I've been working with her since I started to train with the dolphins and today Callie, you're gonna swim with her."

Callie looked shocked and held up her hands in protest. "No I can't do that. Those sessions cost hundreds of dollars and I don't even have a swim suit with me."

Glen chuckled along with the Colonel and picked up a bag from behind a pile of training equipment. "Already taken care of. It's in your size I believe and I have a wet suit in the room for you to put on as well. Just go through into that room there and get ready."

When Callie made no movement the three adults and even Sofia chorused a 'go' at here. She took the bag and went through the door. The four of them outside laughed amongst themselves. Arizona turned to Glen after she finished laughing.

"Thank you so much for this Glen, I really appreciate it. Are you sure you don't want us to pay?"

Glen waved her away. "After everything your father did for me and my family after I woke up without my leg I can't do enough for this man. So yeah, don't even think about paying for this, it's a pleasure to do it. Just sit back and enjoy. Oh, before I forget, I got you one of those disposable cameras so you can take plenty of pictures and get them developed before you leave the park."

As Glen handed Arizona the camera Callie emerged from the room dressed in a wetsuit ready to swim with a real life dolphin. Arizona smiled at the expression of awe on Callie's face as she slipped into the water and giggled as Chesapeake swam up to her. She looked back at Daniel and mouthed a 'thank you' which he returned with a 'your welcome'. Callie followed Glen's instructions as Chesapeake's swam around her. She latched onto the dorsal fin as Chesapeake swam her around the enclosure. She laughed with glee while Arizona snapped away, Sofia clapping with delight in her Pop Pop's arms. After an hour of fulfilling a life long dream Callie exited the water and went to get changed while Glen brought Sofia close to the water and let her pat Chesapeake.

Arizona marvelled at Glen, how easily he seemed to get around on his prosthetic and how well he swam with it. She'd often thought about getting a leg she could swim or shower with but she wasn't sure how it would be. She turned to Glen who'd been entertaining Sofia.

"Glen, where did you get a leg you could swim with?"

Glen smiled at Arizona knowing her own history from his chats with the Colonel. "I had one especially built just for swimming. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to work with these marvellous creatures just because I only have one leg."

Glen put a hand on her shoulder before he continued. "Don't let anyone, even yourself, tell you just because you lost a leg you can't do the things you loved. You can do anything you set your mind to just don't talk yourself out of it."

Arizona smiled at Glen. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again for doing this. It means so much to Callie, you don't even know the half of it."

Glen smiled back. "It was a absolute pleasure to do this for you and to meet you and your family. Always a pleasure to see you too Colonel." Glen shook the Colonel's hand again.

Callie emerged a short time later with wet hair and a huge smile. She hugged Glen in thanks, then the colonel, Sofia, and finally her wife whom she gave a small peck on the lips. She pulled back and whispered a thank you to Arizona. Arizona smiled and linked her arm through Callie's. They all said their goodbyes and thanks to Glen and headed to the photo shop to put in the film while they went for a stroll in the parks other exhibits. They picked up the film a short time later and headed out of the park, a happy day after a week of tears and pain. Saying goodbye to a treasured woman, nearly ending everything in a fight, and deciding to give their marriage another go. The four of them got back into Daniel's car and drove back to Morrell Park for one last family dinner before they headed back to Seattle.

Dinner that night was subdued and they all decided to watch some tv to relax. Sofia was pretty much out of it after dinner so Callie put her straight to bed and then joined Arizona and Daniel in the lounge. Callie sat next to Arizona but not before handing Arizona her glasses. She'd been squinting a little today which usually meant she needed to ditch her contacts for a day and wear her glasses. She hated wearing them, and she hadn't worn them all week so now she was paying the price. She took them with a small smile, went to the bathroom upstairs to remove her contacts and decided to take off her prosthetic at the same time. All that walking was taking its toll again and she didn't feel any embarrassment if her wife and father saw her without her leg. She took her crutches and made her way back down the stairs and she sat back in between her father and wife and watched The Big Bang Theory until they all started to fall asleep. They decided to go to bed, hugs all around before Arizona used her crutches to get up the stairs, Callie behind her to make sure she was okay. They each took a quick shower and fell asleep moulded together like they had been for most of this week.

Callie only hoped when they returned to Seattle that they would work everything out once and for all. She knew it would be hard, they had a lot to work through and some of the things they would need to discuss where going to be hard to hear. Callie felt they had made major progress with a little help from Nicole on Wednesday night after the big blow up they had and her saying they were done, over for good. She didn't regret saying it because she meant it at the time. She really was done being blamed for everything and wouldn't let Arizona get away with blaming her for doing something to save her life ever again. As far as Callie was concerned they were over that and Arizona had forgiven her for it. She still wanted to sit down with Nicole and really hash it out to make sure once and for all it would never be an issue in their marriage again.

The only concern in Callie's mind was the kiss her wife shared with another woman. Yes, she told Arizona she had forgiven her and she meant it. She just needed to know why, what made Arizona look at another person, made her kiss them. Arizona had told her it was because Lauren Boswell reminded her of her old self, but Callie needed the truth. She was thankful Arizona stopped it when she did. In her mind Callie could never have forgiven her if she'd slept with that woman. She'd tried to do that with George and that was a disaster, one she didn't think she would recover from at the time. Then she met Erica who sent her on the journey to the woman she married, to her child and to the family she always wanted. She was confident they would work things out, they just had to get past everything that was holding them back and to do that they needed a clean slate, a fresh start. Callie had a plan in her head now, she just needed to carry it out for her sake and the sake of her family.


	24. Chapter 24

Callie woke to hear Arizona speaking quietly to Sofia, sitting with their little girl on the fold up cot. She was using hushed tones but Callie could hear every word being said.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened the last two months baby. I love you so much and I hate being away from you unless I'm saving other little munchkins."

Arizona tickled Sofia who broke out in giggles and tried to get away from her Mama. Eventually the laughter subsided and Arizona turned serious again.

"I mean it big girl. I'm going to do whatever I have to, whatever it takes to fix everything and be a family again."

Sofia looked up at her Mama. "When you comin' home Mama? I miss you."

"I don't know." Arizona tapped Sofia's nose and continued on. "One thing I do know is I'm going to be closer to you than I was at Uncle Alex's house so we can see each other a lot more from now on. I'm going to stay at Daddy's old place so you can come and see me when and as long as you want."

Sofia nodded. She loved Uncle Alex and Aunty Christina and even her new Aunty Jo, and she liked to visit there, but she wanted her Mama home. Sofia put her little arms around Arizona's neck and held on tight. When they separated Arizona wiped a tear from her eye. She pushed a tendril of hair behind Sofia's ear and kissed her chubby little cheek. Callie smiled to herself in the bed. She was glad Arizona had decided to do what she suggested and move into Mark's old place. Callie was never more grateful to be lazy about putting the apartment on the market. Callie decided to let her wife and daughter know she was awake. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning you two. What are you doing up so early?"

Arizona sat with Sofia on her lap facing the bed so they could see Callie. Arizona shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." Arizona went back to tickling Sofia. "And little miss went to sleep way too early last night so she was up early this morning."

Sofia calmed down from her laughter as a soft knock echoed through the room. Daniel spoke through the door.

"Is everybody decent? Can I come in?"

"Come in Daniel. We're all up, some of us not as awake as others though." Callie answered looking pointedly at Arizona and Sofia. They both grinned at Callie.

Daniel opened the door and Sofia jumped off Arizona's lap and flew into her Pop Pop's arms for a morning kiss and cuddle. Daniel was going to miss this when they all left this afternoon. The house never felt so alive than when his granddaughter and her mothers were in the house. If only Barbara were here, his world would be complete. Daniel sighed, he decided to just enjoy the little time he had left with his three special girls. Daniel put Sofia on the bed with Callie and noticed Arizona eyeing Callie while she was still sitting on the fold up bed. He could see the love in his daughters eyes as she stared at the woman who had captured her heart. He hoped with every fibre of his being they would work out their issues and be a family again. Daniel decided to break the starring contest Arizona was having.

"What do you fancy for breakfast girls?"

Sofia jumped up and down on the bed. "Me want French toast"

Sofia received a disapproving look from both her mothers. Sofia stopped jumping and turned to her grandfather. "Please Pop Pop." Sofia gave him her best impression of her Mama's pout. "Please."

Callie pulled back the covers and rustled her daughter's hair. "'Come on, let's go to the toilet and brush our teeth and then maybe grandpa will be nice enough to make his French toast for you."

Daniel laughed, head thrown back at his adorable granddaughter. "Okay, fine. Since you said please. Do what your mother says and I'll go and get it started." Daniel left the room still laughing at her antics. He was sure Arizona had given her lessons on how to get her way. God help any man or woman for that matter when she started dating, they would never be able to say no to that pout.

While Daniel was down stairs starting breakfast Callie and Arizona stood side by side with Sofia between them on a stool brushing their teeth. It felt so domestic and easy both women were wondering just where it all went wrong. Of course their lives changed the minute the plane crashed on that mountain side. They would never be the same people again but it was up to them to decide if the people they were now wanted the same things in each other as they did before the crash.

Callie just wanted someone to love her and someone she could trust not to betray her like others had done in the past. Arizona had been another of those people when she kissed that woman and it taken a lot of soul-searching over the past two months and therapy to get to this point. Arizona wanted someone to love her as she was now, and not expect her to be the same person she was before the crash. Arizona felt a lot of her personality was the same, but some parts of her were drastically changed and would never be the same. It was something Callie would need to understand if they were to move on from everything that had happened.

The Robbins-Torres family went down the stairs to the smell of French toast. Callie put an eager Sofia in her high chair and watched as Daniel put her food in front of her. She looked at her grandpa before eating.

"Thank you Pop Pop."

Daniel kissed his granddaughter on the cheek. "You're welcome sweetie. Eat up." He turned to see Callie and Arizona smiling at their interaction.

The family of four sat and quietly ate breakfast, contemplating the fact this was their last day until they could get together again and considering how busy the lives of two doctors were, it could be some time before they had a face to face meeting that wasn't on Skype. After breakfast Callie and Arizona decided to let Sofia play with Daniel while they did the dishes. Arizona was washing while Callie dried. Callie stood there absently wiping a dish with a small frown on her face when Arizona spoke up.

"What you thinking about?"

Callie turned to Arizona and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing important."

"No really, what's on your mind?"

Callie put down the dish towel and leaned against the bench. "Do you think we'll be like this when we get back to Seattle? 'Cause this feels like how we should be. I know when we get back and we have our jobs to do and other people around us it won't be like we've been this week. I don't love fighting with you but the fact we've come so far in such a short time it feels like maybe I'm dreaming. Like I'm gonna wake up and find this was all in my head. I trust you, I do and I want to work everything out and be us again, but with everything that's happened in my life I can't but feel insecure sometimes and I was just wondering if I'll always feel like that."

Arizona stopped washing the dishes, picked up the towel and wiped her hands before she answered. "I make this promise to you, right here and now. I will do everything in my power to prove to you I am in this one hundred percent, to prove to you that you can trust me again and that I'll never betray you again. I love you Calliope Iphegenia Torres and I don't want to ever lose you again."

Callie nodded, satisfied Arizona was as committed to this as she was. Her insecurities had come to the fore when Arizona kissed another woman. She made her feel like she wasn't good enough for her, like other people had made her feel in the past. Her mother made her feel that way when she didn't stay for their wedding, George did it to her by cheating with Izzie and Erica left her in a car park and didn't even bother to hear her out or say goodbye. It was something Arizona would need to give her time and patience to deal with, just like Callie needed to give Arizona time to figure out who she was now her life was different and always would be following everything that had happened to her.

Callie pulled her wife into a strong hug, swaying together. They pulled back, arms still around one another. They both leaned in and shared a short but sweet kiss before going back to the dishes. They were just finishing when Daniel came back into the kitchen, Sofia trailing behind him.

"What time do we have to leave for the airport Arizona?"

Arizona turned to answer her father. "Um, the flight is at 2pm, so about 12:30 so we've got plenty of time to check in."

Callie picked up Sofia and addressed father and daughter. "I guess we better have our showers and start packing soon. Are you sure we can't stay here and hide from the world?"

Daniel and Arizona laughed at the puppy dog expression on Callie's face. Arizona gave Callie a little shove in the direction of the stairs.

"Why don't you give Sofia her bath and then send her down when you're done and then you can have your shower. I want to talk to Dad alone it that's alright."

"Yeah, no worries. Come on miss, time for a bath."

Callie and Sofia went upstairs to get ready and start packing their bags while Arizona and Daniel went into his study. They both took a seat on the couch and Arizona reached for her father's hand. She gave it a squeeze before she spoke.

"I love you Dad. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and my family this week. You've had so much to contend with and yet you helped Callie and I every step of the way. You've been there for nearly every up and down we've faced this week and I don't know if we'd have gotten through it without you. I love you so much."

Daniel hugged his daughter and wiped a tear before she could see it. "I didn't do anything but maybe play referee. You two did it on your own. Just be patient with each other, listen to what the other has to say and always remember to love. It's as simple as that kiddo.

Arizona pulled back from the hug. "Are you going to be alright Dad? I'm worried about you being on your own."

Daniel put his hands over Arizona's and squeezed them. "I'm going to be fine honey. It won't be the same around here without your mother, nothing ever will be. But I think you forget I'm a marine, I'm built tough." Daniel puffed out his chest to emphasise his point.

Arizona smiled at her father. "Being a marine doesn't stop you from being a human being Dad. I want you to promise you'll come and see us more in Seattle and you'll look after yourself. I know you cook a mean breakfast, always have done, but I don't want you eating take away every night. I need you to hang around for a while 'cause I can't do this again anytime soon."

Daniel laughed at his daughter. "I promise you I'll be around for a while. I'm not going anywhere."

Daniel and Arizona smiled at each other and were interrupted by Sofia calling for her Mama. Callie had finished giving her a bath and had sent her back down the stairs like Arizona had suggested. Daniel picked up Sofia and gave her a piggy back ride around the room. Arizona laughed along with her daughter.

"Dad, can you watch Sofia? I'm just going to get myself packed up."

Daniel waved her away. "Go. We'll be fine, won't we Sofia?"

Sofia nodded yes and went back to squealing while Pop Pop resumed their piggy back ride. Arizona smiled at the two of them and walked up the stairs. She pushed open the bedroom door to find Callie standing with her back to the door wearing her jeans and a bra but not her shirt. Arizona swallowed and cleared her throat but not before admiring her wife's body.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be done by now."

Callie's head whipped towards the door when Arizona cleared her throat. She quickly put on her shirt and turned back to her luggage. "It's fine, I'll just finish my packing. You can have the bathroom."

Arizona nodded and went to her luggage, pulled out her clothes and turned back to find Callie zipping Sofia's bag shut and putting more clothes into her own suitcase. She sighed. Since Callie confessed her insecurities earlier in the kitchen she couldn't help but think about her own misgivings. Sure they'd shared a couple of kisses and held each other in bed nearly every night this week, but would Callie want her the way she did before now someone else had kissed her? Would Callie be able to look at her without seeing the other woman? Arizona was afraid of the answer. Arizona went into the bathroom, shut the door and started to take her shower.

Callie let go of the breath she'd been holding since Arizona had walked in on her. Sure she'd seen her in only a towel on Monday but that was before they'd shared kisses and held each other like they used too. Callie loved the intimacy they'd shared, but part of her had held back since she and Arizona had resumed their sexual relationship, even before Dr Lauren Boswell entered their lives. She knew Arizona was self-conscious no matter how much Callie reassured her she was sexy and how much she wanted her. She could feel the slightest hesitation when she went near her stump or when she tried to start something before the lights were dimmed or off. Arizona made her heart beat faster when she walked into the room. She needed to understand that Callie loved everything about her and needed to surrender to the intimacy if they ever wanted that part of their relationship to blossom.

Callie was taking hers and Sofia's luggage down the stairs when Arizona emerged from the bathroom. Arizona put her clothes into her suitcase and looked around making sure she wasn't missing anything. She blow dried her hair and put on some light make up and decided to forego her contacts and wear her glasses today. Her eyes were still bugging her a little so rather than punish herself she just wore the glasses. Arizona pulled her suitcase to the top of the stairs and called down to her father.

"Dad, can you help?"

Daniel strolled to the top, picked up the luggage and took it to the bottom. He looked at his watch and noticed it was only 11:30am. "What do you say we head to the airport now and get some lunch before you leave?"

Arizona looked at Callie who nodded her agreement. "Sure Dad, sound like a plan. Let's make a move."

Arizona strapped Sofia into her car seat while Callie and Daniel put the luggage in the boot. Daniel got into the driver's side while Arizona got into the front passenger side so she could stretch her legs. Callie sat behind Arizona while they drove to Thurgood Marshall Airport. It took a half an hour when they hit a bit of traffic. They arrived just after noon, checked their bags, got their boarding passes and headed to the food court. They still had a good hour and a half so they took the time to have a farewell lunch in one of the restaurants. They shared a few laughs and were just content to sit and enjoy each others company. Time flies when you're having fun and this day was no exception. Callie and Arizona heard their flight number being called so the four of them headed to Concourse A.

Daniel took Sofia from Callie and gave her a huge hug and kiss. "I'll miss you. You be good and I'll see you on the computer and maybe in person real soon, okay?"

Sofia hugged her Pop Pop's neck, tears falling out of her eyes. Daniel pulled back as Arizona took Sofia out of his arms so Callie could say goodbye. Callie pulled her father in law into a fierce embrace. Daniel whispered in her ear.

"You look after each other. Just love Callie her, it's all you can do. The two of you will make it, just keep the faith."

Callie pulled back nodding and wiped a few tears. She took Sofia from Arizona and moved back to let father and daughter say goodbye. Arizona hugged her father, holding on for dear life. They didn't want to separate but they had no choice when the airline started calling for the first class passengers to board the plane. Arizona pulled back and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I love you Dad. I'll call you everyday."

Daniel nodded and smiled. "Not necessary sweetie, I'll be fine. Your mother was always so proud of you and I am too. You are a good person Arizona, don't let what's happened stop you from being who you are. I love you so much honey. I'll miss you."

Arizona and Daniel pulled each other into another hug before she had to let go and board the plane. Daniel stood and waved as the three of them went down the gantry to their seats, Arizona still wiping tears as she sat down. Callie handed her a tissue which she took gratefully. Callie strapped Sofia into her seat and then herself. As the plane started it's warm up Arizona tensed again like she did on the journey from Seattle. Callie reached across Sofia and took her wife's hand and gently squeezed. The two of them locked eyes and Arizona was so lost in them, she didn't even notice they'd taken off and were already at cruise altitude. When she finally realized she smiled at her wife.

"Thank you Callie."

Callie nodded in silent acknowledgement. Arizona looked about ready to fall asleep and Sofia already was. Callie called the flight attendant and asked for blankets for the three of them. The Robbins-Torres family slept as one until the approach to SeaTac. After waking up, they deplaned and collected their luggage.

It was back to the real world and the rest of their lives. Callie and Arizona both knew this was where the real work on their marriage would begin, but they were both determined to make it happen.


	25. Chapter 25

Callie, Arizona and Sofia took the shuttle bus back to the apartment, all three of them were wide away since they'd slept on the plane. She thanked the driver for his help getting the luggage out of the bus and gave him a tip. Callie and Arizona stood at the entrance of the building in silence. Callie wasn't sure how to broach the subject of Arizona moving into Mark's considering she was supposed to be asleep this morning when Arizona was telling Sofia her plans. She decided to wing it.

"Did you want to come up for your dinner and then I can take you back to Alex's later?"

Arizona smiled at the invitation. "I would love to. I would prefer if you'd help me move my stuff out of Alex's and into Mark's later though."

Arizona laughed at the expression on Callie's face. "I knew you were awake this morning. I've been with you long enough to know you when you're faking sleep."

Callie blushed. "Okay, you got me. I didn't want to interrupt your little chat with Sofia. She doesn't see you as much as she wants to and she misses you."

Callie whispered to Arizona. "Don't tell anyone, but I miss you too."

Arizona's smile widened at Callie's confession. "I missed you too. I wanted to tell you I made up my mind to move into Mark's so we could start working on everything together. After everything this week, I need to be close to my family and I can't do it on the other side of town. Whatever happens with us, no matter what we decided or how it all ends, we should be there for Sofia. She doesn't deserve to lose her mommies because we don't communicate and because I'm an idiot for not seeing what's in front of me."

Callie started to protest but Arizona raised a hand to stop her. "It's true. I should've told you a long time ago what was going on in my head, but I kept it all inside until it exploded in my face. I made a mistake that nearly cost me my marriage and it's one I'll never make again. We're both guilty for not talking to each other, not expressing what's going on in our minds, but we'll work on it and our relationship will be all the better for it."

Callie nodded in agreement. "I think you're right. We just need to take our time and do it right. But yeah, I'd prefer if I could do it across the hall and not across town. How about we eat and then we'll head over and get your gear. Do you have much to move back?"

Arizona nodded no. "It's really just my clothes and a few knickknacks and photographs. It shouldn't take to long to pack up. Let's eat and get moving."

Callie held the door open for a patient Sofia who'd stood there quietly while her mommies talked and a grateful Arizona who wheeled her suitcase through to the elevator. The waited for it to arrive, loaded their luggage in and headed to floor five. When the elevator grounded to a halt they all stepped out and stood outside apartment 502, waiting for Callie to open the door. Callie fiddled a little with her keys until she found the right one and opened the door for her wife and daughter. She ushered them through, dragging her suitcase after her. Callie put her keys in a bowl near the door and put her handbag next to it. She went to check the answering machine when Sofia spoke up.

"Can I play with my toys? Please Mommy?"

Callie turned back to her daughter and nodded yes. "Just until dinner okay. What do you feel like eating baby?"

Sofia thought for a moment, the wheels turning in her head. "Can I have nuggets please?"

Callie smiled at Sofia's choice. Of course it would be nuggets they were her favourite after all. "I'll call you when it's ready. Go play."

Sofia did a 'road runner' on the floor and disappeared into her room leaving Callie and Arizona alone in the lounge/kitchen. Callie noticed she had no new messages and turned back to address a quiet Arizona.

"What do you feel like for dinner? There's still not much in the freezer except for her nuggets of course. I'd be a very bad Mommy if I didn't have them on demand."

Arizona smiled at Callie and joined her in the kitchen. She stood close to Callie. Close enough to smell her perfume and it drove her crazy. She looked through the pantry and refrigerator with Callie.

"I think you really need to do a shop. What do you think about this. You go to the store and get the ingredients for your famous Chicken Picata and I'll move my suitcase into Mark's and start sorting the stuff I have on me. I'll take Sofia in there with me while you're gone. How does that sound?"

Callie grabbed her keys. "I won't be long. It shouldn't be too busy this time of day. Would you do me a favour before you go to Mark's first."

Arizona nodded. "Sure. What do you need me to do?"

Callie pointed to Sofia's luggage sitting by the door. "Could you put Sofia's clothes into the wash. It looks like I'll have a few loads to do tonight and I might as well start with hers."

Arizona picked up the backpack and turned back to Callie. "Sounds like a plan. I'll put this on first and then I'll wrestle Sofia away from her toys. Do you have the key to Mark's on you or is it still in the draw?"

Callie pointed to a draw in a side table near the couch. "It's still in the draw. That's the spare, I have the other on my keys. Okay, I'll be back soon. Do you need anything while I'm gone?"

Arizona thought for a moment. "Actually, can you grab me some coffee for Mark's machine. I can do some shopping tomorrow and refill the pantry but I don't think I can go without coffee."

Callie laughed at Arizona. "I know what you mean. Okay, back soon." Callie went out the door and down in the elevator to the parking garage in the building. It only took a minute for Callie to get to her car and she was on her way to the store. She knew her wife and daughter would be okay for a while so she decided to pick up a decent amount of food and drink so she'd be okay for at least a couple of days. Callie was dreading her workload after being away for the best part of the week, she didn't think she'd get much of a reprieve to do shopping.

Back at the apartment, Arizona took Sofia's bag into the laundry and started separating whites and colours. She noticed some other items in the hamper and decided to add those to make full loads. No use wasting water. She started pulling items out when she realised they were mostly Callie's. She picked up a shirt and noticed it was one Callie loved to wear under her scrubs. Callie tended to avoid her until recently unless it was about Sofia, or giving to her Sofia to take for the night. Holding this shirt had Arizona tearing up. She nearly let the best thing that had ever happened to her go. Arizona sighed, and started loading the machine. She punched in the settings and headed to Sofia's room.

When Arizona walked to the entry of Sofia's room, she had to hold back her laughter. Sofia had ditched her shoes and was dancing around singing quietly to herself and doing what looked like her own version of ballroom dancing with her teddy. Arizona cleared her throat and Sofia jumped a foot in the air. Arizona laughed aloud at her daughter. Sofia stood with her hands on her hips, looking like the Callie clone that she was and gave her Mama a little glare.

"You scarred me Mama. You no do that."

Arizona picked up Sofia and gave her kisses on her cheeks. "I'm sorry big girl."

Arizona put Sofia back on the ground who stood and shrugged at her Mama. "It's okay. Where's Mommy?"

"She's gone to get some food so we don't go hungry. What do you say you come help me move some of my things into Daddy's place?"

Sofia nodded and put out her hand for Arizona to take. She led her into the living room, found the spare key to Mark's and opened the door. She let Sofia go through, took her suitcase by the handle and went into the hallway. She shut and locked the door to 502 and opened apartment 501. It was a little dusty but she could live with that. She turned on the lounge room lights and looked around. She hadn't really been in here much since Mark's death. It still smelled faintly of him, even though Callie had spent more time in here than anyone recently.

She put her bag on the bed and looked around in the closet. It was bare, something she knew Callie had a hard time doing when she gave his clothes to charity. Arizona hadn't been up to dealing with it, so it all fell to Callie. Arizona started sorting her clothes out and loved the fact that both of their apartments mirrored each other. It made it so much easier to get around and find everything. Still, Arizona hoped this wasn't a permanent home anyway and that sooner than later, she'd be back in 502 with her family. Arizona started her own load of washing, put her shoes in the bottom of the closet and changed the sheets, little Sofia helping her Mama to make the bed. Once that was sorted they headed back into 502.

They were only watching some Junior Disney for 10 minutes when Callie came through the door, arms loaded with groceries. Arizona jumped up and relieved her of half the load.

"I thought you were just getting a few things? If I'd have known you were doing a full shop I would've come with you."

Callie waved her away. "It's fine. I probably still have to get more later in the week but I'll be lucky to leave the hospital with all the work I'll have to catch up on."

Arizona frowned and started helping to put the food away. Callie noticed her expression and was quick to clarify what she meant. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't blaming you, I just meant I don't have a minion and his girlfriend like you do to share the load. Everyone wants the superstar with a scalpel when it comes to Ortho and there's only one of me to go around. Plus I'll probably have to fix any mistakes the interns have made while I've been gone. You got the competent ones, it's so not fair."

Arizona turned back to Callie and smiled. "You may be a superstar, but it just goes to show you I've got groupies. Don't be jealous just because everyone wants to save the tiny humans." Arizona grinned at Callie and turned, putting more items in the cupboard.

Callie walked behind Arizona and started to tickle her. "Groupies huh? Didn't know you were such a freak! Something you need to tell me about what's been happening over at Casa De Karev?" Callie continued to tickle Arizona until she begged her to stop. Callie smiled at her wife, and turned back to the bench to start chopping vegetables for their dinner.

Arizona leaned up behind Callie and whispered in her ear. "I don't think you could handle the freaky me. I'll have to put you to the test sometime." Arizona smiled at the shiver she could see run through Callie's body at her suggestion. It was nice to know she could still have that effect on her wife. Arizona walked away from a stunned Callie and went back to sit with Sofia.

Callie shook her head and went back to cooking. She was thinking a long cold shower might be in order later tonight. An hour later Callie was plating their food, nuggets for Sofia and Chicken Pikata for her and Arizona. They all tucked in and were finished fairly quickly. They hadn't eaten since their lunch with Daniel and they were all pretty hungry. As soon as they were done Callie loaded the dishwasher and gave the kitchen a quick tidy. She turned to Arizona and Sofia.

"I think we should we get a move on and get your stuff. It's getting late and Sofia will need to be up early with me tomorrow."

Arizona nodded. "Come on big girl, let's go see Uncle Alex."

Sofia yawned and stood with her Mama. The three of them headed to the garage, strapped Sofia in and headed to Alex's house. It didn't take long in Sunday evening traffic and they were quickly pulling up. Callie unstrapped Sofia and got a box she had out of her boot. Arizona walked up the path and opened the door. She was greeted by Alex and Jo sitting on the sofa watching a movie. They both turned to the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, welcome home. Did everything go okay?"

Arizona smiled at Alex. "Better than I could ever have dreamed. The service was wonderful, I can't image a more beautiful way to say goodbye to my mother. But the best part is I'm moving home. Well, to Mark's actually."

As Arizona finished speaking Callie and Sofia walked through the door carrying the box. Callie waved at Alex and Jo, who gave her grins in response. Sofia went over and jumped on her Uncle Alex while Callie handed Arizona the box.

"Do you need help or will you be okay to pack on your own?"

"It won't take long. Stay here with my groupies and I'll be down shortly."

Callie laughed. "Ha, ha, just go. Little miss is already yawning and I'm not far behind." As if to illustrate her point she covered her mouth in a big yawn. "Go."

Arizona went up the stairs and started packing, while Callie was aware of two people staring at her. "What?"

Alex spoke up. "Are you two back together or what?"

Callie sat in a chair opposite her daughter and friends and ran her fingers through her hair. "Arizona is going to move into Mark's so we can be closer and start working on us, on being together again. We won't be jumping straight back into everything, but we're going to go to therapy and start fresh, a clean slate with each other. I don't know how long it will take, but I don't really care as long as I get my wife and family back."

Alex nodded. "I'm happy for you dude. Plus it'll be nice to have the house to ourselves."

Jo slapped Alex on the chest while Callie laughed. Arizona came down the stairs to hear Alex's last remark. She laughed too, knowing deep down Alex was a gentle and loving person and would gladly put aside anything for his friends.

"I'm all ready to go. Shall we?"

Callie stood, picked up Sofia who gave her Uncle Alex and Aunty Jo kisses on the cheek and balanced her on her hip, carrying Arizona's crutches with her other hand. Arizona gave Alex back his key as she walked through the door being held open by Alex. Callie and Sofia headed to the car with goodbyes when Alex called Arizona back.

"Good luck, I'm rooting for you. You guys give me hope that things can work out in this messed up world. If you ever need to talk I'm here."

Arizona shed a tear and nodded. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Back to work." Arizona smiled at the groans of the other two and headed down the walk to the car.

Sofia was already starting to nod in her car seat while Callie took the box and put it in the trunk. They got in and drove back to the apartments. After parking the car, Callie carried Sofia and Arizona's crutches to the elevator, and then to her door. Callie handed her the crutches as Arizona kissed her daughter on the cheek and went to open what would now be her apartment. She looked back at her wife and daughter, grateful they had another chance to get this right. Callie called to her before she went inside.

"So, I'll see you around the hospital tomorrow. Did you maybe want to try to have lunch together?"

Arizona smiled. "I would love that. I'll text you after I find out what my day's going to be like."

Callie nodded and opened her door. She turned back to Arizona. "Good night."

Arizona turned and smiled at Callie. "Good night Calliope."

They each went into their separate apartments, shut the door, leaned against them and sighed. Callie put Sofia to bed, and started to get herself ready for bed. Across the hall Arizona was doing the same thing. The two of them finished their routines and slid into their respective beds. They sighed at the empty feeling of being alone in their beds and both wished that they were laying in a bed across the hall, together in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Callie Torres woke Monday morning cold and lonely in her bed, the alarm beeping away. She usually had trouble sleeping in any bed but her own, but in the guest bed at Daniel and Barbara's house she'd slept like a baby. Callie knew it was because of the company but she wasn't going to risk the newfound relationship she was having with Arizona by rushing back into a physical relationship, at least not before a lot of therapy. Callie sighed, turned off her alarm and reluctantly pulled back the covers and put her feet on the ground. She pulled on her robe and went across the hall to rouse Sofia.

She found her daughter sleeping soundly, little snores coming out of her open mouth. She gently shook Sofia, who rubber her eyes and started to wake up. She held up her arms to Callie who picked her up and Sofia melted into her strong embrace. Callie was glad she'd given Sofia a bath last night, so she dressed her and packed a bag for day care and put her in front of the television to watch a cartoon while she had a quick shower and dressed for what she knew would be a long day, one she would probably need a stiff drink after. After she dressed, Callie poured herself a cup of coffee and started to make some pancakes for the two of them when there was a knock at the door.

Across the hall, Arizona was woken about half an hour after Callie. She sighed herself and stretched her tired muscles. Even though she hadn't done a lot physically this week, the emotional drain had taken its toll and she felt she hadn't had time off at all. She got out of Mark's bed and grabbed her crutches from beside the bed. She went to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush her teeth and have a quick shower.

She was just finishing dressing and was pouring a cup of coffee for herself when she realized she'd need a decent breakfast to get though this day. It wasn't just the fact she'd probably have a lot to catch up on, but it would be her first day of working after losing her mother. She still felt like crying every time she thought about her, and didn't want to seem unprofessional in front of the makers of the tiny humans. Arizona opened the door to head to the hospital when she smelled the tell-tale signs of a Callie Torres pancake breakfast in the making. She decided to take a risk and ask to join her wife and daughter for breakfast. She gave three short raps on the door and waited for it to be opened.

Callie opened the door to find a nervous looking Arizona standing there. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Arizona wrung her hands and answered Callie. "Well, I was hoping to partake in the wonderful breakfast you seem to be cooking this morning. I mean, if that's alright?"

Callie laughed lightly and opened the door for Arizona to walk through. "You're just in time. I just gave Sofia hers with strict instructions not to get dirty this morning since I don't have time to clean her up. You can help her if you like while I cook you some. Did you want some bacon as well?"

Arizona walked through the door and turned to answer Callie who was shutting the door. "I would love some bacon thank you."

Callie motioned to the table and went back to cooking, while Arizona walked to the table.

"Good morning my big girl."

Arizona sat down next to Sofia who squealed in delight at her Mama joining them for breakfast. Arizona wiped a bit of syrup off her daughter's cheek and gave it a kiss. Callie smiled at the interaction between the two of them and continued cooking the pancakes and bacon. She put a glass of juice in front of Arizona who mouthed a 'thank you' to Callie. Callie nodded in acknowledgement and finished cooking their breakfast. She plated the food and put it in front of her wife and sat on the opposite side of the table and started to eat her own.

The three of them sat and had a comfortable morning together, Sofia chattering away to her Mama about what she was going to do in day care and who she was going to see when she arrived. Callie looked at her watch and started to load the dishes into the dishwasher and get the three of them moving for the day. She looked at Arizona talking to her daughter and didn't want to stop them having fun but she had to get going and couldn't afford to be late after Owen was nice enough to let the both of them go to Baltimore last week.

"Sorry little miss, but your Mama and I have to go to work."

Sofia pouted, but put up her hands for Arizona to take her out of her high chair and put her on the ground. Callie handed her the backpack she used for day care and helped her put it on her back. The three of them headed to the door, Callie holding it open for the other two to go through before she locked the door. Arizona called the elevator and they took it to the ground floor and started the five-minute walk to work and day care. The Robbins-Torres family walked through the door of the Grey and Sloan Memorial Hospital and headed to the day care centre together.

Callie signed Sofia in while Arizona helped her put her back pack away and gave her a hug and kiss. Callie came over and did the same. "I'll miss you baby. I don't know what time I'll be picking you up today but when I do I say we have a pizza night. What do you think about that?"

Sofia nodded yes and pointed to Arizona. "Can Mama come too?"

Callie looked to Arizona who was smiling at the suggestion. "If your Mama wants to come to pizza night she can."

Arizona gave Sofia one more hug. "I would love to come for pizza. I'll see you later okay."

Sofia nodded and went off to play with her friends, her mothers soon forgotten. Callie and Arizona walked out the day care doors saying good-bye to the staff. Arizona turned to Callie.

"Are you sure it's okay if I come for dinner? I don't want to intrude."

Callie laughed. "I can't say no to her you know that. Besides, the point of you moving into Mark's is for things like this. If we truly want be a family again we need to start doing even the most mundane things together. Having dinner together when we can would be a good start."

Arizona nodded and followed Callie to the elevator. "Did you still want to meet for lunch today?"

The elevator arrived as Callie answered. "Of course. I'll text you when I have an opening sometime today. Well, we better go."

Arizona nodded, reluctant to leave Callie's side after the week they'd shared. Callie sensed Arizona's hesitation and ushered her into the elevator. The doors closed and they selected their respective floors. Callie turned to Arizona and put a hand on her cheek, stroking it lightly. She knew Arizona would be missing her mother today and it was hard for her not to hold her wife's hand and let the world wait while she comforted her.

"Hey, you'll be fine. Just go save the tiny humans."

The elevator stopped at Callie's floor and she went to exit when Arizona pulled her back. "Thank you Callie. I love you."

Callie smiled back at her wife. "I love you too. Go, be a superstar. I expect to hear how you rocked your first surgery back over lunch okay."

As the doors closed Arizona smiled back at Callie and shook her head at her. She was glad they were starting again. Moments like these had been few and far between over the past year, and it felt so good to get them back. Arizona kept her smile as the elevator opened to the Peds floor. She was greeted by Alex, who was waiting with a couple of interns and the days charts. Alex smiled at Arizona and handed her the charts.

"Welcome back boss. Ready to get started?"

Arizona smiled back at Alex and looked over the first of the charts. "I am ready to go. Thank you for not destroying my department while I was away. It looks like you've done a great job."

Alex blushed a little and shrugged. "I do what I can. So who's up first for us today?"

Arizona looked at the first chart and noticed it was an Appy that had only come in a couple of hours ago. "Well, it looks like an Appy to ease our way into the day. You want this one?"

Alex smiled and took the chart. He loved to get in on the complicated operations but doing Appy's were bread and butter and you've got to keep doing the simple things right if you want to be great at something.

"Okay, well it looks like we just need to get her prepped and we'll be in OR2 in about 30 minutes. You sure you don't want it?"

Arizona nodded no. "You go, I'll do rounds with the interns and handle things down here. Go, quick, before I change my mind."

Alex took the chart, smiled again at Arizona and headed to the patients room. Arizona started to go over the other three charts in her hand when her phone dinged with a message. She took it out to find a text from Callie.

"Hey, the interns haven't completely wrecked my dept. may make it to lunch around 1pm. Still on? :)"

Arizona shook her head at Callie and replied. "Of course. I'll let u know if anything changes. C u then. :)" Arizona smiled again and put her phone away. She motioned to the interns to follow and she began her rounds. She had one surgery this morning besides the Appy she gave to Karev so she should be okay to meet Callie for lunch.

On the Ortho floor Callie had found things more or less intact since she'd been gone. The first thing she got when she arrived was a stern talking to from one of her scrub nurses Kim about leaving her with Dr Jones. He was a competent doctor but he was like Shadow Shepard, her very own JV Ortho doctor. She smiled at the nurses and orderlies greetings and promised to not go away again for a while without letting them know. They all seemed to be pleased by her promise and settled back into their normal routines. She looked over her charts and was happy to find she only had two surgeries this morning so she should be able to meet Arizona for lunch. She sent her wife the text and started her own rounds.

Both of Callie's surgeries went well and had no complications. She made it to the cafeteria just after 1pm to find Arizona was finishing getting her lunch tray at the beginning of the line. No one else was behind and she hadn't seen Callie yet, so she decided to have some fun. Callie snuck up behind her and whispered 'Boo' in her ear. Arizona put her hand on her heart and turned to find a grinning Callie standing behind her. She laughed along with Callie despite herself and gave her a little smack on the arm.

"Such a child sometimes."

Callie laughed even harder as they started down the lunch line. "Yeah well growing up is so overrated. How about we sit down and you can tell me about your day so far."

Arizona nodded as they finished selecting their lunch and sat at a table in the corner. Arizona took a sip of her drink, making a slight slurping noise. She put down her cup and addressed Callie.

"So, how was your morning?"

Callie swallowed the bite she took and wiped her mouth. "It was okay. Dr Jones seemed to handle most of the routine surgeries, there's just a few they postponed for me which I'll get to over the next couple of days. It's more the paper work that's gonna kick my butt when I get into it."

Arizona nodded in sympathy. "I know what you mean. I gave Alex an Appy so I only had one surgery this morning and I tackled at least half of my paperwork this morning after I finished. At least that way I might get out of here before it's totally dark."

Callie grumbled into her food. "Curse my procrastination. You might have to pick Sofia up this afternoon and take her home. I don't think I'll get done before at least seven, if not later. I still have two surgeries this afternoon."

Callie pouted while Arizona laughed at her. She reached over the table and gave Callie's hand a squeeze.

"You'll be fine. You're a rock star remember? Make me proud, go be awesome."

Callie smiled at her wife. They sat back and chatted, lost in their own world while curious stares were happening all around them. The hospital gossip machine started its engines, the green flag was waved and they were racing. It wouldn't be too long before nearly everyone would know the two of them were back together.


	27. Chapter 27

Callie and Arizona had what could only be described as a pleasant lunch together. They didn't notice the looks they were receiving, they were so wrapped up in each other. They sat and talked about nothing in particular until it was time for the both of them to head back for their respective surgeries. Callie groaned as she stood up, stretching her back, feeling the little pop. Arizona couldn't help but stare at her wife while she stretched. The arching of her back pushed her breasts up and the groan that accompanied it sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head to clear it and stood herself.

"So did you want to sent me a text when you have some idea what time you'll finish tonight? I have a Pyloric Stenosis surgery to do."

Callie nodded, knowing how hard it is for kids with that disease. Vomit everywhere, not to mention nervous parents who don't understand why their kid won't or can't eat.

"How old?"

"She's only 3 months old. She was a couple of months early too, so she's still a little on the small side. Naturally her parents are nervous wrecks at this point. Luckily for me, Karev calmed them down on Saturday and started her on fluids so she's stable enough for surgery today."

Callie gave Arizona's shoulder a squeeze, knowing Arizona was always reminded of Sofia when she saw premmies.

"Good luck with that. I have a knee reconstruction on a 20-year-old. Poor guy. Just met him this morning. He just started his junior year at Washington State playing defensive end and some jackass decides to get even because he blew him away the play before and sacked the quarterback. Poor kid got a helmet straight in the knee after the whistles had been blown. His knee went totally the wrong way and pretty much all we can do is give him a full reconstruction so maybe he can at least walk properly for the rest of his life."

Arizona cringed, knowing first hand how something unexpected like that could and does change your life forever.

"Ouch. Well good luck with that. What else did you say you had?"

Callie looked at her watch. "Actually, I have a minor procedure first to remove some scar tissue from a woman's shoulder. That one won't take too long. I'll probably get some of my paperwork done in between. I'll send you a text when I'm out of the knee recon and we can co-ordinate for dinner and Sofia's pickup."

Arizona nodded and looked at her own watch. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later."

They had fallen into a comfortable routine when it came to touching and small kisses here and there, so it was almost becoming second nature again for the wives to kiss each other goodbye. Callie and Arizona shared a hug and a small kiss and went their separate ways. Those in the cafeteria who were watching the couple quickly looked anywhere but at them when the two of them separated and walked to the exits. The rumour mill became even more frantic as cell phones started to ding, chime and ring out with messages.

Callie was in the scrub room a few minutes later with Dr Shane Ross, aka Dr Grumpy, when he cleared his throat. All of the other interns had been texting him for the last 30 minutes after the rumours in the cafeteria started in earnest. Apparently, he had the honour of asking Dr Torres what the deal was. Just to illustrate how popular he was now with his colleagues, his phone chimed again.

"So ah Dr Torres, how's life?"

Callie raised an eyebrow at Ross and went back to scrubbing. "Why do you ask?"

Shane shrugged and went back to scrubbing himself. "Nothing. Just curious since I'll be on your rotation this week."

Callie shook her head and smiled to herself. She knew she couldn't do anything in the hospital without everyone finding out. She picked up a towel and started to dry her hands. Before she could speak his phone went off again.

"Okay Dr Ross I'll tell you. Yes I am getting back together with my wife. We are taking it slow but you can tell everyone who keeps asking that yes, for all intents and purposes we are working on our marriage. Think that'll satisfy the hoards? 'Cause I'd really like to get through my first day back and I don't think I'll be able to concentrate if your phone keeps going off in my OR."

Shane looked embarrassed as Callie finished wiping her hands and using her back, opened the door and went into the OR. He sent a quick group text to those who'd been bugging him, scrubbed again and headed into the room himself. It was going to be a long week for him.

Callie and Shane worked to remove the scar tissue from a woman's shoulder and she was quickly moved to recovery. Callie decided to leave Shane in charge of the chart and the post-op while she went into her office to get some of her paper work done. She mostly had scheduling to do, but being away for a week she had more than a few e-mails to read and answer. She only got through half when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

She expected Ross to come in babbling about one thing or another, but she was pleasantly surprised to find her wife coming through the door. She didn't realize how long she'd been in the office if Arizona was finished with her surgery. She smiled at Arizona and finished typing her reply before she spoke.

"Hey, done already?"

Arizona smiled back at Callie. "Of course. I'm kind of awesome remember?"

Callie laughed. "I know, I know. So what brings you here?"

"I actually wanted to let you know I'm going to head home, well to Mark's, 'cause I'm kind of tired and I need to get off my feet. Karev can handle my post-op but I just want to take off my leg and sit down. I've just had a week off and yet I feel like I never stopped. Besides, what's the point of being a department head if you don't delegate once in a while?"

Callie nodded in agreement. "Maybe you could take up golf?"

Arizona laughed at Callie who continued speaking. "Did you want to take Sofia with you or did you want me to get her when I'm done?"

Arizona shook her head. "No. I'll take her with me and we'll just have a little nap and watch a movie. You just go do what you do best and give that kid a new knee. Call me when you finish and I'll order the pizza."

Callie nodded as she stood and rounded her desk. She gave Arizona a hug. She felt her wife relax into the touch and she felt the tension leave her body too. Callie pulled back and opened the door to find Shane on the other side about to knock. He glanced at Arizona standing next to Callie and couldn't help the little smirk that crossed his face.

"Sorry to disturb you Dr Torres, but our patient is being taken to the OR."

Callie held the door for Arizona to walk through before she shut it. She knew their innocent meeting behind a closed door would be all over the hospital soon enough. She could see some of the nurses watching them as they exited her office as well. Callie decided to give them something to talk about.

She put her arm around Arizona's waist, the other in her hair and pulled her into a kiss. She deepened the kiss immediately, Arizona responding in kind. Callie felt one of Arizona's hands on her elbow for balance and the other buried itself in her hair. They stood and kissed until air became an issue, little moans escaping them both. When they pulled back both of their eyes had darkened and their chests were both heaving. As they separated, Callie turned to Shane as she fixed her hair.

"Okay Ross, let's get this knee recon done so I can go home." Callie turned back to Arizona and winked at her. "I'll call you when I'm done. See you at home."

Callie walked off, her hips swaying while Shane trailed behind her. Arizona stood, rooted to the spot. Did that really just happen? She shook her head to clear it for the second time today and walked to the elevator to go to the day care to collect Sofia and head home.

**Just a short one tonight, I wasn't feeling very well today. The good news is I have a week off so the next few chapters, including the start of their therapy sessions, will be a lot longer. Thanks for reading. Tigersforever**


	28. Chapter 28

Arizona took the elevator to the day care centre feeling tired and now thanks to her wife, a little turned on. While she walked she was silently cursing Calliope Torres. She felt so hot under the collar and it had admittedly been a while since she'd had THAT kind of contact with her wife. She knew it was in their best interest not to rush into sex but after that kiss she would not have said no.

She opened the door to the day care and looked around for her daughter and found Sofia colouring at one of the tables. Arizona's leg was starting to bother her even more so she couldn't sit down in one of the little chairs. She stood over Sofia and just watched. Sofia finally noticed her Mama, put down her crayon and jumped up at her.

"Mama! What you doing here?"

Arizona leant down hugging her daughter and kissed her cheek. "I came to get you and take you home. You ready to go?"

Sofia looked around her Mama. "Is mommy coming too?"

Arizona shook her head. "No baby. Your Madre is helping a young man with his leg. She'll be home later. Have you had a nap today?"

Sofia shook her head from side to side. Arizona walked over to the her cubby and picked up her jacket and back pack. She helped Sofia put on the jacket and held the back pack for her.

"Well what do you say you and I go home and have a little nap while your mommy finishes work and then we'll have our pizza night."

Sofia nodded yes and walked towards the door. She waited patiently for her Mama to sign her out and said goodbye to the staff. Arizona took her little hand and walked to the elevator banks. They waited for the ding and went down to the lobby and were about to head out to the street when a voice called to them. They turned around to find Owen Hunt walking over to them.

"Hey there Dr Robbins. You got a second?"

Arizona nodded. "Sure. Do you mind if we sit though?"

Owen nodded and followed them over to a couple of chairs in the waiting area. As Sofia sat down, Arizona reached into her bag and found a little gaming machine Sofia loved to play. Arizona knew it would keep her distracted enough so she could talk to Owen in private. Arizona and Owen stepped a couple of feet away from Sofia, sat down in a couple of chairs and Owen started to talk.

"First, welcome back." Owen put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Second, how are you doing?"

Arizona smiled, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. "I'm doing okay. Saying goodbye to my mother was hard, but we got through it."

Owen didn't miss the way Arizona said 'we'. He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"So I wanted to thank you for giving me the time off and for giving Callie time off as well. I don't think there's anyway I would have got through it without her. And of course my baby girl over there."

Owen smiled. "It was not a problem. How are the two of you by the way?" He'd heard the gossip like everyone else must have today. Gossip in a hospital spreads like a wildfire, always has and always will.

Arizona smiled a little wider than before, but not quite up to a full smile yet. "Callie has forgiven me for kissing Dr Boswell, but we've decided not to rush straight back into everything. I'm staying at Mark's old place so we can be closer and start doing things as a family and we're going to see that therapist you recommended for Callie over at Seattle Pres. as a couple. I'm also going to have sessions on my own when I arrange them and get to the root of my own issues."

Arizona ran fingers through her hair before she continued. "I blamed her for so long for breaking that promise to not cut off my leg. She saved my life Owen. I wouldn't be here if she didn't, I wouldn't get to see my little girl grow up. I took my anger out on her for so long and then I kissed another woman. My wife is miraculous and I'm so grateful she's decided to give our marriage and me another chance."

Owen nodded and smiled at Arizona. "I'm glad to hear it. You two are good for each other, I wish I could say the same about me and Christina. I'm glad to hear you're going to get some help, but you've already done the hard part and that's admitting you need help."

Arizona nodded. "I know I can be stubborn but I can't lose my wife ever again. Those two months were the hardest of my life. We'll start again and this time we are gonna do it right." Arizona stood and walked back over to Sofia. She turned back to Owen.

"Well, I'm going to take Miss Sofia home and have a nap. I'm so exhausted and we both need a little sleep. Thank you again and I'll see you around."

Owen nodded, stood and watched Arizona take her daughter's hand and head toward the exit. Owen was about to walk away when Arizona stopped and turned back to him.

"Hey Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you recommend Nicole by the way?"

Owen chuckled to himself. "She was my therapist briefly when mine had to leave town for an extended period for personal reasons. I knew she'd help Callie and because she's over at Seattle Pres. Callie could get the help she needed without everyone gossiping. I mean the two of you have been back all of one day and I knew you were back together and I hadn't seen you until now. Callie would never have sought help if anyone would find out before she was ready to tell them. Besides, Nicole is one of the best I've ever seen. If she can't help you, no one can."

Arizona smiled fully, dimples popping. "So true. We had a blow up halfway through last week and if it wasn't for her Skyping with us, listening and putting it all in perspective, I don't know if we would have stood a chance. Why did Callie come to you about seeing a therapist anyway?"

Owen smiled and laughed a little. "You mean Callie didn't tell you?"

Arizona shook her head no and Owen laughed even more and continued.

"Probably only a week after the storm and the two of you separating she made an intern cry."

Arizona couldn't help her raised voice. "She did what?"

"Oh don't worry the kid deserved it. She was in the supply closet when she asked him to move 'cause she was in a hurry. He said some smart ass remark about you and Callie lost it. She made the guy cry like a 'little bitch baby' as Christina would say. I had to discipline her and I didn't really want to so I gave her an out. If she saw a therapist I wouldn't punish her, so she went. It's been good for her and obviously for the two of you."

Arizona started to laugh her ass off, Owen joining in. She was sure she would've looked insane to a stranger walking by and even Sofia was looking at her funny. Arizona wiped a tear and slowly stopped laughing. She looked back at Owen who'd stopped laughing as well.

"Wow, I am so asking Callie about that tonight. Thank you though, for everything."

Owen nodded at Arizona. "Anytime. So I'll see you around and if you need anything, and I mean anything, either of you, you come see me."

Arizona smiled at her chief and walked towards the exit. Sofia gripping her hand tighter when they came to a cross walk. She looked both ways like her mommies taught her and they walked across the street. Five minutes later they were entering the building they called home. Arizona wasn't sure if she should take Sofia to Mark's or head into their apartment. She decided Sofia would be more comfortable in her own bed, so she opened the door to 502. She held the door open for Sofia and shut and locked it after she went through. Arizona put the back pack over near the couch, put her purse on the table and sat her tired body down for a minute. Sofia was shrugging off her coat while Arizona was nearly falling asleep on the couch. Sofia gave her Mama a little nudge and Arizona woke back up.

Sofia yawned. "I tired Mama. Can I has nap now?"

Arizona stood back up, nodded yes and led her daughter into her bedroom. She helped Sofia to change out of her clothes and into some pj's. She put the clothes in the hamper and went to tuck Sofia into her bed when Sofia looked up at her.

"Can you has nap with me Mama?"

Arizona looked at the little bed and made a choice. She smiled down at her daughter and pulled back the covers.

"How about we sleep in the big bed while we wait for mommy to come home? Hmm, how does that sound?"

Sofia nodded yes and shot out of the bed and into the main bedroom. Arizona followed behind, chuckling at her daughter. She found Sofia had done her best to pull back the covers and was laying in what was normally Callie's side of the bed. Arizona went to the closet first and pulled out the crutches. She started to unstrap her prosthetic and put the crutches next to the bed with her phone. She set an alarm so they didn't sleep for too long and Sofia wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. She turned to her daughter before she got too comfortable.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom before we take a nap?"

Sofia shook her head yes, got out of the bed and walked into the en suite bathroom. She waited for her Mama to walk in on her crutches and used the toilet with her help. After she finished she washed her hands and got back into the bed while Arizona used the toilet herself. Arizona walked back in, put her crutches back to the side and mother and daughter fell asleep holding each other.

Back at the hospital Callie with Dr Ross's help was about a quarter way through the knee reconstruction. Callie was starting to really get back into the swing of things but she couldn't help when her mind wandered to her wife and that kiss they'd shared. It was the most intimate kiss they'd shared in a while and that included before Arizona kissed that woman. The taste of her wife was lingering on her lips and she couldn't help the smile that was under her mask. She started to hum without realizing it until Shane spoke up.

"Dr Torres, are you singing a country song?"

Callie blushed a little, but luckily it was hidden behind the mask. "No. I was just humming Dr Ross. Shall we continue?"

Shane nodded behind his mask and the two of them completed the operation with a few queries here and there from Shane which Callie patiently answered. The surgery had been a complete success as far as Callie was concerned. She was confident this kid would get full use of his leg back with hard work and physical therapy. She remembered her own rehabilitation after the car accident and how hard she worked to get back to what she was today. Callie updated the chart while Dr Ross went into to check on the patient. She finished writing and went into the patients room. She found the young man Mike to be groggy but awake. She gave him a quick update about the surgery and how she was confident of his full recovery. With a farewell to Mike she walked back to the nurses station and did a quick scan of the other charts. Satisfied everything was under control she spoke to Shane.

"I want you on post-op and I especially want you to keep an eye on Mike. He's a young man who's just had his dream taken away from him and I want you to watch for signs of depression. If he won't eat or refuses visitors, anything like that, you let me know. I'll be in my office for an hour. If anything happens come get me and let the nurses who'll be on tonight to watch him as well."

Shane nodded and started to check on the other patients. He hadn't had much to do with Dr Callie Torres in his time at the hospital but he could see why she was so highly respected. She cared about her patients and she was a good and patient teacher. He didn't have a specialty yet but maybe Ortho was for him. He had this week, he would see how it went and go from there.

Callie sat in her office and finished answering her e-mails and started on scheduling and reports. She looked at her watch and noticed it was nearly 6:30pm. She'd been at the hospital since 7am so she decided to finished the rest of it tomorrow. She had three back to back shoulder reconstructions tomorrow so she'd have some time after to finish the rest. She picked up her phone and sent a text to Arizona. She shut down her computer, grabbed her jacket and headed to the elevators. She said goodnight to a few nurses and orderlies who passed her and got into the waiting lift. It was a good feeling going home to a wife and daughter than to an empty apartment like she'd done too many times in the past two months when Arizona had Sofia for the night. She shrugged off that feeling and crossed the street.

In apartment 502 Arizona and Sofia had woken from their nap an hour ago and were watching Finding Nemo when Arizona's phone chimed with a message. She picked it up and couldn't help the smile on her face. It was from Callie. 'Coming home now, 4 the luv of God order pizza or I'll waste away!' She giggled a little and walked over to the fridge on her crutches and grabbed the menu. She quickly called in their favourite order and sat back next to Sofia just as Dory and Marlin where being greeted by Bruce the shark. Bruce scared Sofia a little, so Arizona put a comforting arm around her and made sure she was alright. Five minutes later an exhausted Callie walked through the door. She pulled off her jacket to Arizona's greeting.

"Hey, how did everything go?"

"It went fine. Dinner on its way 'cause I am starving."

Arizona nodded and moved over so Callie could sit with them and watch the movie. Callie put her arm over the top of the lounge and crossed her legs toward Arizona. She watched her wife and daughter who were so engrossed in the film and couldn't help but smile. She watched them until her stares were broken by a knock at the door. She stood, walked over and opened it to the delivery boy. She accepted the order, gave him a good tip and shut the door. Callie took the pizza to the table and grabbed plates and glasses for the two of them and Sofia's sippy cup. She poured her daughter some milk and handed Arizona a glass of white wine and poured herself a glass of red. Callie took a bite of her pizza and spoke to her daughter.

"So how was your day Sofia?"

Sofia started to eat her pizza, stopped and answered her mommy. "It was fun. I sawed all my friends and I coloured and then Mama let me watch Nemo."

"Sound like fun baby." Callie took another few bites of her pizza and turned to Arizona. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was fine. We had a nap and oh, I did another load of washing for you. It's in the dryer."

Callie smiled at her wife. "Thanks. I didn't get much done last night. I was too tired."

Arizona smiled. "I know what you mean. I enjoyed my nap with little miss this afternoon. I still have to fill the pantry at Mark's but I'll do that tomorrow. I have two surgeries and just a bit more paperwork to get through and I'll probably head out early tomorrow and get it done. Will you be able to pick Sofia up tomorrow or did you need me to take her with me?"

Callie nodded no. "I have three shoulder recon's back to back so I should be done early. I got a bit more paper work done before I came home, so I should be able to get it under control by Wednesday at the latest. You do what you need to, I'll get her from day care."

Arizona smiled at Callie and went back to eating her pizza. The conversation with Owen popped into her head and she interrupted Callie's eating to ask a few questions.

"So I heard this crazy story today about how you came to have Nicole as your therapist."

Callie went to take a bite, but stopped, mouth hanging open. She gulped, shut her mouth and put down the slice. She wiped her mouth and hands to delay answering.

"Oh, what did you hear?" Callie had a feeling her secret might be out. She made a mental note to kill Owen Hunt tomorrow.

"A little bird told me someone made an intern cry. Is that true?"

Callie hung her head and mumbled. Arizona smiled and turned her head so one ear was facing to Callie.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you Calliope."

Callie cleared her throat and spoke again. "Yeah it's true okay. He said something and I just snapped. He didn't have to rat me out just because he cried like a little girl. If you're going to give someone crap you need to back it up or shut up."

Arizona laughed while Callie took an aggressive bite of her pizza and washed it down with wine. Arizona finally stopped laughing and looked at Callie.

"What exactly did he say?"

Callie sighed, shaking her head. "I asked him to get out of my way 'cause I was in a hurry and he was using the supply closet to arrange for some booty call. I asked him to move and he gave me a crack about how if I wasn't in such a hurry my wife wouldn't have screwed some other doctor in the on call room. I saw red, so I took his phone and told the girl on the other end his results had some back and that nasty case of Gonorrhea wasn't going anywhere unless he took his shot. He got pissy 'cause he'd been chasing this girl for a while. I told him he'd never get laid in this hospital while I was around 'cause I'd spread so many rumours no woman would touch him. Well this intern fancies himself the next Mark Sloan so he started crying and dobbed on me to Owen. I wasn't in the best head space as you can imagine and I went overboard. Owen said he understood but he had to give me a ultimatum which was probably for the best. So yeah, that's what happened."

Callie sat back and let Arizona absorb her story. Arizona burst out laughing and Callie joined in, finally seeing the funny.

"Oh my God, that is hilarious! Is he still working in the hospital?"

Callie wiped a tear and shook her head. "No. He transferred to another hospital after Owen gave him a ultimatum of his own. He told the guy you don't go around poking a bear, especially when she's an attending. He left not long after."

Callie and Arizona both looked at each other and promptly burst back into fits of laughter. Sofia sat, eating her pizza, wondering what her mommies found so funny. The both stopped laughing and went back to eating their food. Arizona finished and sat back, belly full and satisfied. Callie picked up Arizona's plate, Sofia's and her own and put them in the dishwasher. She finished the last of her wine and turned back to her wife and daughter.

"Time for a bath and bed Sofia."

Sofia went to protest when she got a look from her Mommy. She piped down and let Callie take her out of her chair. She turned to her Mama.

"You help with bath too?"

Arizona looked at Callie who gave her a quizzical look as well. Arizona tickled Sofia before answering.

"Of course big girl. Let's get you all clean and into bed."

Sofia squealed in delight and ran down the hall. Arizona might have had a nap earlier but she was still tired. Callie noticed and put her arms around Arizona's upper arms and rubbed up and down.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Sofia would understand if you're to tired and want to go to Mark's and get an early night."

"I am never too tired to give Sofia a bath. I'll head to Marks after, it's fine, I'm fine."

"Only if you're sure." When Arizona nodded yes Callie continued. "Okay then, let's get Sofia clean and get her to bed. Did you want to get her clothes and I'll run the bath?"

Arizona walked into Sofia's room while Callie headed into the bathroom and started the water, adding the bubble bath Sofia loved. When it was ready she turned around to find Arizona taking off the last of Sofia's clothes. Sofia slipped into the bath and started her usual splashing. She was clean soon enough and stood there while Callie wiped her down and dressed her. The Robbins-Torres family walked back into Sofia's bedroom. Sofia jumped into her bed while Arizona, then Callie gave her kisses goodnight. She snuggled under the covers as Callie and Arizona left the room turning on the nightlight as they left.

Arizona walked into the bedroom and put her prosthetic back on, returning the crutches to the closet. She turned to find Callie standing right behind her.

"Well I guess I'll see you around sometime tomorrow. Maybe we could have lunch again?"

Arizona stood waiting for Callie's response, while Callie was watching Arizona's lips as she spoke. Their kiss this afternoon was still on her mind. Callie pulled Arizona to her and placed her lips on her wife's in a searing kiss. Callie's arms went around Arizona's waist while Arizona's went around her wife's neck. Callie turned Arizona until her back was to the bed and backed the two of them up until they fell onto the bed, their lips never parting.


	29. Chapter 29

Callie heard a voice far off into the distance. Her vision came into focus as fingers were being snapped in her face, Arizona staring at her with concern.

"You okay Callie? You went off into outer space on me there."

Callie shook her head to clear it and looked at Arizona. No mussed hair, no smeared lipstick or marks. Shit, she'd imagined the whole thing. What the hell was going on in head? She knew she wanted her wife, always did, but she couldn't risk coming this far and making so much progress to ruin it with a rushed hormone fuelled romp in their marital bed, no matter how much the party in her pants wanted her to crack open the bubbly and get it on. She looked back at Arizona who'd put her hand on her shoulder in concern. Callie smiled and shrugged at her wife.

"Yeah sorry. I was thinking about my patient Mike, the one I did the reconstruction on this afternoon. Sorry." Callie let out a breath, glad she came up with a lie quick enough to deflect Arizona's questioning.

Arizona smiled at her wife. Always thinking of others. "I'm sure he's fine. You're an awesome surgeon. So did you want to?"

Callie mouth opened and closed before she said anything, her mind and hormones still on fire from her daydream. What did Arizona ask her again? Think McFly, think. Focus woman. Lunch, yes lunch. She finally answered a patient Arizona.

"Yeah, I should be able to meet you for lunch. As I said, I have three shoulder reconstructions so I should be free around one, one thirty at the latest. I'll text you when I have a better idea. If I can't maybe we can have dinner after you do your shopping tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll look forward to either."

Arizona smiled again, driving Callie even crazier. She needed to get them away from the very tempting bed and out of the bedroom. She walked towards the door to give Arizona a hint. Arizona followed her and they both walked towards the front door. Arizona pulled her keys to Mark's apartment out of her purse and put the bag on her shoulder. Callie opened the front door and held it open for her wife. Arizona went through, giving Callie a sweet kiss on her cheek, Callie's breathing hitching a little at the contact.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight." Arizona added a little wave as she walked the short distance to apartment 501.

Callie leaned on the door frame. "'Night."

Arizona unlocked the door and with one last glance at Callie, entered the apartment. Callie closed the door to 502 and leaned against the now shut door. Her breathing was still a little ragged, she was surprised Arizona hadn't noticed. She looked at her watch and noted the time. It was getting a little late but she had to do something to quench the fire or she'd never sleep. She decided a little self indulgence was just what she needed, so she headed to her shower and the vibrating shower head she insisted to Arizona that she just had to buy. An hour-long shower later, the poisons had left the building twice and Calliope Torres fell into a very satisfied sleep.

Across the hall Arizona slipped into the apartment, locked the door and put down her bag and keys. She sighed, hating the fact that after the last week of nearly spending every night snuggled with her wife she now had to do what she'd done for the last two months, go home night after night to a lonely room to sleep in an empty bed. Sure Sofia made about half her nights every week a little less lonely, but there was nothing like walking into a bedroom to find your wife there in lingerie waiting for you. Nothing like snuggling with a warm body on a cold Seattle night or coming home after a long shift to find a hot bath with a sexy Latina waiting for you with a glass of wine and a sympathetic ear to hear about your day. She'd missed those things even before she kissed Lauren, they'd been few and far between after the plane crash.

Sure they'd been getting closer the last four months but she felt like they both held back at certain times. After they started being intimate again they would make love, never fucking or sex, always making love. In Arizona's mind there was a difference. Sure making love was sweet and fun but sometimes she just wanted Callie to rip off her clothes, throw her on the bed and have dirty, bend me backwards, 'where the hell am I' sex with her.

Arizona sighed and started to make a list of what she'd need for her grocery shopping tomorrow and then decided to have a nice hot shower and head to bed. She turned off the living room lights and walked into the bedroom. She pulled out her pj's and sat on the bed. She unstrapped her leg, put it on the floor next to the bed and headed into her bathroom. She sat on her shower chair and started the water. The hot stream rolled over her and any tension she felt washed away and down the drain. Arizona finished her night-time routine and slipped into her bed. The kiss she shared with Callie this afternoon was still on her mind so she couldn't help it when her hand started a downward journey and into her pants. Soon a very satisfied Arizona fell into a deep sleep with dreams of her wife.

Callie woke the next morning feeling a lot more relaxed than she had in a while. Callie turned off her alarm, had a quick shower and went to wake Sofia. As she walked towards her daughter's room she couldn't help but start humming the song she'd had in head for a couple of days now. It was the same one she didn't realize she was humming in surgery yesterday when Dr Ross called her on it. She kept singing in her head when she opened Sofia's door to find her daughter on her back, little snores coming out of her mouth. Callie sat on the edge of the bed and shook her lightly on her tummy, but she didn't stir. Callie shook a little harder calling her name. Sofia opened one eye to look at her mommy. Sofia mumbled at her.

"Ten more minutes." She rolled over away from Callie, who just had a brief preview of Sofia's teenage years.

Callie was in too good of a mood this morning so she decided to bargain with Sofia.

"Okay baby. I'll give you ten. If you're not out there by then you get soggy cereal for breakfast instead of French toast."

Callie thought for sure that would get Sofia moving, but all her toddler did was wave her hand dismissively at her mommy and go back to sleep. Callie shook her head and laughed. Callie stood and walked back into the living room and decided to cook the toast anyway since she'd talked herself into wanting it as well. She walked over to the stereo system first and put on the song that had been in her head for days and pressed play. She knew it was the only way to get it out of her head. Callie walked the short distance to the kitchen and started prepping the food while the song started to play.

_Your fumblin' round in the bedroom, Tryin' to put on your shoes. _

_Hair still down, dress half on, Looking like you're about to blow a fuse._

Callie had flashbacks of getting ready for Bailey's wedding, when she snapped about their lack of sex and how everything was about the leg. She hadn't meant to, it just slipped out. Looking back, that was when she should have tweaked that something was really wrong with Arizona. Callie guessed she didn't want to face reality at that point. She was just so happy her wife was alive and walking by then.

_I know what's about to happen, I can read you like a book._

_ You're about to shoot that cute little 'yeah we're late' look._

Callie smiled at a happier memory. This one time when the two of them, Lexie and Mark were all able to get a night off and Arizona's surgery had run long. Callie had been waiting for her patiently, Arizona ran through the door, just gave her a look and jumped straight into a quick shower. Callie just sat on the lounge and laughed at Arizona knowing what a type A does when they're five minutes late, panics!

_And there it is, Baby, don't move. _

_I wanna soak this is, I've got a new favourite memory of you._

As the next verse started Callie kept thinking of that night. Arizona insisted she drive like a maniac to get to the restaurant, she didn't want to miss their reservations. She kept telling Callie every time they went near a set of traffic lights if it was amber she should keep driving. At one point Arizona was yelling at her and Callie couldn't help getting upset. She calmed down when Arizona put her hand on hers over the middle console and squeezed, gave her a pout and said sorry. She couldn't stay mad at her and all was soon forgiven.

_Drivin' through town, running red lights, You take my hand in the car. _

_Finally make it to the restaurant, And our friends are two drinks in at the bar._

_I know what's about to happen, Yeah, folks don't change that dial._

_ She's about to light the room up with a laugh and a smile._

Callie was nearly about to burn the toast while she kept picturing dinner that night. Mark and Lexie had a couple more drinks than them at this point and they were buzzed. Mark was admittedly a little loud, when a waiter came over and asked them to quiet down. Arizona turned on the charm with a mega watt smile and the waiter was soon smitten, walking away with a smile on his face. Callie remembered how impressed Mark had been by Arizona keeping them from getting thrown out of a restaurant they'd been waiting to get into for months. Callie squeezed her hand this time and looked her friend in the eye.

"Never underestimate the Robbins smile my friend. That smile can light up your life like the sun shining in the sky on a pretty summer day."

Lexie cooed, Arizona blushed, while Mark just started to argue how his Lexie was the sun, and Robbins could maybe be the moon. Callie laughed and the two friends agreed to disagree on that. It was one of the best nights they ever had as a foursome and one that made her miss Mark even more.

_And there it is, Baby, don't move._

_ I wanna soak this in, I've got a new favourite memory of you._

_Yeah, I'm gonna fall farther, Baby I know. _

_Wait for it, wait for it, Here I go._

Callie fell in love with Arizona more and more that night. It was just before they said 'I love you' to each other and it was one of the moments that made it clear in her mind that Arizona was the one for her.

_You're fumbling 'round in the bedroom, Trying to take off your shoes. _

_Hair back down, dress half off, You look at me._

Callie smiled even wider at the memory of when they returned that night from the restaurant. That was one she would keep to herself, but one that made her very nearly head back to the bathroom and her shower. Shivers ran down her spine and she returned to cooking breakfast just as Sofia stumbled still half asleep into the kitchen.

_And there it is, Baby, don't move. _

_I wanna soak this in, I've got a new favourite memory of you. _

_Here we go again, I've got a new favourite memory of you._

As the song ended, Callie picked up her daughter and gave her a hug and kisses. She sang the last couple of lines to Sofia who squealed at her mommy and asked to be put down. Callie put Sofia into her chair just as the French toast was ready. She gave her a sippy cup full of juice and put the toast on a plate in front of her. She started to eat in earnest while her mommy did the same.

Outside the door, Arizona had been heading to the hospital to get an early jump on things when she'd heard the song start playing. Arizona stood near the door, listened and smiled as the same memories flooded back into her mind. She couldn't help the smile that radiated from her face. She only had one question. When did her Latino wife start listening to country music?

**Hello world, thanks again to everyone reading this story. You comments have been wonderful and fun to read. Half of you want me to take it slow and get them through therapy before they have sex and the other half want them to get it on. I know that I can't please everybody, but I assure you at some point they will get freaky, it just may take a little while. As one guest wrote sexual tension is always fun to write about and I have to agree. Thanks again to you all, Tigersforever.**

**P.S. The song used if you hadn't guessed was Brad Paisley's 'New Favourite Memory', one of my personal favourites. If you haven't heard it please do, it's a beautiful song even if you don't like country.**


	30. Chapter 30

Callie finished feeding Sofia, cleaned her up and dressed her for the day. Callie headed into the hospital in a great mood, took Sofia to day care and left with kisses and a cuddle to head to the Ortho floor. She was greeted by Dr Shane Ross with her charts for the day and an update from the nurses about Mike.

"Good morning Dr Torres. Mike did fine last night. When I left last night he'd managed to eat a little and he seemed in good spirits. The nurses told me to tell you he's awake and seems to be okay."

Callie perused her shoulder reconstructions for the day and now she had a badly broken leg to add to the list. She'd come in last night after a car accident and Kepner had stabilized her. She would need pins and screws inserted in most of her lower leg so she could walk again properly. Callie would have to come up with a plan when she saw the x-rays and after she actually opened the patient up. Seeing the damage first hand was sometimes the best way to go about helping the patient, scans could only tell you so much. She put down the chart and spoke to Dr Ross about Mike.

"It's not now I'm worried about so much, it's when he has to start his rehab. That's when the real depression sets in. I should know. When you're sitting in a hospital bed alone for the majority of your day it doesn't take much for you to want to give up. No matter how many people visit you or how many tests you have to do, it's lonely. And rehab is frustrating as hell. You want to do so much and it'll be hard, especially for a fit and active guy like Mike. It drives you insane when you can't do what your brain wants you to do 'cause your body won't respond. I'm lucky, I had a wife to be and a little girl in the NICU to keep me moving forward. I only hope he's got a few people around him that he'll keep himself going for."

As Callie finished speaking a pretty young woman walked up to the nurses station and asked for Mike's room number. Callie and Shane both shared a grin and followed her to his room. They stood at the entrance to his room to find him sitting up and pulling the young woman into a tight hug. As they separated Mike wiped a tear from his face. Callie ushered Shane into the room who handed her Mike's chart and they greeted their patient.

"How you doing Mike? I just want to check on your incisions and we'll leave the two of you alone."

"Good morning Dr Torres. This is my girlfriend Sarah. She's at UCLA and she flew up here even after I told her I would be fine on my own."

Callie looked over his incisions and was satisfied with the amount of swelling and redness around the site. She pulled back the sheets, took off her gloves and looked back at the interaction between Mike and Sarah. She noticed the small touches, the smiles on both of their faces as they looked at each other. It reminded her of when she and Arizona started dating. She smiled at the couple as Sarah started speaking to Mike.

"I was always going to come and help you after this operation. Are you insane baby? I love you so much I'll do whatever you need me to, give you whatever help you need. We are gonna get through this and after, I'll help you finish school and get your degree."

Mike smiled a little but looked down at his hands. "Honey, I'm on a scholarship. That's gone now I can't play anymore. I don't think I can afford to finish if I have to pay for everything myself."

Sarah smiled at Mike and took his hand. "I only have one more semester to go after this one. I have some money saved, I'll get a job when I'm done and you can go back next year and finish your last two years. We will get through this, you and me. I'm coming up to study at Washington State for my last year to be near you anyway."

Mike smiled and squeezed her hand. "I can't let you do that. You love UCLA and I don't want you to be here watching me learn to walk again like a little kid."

Sarah shook her head. "That's what people who love each other do. They support one another, they don't walk away when the going gets tough and they never give up on the other person, no matter how much they push them away. I am going to be here for you, end of discussion."

Mike just smiled and pulled Sarah into a kiss, forgetting Callie and Shane were even in the room. Callie cleared her throat and spoke to Mike.

"Listen to her Mike, she know what she's talking about. I'll come back and see you before I leave today. You have any questions, anything at all, you have me paged. Nice to meet you Sarah." Callie gave them one of her dazzling smiles as she walked out.

Sarah and Mike nodded at Callie as she and Shane left the room. Callie gave his chart to the nurse while Shane handed her the chart for the MVC patient. Her mind wandered like it always did lately to her wife. Sure giving up going to a school you love was a little easier than flying half way around the world, or a car accident which nearly kills you and your child or telling someone to cut off your wife's leg even if it saved her life. Everything Sarah had said was how she'd felt after the plane crash. If only Arizona had responded like Mike seemed to be by letting someone he loved help him, maybe they wouldn't be in the place they are now. Sure everything seemed to be okay, she just hoped it wouldn't all fall apart when they went to therapy.

In the e-mail she sent to Nicole last week about how everything had gone and letting her know she'd be there for her session on Thursday she asked if Arizona could come meet her in person and if they could make it their first couples session. On of the e-mails she'd answered yesterday was from Nicole saying yes to that idea. She meant to ask Arizona last night before she left but it completely slipped her mind when she had her little fantasy right in front of her wife. Callie decided to suggest it over lunch or dinner, although looking at the MVC patients x-rays, dinner looked more like the time. Callie would wait until she got into the operating theatre and see how everything went before she'd let Arizona know about lunch. Callie turned to Shane.

"Okay Dr Ross, let's get this show on the road."

On the Peds floor Arizona Robbins walked around with a smile on her face, greeting other doctors and nurses as she walked over to get her charts for the day. She came up to Alex and Jo standing at the nurses station drinking a cup of coffee. Arizona greeted the two of them, a huge smile on her face dimples popping out for the world to see. If only she had her heelies it would be perfect.

"Good morning my fellow Peds. How are we this wonderful morning?"

Alex rolled his eyes and groaned while Jo gave him a slap on the arm. Jo turned to Arizona and answered her.

"We are fine Dr Robbins. How are you?"

"I am awesome. So what kind of day do we have today?"

Jo handed her the chart while Alex started to tell Arizona about the day. She was grateful it didn't seem like too stressful of a day, but you never know what emergencies would come in and how long they would take to repair. Arizona took the first chart and headed to the patients room. Alex turned to Jo before they followed Arizona.

"Great. It looks like McPerky is back. As much as I love having her as my boss you may need to get me a sick bag before the day is through."

Jo laughed at her boyfriend and put a hand on his arm. "Think of it this way. When the head of the department is a very happy woman and she loves her Surgical Fellow, who do you think is going to get the best surgeries handed to them?"

Alex smiled at Jo. "A very good point Dr Wilson. Remind me to thank you later."

Jo smiled back at Alex and the two of them walked into the patient room following after Arizona. They had a little girl who need a shunt put in, a fairly routine surgery to start the day. They also had a little boy who had been in a fire and needed a skin graft. She'd co-ordinate with Avery and schedule a surgery after lunch on that one. Karev and Wilson followed her around the ward as she greeted a few long-term patients and greeted some new additions to the Peds ward, a smile never leaving her face.

Arizona excused herself to get some more of her paperwork done before the surgery for the shunt, leaving Alex and Jo in charge while she entered her office. The first thing she saw was the portrait on the desk of her, Callie and Sofia. Arizona would give just about anything to get back the kind of happiness that was very clear in that picture. She only hoped one day they would.

Arizona checked her e-mails, filed some routine paperwork and checked her schedule for the rest of the week. Arizona returned to the Peds ward where she met with Alex and Jo and they headed to the OR3. Arizona and Alex with Jo's assistance had rocked their shunt surgery and it was only 10am. They all scrubbed out and headed back to the Peds floor to check on their other patients. After she was satisfied her patient was okay after her operation she went off to find Avery to talk about their graft patient since she had some time. Avery was in another surgery so she left a message to meet her in OR3 at 2pm for the skin graft. Arizona peaked at her phone and was a little upset she hadn't heard from Callie yet. She put her phone in her pocket, knowing Callie would text when she could and headed back to Peds.

In OR 2 Callie and Shane were deep inside their patients leg. The x-rays and scans hadn't revealed the extent of the damage done by the twisting and shattering of this poor woman's leg bones. Callie was placing screws and pins left and right. She was pleasantly surprised how well Shane was doing since he hadn't had much to do with Ortho before. He was paying rapt attention to Callie's instructions and was finding himself enjoying this surgery. The only unfortunate thing was it was taking hours to reposition, straighten and attach all the bone, muscles and tendons together with all the newly attached pins and screws. Callie glanced at the clock and sighed. It was nearly noon and she still had three shoulder reconstructions to do today and more paper work to get done before she could even think about going home. 30 minutes later, they finally finished the surgery and were scrubbing out.

Callie decided to tell Arizona in person she couldn't make it lunch so she took the elevator to the Peds floor. The lift doors opened and she held her breath at the sight. Arizona was drinking a coffee, her head thrown back in laughter at something one of the nurses had said. She didn't feel jealous of the nurse making her laugh, after all she was a very straight woman with kids of her own. Instead, Callie was upset she hadn't been the reason Arizona had laughed like that for a long time with the exception of a couple of times last week. Callie reined in her jealousy and walked out onto the floor. Something in Arizona made her turn her head and there she caught sight of her wife exiting the elevator. Her breath hitched a little at the sight of Callie walking towards her. She finished her coffee and walked over to greet her wife.

"Hey. What are you doing here? I didn't miss your text did I?" Arizona pulled out her phone to check and sure enough there were no texts or missed calls.

"No you didn't. I just had a quick opening and wanted to let you know I won't be able to meet for lunch. I spent all morning dealing with a MVC leg surgery that came in to the ER early this morning and I haven't even looked at my three shoulder recons. How's your afternoon looking?"

Arizona nodded and replied to Callie. "Okay. I have a skin graft with Avery this afternoon and then I'm going shopping. Are you sure you don't want me to take Sofia with me and meet you at your place with dinner? It sounds like you're going to be late tonight."

Callie ran a hand through her hair feeling suddenly very tired after she'd woken in such a good mood. "Would you? I don't know if I'll even make it for dinner. I might just grab a quick bite in between surgeries this evening. If you could take her home I would appreciate it."

Arizona smiled at her wife. "Of course, it's not a problem. You do what you have too, Sofia and I will have fun shopping together. I'll take her and give her dinner, you just let me know what time you think you'll be done. If it's going to be too late I'll stay with Sofia until you get home."

Callie nodded. "Okay thanks. I have something I need to ask you about tonight anyway so I'll see you then."

Arizona's pager went off. She looked down and then looked back up at Callie. "It's the pit, I'll see you later tonight then?"

Callie nodded her agreement and walked with Arizona to the elevators. Arizona headed down with one last smile at Callie who smiled back at her before heading back up to the Ortho floor. Callie felt very confident Arizona would be happy to come to her therapy session on Thursday, but like everything in her life lately, you can't take anything for granted.

Arizona was called to a consult on a suspected Appendectomy which she confirmed with the portable ultrasound. She paged Karev to take care of the little boy while she went and grabbed a quick lunch to have in her office before her skin graft surgery with Avery.

Callie walked back to the nurses station to be once again greeted by Shane who handed her the chart for their first reconstruction. Luckily for Callie's chances of leaving the hospital before her next birthday, all three surgeries were standard reconstructions barring any complications. She didn't foresee any, so she took the chart and walked into the patients room. She greeted her patient and talked him through the procedure. She should have recorded her saying it so she could replay it for the next two patients 'cause they would all be pretty much be hearing the same thing. With a farewell to the patient, Callie and Shane left the room to go get scrubbed while the patient was prepped for the surgery.

Arizona finished her lunch and with assurances from Karev he had everything under control she headed to the scrub room. Just as Arizona was cleaning her nails and beginning to scrub Jackson Avery walked into the room. Arizona didn't have anything against the young plastics surgeon, it's just he reminded her of her indiscretion with Dr Boswell. When she was flirting with Lauren he'd stood there innocently and pointed out to her several times over those three days how great Lauren was. It was one of the things that pushed her into that on call room. She didn't blame Jackson, he just brought it all to the surface every time he was around. Still, she was a professional and she could work with him with no problem. Jackson looked at Arizona and started scrubbing as he addressed her.

"How are you Dr Robbins?"

Arizona finished washing her hands and reached for a towel. "I'm fine Dr Avery, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was sorry to hear about your mother. You have my condolences."

Arizona nodded and turned away so he wouldn't see the little tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She turned back to Jackson when she was sure she'd settled down.

"I'll meet you in there Dr Avery."

Avery nodded and continued scrubbing. He wasn't stupid, he knew Arizona felt uncomfortable around him since the storm but he wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. Avery decided not to worry about things he couldn't change and be a professional and finish this surgery with Arizona. He entered the OR and the two of them completed a successful surgery with minimal chit-chat and went to scrub out. When she was finished Arizona walked away quickly from Jackson and headed back to Peds.

She walked into her office and finished the paper work, grabbed her jacket and bag and stopped back at the nurses station. She spoke briefly to Karev and walked back to the elevator to go to the day care to collect Sofia. She walked in receiving greetings from the staff and quickly found her little girl. She was playing with Zola, making a little tower of blocks. Sofia put down the blocks and ran over to her Mama. She hugged her legs and looked up at her.

"Hi Mama. We go home?"

Arizona leaned down and picked up her girl and gave her hugs and kisses. "Not yet baby. I need to go shopping for food. You want to come with me?"

Arizona put her back on the ground as Sofia nodded yes. Sofia turned back and waved goodbye to Zola who waved back at them. Sofia ran over and got her jacket and bag while Arizona signed her out. Arizona helped Sofia with the jacket and putting on her back pack and took her little hand and led them across the street to the apartment building. She was glad there was no room at Alex's for her car, so it was still in its parking spot in the garage. She loaded Sofia into her car seat and the two of them set out for the market down the street.

As Arizona and Sofia were beginning their shopping Callie was just starting her second reconstruction. The first had gone fine and the patient was back in his room, a little doped up and in pain but otherwise fine. Callie and Shane waited for the OR to be reset for them, spoke to the second patient and headed back into what felt like a permanent home in OR2. They scrubbed in and started the surgery.

Sofia walked beside Arizona next to the shopping cart helping her Mama put items in when she could reach them. Arizona was thankful she made a list so she could get out of there pretty quickly. Sofia was starting to get cranky and would need a little nap soon. She double checked her cart and was satisfied she had everything she needed. If she didn't, she was confident her neighbour would lend her anything she missed. She pushed the cart to the check out line and took her items out and paid the total. Arizona put her bagged items back in the cart and headed to her car. She strapped Sofia in and loaded her trunk. She started the car and drove back to the apartment.

Arizona unloaded the groceries into the lift with the help of Sofia who carried a couple of bags for her. They took the elevator to the second floor and Arizona opened the door to 501. She quickly put the groceries away and took Sofia across the hall to 502. She changed her out of her day care clothes and into sleep wear. Sofia went straight down for a nap while Arizona decided to give her father a call. The phone rang only twice before her father's voice filled the line.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine Dad, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It's too quiet around here, I'm thinking of getting a dog."

Arizona laughed at her father knowing he was allergic to dogs. It was for the best anyway. They moved around so much they would've had to give it up anyway and it sucks saying goodbye when you get so attached to them. Arizona continued to ask her father questions.

"Are you really doing okay Dad? I feel like I should be there with you still."

Daniel sighed but answered his daughter. "I will be fine Zona. You are where you should be. Saving lives and being with your family. How are my girls doing anyway? Any news to report?"

Arizona wasn't comfortable talking to her father about the kiss they'd shared yesterday and giving herself a helping hand but she could tell him about the rest.

"We are doing okay. I've moved into Mark's across the hall. Callie and I are still doing okay. We haven't been to therapy yet, so we'll see how it goes when we do. Sofia is her usual self, nothing seems to stop her. She takes after her grandfather that girl."

Daniel chuckled before he spoke again. "Glad to hear it. Just remember to be patient and talk to Callie if something is bothering you. That stubborn streak both of you have seems to be what causes a lot of trouble between you two. Communication is always the key. Look at your mother. She never stopped telling me if I made her mad and we made it forty years."

Arizona felt a tear roll down her cheek which she wiped away. "I know Dad. I miss her so much. I just want to pick up the phone and hear her voice one more time."

"I know what you mean Arizona. Listen I have to go sweetheart. I was making myself dinner when you called, I wouldn't want it to burn."

Arizona laughed, happy her father had listened to her. "Well you take care of yourself Dad and I'll call you sometime in the next couple of days."

Daniel laughed again. "Goodbye Arizona, love you."

"Love you too Dad. Bye."

Father and daughter hung up while Arizona started to think about dinner and waking Sofia. Back at the hospital Callie and Shane ran into trouble on their second shoulder reconstruction. They found a lot of scar tissue that didn't show clearly on the scans. It was going to double the time of the surgery. She needed to talk to Avery about getting her department better scanning equipment. They both settled in and finally finished it about 6:30pm. They stood in the scrub room beside one another, finished washing away the germs and walked back to let the relatives know everything went fine. By the time they were done it was 7pm. Callie looked over at Shane who looked as tired and hungry as she felt.

"Come on, lets grab a quick bite and then we'll get to number three and we can finish for today."

After reaching the cafeteria Callie took out her phone and dialled her wife. It went for five rings before her daughter's voice came on.

"Hi mummy."

Callie smiled before she answered. "Hey Sof. How are you?"

Sofia giggled. "I good. Mama make me dinner. When you home?"

Callie sighed. "Late baby. I'll see you in the morning though okay."

"Okay."

"Can you put your Mama on the phone?"

Sofia pulled the phone away from her ear and handed the phone to Arizona. She could hear her thank their daughter before she spoke to Callie.

"Hey you, how you doing?"

Callie sighed again. "Tired. We ran into complications on number two, so I have one to go and then I'll come home. I'll leave the paperwork until tomorrow. Thanks for doing this."

Arizona smiled on her end and answered her wife. "I told you it's fine. I'll give Sofia her bath and put her to bed. I'll have a little sleep in your bed if you don't mind. I'm starting to feel tired myself even though I haven't had the day you've had."

Callie swallowed at the though of her wife in their bed after last night. "Sure, you go right ahead. I'll wake you when I get home. See you then."

"Okay, goodnight Calliope."

"Goodnight Arizona." Arizona calling her Calliope only fuelled her fire.

They each hung up, thinking of the other. Callie really wanted to go home to her family but duty called. Shane finished his meal and came back over to Callie to wait for her. They put away their trays and headed back to Ortho. They spoke to patient number three, apologising for all the delays and scrubbed in yet again. Back at the apartment Arizona had fed Sofia, helped her have a bath and put her into bed for an early night. Arizona watched a little television but was getting tired very quickly. She took off her leg, laid down on her side of the bed under the covers and promptly fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the Ortho surgeon across the road.

After their last shoulder reconstruction of the day, Callie headed back to the nurses station to check on her patients post ops. All of them including number three were doing okay and Callie just had one more thing to do before she could go home. She walked over to Mike's room and looked in. He was asleep but Sarah was sitting beside the bed holding his hand. Callie knocked lightly and went in. Sarah looked up and smiled at her.

"How are you Sarah?"

"I'm fine Dr Torres but if you don't mind me saying, you look like hell."

Callie shook her head in agreement. "You can say that again. Did you want me to get someone to set up a cot for you?"

Sarah nodded no. "I'll go and stay at Mike's apartment. It's been a long day and as much as I want to be here I need some sleep. I might make a move and leave now while he's asleep. Can you get the nurses to let him know I'll be back first thing in the morning?"

Callie nodded yes and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing the right thing for the two of you. Just don't forget to look after yourself, he'll need you to. I'll see you in the morning when I come back to check on Mike."

"Thanks again Dr Torres. Goodnight." Sarah walked out of the room to the elevators and out of Callie's sight.

Callie walked back to the nurses station, gave them the message to give to Mike and walked over to Shane who was finishing a chart.

"Go home Dr Ross. You did a great job today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shane nodded and closed the chart. "See you tomorrow Dr Torres. I learned so much today, thank you. Goodnight."

Callie nodded, too tired to speak and walked to her office. She gathered her coat and bag, shut off her computer and the lights and walked out the door. She caught the elevators to the lobby and out the front door. She walked the five minutes to her home and entered quietly. Arizona had left a light on for her. She put down her bag and keys and walked down the hall to Sofia's room. She looked in on her daughter who was sleeping soundly. Callie leaned down and gave her a kiss and pulled her blankets back up. Sofia barely stirred, so she left the room quietly and walked into her bedroom.

Her breath hitched at the sight of her wife laying in their bed. Arizona was on her side of the bed facing away from the door. Arizona rolled slightly on her back at Callie's entrance but didn't wake up. She looked so peaceful Callie decided to grab a quick shower before she'd wake her. Callie let the hot water wash away her tiredness and after brushing her teeth and dressing she re-entered the bedroom.

Arizona looked so trouble-free in her sleep Callie was torn as to whether to wake her or let her sleep. She had shared a bed with her wife for nearly the last week so she wasn't worried about that. It was that daydream she had last night. She was still having flashbacks when she had a minute to think about anything but the surgery she was performing. It was slightly distracting on a day like today when she had so much to do. Callie decided to throw caution to the wind. She pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and climbed in.

She could feel the warmth of her wife's body radiating from across the bed. Her heartbeat sped up and she stopped breathing for a second when Arizona seemed to unconsciously know she was laying there. She rolled over and resumed the position they'd shared all last week. Her hand went across her stomach and she laid half her body over Callie's. Arizona's nose nuzzled her wife's neck while Callie was frozen in place. Little puffs of Arizona's breath hit her neck and her hormones went into overdrive. Callie sighed and gave up her resistance. There was nothing she could do to stop herself anyway. She put one hand around Arizona's shoulder and the other lightly stroked the arm across her stomach. They both relaxed into each other and Callie, despite her fears, fell into a deep sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Callie felt the kisses on her collarbone before she opened her eyes. She moaned at the touch as her brain started to catch up with the rest of her. Who was doing that and could they please not stop. A kiss was placed in the hollow of her neck and then another as a mouth starting sucking gently on her pulse point. She finally opened her eyes to see blonde hair moving farther down as the kisses started to follow the line of the faint scar from her heart surgery.

Nimble fingers started undoing buttons to expose her naked chest and a playful nip followed by a soothing tongue was placed right between her breasts. Callie knew she should stop Arizona but she couldn't get her mouth and brain to co-ordinate and form the function of speaking. Callie moaned again as Arizona did the same. Callie's hands flew into Arizona's hair and she gripped her almost painfully at the sensation of a tongue swirling around her nipple. Arizona's hand teased her other breast while her tongue continued to tease and bite the other.

Callie knew she should stop her wife, knew they shouldn't do this until they were sure they were going to make it as a couple. Too many times in their relationship they'd had sex before they talked and let the natural pull they had for each other take over. Her head was trying to tell her to stop, but her heart and every part of her body being caressed and kissed told her head to shut the fuck up, sit back and enjoy the ride. Callie finally shook the cobwebs and called out to her wife.

"Arizona.."

Arizona's head bobbed up from her chest and looked at Callie with a smile. She went straight back to what she'd been doing until Callie pulled her head up and looked her in the eye, forcing her to halt her actions.

"Arizona stop. For the love of God stop."

Arizona looked at Callie in confusion. What had she done wrong? She woke up to hear Callie calling her name, moaning all the while, placing kisses on her neck from behind. Arizona didn't remember Callie joining her in the bed, but she woke to her wife spooning her and running her hands inside her shirt, caressing the sides of her body. Arizona had turned back to her wife as Callie laid flat on her back allowing Arizona to roll on top of her and start laying the kisses on her that woke Callie up. She had heard Callie distinctively say 'Fuck me Arizona, fuck me.'. She sat up and looked back down at her wife who was trying desperately to cover herself up while moving away from her. Arizona ran fingers through her hair to unlock the tangles.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you ask me Callie, you wanted me."

Callie raised her eyebrows in surprise. She thought she would remember THAT conversation. Arizona continued on.

"You were kissing my neck. I rolled back towards you and you said 'Fuck me', so I did. Or at least I tried to. What's the matter? Don't you want me to touch you?"

Arizona lowered her head as she whispered the last part and looked at the hands that had only been caressing her wife a moment ago. They'd shared kisses and slept in the same bed for most of last week, they'd even shared a heart stopping kiss just yesterday, one that drove her insane with desire last night. What was wrong with her that Callie didn't want her now? Ever doubt she had about being intimate with her wife came flooding back with a vengeance. Did her kissing another woman make her not want Arizona to touch her? Was she punishing her for kissing Dr Boswell? Did she just not find her desirable any more? Arizona started to move to the edge on her side of the bed but stopped when Callie reached out to her. Arizona faced away from her as Callie put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that Arizona, believe me, it's not that."

Arizona nodded but pulled away from Callie and sat on the edge of the bed, her back to her wife . Callie finished buttoning her shirt, pulled back the covers and walked around the bed. She kneeled down and put her hands on her wife's thighs. She rubbed up and down gently and put a hand under Arizona's chin, forcing Arizona to meet her eyes.

"Look at me. Of course I want you Arizona, I always do. I must have been dreaming, I'm sorry."

Callie blushed, something Arizona didn't see very often. Arizona sat quietly while Callie continued to speak.

"I've had dreams, dreams of you and me. I had one last night when you were about to leave. I wanted to just throw you on the bed and kiss the living daylights out of you. I didn't even have to go to sleep to dream about you, you've got me daydreaming all the time. You had to snap your fingers in my face last night to bring me out of it. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad or that I don't want you 'cause believe me I do."

Arizona nodded, remembering how Callie had completely zoned out on her last night. It still really didn't make her feel any better. Arizona sighed and reached beside the bed for her leg. She needed to get out of there before she started to cry. She'd done enough of that lately to last the rest of her life, she didn't need anymore now. She strapped on her leg and looked at Callie who was still sitting in front of her, hair mussed and still looking as beautiful as the day she first met her.

Arizona went to stand when she lost her balance. Callie had already begun to stand and was able to stabilize her before she could fall. The love in Callie's eyes was too much and Arizona couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted to. Callie pulled her wife into a tight embrace, arms around Arizona's shoulders. Arizona's hands wrapped tightly around Callie's waist and held on. Callie didn't let her go until her crying had subsided and her body had stopping shaking.

Callie pulled back and wiped the tears off her wife's face. She could see the doubt and hurt on Arizona's face and she couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew she shouldn't but she did. She should follow the advise Nicole had given her and what she'd been telling Arizona to do when she needed to. She needed to talk to her wife frankly, she needed to be honest about how she felt and when she felt it. Even if it was as embarrassing as telling someone you wanted to fuck their brains out.

Callie knew she might be pushing it, but she had a radical idea. It might set them back or it might convince Arizona once and for all just how much she desired her and that she had really forgiven Arizona for kissing McBitch. Callie decided the risk was worth it. She looked Arizona in the eye with an intensity they hadn't shared for a while.

"I want you to do something for me and I want you to think about it before you say no."

Arizona held the eye contact with Callie while she nodded her head yes. She let Callie continue on.

"I want you to take off your clothes and have a shower with me."

Arizona did a double take and hoped her ears didn't need syringing and that she had in fact heard her wife clearly. She wanted her to what? Callie could see the hesitation on her face and spoke again.

"I don't want to have shower sex or sex at all yet. I'm not ready, we're not ready. I want to see my wife and I want my wife to see me. I'm not trying to pressure you or make you uncomfortable like I know now I probably did to you before. You weren't ready and I know that now. I pushed you into feeling like you had to have sex with me and I hate myself for that. I love you so much Arizona and I can't help how my body reacts to you and your touch. If I could, we wouldn't be in this jam."

Arizona burst into laughter at Callie blushing again, confessing her feelings. Her heart soared knowing her wife's want for her had not diminished in the least. After they'd been intimate for the first time after the crash she actually felt relief. Relief that something the two of them shared was at least close to what it had been before she lost her leg. They had both held back, both hesitated and that was the part of it that made it not one hundred percent right. That kind of intimacy would come with time, time they would have after they sorted out the issues holding them back from being a couple and a family. When they could let all that other stuff go, forgive each other and move on, they could truly be intimate without hesitation and fear.

Callie stood in front of her wife, her bottom lip between her teeth, waiting with bated breath for Arizona to answer her. Arizona looked back at Callie, took her hand and walked into their bathroom. She shut the door and stopped next to the shower stall looking at Callie. She decided to make the first move and pulled her shirt over her head and put it gently on the ground. Callie stared, mouth wide open at her wife's chest and watched as Arizona moved to sit on the toilet so she could take off her leg again. Her sleep shorts went with it until Arizona was only in her panties.

Callie snapped out of her coma and slowly unbuttoned her shirt for the second time today, her eyes never leaving Arizona. She added it to the pile and shimmed out of her pants and underwear until only Arizona's panties were between them and physical intimacy. Arizona kept her eyes on Callie as well as she lifted her body and removed her panties until she too was naked in the presence of her wife.

"Will you hold me and not let me fall?"

Callie silently answered by taking Arizona's hand and helped her to stand. She held her up with one hand while she started the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was just how they liked it. She picked up her wife like she had done before and helped her into the shower, Arizona's arms around her neck. Callie placed her on the floor of the shower and moved behind Arizona so she could lean back onto her, one hand around Arizona's waist for balance.

Arizona took the luffa, poured some shower gel onto it and handed it to Callie. Callie placed a kiss on Arizona's shoulder and slowly washed her wife's body, caressing each and every curve. Callie took her time to run the luffa over her breasts and stomach. Arizona felt no hesitation in letting Callie wash her stump and when Callie washed her most intimate areas, all the while laying little kisses on her and whispering words of love in her ear. Arizona felt no embarrassment or shame, it was just her and her wife. Callie and Arizona stood as one under the water and let it wash over them, time forgotten outside their little world. Only the water turning cold pulled them back into reality.

Callie carried Arizona back out of the shower, helped her get a hold on the rail she'd had installed for her and grabbed a fresh towel to dry her. Once again it wasn't about sex, it was about love and trust. When Callie had finished drying Arizona off, she dried herself. Callie and Arizona stood eye to eye until Arizona pulled her wife into an embrace. They stood, skin on skin, until they had to go and face the real world.

**Hello again world. This was my first time writing any kind of smut, so I hope I did an okay job. I've tried to give everyone what they wanted, intimacy but not sex yet. Obviously I'm going to move this story to a M rating so I can write scenes like these in the future. I know this chapter is shorter than the last, but I felt this one needed to stand on its own. I didn't want other parts of the story to get in its way. Thanks again for your reviews and everyone following this story. Tigersforever**


	32. Chapter 32

Callie stood with her arms wrapped around Arizona for what felt like an eternity. Feeling her naked skin on her wife's was a bliss she hadn't felt in a long time. Even before Arizona's kiss with Dr Boswell this kind of intimacy, this kind of simple and easy feeling of just holding each other had been an illusion. They might have still been a married couple but they were far from happy and deep down they both knew it. It had taken Arizona kissing another woman to make them see it with clarity.

Sure, a lot of people would say she only kissed someone, she should get over it and move on, but those people weren't Calliope Torres. Those people hadn't been cheated on before and humiliated for a whole hospital to see. She had forgiven Arizona for the kiss anyway and she felt ready to move on, but she did need time. She wanted to make love to her wife, she wanted to feel the release of pure joy she felt when Arizona brought her to the top of the world and then held her while she came down. But Callie had learned in her therapy sessions she needed to be patient and not rush other people or herself until they were ready. If that meant she had to walk around a little horny for a while she could wait.

Callie pulled back from Arizona and moved her until she was sitting on the toilet again. Callie picked up Arizona's prosthetic, leaned down and started to strap it on her. She felt Arizona tense a little but continued on. She finished helping Arizona, stood up and held out a hand for her still naked wife to take. Arizona pulled herself up with the help of her wife's strong grip, her hands on Callie's upper arms to help her stay steady. Arizona locked eyes with Callie and smiled.

She reached up and put her hand on the back of Callie's neck and pulled her wife down the short distance and into a kiss. They both smiled into the kiss, their lips moving as one. They deepened the kiss, their tongues each massaging the others, their arms wrapping around one another again. They each began to slowly pull themselves away from the other, their kisses becoming smaller until they shared a small peck and stepped back from each other. Both Callie and Arizona's breathing had become a little ragged by their activities. They stood and stared at each other until a small voice called to them through the closed bathroom door.

"Mommy?"

Callie handed Arizona a towel to cover herself while she did the same. When they were both wrapped in towels Callie opened the door to find her little girl standing beside the bed looking at her curiously. When she noticed Arizona she cried out in joy.

"Mama, you still here."

"Yes big girl, I'm still here."

Arizona walked to the bed, sat on the edge and helped Sofia onto the bed and gave her hugs and kisses. From the doorway Callie watched her wife and daughter giggle together as Arizona started to tickle Sofia who rolled around on the bed trying to get away from her. Callie felt all her fears and doubt fall to the wayside when it was just the three of them, when no one and nothing else interfered. Arizona stopped tickling Sofia who sat on her Mama's lap and played with the hair that fell around her shoulders.

While Sofia babbled away, Callie moved to her draws and closet, starting to pull out her clothes to wear for the day. She grabbed a sweatshirt and some shorts for Arizona to borrow until she could go across the hall to get her own. Callie handed the clothes to Arizona and sat beside her wife, giving her daughter a kiss to the side of her head. She motioned to the bathroom when she spoke.

"Why don't you go and put those on while I get changed in here."

Arizona nodded, put Sofia onto the bed and with one last glance at Callie and Sofia, walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and sat back down on the toilet. She dropped the towel, pulled on the shirt and carefully put on the shorts before she stood up straight using the rail and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe they'd done what they just did. She wanted to sleep with her wife, she really did. When Callie called out to her this morning almost begging her, she couldn't help feel the rush of lust that run through her body. The feel of her wife's skin, the taste of her had not changed while they were apart. Arizona couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

She loved every minute of their shower, every caress and touch. At one point she wanted to cry with happiness. She respected Callie's decision to stop when they were in the bed, but she was also unbelievable grateful for her suggestion to have a shower together. It was tender and loving, everything they'd needed to start moving on with their marriage and hopefully a very healthy sex life to follow.

Arizona opened the door and reentered the bedroom to find Sofia still sitting on the bed and chatting away to her mommy about yesterday and everything she'd missed while being stuck at the hospital. Callie was standing in front of the mirror in a simple blouse and slacks. She was brushing her hair and answering Sofia's questions about babies. Now her friend Zola had a little brother, why didn't she? Could she have one too? Callie was stumbling a little trying to come up with an answer when Arizona walked back in. Sofia turned to ask her Mama the same questions when Callie put down her hairbrush and decided to distract her daughter and end what was fast becoming an awkward conversation.

"Why don't we go have some breakfast and let your Mama go and get dressed and then we can talk about it later."

Sofia looked at her mommy. "Okay. Can I has froot loops?"

Callie laughed, knowing that particular choice of cereal was all her wife's influence. She helped Sofia back onto the ground and ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing baby. How about you go and pick what you want to wear today and I'll be there in a second and help you get dressed."

"Okay." Sofia ran out of the room leaving her mommies to themselves.

Callie turned back to Arizona. "Did you want to go and get ready and come back for a yummy bowl of fruit loops?"

Arizona laughed but nodded yes. "Just give me 20 and I'll be back."

"Take your time. Miss Sofia has started to become a fashion expert and it can take her forever sometimes to pick an outfit."

Arizona laughed again. "I know what you mean. A couple of weeks ago it took her an hour and she changed her mind four times. I was lucky Alex had everything under control and only an Appy came in before I could get there. We are in so much trouble when she gets to be a teenager."

Callie joined in the laughter and agreed. "I'm just very grateful I have a trust fund I've hardly touched so she doesn't send us broke."

The two of them finished laughing and walked out the bedroom door. Callie headed down the hall while Arizona took her keys and went into 501. She quickly shed the clothes Callie gave her and dressed for the day. She decided to curl her hair and leave it down. She applied a light layer of make up and walked back into 502 just in time to find Callie putting Sofia in her chair and a bowl of Froot Loops in front of her. Arizona gave her back the clothes from this morning as Callie handed her a much-needed cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal of her own. Callie buttered a piece of toast and sat down with her coffee on the opposite side of the table. The Robbins-Torres family enjoyed a quiet breakfast until it was time to go. A quick clean up and the three of them walked out the door to the elevator.

Sofia decided she wanted to hold her Mama's hand today. Callie stood on the opposite side of Arizona and thought that was a good idea so she took Arizona's other hand in hers, their fingers intertwining as Callie squeezed her hand. They walked through the front entrance of the hospital and towards the elevators to the day care. They each took turns saying goodbye to Sofia before Arizona suggested they go back to the coffee cart before they headed to their respective floors.

Callie brought herself a very large cup of coffee, knowing she had a pile of paperwork to get done today as well as rounds and any surgeries headed her way. Luckily she was in charge of the department while her boss was away this week, so she'd be delegating anything routine to the other attendings. Callie accompanied her wife to the Peds floor and they slipped into her office and shut the door. They got a few looks but they didn't care. Inside the office Arizona sat behind the desk while Callie sat on a chair in front. She took a large sip of her drink and fiddled with her cup.

"Will you come to therapy with me tomorrow?"

Arizona dropped her pen and looked up at Callie, a little shocked Callie wanted her to come with her so soon. "Are you sure?"

Callie nodded yes. "I already e-mailed Nicole about it and she's looking forward to it. She said tomorrow would be a great time for us to start and she'll talk to us after about what she thinks we'll need in terms of individual sessions and couples therapy."

"It sounds perfect Callie, thank you for including me." Arizona smiled at Callie and took a sip of her drink. "What time is our session?"

"I always have them at 3pm. I take them on my break and luckily for me Owen has been great at covering for me on a couple of occasions when I was needed for consults."

Arizona took another sip of her coffee and looked back at Callie. "Remind me to send Owen a big basket of goodies. He's been so good after everything last week and obviously helping you over the last two months."

Callie laughed at her wife. "Yeah he has. He'd probably prefer scotch though."

Arizona burst into laughter too. "So true. I'll ask Dad which is the best and buy him a bottle. Oh, oh, Dad says 'hi' by the way."

"How's he doing?"

"He's okay, hanging in there. He misses Mum, but that's understandable, so do I. I had Skyped with Mum every Sunday so hopefully I can get Dad to as well and we can all see him on a regular basis."

Callie nodded while Arizona continued. "So I should get a move on, lots of tiny humans to save. Did you want to join me for dinner tonight? I really fancy some stir fry and since it's one meal I can make without burning the house down I would love to make it for you and Sofia."

Callie smiled as she stood and walked towards the door. "I would love some though Sofia would prefer her nuggets. So I'll see you tonight then. Are you going to get Sofia tonight or did you want me to?"

Arizona rounded her desk and joined her wife as she opened the door. "Lets just play it by ear. Text me later, but I will see you tonight."

"That you will Dr Robbins. See you later."

Callie and Arizona stood in the doorway of her office and shared a kiss they both smiled into. They pulled apart and Callie walked away to the elevators. She turned back and gave her wife a wide smile, watched Arizona give her one with dimples back and walked to the elevator in the best mood she'd been in since the night her wife's plane fell out of the sky.

Callie took the elevator to the Ortho floor and assigned everything but a hip replacement to the other attendings. She assigned Shane to rounds and monitoring post-ops until he could join her for the hip surgery. She settled into a morning of boredom, but finally managed to get everything done. She and Dr Ross were successful with their surgery and Callie took some time to visit Mike and see how he was doing. She found him in excellent spirits with Sarah by his side. She was glad her fears were largely unfounded and felt the kid might have had to give up one dream he loved but he had a dream sitting right beside him, one which would love him back. With farewells to Mike and Sarah, Callie texted Arizona half way through her day and told her she'd get Sofia and that she was looking forward to dinner.

Arizona texted back immediately saying the same and she would meet her at home when she was done. Arizona went back to afternoon rounds and visited the little boy she had to repair a liver laceration on this morning after his friend decided smacking him with a baseball bat would be fun. She was happy with his recovery so far and had a quiet day, so she spent a lot of time with her long-term patients catching up. She was called to the pit a couple of times for consults but most of those were non surgical or would need to wait and see how the patient responded with medication before they considered surgery. She finished another round of paperwork and headed out the door, ready to have dinner with her wife and daughter.

Arizona walked into the lobby of the apartment building and turned around when she heard a voice call to her. She did a 180 to find her daughter running up to her, Callie trailing behind. She leaned down to hug Sofia, her leg bothering her a little so she couldn't handle the extra weight and pick her up now. Callie joined her wife and daughter and gave Arizona a hello kiss. Callie took Arizona's hand and Sofia took the other while they walked to the elevator. They rode up to the fifth floor, exited and entered into 502, Callie holding the door open for the other two. She closed the door and hung her leather jacket on the hook as Arizona was helping Sofia take off hers.

Callie went into the bedroom and took off her shoes and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She came out and gave Arizona the same clothes she'd given her this morning to change into and get comfortable. Arizona took them with a smile while Callie took Sofia to her room and changed her into play clothes. Arizona went into the bedroom, grabbed the crutches and changed. She took off her leg, happy she'd figured out how to do a lot of things while balancing on crutches. She knew Callie would help her anyway so she wasn't worried about it. She walked back out to find Sofia colouring while Callie joined her in the kitchen.

"Did you have a busy day?"

Arizona nodded no. "Just a liver lac repair and a couple of consults. How was yours?"

Callie started to take the ingredients out of the refrigerator. "I only did a hip replacement, but I finally caught up with all the paper work my boss left for me."

Arizona balanced herself and started to chop vegetables next to her wife. "Good to hear. So we're on for tomorrow, 3pm?"

Callie started to take the chopped vegetables and put them in a wok. "Yep, 3pm. I leave by 2:30 so I'll meet you back here and we'll drive together. Sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

Arizona smiled at Callie and reached back into the refrigerator for the nuggets. She put them in the oven and watched Callie stirring the food. She smiled to herself when she noticed how easy this was. A couple cooking dinner while their daughter coloured in the lounge room. Dinner was soon ready and Callie decided she felt like watching television while they ate. Callie brought out the portable tables and The Robbins-Torres family sat watching some Dora The Explorer. Callie couldn't help answering some of the Spanish questions when Sofia spoke up.

"Mommy, I can no learn if you say the words."

Callie laughed and kissed her daughters cheek. "Sorry baby. You do it next time okay."

Sofia nodded yes and the three of them continued eating. Callie decided dessert was in order so she brought out the ice cream which they all enjoyed. Soon it was time for Sofia's bath and bedtime. Sofia was tired so everything went smoothly until it was Callie and Arizona back on the couch sitting side by side, the monitor on the coffee table in front of them. Callie looked at her watch and noticed it was still a little early and she wasn't that tired. She turned to Arizona.

"So do you fancy watching a movie?"

Arizona nodded and pointed a finger at her wife. "Sounds good. No horror movies though. I don't feel like a nightmare tonight."

Callie laughed and held up her hands in innocence. "Fine, fine. One chick flick coming up. What do you fancy?"

Arizona tilted her head to the ceiling in thought before she answered. "How about Sweet Home Alabama?"

Callie nodded and pulled the DVD out and put it in the player. She sat back down next to her wife and put her arm around Arizona's shoulders. Arizona melted into the embrace and put her arm around Callie's stomach, her head on her shoulder. The two of them watched the movie, occasionally laughing, sometimes with tears in their eyes. They were so comfortable they didn't notice how late it was.

Arizona untangled herself from Callie and picked up her crutches. She used them to stand while Callie brought her leg back out of the bedroom for her. She used the crutches to make it to the door and waited for Callie to open it. Callie took her keys and went out ahead of Arizona and opened 501 so Arizona could go in without having to put on her leg. Arizona smiled gratefully at her as Callie put the leg next to the what was once Mark's bed. Arizona accepted the hug Callie gave her and the kiss that followed. Callie excused herself and backed out of the room, knowing tomorrow would most likely be an emotional day but one that would be the second step to happiness they would take after their shower this morning.

Arizona smiled to herself after she took a shower and laid in Mark's bed looking up at the ceiling. Tomorrow they would sit in a room and talk about the failings of their marriage. As hard as it would be, she was happy they were doing it. Happy it would all be on the table, that everything holding them back would be talked about once and for all. She had a feeling it would all work out and maybe that brother Sofia was asking about wasn't such a bad idea after all. Across the hall Callie was in their bed having the same thoughts, even down to the idea that a brother for Sofia wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	33. Chapter 33

Callie woke the next morning with a feeling of hope. Today Arizona would hear about what she'd been saying in her therapy sessions with Nicole. Arizona already knew about every major folk in the road they'd faced since they met, but it was how Callie felt deep inside that Arizona needed to know. Callie sighed and left her nice warm bed, showered and dressed and then walked down the hall to wake Sofia. Sofia was being a lot less grumpy lately since she wasn't being shuffled across town every few nights between her parents. Having her sleeping in one bed and knowing her Mama was only a heartbeat away had brought her normal routine back and she was behaving more like the adorable little girl everyone knew. Callie gently woke Sofia and dressed her for the day.

The two of them walked to the kitchen and had some breakfast as Callie sipped her coffee and checked her phone. She had a message from Arizona who'd been paged into work at 5am. One of her long time patients with Leukemia had taken a turn for the worse early this morning and she was needed. The message was only time stamped from a half hour ago and since it was nearly 8am Arizona must have been busy. She would do anything at the drop of a hat for her patients and Callie wouldn't change that about her in a million years. She had hoped to have breakfast with Arizona, but she could wait until this afternoon when they met up and talk to her then.

The conversations the two of them had shared lately had been wonderful. Whether they were good or bad, hard to hear or made her heart soar, they were all cherished and she wouldn't take them back for anything. She almost couldn't believe that everything had happened in the space of only eleven days. Callie put down her phone and finished her breakfast. She cleaned Sofia and the kitchen quickly and mother and daughter started the five-minute walk to the hospital.

Callie led her daughter hand in hand to the day care. As she signed her in she ran into Meredith Grey bringing Zola and their gorgeous little addition Bailey inside. After Meredith signed them in she turned and gave Callie an unexpected hug. As Callie pulled away she laughed.

"What was that for?"

Meredith gave her a smile. "It's my first day back and I'm just so happy and wanted to thank you."

Callie looked at her in confusion. "Ah, for what? I don't remember doing anything to need thanking for."

Meredith laughed at her. "You are the one who gave Derrick his hand back. You pushed us to use our settlement money to buy this place and save it from some heartless bastards who would've ruined it. So yeah, I thank you for doing your part in the happiness that is my life."

Callie smiled at Meredith as they started to walk out of the day care. Callie was kind of in a trance over their conversation. Who was this pod person impersonating the twisted sister know as Meredith Grey? As they continued to walk towards the elevator Meredith continued speaking.

"So there's this rumour going around about how a certain perky Peds surgeon is reuniting with her Ortho wife. Know anything about that?"

Callie found it funny she was standing here talking about this to Meredith Grey. "Yeah, we are most definitely on our way to being together. She's staying at Mark's so we could all be closer as a family. She's actually coming with me to my therapy session today."

Meredith turned to her in surprise. "You've been in therapy? For how long?"

Callie put her hands in her pockets while they entered the elevator. "Since a week after the storm. Owen made me go after I made an intern cry."

Meredith laughed. "Well at least we know you learned something from your time living with Christina."

Callie chuckled as Meredith continued to speak. "'But seriously, it's a good thing. Talking about it can only help. I know I don't know you two as well as I should but you and Arizona are definitely MFEO."

Callie smiled. "I think we are too. I am just happy Arizona stopped when she did after only kissing and making out with that woman. I don't think I could ever trust her again if she had slept with her. We've talked a lot this week and a lot has been resolved but there's still a few things I need her to make clear to me so we can move on once and for all and be a couple and a family."

Meredith nodded and went to exit on her floor. "Well for what it's worth, everyone I've spoken to is glad to see the two of you back together. Good luck today. I'll see you around. Oh hey, Zola wouldn't mind a sleep over sometime soon if you two want a night to yourselves." Meredith gave her a smile as she walked away.

"I'll keep that in mind." Callie stood in the elevator and thought about what Meredith said. Callie always thought her and Arizona were made for each other, but life is made of shades of grey and it was very seldom black and white. Callie arrived at the coffee cart and brought a nice hot cup of coffee and went to walk back to the elevator. She turned back and ordered another and grabbed a muffin while she was at it. She took the elevator to the Peds floor and went looking for her wife.

Callie found Arizona slumped over at the nurses station filling out a chart. Callie recognised the body language from her wife. She walked over and stood next to her wife. She placed the coffee in front on her and put the muffin next to it. Arizona looked at the coffee and muffin and then up her wife. She gave Callie a watery smile and went back to her chart. Callie was glad her boss had gone away for a week so she was in charge and could delegate. She picked up the phone at the nurses station and called the extension to her nurses station. She asked Kim to do her a favour. She told her she'd only be a little while but could they send all consults to the other doctors on call. Kim told her not to worry, she'd handle it. Callie hung up and took the chart out of Arizona's hands. The nurse behind the counter smiled in sympathy as Callie led Arizona away to her office. She shut the door and led her wife to the couch and sat her down.

"I'm guessing Kevin didn't make it?"

Arizona shed a tear which she wiped away while nodding yes. "He, ah..he just couldn't hang on any longer. He fought so hard for two years. He died just a little while ago."

Callie pulled Arizona into a hug and let her cry a little. "I'm so sorry honey. You know, if you're not up for it today we can do this another time."

Arizona pulled away and looked at her wife. "No, I need to do this with you. I'll be okay. I'll see you back at the apartment at 2:30pm."

Callie stood and helped Arizona to her feet. She pulled her into a hug and felt Arizona's body relax. Callie pulled back and kissed her forehead as Arizona looked at her with nothing but love. The two of them walked out of the office and back to their jobs. Callie watched Arizona give a little girl one of her super magic smiles before she took the elevator to the Ortho floor.

The next couple of hours passed slowly for the both of them until finally it was 2:20pm. Callie left the hospital and walked back to her home. She went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror. She hadn't heard the front door opening so she got a fright when she turned and found Arizona looking at her from the entrance to the bedroom. She put her hand on her heart and jumped a little.

"Hey, you scared me. You ready to go?"

Arizona smiled and nodded yes and held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Callie took the offered hand and they walked out of the apartment together to the elevator and down to get the car and drove to Seattle Pres, both a little quiet on the drive. They arrived and went up to the psychiatric floor, Callie leading Arizona to Nicole's office and knocking on the door. A voice inside told them to come in. The two of them entered to find the woman Arizona had only met on a computer screen, while Callie plonked herself down in her usual spot, patting the spot next to her for Arizona to sit on. Nicole chuckled at their behaviour and picked up her recorder. She placed it on the coffee table that was the only thing separating patient and therapist, and put a glass of water on it for the two of them. Nicole pressed record and turned to the couple.

"So Arizona it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Nicole smiled at Arizona and turned to Callie. "So Callie, how are things?"

Callie took Arizona's hand and intertwined their fingers. She gave Arizona's hand a squeeze before she addressed Nicole.

"Better than ever. As you know from my e-mail I have forgiven Arizona for kissing Dr Boswell and we've decided to move on and be a couple again. Arizona has moved into Marks's across the hall and we've had some meals together, watched a movie together and done a couple of other things."

Callie blushed and looked away slightly at the mention of the other things. Arizona also blushed knowing the other things were a hot make out session and shower together yesterday morning.

"I am happy to hear that. The question is, are you both ready to get the root of all of your problems and sort through them once and for all?"

Callie and Arizona, hands still linked, nodded yes together. Nicole took a sip of her drink and looked back at the couple.

"Okay then. Let's begin. In my conversations with Callie there are six major events I have identified that the two of you have either fought about, changed your mind about or something that has happened to one or both of you that has changed the course of your relationship. I want you to both tell me if you agree with this. Number one - Callie wanted children and Arizona didn't. Number two - Arizona winning the Carter Madison and asking Callie to leave her life here to go with her but not really wanting to and not telling Arizona how she really felt about it and not supporting Arizona. Number three - Arizona coming back from Africa to find Callie pregnant with Mark's child. Number four - Callie's car accident and Sofia's premature birth. Number five - The plane crash and Arizona having her leg amputated after Callie promised her she wouldn't. And finally number six - Arizona kissing another woman. Have I missed anything?"

Callie and Arizona's grip on each other loosened a little but didn't let go. It was amazing when someone else pointed it out just how much the two of them had gone through and yet here they were somehow still together. Callie was amazed how much information Nicole had gathered from just asking Callie to talk about her life since Arizona came into it. The two of them nodded no and let Nicole carry on.

"So Arizona, Callie has had my rapt attention for nearly the past two months. What do you think of the list? Do you agree or is there anything I missed you want to add to it?"

Arizona cleared her throat before she spoke and with a glance at Callie answered Nicole. "I think you got it all. Wow. I didn't realize how much we've gone through."

Nicole nodded but carried on. "I think you two have to be one of the most amazing couples I have ever met. When you think about it I've had couples in here who've had one disagreement, one difference of opinion and they split up and didn't get back together. There is something special about your love that keeps you together and that's why it's important you go through this list and discuss every part of it. Even if you think you've been there, done that and think you've moved on, it can come back and bite you in the butt. Any lingering resentment you have on anything I just asked you about could rear its head and cause trouble. I want the two of you to think about it and we'll start with each in turn and discuss them."

Callie and Arizona were still a little shocked at the number of tragedies or incidents in their life that could have easily torn them apart at any moment but ultimately didn't. The two of them stared at each other before Nicole interrupted.

"There is some good news out of this though."

Callie asked for the both of them. "What's that?"

Nicole laughed at little at the shocked couple. "Well for one, you're still together. And two, on a personal note for Callie I feel you and I don't need many more individual sessions and I'm happy to see you only in a couples therapy capacity. If you feel you need more I'm happy to accommodate. Arizona on the other hand I'd like to work with once a week on her own and then your sessions together a couple of days later. Callie and I have talked about what was on her mind and now it's your turn Arizona. We are gonna get to why you've done what you've done and I'll help you work on it together."

Callie nodded yes to Nicole while she pulled their joint hands to her lips and kissed Arizona's hand. Nicole took a sip of her drink while she waited for Arizona to answer.

"I think that sounds perfect. I just want our marriage to work. I don't want to lose my wife over something we did five years ago or something we've both forgiven each for and are trying to move on from. I need to talk about everything that turned me into a person I didn't even recognise when I looked in the mirror. I want to talk about my PTSD and how its changed me. I'm just ashamed it took my mother dying for us to really talk and sort ourselves out."

Nicole gave Arizona a kind smile. "When people who love each other are as stubborn as the two of you can be it often takes something like that to pull them back together. So what do you say? The two of you ready for an adventure?"

Callie and Arizona looked at each other and back at Nicole. Arizona replied to her question.

"I'm ready if you are Callie."

Callie smiled and kissed Arizona on the cheek. "I am ready."

Nicole smiled. "Well I think it's best if we start fresh next week and start on the list then. Is there anything before we run out of time that's on your mind you want to talk about now?"

Arizona couldn't help what escaped out of her mouth. "Can we have sex?"

Callie had unfortunately taken a sip of her drink and did a half spit take and half choked on her water. She looked at Arizona while Nicole answered her with a laugh and a smile.

"Do you think you're ready for sex?"

"Yes I think we are. We ah, had a shower together yesterday morning. It was really the first time in a year I felt completely comfortable being naked in front of my wife. It was the first time I took of my clothes without hesitating and feeling like less of a woman. Callie made me feel so loved and beautiful I wanted to cry. I want, no I need to be physically connected to my wife. Even if we take it slow while we're going through therapy I need to touch her. I want to make love to my wife with neither of us pulling away or holding back."

Arizona turned to Callie who had her head down a little and continued to speak.

"I know you held back too Callie. When we restarted doing things again after the plane crash you were the one pushing me to go further, a little bit more each time. But when we made love for the first time, you didn't give all of yourself to me either. I held back because I didn't feel sexy or I thought you wouldn't find me as attractive with only one leg. Why did you hold yourself back from me?"

Callie shook her head. "I didn't mean to. After I told you I felt like a jerk for putting pressure on you I was so elated when I walked into our bedroom and found you in that lingerie looking so beautiful. I only held back because every time I touched you before that you pulled away from me, even if it was only a bit, you pulled away from me. I thought you held back because I pressured you for sex and I felt guilty after because I pushed you and you weren't ready and I see that now. I pulled away yesterday because I don't want either of us to start things if we're gonna hold back or if we're not really ready, it'll just pull us backwards."

"I don't feel that way Callie, not anymore and never again. You touched me in that shower like you used to touch me, without fear and without feeling guilty. You stopped thinking about it and you just touched me. I need that back again and I think you do too. You need to stop looking at me like I'll break Calliope 'cause I won't. I want you to touch me when you want to, when you need to."

Callie pulled Arizona into a small but sweet kiss and put her forehead on her wife's. "I love you so much."

Arizona leaned in and planted another kiss on her wife. "I love you too, but can we please have sex?"

Callie burst out in laughter before she answered. "How about we don't plan it and let it happen?"

Arizona smiled at her wife and nodded yes. "I would love that."

As Callie and Arizona kissed again, oblivious to Nicole's presence, she had sat silently and let the two of them talk. She was ecstatic with the way the two of them were talking, communicating in a mature and responsible way. No yelling, no blaming, just talking and listening to the other's point of view. When Callie had first come to her she could feel the anger and depression that rolled off her in waves. Nicole didn't get that impression from Callie at all now, she was happy. And part of being happy with her wife is having a sexual relationship with her. She knew they had a lot to talk about but most of it was to make sure they had no lingering doubts or hatred from the 'Big 6' as she liked to call them. Nicole was confident they would get through it, but they would need time and patience.

Callie and Arizona finally broke apart and looked sheepishly at Nicole. Callie wiped her mouth.

"Sorry Nicole, we got a little carried away there."

Nicole waved her away. "Happy to see you getting along so well. I just don't want to see you getting along THAT well."

The two of them laughed while Nicole smiled, sat back in her chair and looked at the clock. "Bad news though, time's up for today. Even though we didn't get into everything today we've gotten the main issues affecting your marriage on the table and you can both think about them for next week. Some of what I've brought up may not even be an issue in your mind, but for your partner it is. I am extremely confident once you've brought everything to the table and discussed them you will move forward once and for all and be who you are and who you need to be for each other."

Callie and Arizona nodded in agreement while Nicole continued.

"Arizona which day is best for your individual sessions? I'd like to make your couples sessions for next Thursday at the same time."

Arizona thought for a moment. She was the head of her department and had tried to work reasonable hours lately. Fuck it, she could delegate to Alex. She could trust him to take care of things while she got the help she should've had six months ago. Arizona turned back to Nicole.

"I think Tuesdays would be best so I can have a day in between sessions to process. Three o'clock is a good time for me as well."

"I think that sounds perfect. Arizona 3pm on Tuesdays and the both of you 3pm on Thursdays. Callie, did you still want individual sessions or are you happy to continue with just the joint sessions?"

"Like you said before I've already gotten everything out of my head. I am more than happy to do just the joint sessions. If anything changes I'll let you know."

Nicole nodded. "Now that's settled, before the appointment on Tuesday I want the two of you to go on a date. Relax in each others company and enjoy it. Don't put pressure on yourself about having sex, let it come naturally."

Nicole looked at her watch and stood to open the door for the two of them. Callie and Arizona stood, still hand in hand, and walked to the door. Nicole held it open for them. As they passed through the threshold before she spoke again.

"I'm proud of how far the two of you have come in such a short time. Keep talking to each other and remember your love, it'll keep you strong no matter what gets in your way."

Callie and Arizona nodded their thanks and walked away to go back to the hospital and pick up their daughter. Nicole shook her head with a smile and shut the door. The two of them walked to the car and drove back, never really letting go of each other. They finished their day and picked up Sofia. That night Callie and Arizona shared a quiet and simple family dinner, bathed Sofia and sat watching a movie together, Callie spooning Arizona as they dozed off half way through. The two of them had never been more content and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Hello. From this point on I will be time skipping a little to the therapy sessions. I'll still be including the day to day, but mostly the therapy sessions. I will try to post everyday but the therapy sessions will probably take longer to write. I apologise for not posting yesterday, but I just found out my estranged father passed away back in January and no one bothered to tell us. It upset me more than I thought it would and I needed a day. Thanks for your patience. Regards, Tigersforever.**


	34. Chapter 34

SATURDAY

Callie was standing at the nurses station and was surprised to see her wife strolling up with two cups of coffee in her hands, Sofia walking beside her. Callie finished her chart and turned to her wife and daughter.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I didn't think you were working today."

Arizona smiled and gave Callie a quick hello kiss while Callie picked Sofia up and gave her a kiss and cuddle too. Callie put Sofia back on the ground as Arizona passed the coffee to Callie, took a sip of her own and looked at her watch.

"Well, since you got called in at 3am on your day off and it's already 11am, I thought a nice cup of coffee would be just what you needed right about now. And besides, little miss wanted to see her mommy."

Callie took a sip and let out a little groan. "Thank you, and thanks for taking her this morning. It has been a madhouse. It's like everyone decided last night was a good time to get into car accidents and fall down drunk and break their bones. But I am so glad to the see the two of you, yes I am." Callie leaned down and blew raspberries on Sofia's cheek who squealed in delight.

Arizona smiled wistfully. "Ah youth. So what time do you think you'll get out of here today?"

Callie looked at her watch. "Well, I just have a couple of post opps to check and then I am out of here. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I was going to suggest we all head to the park for a picnic and then tonight Sofia is going to Zola's house for a sleep over."

Callie smirked a little behind her coffee. "Sounds like a plan. And what will you be doing on this toddler free night?"

Arizona blushed a little and looked away. She mumbled a reply and took another sip of her drink.

"What was that Arizona?"

Arizona sighed. "I said, I would like to take you on a date tonight."

Callie smiled at her wife. "I would love to go on a date. Do you have something in mind?"

This time it was Arizona's turn to smirk. "Well I guess you'll just have to wait until tonight. So we'll see you at home?"

Callie finished her coffee, picked Sofia up and gave her another kiss, put her down and turned to her wife. "I'll see you in an hour. I'll meet you at home and we'll go to the park." Callie gave Arizona another kiss and with a wave to her wife and daughter walked away to check on her patients.

Arizona took Sofia's hand and walked with her back to the elevators and out the door of the hospital. They arrived home ten minutes later and Arizona started packing a picnic basket for their little trip to the park. As Sofia played with her toys Arizona made pasta for her and Callie and sandwiches for Sofia and packed some brownies for dessert. Arizona couldn't help think back over the last two days. After their therapy session they'd gone home and had dinner and fell asleep on the couch together with Callie spooning her. They'd woken Friday morning and laid together for what little time they had until they had to work. They shared some small talk but mostly were just happy to lay there, their peace only shattered by Sofia yelling out for her mommies.

The Robbins-Torres family had shared a breakfast together until they had to go their separate ways. Friday had passed like any ordinary day in their lives. Checking on patients and performing surgeries all while managing to sneak in a lunch together. Callie and Arizona continued to set tongues wagging with their displays of affection in the cafeteria. Little touches on the arm, staring at each in between eating and the lingering kisses at hello and goodbye.

It was everything Arizona remembered their life was like before the crash. Arizona had been thinking about everything Nicole listed on Thursday and she was confident nearly everything on that list was forgiven and forgotten. To her, it was her PTSD that was the biggest issue she had and it was something that had changed her. Arizona was looking forward to getting through the easy stuff and to the nitty-gritty. Arizona was taking the drinks out of the refrigerator when Callie strolled through the door. Sofia looked up, abandoned her toys and ran over to her mommy.

"Mommy! We can go to park now?"

Callie leaned down and kissed her daughter and ruffled her hair. "Hello to you too. Yes baby we can go to the park now. How about you go get your shoes from your room and we'll go okay."

"'kay." Sofia ran down the hall to get her shoes while Arizona looked on amused from the kitchen. She packed the drinks in a cooler bag and melted into Callie's embrace when she put her arms around her from behind. Callie kissed her cheek and held on as they swayed slightly.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

Arizona laughed and moved out of Callie's embrace. "Nice try Miss Torres. But you'll just have to wait."

Callie moved over to pick up the basket and sulked a little as Sofia came back into the room. "Fine, I can wait. But it better be good Miss Robbins."

Arizona winked at her wife. "Oh I think you'll enjoy it. Don't make that face, it'll be fun."

Callie narrowed her eyes and scolded her wife, who stood in the kitchen and laughed at her. Sofia came back from her room as they quieted down. Callie picked her up and balanced her on one hip and carried the basket in the other. Arizona opened the door and carried the cooler bag and the three of them headed to the car. They strapped Sofia in and drove the five minutes to the park. It was a rare sunny Seattle day and the Robbins-Torres family sat on a blanket and enjoyed their lunch followed by the brownies. While Callie was starting to feel the tiredness of her early wake up, Sofia still had plenty of energy and wanted to play. Arizona noticed Callie's drooping eyes, so she let Sofia go over and play with some of the other kids on the play set while she sat back down and watched her from the blanket.

Callie sat with her legs splayed out in front of her leaning back on her arms. Arizona took full advantage of it and decided to sit between them. Arizona felt Callie lean forward, put her head on her shoulder and her arms around her waist. Arizona sighed and felt Callie do the same as she put her arms on top of those around her. The two of them sat quietly watching their little monkey jump around with the other kids, laughing without a care in the world. Sofia finally had enough and ran back over and jumped on her mommies. The Robbins-Torres family laughed at each other and decided it was time to head home. Sofia would need a nap before she went to Zola's and Callie and Arizona needed to get ready for their date.

Despite the fact they were already married, both were nervous about their date tonight. It was the next step in their healing process and one which Callie felt she was going to enjoy. If it was anything like the carefree and easy date they shared at Mama's Kitchen back in Baltimore she was looking forward to it. She felt so assured by Arizona's little speech about not holding back on Thursday she decided she wasn't going to anymore. She wouldn't push it but she wouldn't stop their needing or wanting to be together anymore. If it happened, it happened, end of story.

After Arizona bid farewell to Sofia so she could take a nap they made plans to meet at Mark's at 7pm and Arizona told her to wear something casual. Arizona walked across the hall to Mark's with a little extra sway in her hips just for Callie to watch and enjoy. Callie felt a shiver run down her spine as she shut the door and put her daughter down for her afternoon nap. Now she was REALLY looking forward to their date. Callie had finished giving Sofia an afternoon bath and packing her little bag for her overnight stay when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Meredith waiting to pick Sofia up after her shift.

"Hey, thanks for doing this. Are you sure you don't mind taking her tonight?"

Meredith waved her away. "It's fine. Zola's looking forward to it and it'll give me a little one on one time with Bailey while she's distracted. What time should I drop her off tomorrow?"

"Anytime is fine." Callie kneeled down to her daughter and gave her a hug and kiss. "You be good for Meredith okay. Have fun sweetie and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sofia nodded and took the offered hand from Meredith and with a last wave they went to the elevator and out of the building. Callie shut her door and started preparing for her date with her wife. After a nice hot shower she put on a matching red bra and panty set. She looked in the mirror and smiled, Arizona loved her in red. Callie left her hair straight down with its natural waves at the bottom and pulled on a pair of jeans that accentuated and hugged her butt in all the right places. She pulled on a purple blouse similar to the one she wore on their first date in this very apartment. She put on her earrings and shoes, grabbed her purse and jacket and walked out of the apartment right on 7pm. She knocked on Mark's door.

Across the hall Arizona had taken off her leg as soon as she got home. She did some washing she'd been too lazy to wash over the course of the week and cleaned what she could on her crutches. She was only doing it 'cause she was nervous. She knew she shouldn't, but with everything that had happened to them over the years she recognised this was a fresh start for the two of them. Therapy would help her talk about everything she felt deep inside and allow her to get it all out in the open, but this date, this was the best part of starting again. They had already gotten so far with a little help from family and friends but they needed to do the rest on their own. She decided to have a bubble bath and relax before she curled her hair and put on her leg. She dressed in simple jeans that made her behind go 'pow' as Callie liked to say and put on a blue blouse that brought out her eyes. She pulled on flats and picked her purse up off the coffee table as a knock sounded on the door.

As the door opened Callie and Arizona looked at each other from their feet up. When their eyes met they both let out a breath they were holding and laughed at themselves a little. Callie was the first to speak.

"Wow, you look...you look beautiful Arizona."

Arizona smiled at her wife. "You do too. Shall we go?" Arizona picked up her jacket and locked the door. She held out her hand which Callie took and they walked to the elevator and down to the car. Callie went to get in the driver's side when Arizona stopped her.

"Ah, I'm driving thank you very much."

Callie gave Arizona a look, shrugged her shoulders and walked around the to the passenger side. She climbed in at the same time as Arizona, who started the car and pulled out of the garage. Callie was happy to sit silently for a little while, but her impatience got the best of her.

"So, you gonna tell me where we're going yet?"

Arizona laughed at her wife and headed on Interstate 5 and towards Elliot Bay. It only took 20 minutes and they arrived at the Pike Place Market. Arizona found a car park and took Callie's hand and led her through the Farmers Market and to a little Italian restaurant with a deck overlooking the Bay. They each ordered a glass of wine and sat by the candlelight and ordered. After the waiter took their menus they sat and looked at each other. Arizona reached across the table and put her hand over Callie's.

"Thank you for coming out with me."

Callie smiled at her wife. "Of course. This place is beautiful and view is gorgeous. How did you find it?"

Arizona squeezed her hand and smiled. "A patient of mine from last month. He got his grandparents to help him book his parents a table here for their anniversary. They spent so much time with him in the hospital and he wanted them to get away and spend some time alone. I'm glad I listened in when they were thanking him for doing it, this place is perfect for a first date."

Arizona raised her glass. "To first dates."

Callie clinked her glass to Arizona's. "To first dates."

They each took a drink as the waiter brought over their meals. The two of them settled in to eat, talking about their last couple of days and telling each other stories that would make other people a little queasy. The conversation flowed as they ordered dessert, feeding each other little bites. After eating they settled the cheque and walked out the door, hand in hand, appetites quenched and took a walk along the water. They strolled quietly to the sounds of the waves hitting the shore until Callie finally broke the silence.

"Are you sure you want to walk much more? I don't want your leg to give you trouble later."

Arizona snuggled in closer to Callie. "No I'm fine. I took it off after we got back from the park. Thank you for caring though."

Callie chuckled and put her arm around Arizona's shoulders, who put hers around Callie's waist and they continued to slowly stroll alone the waterfront.

"It's my job to care. You're my wife, it'll always be my job to care. No matter what we've been through I never stopped loving you, ever."

Arizona stopped them and stood face to face with Callie. "Do you mean that?"

Callie didn't think words were enough, so she pulled Arizona into a kiss. It started with their lips moving slowly together until their tongues met and the kiss deepened until they had to pull back to breathe. They stood, faces only an inch apart until they couldn't resist. They kissed in desperation this time, arms around each other tightly, tongues dueling for dominance and their bodies so close they could feel each others heartbeats. They only stopped when some jackass shouted at them to get a room.

They finally broke out of their trance and pulled back and looked at each other, chests heaving, lipstick smeared from the other. Callie and Arizona laughed and started to slowly walk back to the car hand in hand. Callie decided to drive back and 20 minutes later they were parking the car and talking the elevator back to the fifth floor. They had held hands over the middle console in the car and didn't let go on the ride to their floor.

"Are you coming in for coffee?"

"I would love some."

Arizona waited while Callie opened the door to 502. She put her jacket over the couch while Arizona did the same. Callie walked over and started boiling the water as Arizona walked into the kitchen and started getting the sugar and coffee measured out in the cups. It was so domestic and natural they moved around each other like clockwork. Soon the two of them were sharing a hot cup of joe and staring at each other over the lip of their cups. Arizona was the first to speak.

"So, first dates. Have you always been the type to kiss a girl like that?"

Callie laughed and took another sip. "Well at least I don't introduce myself by kissing a stranger in a dirty bar bathroom. As for kissing on the first date, I made an exception for you. Although, I think that idiot down on the waterfront had the best idea."

Arizona put down her cup and turned back to her wife and looked at her innocently. "Oh, what idea was that?"

Callie put down her cup and put her arms around Arizona's waist whose hands flew around Callie's neck until they were only inches apart, hearts beating in time.

"The one about getting a room."

Arizona agreed and her hands slid themselves into Callie's hair and scratched lightly at her scalp as their lips met in another hard and fierce kiss. They kissed until they eventually had to pull back and shared a final sweet kiss. Callie leaned her forehead on Arizona's and met her eyes.

"I want to make love to you Arizona and I want you to make love to me."

Arizona bit her bottom lip before she answered. "Tell me you are not dreaming this time 'cause I don't think I can stop myself again."

Callie laughed and planted another kiss on her wife. "No, I am most assuredly awake. Take me to bed Arizona and make love to me and let me love you."

Arizona nodded and walked with Callie into their bedroom. Callie turned on the bedside lamps and led Arizona over to the bed. Callie took off her shoes and stood in front of her wife. She unsnapped the button on Arizona's jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down and gently guided Arizona to sit on the bed. Callie leaned down and removed Arizona's shoes and looked at her for silent permission to remove her pants and prosthetic. Every other time Callie was in this position she could feel the hesitation from her wife, this time she saw and felt none. Arizona lifted her body off the bed while Callie pulled her pants from around her hips and down her thighs. She pulled the jeans off her legs and threw them to the side, making sure she didn't fall on her butt this time. She glanced back at Arizona and saw the darkened eyes and heavy breathing as she unstrapped and removed the prosthetic. She put it gently on the floor and leaned up from her knees and kissed Arizona again.

Callie gently rubbed her hands up and down Arizona's thighs and then around to the skin exposed at the bottom of her shirt. She lightly raked her nails over the skin there and Callie smiled into the kiss when she heard a little moan escape. She pulled back and slowly removed her shirt and put it in the newly forming pile of clothes. Arizona's eyes darkened until they were nearly black at the sight of the red lingerie. Arizona pulled her own shirt off and exposed her royal blue bra which sent Callie's heart rate through the roof. Arizona unclasped her bra and slowly pulled the straps down her arms one at a time until she only held it on by the front. She sent a salacious smile to Callie before she removed it and threw it with the rest.

Callie's reached around her back and undid her own bra. She gave Arizona a strip tease of her own and removed it slowly. The two of them exchanged another kiss, this time breast to breast. They could feel the hardened nipples of the other as they ground together. Callie pulled away from the kiss and started a trail down Arizona's neck until she reached her pulse point. She gave a small nip and soothed her tongue over it until Arizona moaned again. Callie continued to kiss her neck and around her collar bone until she reached the hollow and continued down in between her breasts. Callie kissed her way towards the right one while Arizona put her hands in her hair and pulled her harder to her body while continuing to moan.

"Oh my fucking God. Right there baby, right there."

Callie looked up briefly with a smile before she returned to sucking and gently biting her nipple which could cut a diamond at this point. She turned her focus to the left side and continued to lay kisses until she reached her hand under the breast and brought it to her mouth. She squeezed Arizona's breast while she licked around the areola and turned her attention back to the nipple. She continued to pay equal attention to both while her hands went around to Arizona's ass and teased the skin at the top of her panties. Arizona started to writhe on the bed under her touch until she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Callie's face back to hers and kissed her hard. She pulled back and addressed her wife.

"Why aren't we naked yet?"

Callie smiled and stood. Arizona took the lead and unsnapped her wife's button and pulled the zipper down. She reached in, her hands grazing into the top of Callie's panties and pull both her jeans and underwear down as Callie stepped out of them until she was naked in front of Arizona. Her clothes were thrown into the pile while Arizona lifted herself off the bed again and pulled off her panties. Arizona twirled them around her fingers and flung them into the now completed pile of clothing. Arizona scooted up the bed and gave Callie a come hither motion with her finger. Callie smiled and crawled on the bed like a lion stalking its prey.

She laid gently on top of her wife and kissed her again, her hands sliding up Arizona's arms to rest around her shoulder and her collar bone. Arizona's hands went around her back and her nails scrapped up her spine until they went into her hair again, her leg hooking around Callie's hip. Callie laid more kisses on her neck, continuing down again this time bypassing her breasts. Callie continued to kiss and nip down her body and kneading Arizona's breasts until she reached the belly button. She kissed around it and poked her tongue inside, until she felt a slight push on her head. She took the hint and moved past Arizona's pubic bone and down her clit and pussy. She gently swiped her tongue upwards collecting Arizona's juices and pulled her clit into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue.

"Holy shit!"

Callie smiled again as she continued to lick around the outside of Arizona's pussy lips, every so often poking her tongue inside. She spread apart her lips and with one more swipe of her tongue inserted a finger into her wife all while still sucking on her clit. Callie began to thrust at a steady pace and was about to insert a second finger when Arizona called to her.

"Callie, I need you up here. I want you to kiss me while you make me come."

They were both breathing heavily when Callie nodded, pulled out and made her way back up Arizona's body and met her wife in a kiss. Callie teased Arizona's clit again before she inserted two fingers massaging her clit with her thumb. Their kisses became shallower as Arizona neared her orgasm. Callie used a third finger and thrusted harder into her wife, rubbing her clit furiously. Arizona was losing all control as she scratched Callie's back, while Callie placed her mouth on her neck and bit hard as Arizona screamed her orgasm. Callie could feel the juices flowing down her fingers as she helped her wife come down, still slowly thrusting until Arizona stopped yelling and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Callie pulled her fingers from her wife and brought them to her mouth and slowly licked them clean.

As Arizona lay in her post orgasmic state, Callie with one last gentle kiss on her lips which Arizona's scrambled mind barely registered, rolled off and lay down beside her. Arizona's breathing finally calmed down and she rolled on top of her wife and laid her head on her shoulder, her arm around her waist. Callie's fingers gently stoked the arm around her, put her other arm around Arizona's shoulder and looked at her now dishevelled wife. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face before she spoke.

"Are you okay honey?"

Arizona raised her head and kissed Callie again. "I am better than alright, I am fucking awesome!"

Callie laughed, loving how an orgasm always brought out the cursing. She was soon joined by Arizona's giggling until they were rolling on the bed in laughter, tears trickling down both their faces. Arizona raised herself up, slung what remained of her left leg over her, and sat on Callie's waist, deciding to enjoy her dominant position and tickle her wife. Callie put up a half-hearted fight until Arizona managed to get both of Callie's hands above her head and held them in one hand. Arizona leaned down and kissed her again. Starting with light-hearted pecks that they both smiled into until they were deepened and their tongues began to duel and massage each other again.

Their languid kisses were accompanied by moans as Callie freed her hands and placed them on Arizona's ass and squeezed her cheeks, pushing her wife's pussy into her own, rubbing their clits together. As Callie massaged and groped Arizona's ass Arizona did the same to her breasts. She kneaded and tweaked her nipples all while they still kissed until Arizona broke it off and laid her own kisses on Callie's neck, moving forward to nibble and lick her ear. Arizona pulled back and kissed down her light scar and to her breasts. Before she started she put her head back up and looked at her wife.

"You gonna stop me this time?"

Callie laughed and leaned up and kissed Arizona who pushed her back down and started making a path down with her tongue. She kissed her way to her breasts and swirled her tongue around the nipple and took it in her mouth, pulling back slightly with her teeth. Callie pushed herself up, Arizona coming with her until they were face to face, Arizona still sitting on her waist. They pulled each other into slow kisses, taking their time. Callie pulled back and looked her wife in the eye.

"Fuck me Arizona, fuck me."

Arizona nodded as they laid back down. Arizona positioned herself on top of her wife and shared more slow kisses while her hand made its way down to her wife's pussy. Callie's arms went around Arizona's shoulders and into her hair as she stroked Callie's clit with her hand and felt the heat and wetness coming from her wife. She kept kissing Callie while she pushed two fingers into her, stroking her clit in time with her trusts. She established a steady rhythm, thrusting harder as she felt Callie getting closer.

"More Arizona. Show me how much you love me."

Arizona nodded and pushed in with a third finger as her hand thrusted harder. She pushed and pushed until her hand was a whirl, her thumb stroking her clit hard. Callie moaned under her until she cried out, her head thrown back in ecstasy as Arizona pushed her face into her neck and continued to trust until Callie exploded all over her hand. Callie's body went limp as Arizona collapsed on her, breathing heavily into her neck. She pulled back to find a single tear rolling down Callie's face. Arizona wiped the tear away and pushed back the hair that was plastered to Callie's face.

"Hey, you okay?"

Callie nodded and waited for her breathing to calm down. "I'm outstanding."

**Hello. Thank you for your kind words, I appreciate them. Thanks to everyone still reading, Tigersforever.**


	35. Chapter 35

Callie and Arizona laid on their sides facing each other, basking in the afterglow. They shared little kisses and spoke quietly, murmuring sweet words to each other. They'd gone another couple of rounds and finally fell asleep wrapped in each other. Even though Callie had been awake for 24 hours she didn't feel tired at all, she felt invigorated. It was the first time since the accident they had really given themselves to one another, letting go and trusting their partner to take care of the other in their most vulnerable state. The two of them finally fell asleep around 3am, Arizona drapped over Callie but still holding on to each other.

Callie woke around 10am while Arizona surprisingly was still asleep. Callie pulled Arizona tighter to her body and felt her snuggle in closer. She felt Arizona sigh into her neck while she regained full consciousness. When she did finally wake up, Arizona lifted her head complete with a bad case of bed head and looked down at Callie.

"Hi."

Callie smiled and tilted her head up and gave her a small kiss. "Hi back. What do you say to a good morning bath?"

Arizona laid back down on Callie as they tightened their grip on each other again, Callie's arms around her shoulders while Arizona put hers around Callie's waist. Arizona smiled, but decided to be a tease.

"Are you saying that I smell Dr Torres?"

Callie laughed, both of their bodies jiggling together from the motion. "No I'm not Dr Robbins. I just thought after last night you might enjoy a nice hot bubble bath with me and soak your tired muscles. 'Cause if they feel anything like mine do now, you'll need a soak too."

"I don't want to move, I'm to comfy. Besides, it's not my fault you can't keep up with me."

This time they both laughed, bodies bouncing together. When they'd calmed down Arizona stretched her body, her breasts rubbing against her wife's. Callie wasn't stupid, she'd been the victim of Arizona's teasing in the past and she was elated that side of her wife was returning. She decided to fight fire with fire. She rolled the two of them until Arizona was trapped under her. She leaned down and started to place small kisses on all of Arizona's favourite spots and when she heard the inevitable moan, she gave one last kiss to her neck, stopped and rolled to the side of the bed. Callie pulled back the sheets and stood, stretching so her back arched and her beautiful breasts stood proud, nipples protruding. She heard the little whimper from her wife and knew she absolutely had her in the palm of her hand.

Callie walked to the end of the bed and picked up Arizona's prosthetic, making sure to give her wife a show when she bent down, and put it beside her on the bed. She strolled to the closet, hips swinging and took out the crutches and put them next to the artificial leg. Arizona glanced at the items next to her on the bed and then back at Callie.

"What are those for?"

Callie leaned on the bed with one knee as Arizona sat up and inched closer to her, still turned on by Callie's dirty tricks.

"Well, I'm going to fill the tub and enjoy that nice hot bubble bath. You can decide if you want to join me or not. If you do, use the crutches and meet me in the bathroom. If you don't, and I highly recommend the first choise, put on your leg and go make me breakfast woman. You decide."

Callie walked into the en suite, very confident she'd hear the sound of crutches soon. She turned on the tap and grabbed the scented bubble bath and poured in a generous amount. Callie decided to use the toilet, wash her hands and brush her teeth when she heard Arizona's voice from the bedroom.

"Fuck I hate you Callie."

Callie walked out to the entrance of the bedroom, toothbrush still in her mouth. She pulled it out, leaned against the door frame and looked at her wife.

"Why? What did I do?"

Arizona sat up and moved herself to the edge of the bed and grabbed the crutches. Arizona pulled herself up with their help and glared at her wife. She pointed a finger at Callie who stood amused in the doorway.

"You know damn well what you did. I just want to snuggle and you go and get me all worked up again. You are going to join me in that bath and you are going to give me morning orgasms. Forward march soldier."

Callie let Arizona go past her and into the bathroom. She stood shocked at her wife's forwardness but incredible turned on by it. She followed Arizona into the room to find her brushing her teeth after she'd gone to the toilet as well. Arizona rinsed her mouth and turned back to Callie.

"What did I just say Callie? Hurry up and get your ass in that bath and give me my orgasms."

Callie quickly washed out her mouth, wiped her face with her hand and gave Arizona a mock solute.

"Yes Mam."

Callie turned off the tap and slid into the hot water and felt her tired muscles relax immediately. She sat up and helped Arizona into the tub and leaned back, letting Arizona lean on her front. She slid her hands around her wife's waist, teasing her clit with light stokes and kissed the side of her neck. They both let out sighs, content to lay in the hot water and just be together for a minute. Callie was so relaxed she was starting to fall asleep. Sitting in front of her Arizona recognised the signs and sounds of her wife nodding off. Oh no she didn't! Arizona pulled Callie's arms off her and turned around to face her wife, a little water falling over the side of the tub. Sure enough Callie had her eyes closed and her breathing was evening out and she was nearly asleep.

Arizona was far too turned on to let Callie get away with teasing her like that and not following up. She let her hand drift up Callie's stomach, her fingers lightly tickling her skin. Callie moaned softly and her nipples hardened causing Arizona to smirk. She placed small kisses on her collar-bone and neck and smiled when Callie opened her eyes and noticed how dark they'd turned.

Callie leaned forward and captured Arizona in a kiss, both of their tongues meeting in union. Callie moved forward and picked Arizona up so she was now seated on her lap, her leg wrapped around her hip. Callie's hands cupped and kneaded Arizona's ass as their kisses continued. They finally pulled back and took a much-needed breath, more water slipping over the sides of the tub from their motions.

Arizona held a stare with her wife, just taking her in. "I want you so much Callie."

"You've got me Arizona. You've always got me."

Arizona smiled at Callie's confession as they pulled each other into another deep and powerful kiss. They parted briefly before Arizona brought her hands into Callie's hair and leaned down to kiss her again. Callie brought her right hand from behind Arizona and up between her wife's legs. She rubbed at Arizona's clit and relished the moans coming from her. She pushed two fingers in and teased her swollen clit with her thumb. Arizona stopped kissing her and leaned her head back as she moved up and down on Callie's fingers, using her shoulders to balance and move faster on her wife's talented fingers. Water was everywhere on the floor but neither one of them cared.

Callie kissed and nipped at her neck as Arizona got closer and closer to her release. Callie curled her fingers and manipulated her clit faster and faster as Arizona cried out as she orgasmed. Callie kept moving as Arizona came down, the two of them sharing a sweet kiss as Callie pulled out of her wife.

"Holy shit Callie."

Arizona hugged her wife tightly and pulled back to share another kiss. "I'm hungry."

Callie laughed at her wife. "Only you could think of food at a time like this."

Arizona smiled, dimples on full display. "What can I say? We've had a huge workout, I need a man size breakfast to recharge before Sofia comes home."

Callie nodded her head in agreement. "So true. So, full fry up for breakfast?"

"Most definitely. Let's get out of here, the water's getting cold."

Callie helped Arizona to exit the bath and to dry her before she left the bathroom to bring in her prosthetic. She helped Arizona strap everything in place before they dressed in simple shorts and shirts ready to enjoy a quiet Sunday breakfast together. Callie and Arizona moved around the kitchen making bacon and eggs, hash browns and a couple of sausages. The two of them sat opposite each other, Callie reading the morning paper while Arizona checked her phone for messages about a patient. Alex had everything under control, so with a message from him to stop worrying and have a good day off, she turned her attention back to Callie.

"Callie."

Callie looked up from the paper and put it down to answer her wife. "What's up?"

"I need you to do something for me."

Callie folded the paper and put it aside. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to be patient with me while I go through therapy."

Callie took her hand from across the table. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less. I've had nearly two months of getting my thoughts and feelings out, of course you'll need time to do the same. Don't put pressure on yourself. If it takes a while, let it. We rushed things before and we skipped a bunch of steps and look where that got us. Just talk to Nicole, let her guide you. If we have a couple of yelling matches like we did last week, so be it. I know you've forgiven me like I've forgiven you, I just want to clarify any remaining resentment either of us have, even if we don't realize it's there."

Arizona nodded and wiped a tear, everything Callie was saying made perfect sense to her. "Thank you Calliope."

Callie stood and walked around the table. She leaned down and kissed Arizona, took her plate into the kitchen and smiled to herself. Every minute that past she felt closer to Arizona, closer to the point of never losing her again. She knew the therapy would be hard on Arizona, knowing she had to face things she either buried or wanted to gloss over, but it was important she face it all so they could move on and start fresh.

Arizona smiled as she watched Callie load the dishwasher and wipe down the benches. She thought about how lucky she was to have this beautiful woman still by her side after everything they'd faced. She knew she was the first one to pull away but she was beyond happy that the two of them had gravitated back to each other. Therapy would be hard but she was confident with Callie's help she'd get through it. She looked over to find Callie had finished cleaning but was stifling a yawn. Arizona stood and walked over to Callie.

"Come on you, you must be so tired. Let's have a nap before Sofia gets home."

Callie nodded, too tired to argue and let herself be led into the bedroom. Arizona took off her leg and Callie put her crutches near her if she needed to get up quickly. Arizona was facing away from Callie leaning over the side of the bed fiddling with the prosthetic when she felt Callie mold herself to her back. She pushed back into the embrace until the two of them were snuggled tightly together, falling in a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Greetings, I know this chapter is a bit of fluff, but I will be moving on from this one straight into Arizona's therapy session. It will probably take a couple of days because this is one I want to get right. Thanks again to those reading. Tigerforever.**


	36. Chapter 36

Tuesday

Arizona stood at the Peads nurses station updating a chart while unconsciously putting her hand over the slowly fading bruise on her neck. She'd been so pissed when she noticed it after her and Callie woke from their nap on Sunday. It was situated on the edge of her collar-bone right where a shirt would fail to cover it. Every one had given her shit about it no matter how much make-up she tried to cover it with.

Even Sofia had asked about it when she came home, innocently asking if her Mama was okay 'cause she had a boo boo. Callie had been no help, she just stood there and laughed behind her hand. Callie had one or two as well, but her slightly darker skin hid them better and with make-up no one saw them or even knew they were there. In the end Arizona saw the funny side of things and looked at it as the badge of honour that came with physically reconnecting with Callie.

The three of them had sat down Sunday night and had a Skype session with Daniel, Sofia squealing happily at seeing her Pop Pop again. They sat and talked for an hour until Callie started cooking them dinner so Arizona could have a private moment with her father. Daniel watched Arizona who was watching Callie as she walked away carrying Sofia. Daniel waited until Arizona turned back to try and hide his smirk and he unfortunately failed. Arizona turned bright red, looked away and sighed.

"Just get it over with Dad, have your gloat."

Daniel laughed. "I don't need to gloat Arizona, I'll just sit here and enjoy seeing the two of you so happy together. I can leave the 'I told you so' for later."

Arizona smiled at her father. "As long as we're happy you can have your 'I told you so'. So I have my first solo therapy session on Tuesday. That therapist Callie has been seeing is going to help me talk about everything that happened and hopefully one day soon you'll see the old me back."

"Honey I raised a good man in a storm but sometimes the storm overwhelms and tries to drown us. You were sinking but you've been thrown a lifesaver and that will keep your head above the water. We all change as time goes by, but as long as you stay true to who you are and what you stand for, that's all anyone can ask for. You have a lot of your mother in you and she was a patient woman. Follow her example and you'll all be fine."

Arizona wiped a tear and smiled. "Thanks Dad. I miss her so much."

"Me too Arizona. I better go. Talk to you soon and don't forget to give the girls a hug from me."

"Will do Dad. 'Bye."

The Robbins-Torres family shared a nice dinner while Sofia continued to tell them all about her sleepover and how much fun she had with Zola. That night they bathed Sofia together and went their separate ways or they knew they would never stop having sex. They were kind of like Pringle's, once you pop, you can't stop! Besides Callie had a 24 hour shift starting a 3am so she needed sleep.

They didn't see each other much on Monday except for a quick chat at lunch and a brief catch up in the day care when Arizona came to take Sofia home. Callie gave Sofia kisses and hugs goodnight and gave Arizona a deep kiss that took both of their breaths away. They traded a few text messages over the course of the day, some innocent and some down right naughty.

After Arizona took Sofia home that evening giving her dinner and a bath she fell asleep on the couch watching some old movie. Callie had returned in the early hours of Tuesday morning to find Arizona curled up on the couch, a blanket draped over her. Callie stood and watched her for a moment and then gently woke her. A groggy Arizona let Callie guide her to the bed where they curled up together, Arizona waking Tuesday morning to find herself still wrapped up with her wife. She gently extracted herself from Callie's grip and quietly woke Sofia and made her breakfast. Just as Arizona was about to leave for the hospital a sleepy Callie emerged from the bedroom having had a good five hours of sleep. She'd head back for a couple more after her wife and daughter left.

"Good morning. You two heading in already?"

"Hey you, good morning."

"Mornin' mommy."

Callie gave Sofia a kiss and accepted the cup of coffee Arizona handed her with a sweet kiss. Arizona pulled Sofia out of her chair with instructions to get her bag and shoes for day care.

"So I have my first session today. Are you okay to get Sofia this afternoon?"

Callie took another long sip of her coffee and yawned and stretched her back until it popped. "Yeah. I'm going in around 1pm and get some research done, I'm not on the schedule today. Every since the TED conference Avery's been wanting me to keep my cartilage work moving along so he can get the Harper Avery Foundation on board so I can get some real funding in place."

"I'm so happy to hear that, you really deserve it. Did you want to have dinner tonight? I can order Chinese or we can cook, you know whatever you feel like."

Arizona was speaking quickly and wringing her hands. Callie laughed, finished her coffee and pulled Arizona into a tight hug. She could sense the nervousness from her wife. Callie spoke quietly into Arizona's ear as they swayed together.

"Stop trying so hard, you will be fine. Just be honest with Nicole and let her know what's inside that beautiful head of yours."

Arizona pulled back from Callie. "Thank you."

Arizona leaned back in and kissed Callie. They were only interrupted by the return of Sofia from her bedroom. Arizona held out her hand for her daughter to take and with a final goodbye to Callie, the two of them headed to day care and the Peads floor. That was were Arizona found herself when she started to reminisce about the past two days. She pulled herself out of her daydream, looked at her watch and noticed it was time for the drive to Seattle Pres. and her appointment. She listening to some soothing music on her drive, entered their rival hospital and went up to the psychiatric floor. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door was opened by Nicole who motioned her into the room, placed a glass of water in front of Arizona and took her seat.

"Welcome back Arizona. How are you?"

Arizona took a sip of water, leaned back and made herself comfortable on the sofa. She put her hands together in her lap and made eye contact with Nicole.

"I'm good, no I'm great actually."

"Good to hear. I'm gathering by that little mark on your neck you and Callie had some fun this weekend."

Arizona blushed and her hand flew up and tried to cover the bruise. "We went on a wonderful date down by Elliot Bay and yes we did, we had a lot of fun."

Nicole laughed a little and took another sip of her own water as she pressed record. "Good to hear. So I've heard a lot from Callie about your life, but I want to hear it from you. What was your first thought when you woke up without your leg?"

Arizona reeled back in a bit of shock. "Wow doc, not starting off easy are we?"

"I find getting straight to the point is always the best way to do things. Of all the things on the list I spoke about last week by far the two biggest issues for you will always be about your leg and kissing this other doctor. I would like to start with your accident and your subsequent amputation. So tell me Arizona, what's the first thing you thought when you woke to find your leg gone?"

Arizona took a sip before she replied. "I came out of the anesthesia to find Callie sitting beside my bed. I thought maybe her surgery on Derek had gone wrong by the look on her face and the grip she had on my hand. Unfortunately it was to tell me she had to cut off my leg."

"And what was the second thing that came into your mind after your wife told you that you lost your leg?"

Arizona couldn't help the little bit of anger and the slight raising of her voice when she answered. "First of all I didn't lose my leg, they took it. Callie told me she'd do everything to save it but she cut it off. She broke her promise."

Nicole stayed silent as Arizona continued. "I hated Callie in that moment. I wanted her to get the hell away from me and leave me alone. I was so fucking pissed at her for breaking that promise that I wanted...I wanted to cut off her leg and see how she'd like it."

Nicole nodded and took a sip to give Arizona a moment to calm down. "Arizona, how do you feel about it now?"

Arizona took a couple of deep breaths and a sip of water, calming herself down before she spoke. "I've forgiven Callie for doing it, 'cause I realize now I should never have asked my wife to make a promise I knew she couldn't really keep. There never was anything to forgive. When I look back I was a monster. I was full of so much anger at my situation that I took it out on Callie and even Sofia sometimes. I hated my wife for cutting off my leg to save my life. Callie asked me when we had a talk two weeks ago if I would rather have died than to lose my leg and at first I couldn't answer."

"Did you want to die Arizona?"

"No, I didn't. But I also didn't want to live with one leg. I needed my wife to save my leg and she didn't."

"Is that why you kissed the other doctor?"

"No, maybe, I don't know." Arizona couldn't meet Nicole's eyes as she shrugged her shoulders at the therapist.

"I think deep down you do. You said it yourself, you hated Callie for cutting off your leg. She stood by you during your recovery and never left your side, yet you kissed another person and almost had sex with her. Did you do it to get back at Callie for breaking her promise?"

Arizona wiped a tear at the memory of nearly destroying her marriage. "I didn't intend to sleep with Lauren Boswell, it's just..."

Nicole carefully prodded Arizona. "Just be honest Arizona. There's no right or wrong, just tell me what you were thinking in that on call room."

"Even after all the time that had passed and Callie and I started to have sex again, it didn't feel right. It wasn't until Lauren came along that I felt more like the old me. In the space of three days she brought out more than Callie managed to in nearly a year. Standing in that room, when she kissed me, it felt right but only for a moment. It was like I stepped outside myself and let someone else take over. She told me I didn't have to be in control, that I could let go, so I did."

Nicole nodded. "What made you stop?"

"I kissed her neck and it was like I woke up. She wasn't Callie. She didn't sound like her or taste like her. Everything I did was driven by hormones and not love. I didn't love Dr Boswell and I didn't feel butterflies when she touched me. She reminded me of the old me and that was the only real spark we had. Once I stepped back I felt nothing for her. I stopped because she wasn't Callie, she wasn't my wife."

"Arizona have you really forgiven Callie for making a decision that in all honesty saved your life?"

"I have Nicole, I have. Callie had to make a split-second decision about whether I lived or died. To keep a promise or save my life. She made the right choice. I'm alive and I'm happy again. It's not just the sex although that was petty damn awesome."

Arizona and Nicole shared a little laugh at her comment before Arizona continued to speak.

"Callie makes me happy, she gives me the butterflies when she looks at me or when I look at her. Even when I was so mad at her she still gave me tingles and I hated myself for feeling them because I wanted to be angry at her. I made a choice in that on call room and it nearly cost me everything. Dr Boswell pursued me even after I told her I was married and happily so. I should've told her to leave me alone but I gave her permission to pursue me by flirting back. "

Nicole put down her glass. "But you weren't really happy. Callie told me she asked you about Dr Boswell flirting with you the night before the storm and you denied it. Looking back, how would you have handled her attention now?"

Arizona sighed. "I did the wrong thing by flirting back and I admit I googled her, but in all fairness I wasn't looking to cheat, I just wanted to know more about her since she seemed to know so much about me. I guess I was curious about her. If I had my time again I'd tell Callie the truth, that she was flirting with me and I flirted back even if it had of caused a fight it would've been better than lying. I wasn't really honest with Callie about anything that happened since the crash. I hid behind my anger and resentment and let Callie think I was happy when I wasn't. If I had my time again I would've told Callie how I really felt like I have been since we started talking two weeks ago. We've spoken about our real feelings more in these two weeks then we probably have in our whole marriage. In all honesty we should have fallen apart a long time ago. We don't face the hard stuff, we cover it up or ignore it. Everything came to a head because we didn't talk, didn't communicate."

Nicole nodded and glanced at the clock. "Well that is one issue we can all agree on. As I said to the two of you in our Skype session, communication is the key. It's the one thing that seems to be lacking in your marriage. You and Callie don't need me to referee your life, you just need to tell each other what you're thinking. Don't let the circumstances overwhelm you, talk to your wife. If Callie doesn't agree or you don't agree on an issue if you talk at least you can come to a compromise and work out the best solutions for all of you. I just have one more question for today. Do you still hate Callie in any way for making the decision to cut off your leg?"

Arizona shook her head. "No, I don't. If I did I would've slept with Dr Boswell or I would've walked out the door a long time ago. I run when things get hard but the fact I didn't through all of this confirms for me how much I love my wife, that I need her and my family or there would be no point in me existing. I was a bitch and I took it out on the easy target and I don't need to do that anymore. Callie stood by my side just like I did when she nearly died in that car accident. We've been through so much and it kills me that we nearly threw it all away because we didn't talk about everything and weren't honest with each other."

"Follow up question. Do you really love your wife or do you just want someone who makes you feel good?"

"I love Calliope Torres with every ounce of my soul and the very thought that I could have lost her forever chills me to my very core. I made a mistake and let my anger guide me. I didn't trust Callie enough to let her in and tell her how I really felt. I won't make that mistake again. Yeah I admit Callie makes me feel wonderful but she's more than a talented lover. Callie can be so thoughtful and caring, she makes me smile when I want to pout. She does these little things all the time, so many I can't even count, just to brighten my day. When I lose a patient or something goes wrong she's always there to look after me, and I do the same for her. I lost sight of all that after everything that happened but we're getting it to where we need it to be to move on and be a stronger couple and better mothers to our daughter. If I wanted someone to just make me feel good I would've stayed in that on call room."

Arizona wiped at a couple of tears that rolled down her face. Nicole handed her a tissue which she accepted, Nicole looking at her watch again.

"Time's up for today. You've done well Arizona. You and Callie have obviously talked about a lot of this on your own and it sounds like the two of you are well on your way. One thing Callie told me about you that we'll discuss next week is that you're a bit of a perfectionist and you don't like to ask for help."

Arizona laughed having wiped away her tears. "Yeah I'm not gonna deny that. I'm a type A alright. It's one thing I've tried to change about myself."

Nicole laughed along with Arizona. "You don't need to change everything about yourself. There's nothing wrong with being a type A you just have to know when it's the right time and the right circumstances to let go of your control. Remember, there's no such thing as a perfect person but there's a perfect person for you and I think you know who that person is already. Asking for help is something however you do have the power to change. If you need it, ask, people can only say no. You've already made a start on that by coming here and talking about your thoughts. How about we leave it there and meet next Tuesday to talk more. On Thursday you and Callie can start going over everything we've talked about here today."

Nicole stood and held the door open for Arizona to walk through, Nicole noticing Arizona starting to limp a little. As Arizona crossed the threshold she spoke again.

"One last thing. From one doctor to another you need some serious massage therapy done on your leg. I've only met you in person twice and I can see from a mile away that you're covering up your pain. This is the perfect opportunity for you to work on changing your habit of not asking for help. You are a proud woman and want to do things for yourself but we all need a helping hand now and then. I do believe you know a good Ortho surgeon who could help you. See you on Thursday Dr Robbins."

Nicole closed the door saying the last part in a sing-song voice leaving Arizona to stare at the now shut door. Nicole sure had her pegged. Her leg had bothered her for weeks but she'd been too stubborn to get a check up with Dr Moore. David had been so patient with her in the beginning and he was always on hand to help her when she got fitted or needed adjustments. But after everything that had happened she'd been so preoccupied and she had let the pain get worse and it sometimes got the best of her.

The only time she felt relief was when Callie gave her that massage after her mother's funeral. Of course that was an embarrassing memory she wanted to suppress. Waking up to being laughed at by your family was bad enough, coupled with the fact she was in her underwear made it a potential therapy session on its own. Callie had been so quick to help her put on her jeans after she realized what was happening so it hadn't been too bad but she still recieved plenty of teasing over dinner.

Arizona slowly walked to her car, started the engine and drove along the city streets back to work. She checked in with the nurses and after being satisfied everything was fine she headed into her office. Arizona locked the door, took off her pants, removed her prosthetic and sat down, trying to massage the leg herself. She sighed and looked towards the ceiling. Only one person ever got the massage right and it was her wife.

Nicole had a very good point. Her stubborn behaviour was one of the reasons they'd gotten in this mess in the first place. She kept telling Callie she was fine instead of opening up and telling the truth. Well not anymore. Arizona picked up her cell phone and dialed. Callie answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey you. What's up?"

Arizona sobbed a little from the pain. "Callie I need you. I'm in my office, can you come now?"

"I'm on my way."

As Callie hung up Arizona slumped back in her chair knowing help was on the way in the shape of her knight in dark blue scrubs.


	37. Chapter 37

Callie was sitting at her desk typing a report Jackson had asked her to prepare. When Jackson really started to back her about the cartilage research she starting dedicating at least one full day a week to do research or experiment in the lab even if it was her day off. She had thrown herself into it at times over the last two months especially on nights when Arizona had Sofia. She didn't have anyone to go home to so she might as well work on her research and make as much progress as she could before people forgot about her.

Ever since the TED Conference she had so many people interested and as a by-product she had now become somewhat of a superstar in the Ortho field, but we all know trends change and people always move on to the next big thing. She was pressing save on her computer and attaching it to an e-mail to send to Avery when her cell phone rang. She smiled as she picked up her cell phone to see 'my wife' showing on her screen, complete with a picture of a smiling Arizona holding Sofia. She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey you, what's up?"

She could hear Arizona sobbing on the other end of the line. Callie stood, her body and mind now on red alert.

"Callie I need you. I'm in my office, can you come right now?"

"I'm on my way."

Callie disconnected her phone, grabbed her jacket and bolted out the door of the research lab. She flew down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator and half ran, half walked, to Arizona's office. She knocked lightly and tried to turn the handle only to find it locked. She knocked louder and yelled through the door, not caring about a few stares she got from nurses and patients.

"Arizona are you in there? Open the door."

Callie could hear shuffling around and then the unmistakable sound of crutches being used. It took thirty seconds for the sound of a click and Callie was able to open the door. She walked in and saw Arizona turning to face her, balanced on her crutches with tears streaming down her face, her leg discarded by the desk. Callie closed the door and immediately took her wife into a strong embrace, Arizona letting her crutches fall to the floor with a bang. She let Callie's strong arms circle around her waist to keep her balanced while her arms went around Callie's shoulders and she let herself cry. The two of them stood quietly, the only sound was the ticking of a clock and her sobs.

She finally calmed down and let Callie help her to the couch as she sighed in exhaustion. Callie handed her tissues and a bottle of water she kept in the office and sat down next to her, patiently waiting for Arizona to speak. While Arizona sipped her water Callie sat facing her as she pushed hair behind Arizona's ears and stoked her cheek with her thumb wiping away her tear trail.

"What happened honey? I thought you were really hurt for a second there." Callie continued to stoke her cheek and could feel Arizona calming down.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just in so much pain right now and I'm a little bit emotional from my session today and I think I'm PMTing as well, so yeah..."

Arizona trailed off and looked away blushing at her actions. She felt a little silly now but Callie pulled her into a hug and held on tight. When she pulled back Callie stood and walked back over to the door and relocked it. She kneeled down in front of the couch and picked up Arizona's leg, gently inspecting the stump and started to move her hand slowly with only a little force. She looked at Arizona before she continued. When Callie got the silent okay from her wife she applied a little more pressure and started to move slowly up and down Arizona's leg, kneading the tired and sore muscles. Callie could feel the tension in the leg and from Arizona so she knew she needed to take more drastic measures.

Callie stood and sat herself on the couch and pulled Arizona's legs in the air and moved under them so her thighs where right next to Arizona's behind. She reached down and restarted massaging the stump while she leaned forward and gently kissed her wife. It was slightly awkward but Callie made it work. She kept moving her hands on her leg while Arizona leaned up and took Callie's face in her hands. Their kisses became deeper as tongues gently massaged each other while small wimpers and moans were escaping their mouths. They continued to kiss until Callie pulled away, confident Arizona was now far more relaxed.

Callie turned her attention back to Arizona's leg and started her massage again, feeling a lot less tension from Arizona now. She carried on for a couple of minutes before she looked back at her wife. Arizona had her head back on the armrest and had her eyes closed, one arm slung over her eyes. She looked so at peace now compared to just a few minutes ago when she had looked so distraught.

Callie silently went about working the sore muscles and thought about what Arizona had said. Callie silently cursed herself for not noticing how much pain Arizona was obviously in for her to break down like that. In all fairness they hadn't seen much of each other since Sunday after Arizona had left the apartment after they had shared a family dinner. But judging from the redness and slight swelling in the leg it had been bothering her for a little while, probably starting to hurt again not long after she last massaged it after Barbara's funeral.

Arizona leaned back and let Callie work her magic while she relaxed back on the armrest. She had almost fallen asleep from Callie's actions but now quite. When Callie stopped moving her hands and placed her leg back on the ground, Arizona pulled herself into a sitting position as Callie looked over at her. Callie put her arm around Arizona's shoulders who cuddled into her as Callie placed a kiss on her temple and leaned her head on top of Arizona's.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in so much pain?"

"You know me, I'm too far too stubborn for my own good. There's been so much going on and we've been so wrapped up in each other I didn't want to spoil the mood by bitching about my leg."

Callie laughed, her body bouncing until she had tears rolling down her face. She wiped them away before she spoke to her wife.

"You know for someone so smart, you can be a real idiot sometimes. If you're hurting you're supposed to let me know, that's what I'm here for. Dummy."

Arizona giggled a little too and burrowed into the warmth of her wife and held on tight. She sighed as she felt Callie calm down from her laughter. Callie pulled herself away and turned on the couch until she was face to face with Arizona. Arizona put her head down slightly and her hands in her lap. Callie put a finger under her chin and raised her head until they were eye to eye.

"This is what Nicole and I've been talking about. If you don't tell me what's happening I can't help you. Stop trying to do everything yourself and tell me when something is wrong."

Arizona looked back down at her hands and then back at Callie.

"I know, believe me I know. I think my session with Nicole this afternoon has me more upset than I realized. I have to be honest with you, I got a little angry today. A couple of the questions she asked me really pissed me off and I raised my voice. I thought I was passed my anger but I guess I'm not. Please don't be upset with me."

Callie shook her head. "Arizona, you asked me to patient and I will but you need to be patient with yourself too. You can't expect the first time you really talk to someone about whatever you two talked about today that you won't get angry. You've never really expressed how you felt unless it was to me or, you know, using it against me." Callie said the last part quietly and her head went down a little.

"Callie..." Arizona took Callie's hand in hers before she continued. "I'm so sorry about how I treated you. I blamed you for everything. Everything. No matter what it was, I blamed you. You should have left me a long time ago after the way I treated you and I wouldn't have blamed you if you had. You stood there and you put up with my shit for so long and I don't think I can ever really make that up to you. All I can do is ask if you'll forgive me."

"Arizona I wasn't happy about the way you treated me but I forgave you a long time ago. You had a right to be angry at the world, you just took it out on me. I talked about it with Nicole a couple of weeks ago and she helped me understand why. You needed to be in control and because you weren't you had to blame someone and I was a convenient target. I'm still not happy about it myself but I'm not going to dwell on something I can't change. A clean slate means I'm not going to hold a grudge but I won't let you do it to me ever again. You have a right to be angry about what happened but if you want to move on you have to let go of that anger and forgive yourself too."

"I know. Thank you for helping me Calliope."

"You're welcome. So, um, what did the two of you talk about today?"

Arizona smiled, loving how caring her wife was. "Cliff's Notes version?"

Callie held up her hands. "Only if you want to talk. If you don't I'll understand."

Arizona smiled and leaned back against Callie who put her arm back around her shoulders.

"We discussed my initial reactions to waking up without my leg. We talked about Dr Boswell and why I did what I did with her. And then we talked about our lack of communication, which I have just failed at yet again because I didn't tell you I was in pain."

"Well the good news is you're recognising that you need to work on it and that's the first step to changing it. Give yourself a break and let go of your control to me once in a while. I will always be there to help you, you can trust me on that."

Arizona felt a tear toll down her face. "What did I do to deserve you Callie?"

"You must have done something right because I could never walk away from you. What do you say we get out of here and take Sofia home and order that Chinese you talked about this morning. I am suddenly very hungry."

"Sounds good. Can you hand me my leg?"

Callie walked over and picked up Arizona's crutches and handed them to her.

"Arizona your leg is too sore and needs a rest, just use your crutches."

Arizona sighed and pulled herself up using the crutches while Callie picked up her prosthetic and tucked it under her arm.

"It's just...I hate people seeing me weak and walking without my leg makes me feel that way."

"Trust me when I say no one I know thinks you're weak. If anything they think you're amazing because you've come back from all of this and here you are still doing a brilliant job, being an amazing doctor and surgeon. And I know a couple of other people who think you happen to be an amazing wife and mother too. You are braver than you will ever know Arizona, never forget that."

Arizona pulled Callie into a kiss as best as she could on her crutches. "Thank you Calliope."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go home."

**Hello, just a little fluff chapter and then I will be jumping to the joint therapy session. Thank you for all your reviews especially the guest who left me that long message. I agree cheating is a cop-out and my opinion is if you're not happy or not in love with someone anymore you should walk away, not go and cheat. Cheating has consequences as we all know. To cycworker-yes I agree. The worst case scenario conversation never took place on Greys because Arizona made her promise not to cut off the leg so I think maybe they never had one in the first place, Arizona wouldn't let her. As usual, any ideas or things you'd like me to try to include, let me know. Thanks again, Tigersforever. ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

Callie opened the door of Arizona's office, holding it open with the prosthetic in her other hand and Arizona's purse slung over her shoulder. Arizona walked through the open door and glanced around the corridors before she continued on. Satisfied there wasn't too many people present she ventured out, Callie shaking her head at her wife's behaviour and closing the door. She walked beside Arizona who slowly used her crutches to make her way down the corridor. A few nurses said hello to them and they both replied in kind and one of Arizona's patients notice her missing leg and stopped them to ask Arizona about it.

"What happened to your leg Dr Robbins?"

"Well Cooper, I was in a plane crash." As she answered the little boy looked up at her with big eyes.

"Really?" When Arizona nodded yes he continued. "That is so cool. You must be like a superhero or something if a plane crash couldn't kill you. I'm so glad you're my doctor."

Arizona smiled and ruffled Cooper's hair. "And you have no idea how much I love being your doctor. You go back to your parents and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Bye Dr Robbins, bye Dr Robbins' wife."

Cooper gave a wave as he raced back down the hallway leaving the two of them standing together smiling. They started walking again and as they neared the elevators they ran into Owen.

"Good afternoon doctors. How are you both today?"

Callie adjusted the purse on her shoulder and the prosthetic in her hand before she spoke. "Good thanks Owen. How about you?"

"I'm good. How are you doing Arizona?"

"I'm fine Owen, thanks for asking."

Owen nodded. "Happy to hear it. I'm glad I caught you both before you left. Avery just told me he wants to schedule a board meeting tomorrow afternoon at 3pm. Can you both make it?"

Callie leaned the prosthetic against her leg and opened Arizona's handbag. She handed over Arizona's cell phone to her while she opened the notepad on her own cell phone and scrolled through her appointments while Arizona did the same. Arizona looked up and answered the chief of surgery.

"I don't start until 5pm but I'll be there."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm on at 10am so I'll be here. Any idea what it's about?" Callie put her phone back in her pocket and took Arizona's and returned it to her handbag, adjusting it back on her shoulder and leaving Arizona's prosthetic balanced against her leg while they talked.

Owen shrugged. "Not sure. But I have heard one or two things on the grape-vine about a certain someone getting a major funding boost to continue her research."

Callie face broke into a huge grin at his response as she pointed a finger at herself and mouthed 'me'. When he nodded she smiled even wider, happy in knowing those late nights in the lab finally paid off. She started to do an internal happy dance, only stopping when Owen continued to speak.

Owen held up his hands at Callie. "Don't quote me, I could be wrong. But if I'm not, then lets just say I think this was well-earned and I am very happy for this person and lets leave it at that until tomorrow afternoon. I'll see the two of you then. Have a good night ladies."

Callie nodded as Owen walked away, her spirits soaring about what the future held if Owen was right. The sheer number of people who could be helped blew her mind, not to mention not having to pin and screw her patients together anymore and being able to use a natural substance that would heal faster. She felt elated that something happening in her professional life could make her as happy as her private life had made her recently. She calmed herself down and made a mental reminder not to get too far ahead of herself. She turned to her wife to find Arizona smiling widely at her, dimples on show.

"I am so proud of you Calliope. You are amazing." She raised her hand as best she could on crutches, ran her hand down her wife's arm and squeezed Callie's hand.

Callie blushed and turned away and used her other hand to push the call button for the elevator still letting her other hand be held by her wife. "Like Owen said, nothing is for sure. Lets just wait until tomorrow and find out."

Arizona chuckled at her wife's modesty while letting go of her hand and rebalancing on her crutches. The elevator arrived and they entered, Callie pushing the button for the day care floor. Arizona turned to Callie.

"Since when are you patient enough to wait until tomorrow anyway? The Calliope Torres I know would be off planning her acceptance speech by now."

Callie chuckled at her wife. "Well you can blame Nicole for that. I'm trying to be a more patient person and let life go at its own pace. I've pushed some things in the past and it hasn't always worked out for me. So yeah, being patient and waiting. But don't worry I am very excited at the possibilities if what Owen said is true."

The elevator doors opened at their level and they walked slowly to the day care room. More doctors and nurses said hello as they passed, surprised to see Arizona on crutches and without her prosthetic leg on. Every one of them held Arizona and Callie in high esteem and were glad to see the two of them back together again. Callie and Arizona arrived at day care and signed Sofia out who was very excited to see her mommies after a long day at the hospital.

Callie carried Arizona's leg while she slowly made her way to the front doors, Sofia walking beside her mommies holding Callie's free hand. She chatted away while both Callie and Arizona were thinking about the day they've had. Arizona had been through a therapy session that had alternated between anger and sadness, but she felt she made a lot of progress in that one hour. She had let her wife help her when she needed it and had been honest about her pain. Callie was on her way to changing the world but didn't want to get ahead of herself until she heard it from the provable horses mouth. That night the three of them had dinner together and watched The Lion King until it was Sofia's bedtime. Sofia got kisses and cuddles from her mommies but as they went to leave her bedroom Sofia called Arizona back.

"Mama, you be here in morning?"

Callie stood in the doorway and watched as her daughter looked at her wife with big puppy dog eyes and a small pout. Callie felt the smile creep onto her face as Arizona turned around to silently ask Callie if that was okay. Callie felt her smile widen as she nodded yes to Arizona's request. Arizona turned back to her daughter and gave her nose a little bop with her finger.

"Yes my big girl. I'll be here in the morning. You go to sleep and have sweet dreams baby."

Sofia yawned big, closed her eyes and was asleep before her mothers had left the room, leaving the night-light on for their daughter. Callie walked behind Arizona who was still using her crutches to get around. When they reached the lounge room Arizona turned herself around to address her wife.

"I don't have to stay you know. I can come by early tomorrow and be here before she wakes up. Since I don't work until 5pm I can spend some time in the morning with her."

Callie laughed loudly, her head thrown back and held her stomach until she finally stopped her laughter. She looked at Arizona who stood balanced on her crutches looking at her like she grew another head. Callie's hand went to the side of her neck as she spoke.

"Sorry Arizona. I didn't mean to crack up like that. I was just hoping we were going to continue that massage from this afternoon. I know you have girly hands but I have this kink in my neck I would love you to have a look at. So what do you say Dr Robbins. Are you available for a consult?"

Callie raised her eyebrow at her last comment and gave Arizona a salacious smile. Arizona gave her one back and followed Callie into the bedroom on her crutches. Callie turned on the lamps and pulled off her blouse, throwing it behind her. Arizona's shut the door and turned back to watch as Callie unclasped her bra and threw it behind her as well. Callie shimmied out of her pants and panties and threw them onto the pile. She laid down on her side watching Arizona who was still by the door, a little stunned by Callie's bold behaviour. Callie gave her a come hither motion with her finger and Arizona used her crutches to get herself to the edge of the bed and placed them to the side. She crawled on the bed until she was beside Callie, face to face, leaning on their sides.

Callie reached out and stroked her thumb on Arizona's cheek before she reached out and kissed her. She felt a sneaky hand snake out and palm her breast, tweaking and rubbing her nipple. Callie inhaled sharply at the contact and deepened the kiss with her wife. She pulled back and rolled on top of Arizona and continued to kiss her, Arizona's shirt rubbing against her nipples. They continued to kiss until Callie unbuttoned Arizona's shirt and laid kisses on her neck and chest. She kissed between her wife's breasts and sucked on the nipples through the fabric of her bra. Arizona interrupted Callie's ministrations and sat up. Callie sat up with her, her eyes almost black.

"Just a second Cal. I want to get more comfortable."

Callie nodded, her lower lip between her teeth. She helped Arizona slip off her shirt and bra. Arizona unbuttoned her pants and leaned up so she could slide them off with her panties. She freed her leg from the bottom of them and threw everything into the pile Callie created earlier. She turned back to Callie and laid on top of her. She kissed Callie with urgency before turning to pay attention to her neck and collar-bone. She kissed and nipped until Callie was moaning and rocking upwards at her wife, her hands lightly scratching at Arizona's back. Arizona pulled back from kissing Callie and grinned.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" Callie's face was flushed and her breathing was slightly ragged.

"Still want that massage, 'cause I really feel like giving you one as long as you don't mind returning the favour."

Callie grinned and slid out from under Arizona and climbed off the bed and rooted around through her draws. She found what she was looking for and went into the bathroom. She returned with a towel and a bottle of massage oil. She spread the towel on the bed and laid down on her front after handing the bottle to Arizona and moving her hair to one side.

"Have at it woman. I wasn't kidding before about my neck. I think one of those special cuddles we had on Sunday kinked me up."

Arizona laughed and sat on the back of Callie's thighs and opened the bottle. She squeezed some on her hands and rubbed them together to get the oil warm before she started. She moved her hands over Callie's shoulders and applied pressure as she started to make rubbing motions around the apex of her shoulders and neck. She kneaded her fingers over where she felt knots and knew she was doing something right when Callie moaned out loud and started to squirm under her.

"Keep going Arizona. Fuck I was so wrong, you don't have girly hands. Keep going."

Arizona smiled and reached down and kissed the back and side of Callie's neck as she moved her hands down to Callie's ass and started to knead around her cheeks, giving her a little smack and leaving a red hand print. She slowly moved her hands back up to Callie's lower back, trailing her fingers up her spine and then on her sides, lightly brushing the sides of her breasts. Arizona kept kissing her neck until she felt Callie was completely relaxed under her. She leaned into her ear and whispered.

"My turn."

Callie waited for Arizona to move off her before she slowly rolled over, a goofy grin on her face. She whispered a thank you and leaned up to kiss her wife. Arizona accepted the kiss and rolled onto her stomach and felt Callie slide herself over her body and rest lightly on her butt, feeling the heat coming out of her wife. Callie opened the bottle and poured a light amount on Arizona's back who jumped from the coolness of the oil. Callie laughed at her reaction while Arizona turned slightly and gave Callie's leg a slap.

"Not funny Calliope."

Callie just laughed and rubbed her hands together and started to knead and massage the same way Arizona had done to her moments before. She started on her shoulders and moved down her back until she reached her thighs, pushing herself back down Arizona's body until she was hovering over where Arizona's knee would be. When she felt no resistance she continued until she was massaging the back of both of Arizona's upper legs, moving around the base of her stump. After a while Callie moved back up, kneading and rubbing until Arizona was putty in her hands. When Callie felt Arizona go completely limp and let out a sigh, she moved herself off Arizona and laid beside her. Arizona sighed again and rolled on top of her, leaned up with her elbows next to Callie's head and let her hair cascading down around their faces like a waterfall.

"Mmm. Thank you for that baby, it's just what I needed after today."

Arizona leaned down and kissed Callie sweetly until Callie rolled them and placed herself between Arizona's legs, Arizona wrapping her right leg around Callie's hip until their centres made contact. Arizona bucked up into Callie who tried to speak while feeling the most delicious friction from her wife right where she needed it.

"You are most welcome honey. Oh God, keep doing that."

Arizona bucked harder and reached between their bodies to rub at Callie's hard clit. Callie's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she let Arizona continue to send her towards heaven. Arizona pushed two fingers into Callie, who sat up slightly and let herself ride her wife's fingers. Arizona used all her strength to roll the two of them and pushed a third finger in Callie, rubbing furiously with her thumb on the exposed clit, faster and faster until Callie exploded onto her hand. Arizona continued to push her fingers and rub her clit until Callie clawed at her back when another intense orgasm ripped through her body.

The two of them breathed heavily together with Arizona laying flush on top of Callie again. Callie wrapped her arms around her back while Arizona's went into Callie's hair and pulled her into another kiss. When Callie finally calmed down she found Arizona staring at her with an intensity she hadn't seen for a while. Callie cocked her head to the side.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I think it's time our little friend joined us, don't you?"

Callie pushed her body up, Arizona following until she was sitting on Callie's lap, her arms around her shoulders while Callie held her around the waist. Callie pushed Arizona's now damp hair behind her ears.

"Are you sure? I don't want you doing something you're not comfortable with."

"Actually, I've been thinking about it ever since the other day. I love how we make love but sometimes I just want a down and dirty fuck. I've missed that side of us and I want it back again."

Callie sat with her mouth wide open at Arizona's statement. She loved it when Arizona swore, it was so hot. Arizona closed her mouth with a finger and tilted her head to the side.

"So what do you say Calliope? Want to bring out the only male appendage I ever want near me and give your wife what she wants?"

Callie still lacked the power of speech and just nodded her answer. She lifted Arizona off her lap and put her to the side. She reached into her bedside draw and pulled out their strap on and harness. She looked back at Arizona for conformation and when she received the affirmative head nod, she walked into the bathroom and gave it a wash and strapped herself in, the little nub rubbing her clit perfectly and glanced quickly in the mirror. She always felt silly wearing this but it gave them both so much pleasure she really couldn't say no. She walked back into the bedroom to find her wife stroking her own clit and moaning her name.

"Hurry up Calliope, I'm getting cold over here."

Callie was still a little stunned but woke herself out of her trance and climbed back on the bed. She laid on top of Arizona, the dildo between them. Callie brought her wife into a hard and deep kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, only stopping when Callie went to reach into the draw again for the lube. Arizona stopped her and took Callie's hand and brought it to her pussy. She guided Callie's fingers through the wetness and looked her in the eye.

"Don't need it babe. I'm so wet for you. I want you so bad Calliope. Make me yours."

Callie nodded and brought the dildo to Arizona's entrance. She moved up and down, hitting Arizona's clit and collecting the juices flowing from her wife. She gently eased inside Arizona, giving her a moment to adjust. She moved in and out slowly until Arizona gave her a nod to let her know she could move faster. Callie thrusted at a steady pace, giving Arizona kisses as she increased her speed. Arizona brought her arms around Callie's body and put her hands on her ass and pushed her deeper inside her pussy. Callie took the hint and thrusted faster, pounding into her wife, and reached down and stroked her clit in time with her movements. Arizona started to moan and yell out.

"Oh Callie fuck me. Show me how much you love to fuck me."

"Fucking take my cock Arizona. You love when I fuck you, don't you?"

"Oh yeah baby, fuck me."

Not for the first time Callie was grateful Sofia was a heavy sleeper. Callie speed up until her hips where a blur, her hand the same as she roughly rubbed at her clit. Arizona clawed Callie's back as they both neared their orgasms. Callie thrusted as hard as she could, the little nub manipulating her clit just right, as they both exploded, their backs arching as they came. Callie kept on moving inside her wife, slowly bringing them both down. Callie pulled Arizona into a kiss and rested her face in the crook of her neck as she pulled the dildo from her wife, both of them breathing heavy and exhausted.

Callie rolled onto her back and unstrapped herself from the harness and put it back inside the draw. No need to traumatise Sofia if she came into the room unexpectedly. She turned back and laid herself on Arizona, stroking her thumbs on her cheeks and leaning down to share a small kiss. Callie looked into her wife's eyes and searched for any regret and was elated to see none. Arizona looked the most peaceful she'd been since the crash. Her cheeks when flushed and her hair was a mess but she looked happy. Callie leaned down and kissed her again.

"What brought that on Arizona?"

Arizona smiled up at her and put her arms around her neck while Callie's rested beside Arizona's head while they shared small pecks.

"Just getting my congratulations out of the way early before you become even more of a superstar and I have to book an appointment to see you."

Callie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and put her head down. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves. With the luck I've had in my life I could be getting fired for all you know."

Arizona frowned at the put down her wife had heaped on herself. "Callie look at me."

Callie lifted her head and looked Arizona in the eyes. "You are going to change the world with this research and help so many people. You are an amazing doctor and I love you so much. Anyone who wanted to let you go would be a fool. I know I was."

Callie tried to protest when Arizona stopped her. "It's true. I should be dressed like a court jester and juggling balls that's how much of a fool I was. I'm just so happy I didn't lose you. I don't know what I would do with myself if I did. I love you Calliope Torres."

Callie leaned down and kissed Arizona gently. "I love you too Arizona Robbins. I don't know about you but I need some sleep."

Arizona yawned and smiled sheepishly at Callie. "I think that's a good idea. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

Arizona rolled on her side and felt Callie mould herself to her back, one arm under her neck and the other around her stomach. She placed her hand over the one on her waist and intertwined her fingers with Callie. They both sighed and fell asleep, securely wrapped in each other. They woke the next morning still wrapped up in each other, happy to sleep in. Callie didn't start until 10am anyway so she could afford a little uninterrupted time with her wife.

The only thing she hated about being a doctor was shifts like the two of them had today. She didn't finish until 10pm and Arizona was on from 5pm until 5am on Thursday so they wouldn't see each other and Sofia would need a baby sitter when their times overlapped. Shit, she'd have to change the babysitter's time because of the board meeting. Making a mental note to call asap she pulled Arizona tighter to her and felt her wife push back into her arms. She heard the little moans Arizona was making while her mind came back into reality and was turned on all over again. Callie kissed the back of her neck and nipped at the side of her ear before she spoke.

"Good morning honey. You fancy a shower this morning?"

Arizona rolled over, her hair looking like a bird's nest and let out a cute yawn as she stretched her body. "I would love one."

Callie rolled out her side of the bed and brought Arizona's crutches to the other side of the bed and handed them to her. Arizona pulled herself up while Callie went ahead to start the shower. Arizona waited for Callie to help her into the shower and stand behind her so she could balance. Arizona never thought she'd get to enjoy showers with her wife again after the crash but Callie had made them possible and she loved her even more for it. She soaped up the shower sponge and started to wash herself when Callie gently took it from her hands and took over. Callie washed the two of them, taking the time to enjoy each others bodies without sex being involved. Callie helped Arizona wash her hair and Arizona helped her do the same while Callie held her steady. When they were clean they were happy to stand together, Arizona held her head to the side as Callie laid little kisses and a gave her a nip behind her ear.

"You better not be marking me again Calliope."

Callie chuckled. "Not where anyone can see it that's for sure. You know I had some smart ass intern ask me if you were playing away on me again. I nearly punched the guy."

Arizona's laughed, her head resting on Callie's shoulder, one hand in her hair as Callie held her up with one hand and continued to kiss Arizona's neck and shoulders.

"You're kidding? Has he not heard the gossip about us being back together. He won't make it as a doctor if he doesn't learn to pay attention. Point him out to me and I'll make him help the nurses on P&P&P duty."

"I'm almost afraid to ask. What is P&P&P duty?"

Arizona turned slightly and gave her an innocent smile. "Puke, pee and poo duty."

Callie laughed so loudly if echoed in the small space. "Oh my God. Only you would try to make the most disgusting things sound cute. And you have such a mean streak. I am so happy you can't order me to do that stuff."

Arizona smiled widely her dimples popping. "I protect the people I love and if this intern wants to be mean to my baby I'll make him pay."

"Thank you for defending my honour."

Arizona nodded, still smiling, while Callie helped her out of the shower and handed her a towel while she held the hand rail. Callie dried her down and did the same to herself. She handed Arizona her crutches and the two of them dressed and went into the lounge. Callie had an hour before she was due at the hospital and started to make them some pancakes. A groggy Sofia came into the kitchen dragging a teddy bear and rubbing her eyes. She latched herself onto Arizona's leg and looked up at her Mama, happy to see both her mommies together in the morning.

"Mama, love you."

Sofia cuddled back to her leg as Arizona ruffled her messy hair and leaned down on her crutches and gave her forehead a kiss. Callie flipped a pancake and picked Sofia up and put her on the edge of the bench so she could be at eye level with them. Callie gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and turned her attention back to breakfast.

"Don't you love me too? I'm a little hurt baby girl."

Sofia giggled and put her little hand on Callie's arm. "Love you too mommy."

Callie gave her a poke to the ribs and put her back on the ground. "Love you too. Breakfast is ready."

Arizona tried to help her set the table put Callie halted her. She silently motioned for her to sit down. She placed three plates in their respective places and put Sofia in her chair. She handed Sofia a juice in her sippy cup and gave Arizona a coffee. She sipped her own and sat on the other side of the table and watched her wife and daughter interact. Little moments like these confirmed to her she made the right decision to be a family again. Breakfast went quickly and Callie had to leave for the hospital. She called the babysitter and arranged for her to come at 2:30 and be there until 10:30. At least Arizona could spent some one on one time with Sofia before she came in for the board meeting. Callie dressed and gave Sofia kisses and cuddles before she left. She gave Arizona a deep kiss and wanted to continue but duty called. She reluctantly pulled away and with one last wave started the quick journey to her job.

Arizona and Sofia spent the morning doing a puzzle and some colouring in. They even had a chat to Pop Pop who was very happy to hear from them. She joined Sofia in a bath even though she had a shower that morning, water splashing everywhere but they had so much fun. Arizona dressed herself and strapped her leg back on which felt so much better after having had nearly a whole day of rest from the prosthetic. She put Sofia down for a nap and greeted the babysitter and walked to the hospital taking her spare crutches back to her office. She checked her e-mail and phone and noticed a text from Callie.

"Miss you every second. ;)"

Arizona smiled and left her office and walked down to the conference room. She opened the door and was greeted by Owen and Jackson. Meredith and Derek came in together and then Christina. Callie walked in last looking a little rushed. Her surgery had run longer than she thought and she had to hustle to get here on time. Without even thinking and doing what came natural to her she kissed Arizona on the lips and grabbed herself a coffee and sat down next to her wife. Everyone of the board members was staring at her. She went to sip her coffee but stopped and lowered the cup asking the grinning faces.

"What? You never see a woman kiss her wife? Bunch of prudes."

Callie sipped her coffee, Arizona beamed at her and the rest of the board smiled and laughed as Avery called the meeting to order. He ran over minutes from the last meeting and moved on to new business.

"I have two items on the agenda for today. First of all, it is an absolute pleasure to announce that Dr Callie Torres' Regeneration Project has been given a green light and the Harper Avery Foundation in conjunction with the hospital is giving 50 million dollars over five years to continue the research and begin clinical trials. So congratulations to Callie, you've earned this and we look forward to the results."

While everyone clapped and offered congratulations Callie sat stunned. She hoped this was not a dream and that everything in her life really was coming together again. She stumbled a thank you as Arizona leaned over and took her hand giving it a squeeze before facing Avery at the head of the table. She kept a hold of her hand as Avery continued, his face looking a lot more serious this time and minus the smile.

"The second order of business is one I am hoping will not lead to my death. Dr Boswell will be returning from tomorrow morning at 8am to do follow-up on her patient and will be performing a couple of procedures while she's here. I expect everyone in this room to remain professional. I know there were issues when she was last here but she will only be here for a short time and I don't want any bloodshed. We are doctors not school children and this is a hospital, the patients come before our issues. Anyone giving her trouble will answer to myself or Chief Hunt, is that clear? That's all I have for today. Does anyone have any new business?"

When no one answered Avery shuffled his papers and adjourned the meeting. They were all stunned and Avery was the only one to leave the room, everyone else waiting to see the reaction from Callie and Arizona. Everyone glanced at Callie who sat with her head downcast. Arizona felt the grip on her hand loosen but she didn't let go. Arizona squeezed her hand and felt Callie squeeze back. Arizona turned to face her wife front on and brought her chin up with her finger and spoke to her, not caring they had an audience.

"Don't. Don't do that. I love you Callie and I feel nothing for her."

Callie nodded and stood, Arizona hand slipping out of hers. "I know. So I'm gonna get out of here. Thanks for the congratulations guys, I'll see you around."

They all watched Callie leave the room and turned their attention back to Arizona. Christina was the first to speak.

"Why are you still sitting there Blondie? Go after her."

Arizona bolted from her chair and walked as fast as she could after her wife who had a head start. She took the elevator to the Ortho floor and asked the nurses if they'd seen her. They all said no, she hadn't come back from the board meeting yet. Arizona asked them to page her but she didn't answer after five minutes which was very unlike Callie. Arizona started to panic a little then remembered what Callie told her she used to do when she got upset. There was a home-made gym in the basement some of the guys had set up including a punching bag. Callie mentioned using it a couple of times after Erica left her.

Arizona took the elevator to the basement and looked around. She finally heard the sounds of punches meeting a bag and stood in the door way and watched Callie wail on the bag. Arizona stood for a moment and then entered the room and stood behind the bag, holding it steady as Callie continued to punch before she spoke.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

Callie threw a couple more punches and finally stopped. "You heard Avery, I'm not allowed to kill her so I'll do this instead."

Arizona sighed. "I need you to be honest and answer my question Callie."

Callie stopped, her breathing heavy and wiped the sweat from her brow. "What's the question?"

"I need to know if you trust me. If you really have forgiven me for kissing Dr Boswell then you need to trust me when I say I love you and I don't want her. She was a mistake, one which I will always regret. But I need to know if you really have forgiven me."

"I have Arizona, I have. I love you and I trust you, it's her I don't trust. Can't I just beat her up a little?"

Arizona laughed as Callie rounded the bag and pulled her into an embrace, whispering in her ear. "I trust you with my heart Arizona, don't break it."

Arizona nodded into her neck and kissed the skin there. Callie pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I trust you Arizona. I have forgiven you, don't doubt that. This is just another of the cosmic jokers' tests which we will pass with flying colours. I would love to stay and talk more but I have a surgery in 20 minutes. We can continue this tomorrow afternoon with Nicole okay?"

Arizona looked at her watch and nodded. "I would like to. I don't want us to stop communicating and things like this are exactly what we would let get out of control in the past by not talking about how we feel. Will you come see me before you leave tonight?"

"Of course. I'll bring you dinner around 8:30pm, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. I love you Calliope."

"I love you too."

The two of them walked hand in hand to the elevator and back to their respective floors. Callie exiting and giving Arizona a quick kiss on the cheek and a wink as she left the elevator. Arizona knew she felt nothing for Dr Boswell but she could feel Callie's heartbreak surfacing all over again with the thought of the woman who nearly helped her destroy their marriage coming back into their lives. Arizona felt this was going to be a long shift and an even longer wait until she could really talk to Callie about this. Thank heavens they were already in therapy.

**Hello. I have no excuse for my laziness. I know in the last chapter I said I was going to the therapy session but a guest reviewer asked me to include Arizona on her crutches and I obliged. I know this chapter was mostly smut but I felt Arizona needed the connection with Callie after her session with Nicole. And please don't kill me for bringing back Dr Boswell, it was always my intention to have her come back to test them. Any suggestions you have or comments I love to hear them as always. Enjoy, Tigersforever.**


	39. Chapter 39

Christina and Meredith walked down the corridor after the board meeting talking about what had happened. Christina turned to Meredith.

"Get a load of the stones on Avery." Christina started to do a decent imitation of Jackson. "If you mess with McBitch you'll be reported to me or Owen. I know he can use a veto when he wants but he's still a fellow and I don't give a shit what he says. I'm glad I won't be around Boswell anyway or I'd tell her what I thought of her."

Meredith nodded. "I know right. I mean, at least when I slept with a married man I didn't know. She knew about Callie from the beginning. Hell she even met her and had conversations with her. I just hope this doesn't affect Callie and Arizona's recent reconciliation. I love them together and I'd hate to see it fall apart again over someone like Dr Boswell."

Christina laughed. "You saw the hickies on Arizona a couple of days ago, I think they'll be fine. I wanted to see Callie kick her ass though but I don't think she'd want to jeopardise her research money. Hell I'd even pay to see her do it."

Meredith laughed along with her. "Well if Boswell tries anything you might just get your wish. Come on, let's go get my kids. I miss my babies."

On the Peads floor Arizona was reading a couple of new patients charts and checking her long-term patients for any changes. She had the Appy to do now and then she would wait to see what came in. Her head was all over the place over the news about Dr Boswell returning and she wasn't sure what to do when she was confronted with seeing her in person. Part of her wanted to run and hide, the other part of her wanted to face Lauren and tell her to stay the hell away from her this time. At least knowing her shift was over at 5am she had a chance to avoid her until she could sit down with Callie in their therapy session tomorrow afternoon.

She might not have been happy in her marriage when she first met Dr Boswell but she had no doubt in mind about how she felt now. Arizona loved Callie with everything she had and wasn't going to let go of her or put her marriage in danger ever again. Yes she got angry in her therapy session but that was the point of talking about everything that had happened to her. She felt she had a right to be angry with the world for her leg being gone but she wasn't going to blame Callie for being nothing but supportive and saving her life. The fact that she told Callie she got angry was a good sign that their communication was getting better by the minute. She just hoped Callie wouldn't go into her shell over Dr Boswell returning. Arizona resigned herself to the fact that this shift would be long and tiring and she had to let the chips fall where they may.

On the Ortho floor Callie was half way through resetting a tibia and having to use a titanium rod to hold the bone in place. This was were here cartilage regeneration would work perfectly. She could inject her substance and it would strengthen the bone and in theory would reset itself in place and the bone would be the same as before, if not better. Callie was never happier to be busy and have something to do. If she had to think about what was happening tomorrow she would go nuts. She'd already resorted to using the punching bag. When she thought about it, it occurred to her since she met Arizona she hadn't had to use it.

Callie finished her surgery, scrubbed out and started having mini flash backs about her life with Arizona while the water flowed over her hands and arms. The first kiss in Joe's. That first fun-filled date in her apartment, just dancing around each other like idiots but having so much fun. The first time they shared a kiss in the hospital, Arizona stopping her on the stairs, pulling her in by the lapels on her leather jacket and planting sweet kisses on her, not caring who could see. The first time her father came and their first fight when Arizona found out about her being broke. The day of Alex and Izzie's wedding, the first time they made love and the cold pizza they shared afterwards. She kept reminiscing about their life together and she realized she wouldn't change a thing. Okay maybe one or two. But everything they'd gone through had led them to where they stood today. Callie felt they were stronger for it and they would make it if they just kept talking to each other.

Callie looked at her watch and noticed it was nearly the time she said she would meet Arizona for dinner. She was tossing up whether to go or make an excuse not to. Callie decided to hold her head high. She wasn't going to let Dr Boswell's return stop her from living her life. Callie took out her phone and called her favourite take out place and ordered their dinner to be delivered to the Ortho floor. They were always pretty quick so she knew they would get here on time. She went back to check on her post op patients and wait for dinner. Callie had finished with her patients when she saw the delivery boy coming. She took out her handbag and paid the kid, giving him a good tip. The smell of the food was making her so hungry so she hustled to the Peads floor to look for her wife.

Arizona had finished her surgery hours ago and had caught up on her paperwork in between a couple of consults in the pit. Neither of them were surgical so she was having a quiet night. She looked at her watch and noticed it was 8:45pm. She pulled out her phone to check if she had a missed call. Finding none, she put her phone away and sighed. Maybe Callie had been pulled into an emergency or maybe she just needed some space after this afternoons meeting. Feeling despondent, she was surprised when she heard a knock on the door followed by her wife entering with a pizza from the place they both loved.

Callie gave her a grin, put the pizza on her couch and walked around her desk and was surprised to see Arizona wasn't using her prosthetic. Callie sat herself down on Arizona's lap anyway, leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss, her hands going around Arizona's shoulders whose own hands went around her waist and squeezed her butt a little. Their kisses deepened, tongues fighting for dominance until they pulled away, breathing heavily and grinning. They stared at each other until Callie broke the silence.

"Dinner is served. I hope you don't mind but I didn't feel like cafeteria food this time of night."

Arizona smiled at her wife. "No it's perfect, you're perfect. It's just what I needed, thank you."

Callie waved her away, got off her wife's lap and walked back around the desk and over to the couch to open the pizza box. Always the prepared and somewhat anal person that she was, Arizona brought out napkins and drinks for them, Callie taking them out of her hands while Arizona used her crutches to get herself to the couch. Callie cracked open a cola while Arizona opened a water, each of them taking a slice of the pizza with the box sitting between them. The only sounds were their chewing and swallowing for a couple of minutes. Arizona decided she would make the first move and talk about how she felt at the moment. She asked the usual questions about how Callie's day was going until she got to the topic of Dr Boswell.

"So part of me is kind of apprehensive to face Dr Boswell and wants to go hide from her while she's here. The other half of me wants to slap her and tell her to stay away and leave me alone. What do you think I should do?"

Callie took a bite of her pizza, a sip of her cola and thought about what Arizona said before she spoke.

"You do what you need to honey. You finish at 5am so you won't see her tomorrow anyway so you have a day to think about it."

Arizona laughed and took a bite of her dinner. "Way to deflect the question Calliope. Please give me your honest opinion."

Callie threw a piece of crust into the box and drained the rest of her drink to give herself a minute to think. "Honestly?"

Arizona nodded. "That's what Nicole says right?"

Callie sighed and took Arizona's hand. "No matter what you choose to do I'll support you Arizona. Let her make the first move and take it from there. She may not even come near you anyway. If she does you'll know what to do. I trust you."

Arizona smiled, comforted that Callie's promise in that make shift gym was for real. "Thank you Calliope."

Arizona pushed the pizza box to the floor and put her bottle of water on top. She climbed on Callie's lap and slid her hands into her dark tresses, scratching her scalp lightly. Callie slid her hands around her waist and was happy to sit and stare at her wife. The two of them shared small kisses, content to sit quietly together until their peace was shattered by the sound of a pager. Callie sighed and pulled it off her waistband and read the page. Arizona slid off her lap and let Callie stand.

"Crap, it's the pit." She looked at her watch and back at Arizona. "I hope it's nothing too serious I'm supposed to be done by ten. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Arizona nodded, stood with the help of her crutches and walked to the elevators with Callie. "Yeah. I'm gonna catch some sleep and meet you for our appointment. It's at three still right?"

"Yeah. I'm back on ten to ten tomorrow but I'll be there. I'll meet you at home and we'll go from there."

"Okay. I'll see you then. I love you Calliope." Arizona kissed Callie gently, letting their lips linger together. As they pulled away the elevator arrived. As Callie entered she looked back at Arizona.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Arizona mouthed bye and walked back to the nurses desk to be confronted by a sight she'd been dreading since the board meeting and Jackson's announcement. There stood Dr Lauren Boswell shaking hands with Jackson Avery. So much for avoiding her for at least a day. Arizona sighed and tried to slip back into her office unseen when her pager went off 911 from the pit, the sound attracting their attention to her before she could escape especially since she was hampered by her crutches. Jackson walked over until her was standing in front of her. Before he could speak Arizona cut him off.

"Sorry Dr Avery but it's a 911 so I'm going to put on my leg and get a move on. If you'll excuse me."

Arizona hustled into her office before he could argue with her and made sure she locked it. She strapped on her leg and unlocked her door, peeking out like a meerkat, checking both directions until she was sure it was void of the two people she really wanted to dodge. When she was sure the coast was clear she walked as fast as she could until she reached the elevators. She managed to get to the pit and answer the page which turned out to be from her wife.

"Hey, you paged."

"Yeah. This is Kayla, 5 years old. She fell off her bed jumping around to One Direction. She has a broken arm and from the look of the x-rays it will need to be reset. It won't take long but I could use your help so I can get out of here and get home to Sofia. So have you got an hour?"

Arizona nodded yes to Callie's question and smiled down at the little girl. "Hi Kayla, I'm Dr Robbins. Don't you worry okay. Dr Torres and I will have you all better in no time and you'll be dancing around again very soon."

The little girl smiled despite her pain as Arizona handed the chart to an intern with instructions to book an OR. Arizona and Callie said goodbye to Kayla and her parents and walked together to x-ray to confirm their plan when Arizona decided to speak up.

"So Boswell is here already."

Callie turned to her, not sure she heard her correctly. "You're kidding. Well I guess she couldn't wait until tomorrow. So what happened?"

Arizona put her hands in her pockets and walked out of x-ray towards the operating rooms with Callie beside her.

"Nothing. I managed to avoid her and Jackson who seemed very intent on talking to me. I know Jackson really liked her when she was here so I'm guessing he's the one who's brought her back."

Callie smirked, deciding to tease her wife. "Or maybe she came back for you."

Arizona gave her a nudge with her shoulder but laughed a little. "Well then she'd be wasting her time. I have a wife and a family that I am very much in love with and if she can't except that she can kiss my butt."

Callie laughed, her head thrown back at Arizona's ultimatum. "We'll see. Come on, let's get this done so I can go home. I texted the babysitter just before you came down to the pit and she's happy to wait until 11pm but after that Sofia will be on her own."

Arizona held the door open to the scrub room for Callie to walk through. "Let's get this done then. We can't have our baby girl home alone can we Dr Torres."

"No, we can't have that Dr Robbins."

The two of them flirted their way through the operation, Callie telling Arizona how cute she still was holding the tools of their trade. An hour later the two of them were scrubbing out of a successful surgery when Arizona received another page to the pit. Callie wiped her hands and handed Arizona a towel. Callie turned back to Arizona as she finished, put her hands around her waist from behind and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. They lightly swayed together before Callie pulled away.

"Okay I'm out of here. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

Arizona smiled at her wife, her dimples making more appearances in the last two weeks than they had all year. "Love you too. Give Sofia a kiss for me."

Callie nodded and walked out of the hospital and back home to relieve the babysitter as Arizona returned to the pit. She was about to ask the nurse who paged her when Avery walked up with Dr Boswell in tow. Arizona sighed, her head down, knowing she couldn't avoid them this time. She raised her head back up and waited for Jackson to speak.

"Dr Robbins will you be available to assist Dr Boswell tomorrow afternoon for the follow-up surgery on her Cranial Facial patient? She's asked for you specifically."

Arizona avoided looking directly at Dr Boswell and instead focused on Avery. "I'm not sure Dr Avery. I have an appointment I have to attend to at 3pm so I'll have to get back to you."

Jackson nodded. "Okay. I'll be assisting too so if you could let me know that would be great."

Arizona nodded as Avery walked away leaving her standing there awkwardly with Lauren Boswell. Lauren gave Arizona a bright smile.

"How are you Arizona?"

Arizona gave her a tight-lipped smile in return. "I'm fine Dr Boswell. If you'll excuse me I have patients to attend to."

As Arizona started to walk away she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back.

"Arizona wait. I got here early just to see you and I thought we could talk about us."

Arizona turned back and shrugged Lauren's hand off her arm, speaking quietly so as not to attract the attention of the nurses. Everyone knows how fast gossip spreads in the hospital.

"There is nothing to talk about Dr Boswell. There is no us, never was and never will be. I made a mistake when I kissed you in that on call room and it nearly cost me everything. I hurt the one person in this world who loves everything about me, good or bad. I hurt my little girl because I was selfish and brought my marriage to the edge of destruction. I won't ever make a mistake like that again because I love my wife, and quite frankly, you're just not worth it."

Arizona finished her speech with what could only be described as pure venom. Lauren reeled back like she'd been slapped before she responded.

"That's bullshit and you know it Arizona. We had a real connection and you were into me as much as I'm into you. We were having so much fun and you were flirting with me as much as I was with you. You don't have to lie to me about how you feel. If you're worried about your wife, don't be. She doesn't have to know."

Arizona's mouth hung open in shock. When she finally recovered the power of speech she pulled Dr Boswell into the nearest treatment room and shut the door. Lauren tried to kiss her but was pushed away by Arizona who stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"How the hell do you think you are? Yes I admit I flirted with you and kissed you back, but do you know why I stopped?"

When Lauren nodded no Arizona continued.

"I stopped because I felt nothing for you. You reminded me of my old self and that's all. You and I have had similar careers and attitudes and I thought we had some kind of connection, but we don't. There will never be anything between us. So do everyone a favour and fade away. Do your surgeries and leave this hospital never to return. No one wants you here, especially me."

As Arizona went to open the door Lauren decided to finally speak up. "That's where you're wrong Arizona."

Arizona turned back to Lauren who stood there with a smirk on her face, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Dr Avery is very happy to have me here. In fact I think he might even offer me a job in the near future, so if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Lauren walked to the door past a stunned Arizona. As she opened the door she turned back before she crossed the threshold and addressed Arizona again.

"We have something Arizona. When you're ready to stop denying it, let me know. And trust me, your wife would never have to know."

Lauren walked out the door while Arizona stood there fuming. How fucking dare she assume that she could walk back into her life and that Arizona would want her. Arizona was the one who pulled away in that on call room. She admitted to Callie straight away about what happened. She had worked hard to mend her relationship with Callie and rebuild their family. Sure it had taken her mother passing for them to speak to each other, but it was only a matter of time until they would have. Callie and Arizona were made for each other. Everyone including themselves knew it.

Arizona suddenly felt ill, the realization that the person she made a mistake with could walk back in and become a permanent fixture in her life pissed her off. That every time she walked into the hospital her mistake could be thrown in her face in the shape of Lauren Boswell. Arizona didn't feel anything toward her and she certainly wouldn't cheat on her wife ever again, but Lauren didn't seem the type to take a hint. What would it take for her to leave her and her family in peace so they could move on? Arizona didn't have the answers, at least not yet. One thing she did know for sure, she really wanted to be in her wife's arms right now.


	40. Chapter 40

Callie exited the hospital in good spirits, loving the simple exchange she'd shared with Arizona over dinner and then again in the operating room. Their natural inclination to flirting was returning and it felt unforced and natural, unlike it did just before Arizona's indiscretion with Dr Boswell. Callie was trying to trust Arizona with this but it was Boswell that she really feared.

She seemed to have some kind of power over people who made them think she was the shit. Callie had even fallen under that spell for a limited time too until she realized Lauren was flirting with her wife. When Callie confronted Arizona about it the night before she'd denied it. When Arizona confessed to kissing her that next night, Callie was hurt more by the lies than the actual kissing and that's why she'd reacted like she did by throwing Arizona out and not talking to her unless it was about Sofia for two months.

Callie sighed and opened the door to her home and entered to find Sofia crying on the couch sitting on the babysitters lap as she tried to soothe her. Callie put down her bag and keys and walked towards her daughter and was almost bowled over when Sofia attached herself to Callie's legs. She looked towards Michelle as she picked Sofia up who seemed to calm down slightly from her mommy's touch.

"What happened?"

Michelle stood and walked over to give Sofia's back a little rub before she answered. "Sorry Dr Torres, she had a nightmare. I tried to calm her but as you can see it didn't work out to well."

Sofia was wiping her snotty nose on Callie's shoulder and clinging to her as her mommy spoke to her favourite babysitter. Callie rocked Sofia gently and made soothing sounds into her hair. Callie turned back to Michelle.

"Do you know what it was about?"

Michelle shrugged and picked up her jacket. "She wouldn't tell me. She just kept saying she wanted her mommies over and over."

"Thank you so much for staying late but I've got it from here. So we'll see you tomorrow at 5pm. I work until 10pm again and I promise not to be late if I can help it."

Michelle put on her jacket and her bag over her shoulder and gave the two of them a smile before she addressed Sofia.

"No worries. Can I get a smile before I leave Miss Sofia?"

Sofia pulled her head off her mommy's shoulder and gave her babysitter a little smile and put her head back where it had been while being lulled nearly to sleep by Callie's movements. Callie walked Michelle to the door and paid her a little extra for staying late. With goodbyes all around Callie carried her little girl into her room and sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes. She laid flat on her back and let Sofia lay on her chest listening to her heartbeat, her hand stroking her hair.

Sofia clung to the front of Callie's shirt when ever she tried to move so she gave up until she felt Sofia fall asleep. Callie gently placed her daughter in the middle of the bed and took a quick shower, dressed in her pajamas and brushed her teeth before returning to find Sofia in the same place she'd left her in before. Callie pulled back the covers and felt Sofia cuddle into her side, her little hand on her stomach and her head on her shoulder just like how her Mama liked to cuddle with Callie while she slept. The two of them fell asleep, all their worries forgotten about until the morning.

Arizona carried on with her shift, only having a couple of consults in the pit. One of the nurses let her know that Dr Boswell had left the hospital and would be back tomorrow morning as planned. Arizona sighed in relief, knowing she'd have time to tell Callie what had happened and get through their therapy session before she'd be confronted by Lauren again.

Sometime around 3am she really started to tire and retreated to her office to finish her paperwork so she could go home as soon as 5am rolled around. Arizona took out her contacts and used her glasses and was focusing on scheduling when her tired eyes drifted to the framed photo of her family facing her on the desk. That beautiful picture of her wife and child got her through the rest of the shift until it was finally time to go home.

Arizona gathered her coat and bag and walked the short distance to the apartment building. She took out her key to open Mark's place when she changed her mind. She may not officially be living back home but she needed to be with her girls after the night she'd had. She quietly opened the door to 502 and put down her keys and bag and took off her jacket. She placed her glasses on top of her handbag and walked down the hall to Sofia's room only to find her little girl wasn't there. She opened the door to the master bedroom and found the wonderful sight of Callie and Sofia cuddled together. She smiled and stood at the foot of the bed and watched them breathe in and out together, little snores coming out of their slightly open mouths.

Arizona opened the closet and pulled out the crutches and sat on the edge of the bed. She unstrapped her prosthetic, borrowed a shirt and shorts from Callie's draw and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower using the shower chair Callie had begun to leave in there again. She dressed, brushed her teeth and used the crutches to get to her side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and sat back on the edge and turned herself until she was under the covers. As she laid on her back she looked over to find Callie had turned her head and was looking at her. Arizona rolled onto her stomach and put her hand on Sofia's back and rubbed gently as Callie put her hand over the top of hers. She leaned up with her other hand under her chin and shared a smile with Callie who whispered a greeting to her.

"Hey you. How was the rest of your shift?"

Arizona sighed and turned her hand so she could intertwine her fingers with Callie's before she answered. "Quiet, except for Dr Boswell deciding to tell me it would be just fine if she and I had an affair and not to worry about you finding out about it."

Callie's eyes narrowed and she had to resist the urge to bold upright and go and kick that woman's ass. She took a deep breath before she replied.

"What did you say?"

Arizona rubbed her thumb up the side of Callie's hand to soothe her and moved closer on her stomach until she was cuddled in beside Sofia still leaning up with her other hand. She looked her wife in the eyes before she answered.

"I told her in no uncertain terms I was in love with my wife and my family and I wanted nothing to do with her. I told her to leave, that no one wants her here."

"What did she say to that?"

Arizona sighed again. "She said Jackson wanted her here and that maybe he would give her a job. She implied that she came back to try to be with me. And then she has the gall to ask me to scrub in with her on the follow up surgery on her Cranial Facial patient. She told Avery she asked for me personally and of course he's scrubbing in and expects my answer tomorrow, or today actually."

Callie raised her voice slightly. "That little bi..."

Arizona hushed her and pointed to Sofia. Callie took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She looked back at Arizona and squeezed the hand she still held in hers over their daughter's back.

"I'm going to have a little chat to Avery the next time I see him. If he thinks he can pull this crap in our hospital he's got another thing coming. So what are you gonna do?"

"You know what?" Callie raised her eyebrows and waited for Arizona to answer her own question.

"I'm going to scrub in. I am a professional and I won't stop helping this poor kid because of her. I trust myself that nothing will ever happen and we can get through this. She'll just have to get over herself and realize I don't want her. And if she doesn't back off you have my permission to kick her ass."

Callie chuckled at her wife. "It's a deal."

Arizona smiled and carefully leaned over Sofia and gave Callie quick kiss. She pulled back, yawned and covered her mouth with her other hand. Callie leaned over and pushed her hair behind her ears. Arizona looked at Sofia.

"How was my big girl last night?"

"She had a nightmare just before I got home. Michelle said she didn't know what it was about and she fell asleep nearly as soon as I held her but she said Sofia kept asking for us."

Arizona frowned. "We'll ask her tomorrow. Are we leaving her in day care until you finish or is Michelle babysitting tomorrow night?"

Callie yawned too and that set Arizona off again. "Yeah. She'll be here with Sofia from 5pm to 10pm. I'll drop her off after we get back from Seattle Pres. God I hate late shifts."

Arizona smiled and gave Callie one more little kiss. "Me too. I'm so tired I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you here tomorrow at 2:30pm right?"

Callie nodded, the two of them exchanged good nights, or rather good mornings and they cuddled around their daughter, all three of them in a deep sleep in a matter of minutes. Callie's phone woke her later that morning around 9am. She opened her eyes to find her daughter had shifted so she was now laying on Arizona, the two of them breathing in sync together. Callie smiled and reluctantly got out of bed and took a shower, taking her time under the hot spray. She blow dried her hair and dressed for the day and walked back into the bedroom to find Sofia sitting up looking at her. She smiled at her little girl, picked her up and balanced her on her hip. Callie carried Sofia into her own bathroom and started the bath while they went into her room and picked out her outfit for the day. Callie turned off the water, undressed her daughter and started giving her a bath and decided to find out what happened last night.

"What happened last night baby girl? Did you have a bad dream?"

Callie massaged the conditioner into Sofia's hair and waited for her to answer. Sofia looked at her with sad eyes.

"I dream Mama and you fight again and she no come home. Like Daddy."

Callie gently leaned Sofia's head back to rinse off the conditioner and sighed. Her little girl had been through so much in her young life she didn't deserve her mother's issues dumped on top of everything else. Callie wanted to protect her from these kind of things but she always knew something like this could happen eventually. Children always pick up on everything around them even if they don't always fully understand what is happening. Callie finished washing Sofia and pulled her out of the bathtub and started to dry her. She wrapped the towel around her daughter and looked her in the eye.

"I promise you that no matter what happens your Mama and I both love you with all our hearts."

Callie picked her daughter up, sat on the toilet and rocked Sofia gently who was still wrapped in a towel. Callie pushed her hair off Sofia's eyes.

"I love you and your Mama and the three of us are a family. We fight sometimes and things can go bad but we love each other lots and lots."

Sofia looked up at her Mommy. "Then why Mama not live with us?"

Callie sighed and put Sofia back on the floor and knelt down at eye level. "She will baby, she will. But we have to keep talking to a friend of ours before we do that so we never fight again like we did before. You just have to be patient. Can you do that for me?"

Sofia nodded yes and hugged her Mommy tightly. When she pulled back Callie helped Sofia dress and led her by the hand to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. They had toast this morning and were about to walk out the door when Arizona came out of the bedroom on her crutches.

"Good morning you two. I just wanted to see you before you left."

Sofia ran over to her Mama and hugged her leg, nearly knocking her over. Arizona ruffled her hair and sat in one of the chairs and pulled her daughter onto her lap. She gave her little kisses until Sofia was squealing at her. Callie looked on with a smile as she put on her jacket and came over to stand behind her family, her hand resting on Arizona's shoulder and giving it a squeeze as Sofia hugged her Mama tightly. Arizona turned her head and mouthed to Callie.

"Is she okay?"

Callie nodded yes. "I'll tell you later. She'll be fine though. Come on little miss, we have to go so your Mama can get some more sleep."

Arizona looked at her sweet little girl and smiled. Callie took Sofia from Arizona's hands, helped her put on her jacket and picked her up, balancing her daughter on her hip. She picked up her bag and went to open the door as Arizona came over to join them. Arizona gave Sofia a kiss before leaning up slightly to give her wife a kiss that lingered and made both their hearts skip a beat. Callie gave Arizona a smile and walked through the door and to the hospital, taking Sofia to day care before she headed back to the lobby to grab herself a cup of coffee.

Then she heard a voice that chilled her to the bone. There she stood, Dr Lauren Boswell kissing Avery's ass like a first year intern and laughing at all his crappy jokes. If Callie didn't know Jackson was in love with April she would've sworn he was making a play for Dr Boswell. Callie was about to escape when Avery noticed her and started to walk over. Callie really wanted to have that chat with Avery but didn't want to do it while Boswell could hear her, so she decided to bide her time.

"Dr Torres, good morning. I was hoping you'd know if Dr Robbins was available to assist Dr Boswell with her surgery this afternoon. She's agreed to come back later today so she can co-ordinate with Dr Robbins' start time."

Callie gave Avery the fakest smile she'd ever given anyone in her entire life. "I'm sure she's available Dr Avery. She mentioned something about it this morning in bed." Callie made sure she put the emphasis on 'bed' so that Dr Boswell who was skulking behind Jackson could hear her loud and clear.

Avery nodded. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll schedule the surgery now. See you later Dr Torres."

Callie nodded as Jackson started to walk away with Dr Boswell in tow, who met Callie's eyes as she passed and smirked. Callie glared at her, shook her head at the situation and walked to the elevator to arrive a short time later at the Ortho floor ready to break some bones. She greeted the nurses and looked at her schedule for the day. A couple of routine surgeries awaited her and anything from the pit should keep her busy until it was time to leave for their appointment with Nicole.

Callie was in no illusion that Arizona was to blame for the situation they found themselves in but they were a couple and a family and they would work it out together, but that didn't mean she couldn't be pissed. But that's what you do when you love someone, you help each other and you work on the things that stop you from being happy. Callie went about her morning trying to put it all out of her head and do the best job she could for her patients.

Arizona had gone back to bed after her wife and daughter had left. She laid on her side, cuddling the pillow Callie slept on and inhaled the scent left behind. It lulled her back into a deep sleep until her phone woke her at 2pm. She felt energised and ready to face not only the therapy session but Lauren Boswell later. Arizona went back into Mark's to have a shower and get dressed. After she was ready she went back into apartment 502 and sat on the couch and waited for Callie to return home.

She waited until 2:40pm before she checked her phone for missed calls and finding none, walked over to the hospital. She went to the surgery floor and checked the board. Callie wasn't in surgery so she asked the nurses who told her Dr Torres was in the on call room just down the hall. Arizona thanked them and walked down the corridor. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled reply to come in. Arizona opened the door and found Callie as she'd finished changing out of scrubs. She turned to greet her wife as she pulled her hair out the back of her shirt and picked up her leather jacket.

"Hey honey, I'm so sorry. I just finished and I know I'm late but I'll just be a second."

Arizona nodded and watched as Callie stuffed her scrubs into a ball to put in the washing bin and grabbed her handbag. She reached for Arizona's hand with her free one and the two of them smiled at each other as they walked out of the room and down to the elevators, Callie dropping off her scrubs on the way. Their hands swung in between them as they walked out the door and to the garage to get the car. Callie drove the short distance as Arizona asked about her day so far.

Callie told her about her and Sofia's conversation that morning and Arizona frowned and made a mental note to ease her daughter's fears when they got back. Callie gave her a brief overview of the rest of her day and before they knew it they had arrived at Seattle Pres. and went up to the Phyc floor. Callie knocked on the door and it was opened wide by Nicole who smiled at them and motioned for them to come in and sit down.

"How are you both today?"

Nicole pressed record and put a glass of water in front on Callie and Arizona who sat close together with their hands linked, smiles on their faces. Callie answered for them.

"We are very good. How are you?"

Nicole laughed and picked up her notepad. "I'm fine thanks. Let's get down to business shall we."

Callie and Arizona shook their heads in the affirmative as Nicole began.

"So on Tuesday Arizona you got angry when we spoke about your leg. How are you feeling about it now?"

"I told Callie that I got upset and she told me I could be upset about it but that I had no right to take it out on her and my family and she's right. I was horrible to her and the patience she showed to me then and now is the only reason I'm still here with her today. But I don't feel as angry about my leg as I did before. Just talking about with you has helped me finally accept it and I want to move on with my life. Callie told me I needed to have patience with myself and give myself time to work through it so that's what I'm doing."

Nicole nodded and turned to Callie. "Callie, how did you feel about Arizona being angry still about losing her leg?"

"It's not surprising to me, but I'm happy she's not blaming me for it anymore. It was that anger that stopped us from moving on and being together properly. The promise that I broke was holding us back and I'm happy it's not an issue for us anymore."

Arizona smiled at Callie. "That's because I had no right to make you promise something you knew you couldn't keep in the first place. We never spoke once about the option for amputation because I wouldn't let you."

Callie shook her head no. "I didn't want to face it either. I made that promise to stop myself from having to acknowledge what I knew would probably happen. I did everything I could to stop the infection but it wasn't enough. I didn't want to fail you and I felt like I did, so that's why I let you blame me for so long."

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand. "You didn't fail me, I failed me. I should've lost my leg long before I did but I was a stubborn cow. You did the right thing and you saved my life. I'll always be grateful you did it, even though it took me so long to admit it and I hurt you in the process of getting there."

Callie nodded and wiped away a tear, finally happy to hear Arizona admit the truth about her leg and how she treated her. She could really move on from it now. Callie leaned towards her wife and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She pulled back and smiled and turned her attention back to Nicole. Nicole cleared her throat and consulted her notepad, giving the two of them a minute.

"Arizona also said that she made you think she was happy when she wasn't. That even after the two of you physically reconnected she wasn't happy. What would you say to that Callie?"

Arizona looked away and Callie sighed before she answered. "I was so happy when she stopped holding back that I ignored the hesitation I felt come from her. I wanted to believe we were happy after so long so I ignored it which was my fault. I should have called her on it and made her talk to me. It's something we've both been doing these past three weeks. Every time something has come up we've talked about it. We haven't let it fester and it's making all the difference. Even Dr Boswell coming back isn't upsetting me as badly as I thought it would."

Unfortunately Nicole had just taken a sip of water when Callie made her last statement and she did an excellent spit take, complete with a little coughing fit. She wiped her mouth and took another sip to clear her throat before she continued.

"So Dr Boswell has returned? How are you feeling about that Arizona?"

Arizona felt her hand squeezed by Callie who gave her a smile. Arizona smiled back and answered their therapist.

"I was pissed at first and half of me wanted to hide. The other part of me wanted to face her and tell her to leave me alone. I kind of had the second option thrust on me. She turned up in the hospital before I had a chance to figure out what I wanted to do. In no uncertain terms told me she thinks we have a connection and when I'm ready to admit it we could hook up and Callie wouldn't ever have to know."

Nicole sat with her mouth open a little before she spoke. "And what did you say to that?"

"I told her I love my wife and family and I felt nothing for her. I admitted I flirted with her but I made it clear I don't want her, that's why I stopped myself in that on call room. She walked away telling me she might be hanging around for a while and again told me we could be together and Callie wouldn't know."

Nicole sat wide-eyed in her chair. "Wow. Okay. I assume by Callie's comment before that she knows about these conversations."

Callie and Arizona nodded as Callie answered. "Arizona told me as soon as she got home. I wanted to kill Dr Boswell but Arizona assured me I have nothing to worry about."

Nicole smiled at Callie's reaction. "I am so happy to hear that. The two of you are making excellent progress with the communication between you. Not long ago you would both have ignored the situation or lied about how you really felt. Well done. There was one thing we talked about which I wanted to bring up. Arizona, I know I said we'd talk about it next week, but how are you doing with asking for help?"

Arizona smiled. "I asked Callie as soon as I got back to the hospital to help with my leg. She even convinced my stubborn self to walk through the hospital on my crutches."

"And how did that go?"

"It went better than I could ever have imagined. I was nervous at first but it was nothing. No one seemed to care and it was liberating to walk around and I even got called a superhero by one of my patients so that was pretty cool."

Nicole chuckled and looked at her watch. "So do either of you have any doubts or fears about Arizona's amputation or her indiscretion with Dr Boswell that you still want to talk about?"

Callie spoke nervously. "I know you love me and I don't doubt that I love you. But there's this small part of me that knows how much in common you have with Boswell and that's one of the reasons you felt a connection with her in the first place. You told me she made you feel like yourself again and it was something I couldn't do for you. I trust you Arizona, I really do. But I guess I just need reassurance sometimes that you won't run, that you'll keep talking to me about how you feel. I need to know that you really do feel like yourself when you're with me."

Arizona put her hand on Callie's cheek and brushed her thumb under her chin and around the side of her face while she looked her wife in the eyes.

"It's my fault you have doubts Calliope, but please trust me when I say I won't run ever again. I'm through doing that and I'm so sorry I've hurt you instead of talking to you. Those days are over. I do feel like the real me when I'm with you and she could never in a million years make me feel the way you do. I turned into someone I didn't recognise when I kissed her but it will never happen again. Only you get to see the real me, warts and all. We've come so far, so fast and I have to believe it will continue but I need you to trust me on this."

Callie nodded as Arizona wiped a tear that rolled down her face. "I do Arizona and I will, but if she tries anything all bets are off."

"Deal." The two of them smiled into a kiss and pulled back to find a grinning Nicole watching them from her seat.

"Ah compromise, I love it. Well I think the two of you have made major progress. If you have doubts you need to talk about them, just like everything else in your life. Keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine. We're out of time this week. Arizona on Tuesday I was going to talk about your stubbornness and unwillingness to ask for help but I can see you making excellent progress in that area already. Did you still want to talk about it anyway?"

"I do. I still have some issues with it and I'd like to get to the root of why I do it."

Nicole made a note and finished her water as Callie and Arizona did the same. "No worries. Same time next week. Keep up the excellent work and you won't need me for much longer. And believe me when I say that's a good thing."

Callie stood and helped Arizona to do the same as they made their way to the door. With one last smile and goodbye to Nicole they made their way back to the hospital and took a detour to the day care to pick up Sofia. Sofia ran to her mommies and was hoisted in the air by Callie, who spun her around, her happy sounds echoing in the room. Callie brought her down to receive kisses from Arizona who took her from Callie's hands and hugged her to her body. Arizona made her way over to a bean bag and sat with Sofia in her lap.

"So I heard you had a nightmare big girl. I want you to tell me what you told your Mommy this morning."

Sofia looked at her Mama with the same sad eyes from this morning. "I dream you and Mommy fight. I dream I no see you again like Daddy."

Arizona pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Oh sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. You can see me anytime you want, when I'm not working of course."

Sofia sniffled and spoke. "Then why you no live with me and Mommy?"

"I need to make sure I'm all better so I don't hurt you or Mommy again. I'm trying really hard to be the best Mama I can be for you. It won't be long okay."

Sofia nodded her head up and down and hugged Arizona tightly, satisfied with her Mama's answer. Sofia hopped off her lap while Callie helped Arizona to her feet. Arizona kissed them goodbye as she went to start her shift while Callie took Sofia home to meet with Michelle. After a kiss from her daughter Callie walked back to work confident they'd worked through a lot of their issues and were well on the way. They would never be cured, no one ever is. It's always an ongoing process that requires time and understanding and it was a challenge Callie was looking forward to facing for the rest of her life.

**Hello again. I'm so sorry for the delays, but these chapters are harder to write because I want to get them right. It's also harder when people tell you you're a shit writer and that they hope this is not what they want to see happening in season 10. I don't think Shonda would take this path in a million years and just a reminder, it's fiction people. On a lighter night, thanks to the rest of you for your ongoing support, it keeps me going. Thanks again, Tigersforever. **


	41. Chapter 41

Callie had dropped Sofia at home with Michelle, walked back to the hospital and stopped at the coffee cart. She purchased two cups of coffee and waited at the elevators and took the first available one to the Peads floor to find her wife. She'd forgotten to ask Arizona if she wanted to have dinner later and she also wanted to make sure her wife was okay after their appointment. Although they were getting along better than ever, therapy was draining, she knew that first hand. No matter how much progress you make, or how much you resolve, it does make you very tired and she knew Arizona had a long shift to get through before her day was done. Luckily they both had the next two days off after Arizona finished this shift and they could catch up properly and have some family time.

Callie exited through the open elevator doors and started to stroll down the Peads corridor towards the nurses station, greeting people as she went. She smiled when she finally saw Arizona standing there with the end of a pen in her mouth, gently sucking. Callie felt her libido fire up until Dr Lauren Boswell decided to exit a patient room and stand in front of Arizona, momentarily blocking Callie's view of her wife. Callie halted her movement and waited to see what would happen before she continued to walk forward.

Arizona stood writing a brief note in a chart, thinking about how well their session went this afternoon and how well the two of them were doing now, when a shadow crossed the page she was writing on. She looked up to find Lauren standing in front of her, a toothy smile on her face. Arizona saw movement behind her and looked beyond Dr Boswell. There was her beautiful wife walking toward her holding a much-needed cup of coffee. Arizona slightly motioned with her head for Callie to come over and couldn't help the huge smile that crossed her face when Callie had given her a wide smile of her own as she kept walking towards her. Lauren of course thought it was directed towards her and decided to continue her pursuit of Arizona.

"Now that's more the reaction I was hoping for when I came back. Want to go somewhere quieter and have some fun before we scrub in?"

Lauren ran her hand down Arizona's arm as she gave what she considered a come hither look to Arizona, her head motioning to the on call room. Arizona waited for Callie to come past Dr Boswell and to stand behind her before she answered. Arizona grinned, her dimples popping, as she turned to smile at Callie again. She gestured with her finger for Callie to wait a minute as she turned back to answer Lauren who was suddenly very quiet and subdued since the appearance of one Dr Calliope Torres.

"No thank you Dr Boswell. If you'll excuse me, I have a very important consult with Dr Torres to attend to."

Callie couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face as Arizona turned her back to Lauren and took the offered coffee from her. Arizona linked her arm with her wife and led them down the corridor to the on call room, Callie resisting the urge to poke out her tongue at Dr Boswell. Arizona opened the door and held it open for Callie to walk through, Arizona following her wife into the room, shutting and locking the door. Callie put her pager on the desk by the door and sat herself down on the bottom bunk.

"I forgot to ask if you wanted to grab dinner later and I wanted to make sure you were okay after today."

Arizona sipped her coffee and marvelled at her thoughtful wife. "I feel great actually."

Arizona stayed near the door and continued to sip her beverage as she watched Callie drink her coffee before a thought crossed her mind. It had been far too long since the two of them had any fun in the hospital. Arizona quickly finished her coffee and placed her now empty cup on the desk, her pager and phone next to Callie's. She walked over to her wife, placing herself on Callie's lap, before leaning down and giving her a small kiss on the mouth and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"And I would love to join you for dinner Dr Torres. How in the world did I get so lucky with you?" Arizona put her hands in Callie's hair and looked her in the eyes.

"I think I'm the lucky one."

Arizona smiled again and leaned down to kiss her wife once more. "I have to respectfully disagree Dr Torres. I am the luckiest girl in the world, 'cause I found the one person on the planet who may not be perfect, but she's perfect for me. I love you Calliope."

Callie leaned up and kissed Arizona before leaning their foreheads together. "I love you too Arizona. Those two months we were apart were the worst time of my life. I missed you so much."

Arizona smiled and nodded. "I lost track of how many times I cried myself to sleep. How many times I had to go into this very room and cry in the middle of a shift because some one mentioned you or something reminded me of you. You have no idea how happy you've made me over the years."

Callie laughed. "No you've made me happier."

Arizona hit her shoulder lightly and pouted. "No, you've made me the happier."

Callie smiled as she laughed. "I guess we'll just have to agree we're made for each other and leave it at that. That we've both made each other the happiest."

Arizona tackled Callie to the bed and leaned back to take her all in. "Agreed. Now shut up and show me how happy you can make me feel."

Callie pulled Arizona down on top of her and turned their bodies until she was on top of her smiling wife, their legs dangling over the side of the bed. Callie turned her body sideways to lay on the bed properly, pulling Arizona's legs up on the bed too and resumed her dominant position on top of her wife. Arizona placed her hands inside Callie's lab coat and started to pull it off her shoulders, Callie leaning back to help Arizona take if off of her, all while continuing to kiss each other. Just as things were getting to the good part a sound interrupted them.

"Beep, beep. Beep, beep."

Callie pulled back from kissing Arizona and looked around for the source of the sound. She couldn't help the whine that escaped her when her brain finally registered the sound of a beeper.

"No, not happening." Callie's head went down into Arizona's neck and she sighed. "Is that mine or yours."

Underneath her still, Arizona sighed along with her before she answered. "It's mine."

Callie rolled off Arizona and to the back of the bunk, her hands on her face. Arizona stood up, walked over to her pager and looked at the message. Callie followed her off the bed and stood behind her wife, her hands around her waist, little kisses placed on Arizona's neck.

"What is it?"

Arizona leaned back into the kisses. "It's Avery. He wants to know if I'm ready to scrub in. I better go."

Arizona turned back around and excepted the hug and kiss on her forehead from Callie. They stood connected together for a moment and shared another sweet kiss. Callie smiled at her again and gave her a wink.

"To be continued Dr Robbins."

Arizona smiled back. "Oh you can count on that Dr Torres. I'll see you for dinner later. I'll text you when I have a moment sometime tonight. Now I just have to get through this surgery without killing Dr Boswell and all will be right with the world."

"You'll be fine. But remember our deal, she tries anything I get to kick her ass."

Arizona laughed and unlocked the door. "If I don't do it first."

Callie laughed at her wife and pulled her back for one last kiss. "Will you please tell Jackson I need to see him about my research when he's finished with your surgery."

"You got it. I'll see you later baby." Arizona gave Callie a wink and walked away, her hips swaying just for her wife to watch.

Callie shuddered, picked up her pager and headed back to her own floor and checked on her patients. Arizona took her time getting to the scrub room to find Jackson finishing and Lauren only just starting to scrub. Arizona held her head high and started to move the soap around her hands, up her lower arms, and in between fingers all while managing to ignore Dr Boswell and her looks. Lauren sighed and stared at Arizona.

"You know, you're gonna have to talk to me eventually."

Arizona scoffed. "I've said all I have to say to you Dr Boswell. I love my wife and I'm happy and I don't want you. Just leave me the fuck alone and let's get this surgery over and done with."

"You don't have to lie to me or yourself. Have a little fun for once. Let me help you lose control."

Arizona laughed, shook her head and turned to lean against the sink to address Dr Boswell, her soap still in her hands. "You really are delusional. I don't want you and if I want to lose control I'll go to my wife for help thank you very much."

Lauren scoffed. "Your wife? She can't understand you like I can and do. You and I are so alike its fate, I know it is. Just let yourself be with me and to hell with everyone else."

Arizona threw her soap into the basin. "I DON'T WANT YOU. Do I have to tattoo it on my forehead? Do I have to take out adds in the paper? Do I have to let my wife beat the crap out of you before you'll wake up and smell the coffee? Just walk away after you've done what you need to in this hospital and leave me and my family alone." Arizona wiped her hands with a towel and threw it in the bin and walked into the operating room in a foul mood.

Avery stood waiting for the two of them, scalpel in hand, ready to perform the follow-up surgery on a little boy whose life had been vastly improved by the surgery the three of them had performed nearly three months ago. Now after a widening of the septum, their patient would be able to be a normal kid with no breathing issues ever again. The only reason Arizona even agreed to scrub in was because she cared about this patient and she liked to finish what she started. Avery handed the scalpel to a sullen and quiet Dr Boswell who made the first incision.

Half way through the surgery and everything was going according to plan when Arizona's message tone for Callie rang out, echoing in the room. Scrub nurse Anne turned to Arizona and the two of them silently communicated. Anne walked over to the phone and read the message and turned back to Arizona who lifted her head to see what was the matter. The look on Anne's face told her something was wrong. Arizona asked her to read the message as Jackson and Lauren stopped to see what was happening.

"Michelle rang. She's brought Sofia to the ER. She has a fever of 101. Don't worry I've got her. Can u just come down when you're done. Love u. Callie."

"Sorry Dr Avery but do you think the two of you could finish this?"

Jackson waved her away. "Sure thing Dr Robbins. Go be with Sofia, we've got this."

"Thank you." As Arizona went to leave the room she remembered Callie's message. "Oh, Jackson. Callie wants to speak to you about her research when you have a minute."

Jackson nodded and smiled behind his mask. "Yeah sure. Just let her know I'll be down as soon as I can."

Arizona nodded yes and smiled at Jackson as she left the room pulling off her mask and gloves, throwing them in the bin. She quickly scrubbed out and went down to the ER to find her wife and daughter. Back in the operating room, Lauren shook her head at Arizona's quick get away. She turned to Avery and nurse Anne.

"She could have waited, it's not like her kid's going anywhere. And besides, I'm sure her wife would've handled it without her."

Anne and Jackson shared a look and continued on with the surgery. Anne decided after everything that had happened she needed to defend Callie and Arizona.

"I'm sure she could have Dr Boswell, but the two of them are a team. They do so many little things to brighten each other's days, it makes me jealous some times. Like, perfect example, me. I lost my job when Mercy West merged with Seattle Grace and all I could get was part-time jobs, temporary contracts with no stability. I have three kids and I was barely standing. When the doctors brought this hospital the first thing Dr Torres did was find me and offer me a job back here, full-time, scrubbing in with Dr Robbins. She did it to help me, but mostly to make her wife happy. That's just the kind of people they are. They care so much it makes me wonder who would want to come between them. Sure they went through a rough patch, but who doesn't now and them. I don't know of anyone who would ever be more perfect for each other."

Jackson nodded his agreement and started to close up and finish the surgery. He and Dr Boswell scrubbed out in silence, Lauren stalking away while Avery went down to the ER to check Sofia. The nurses directed him to a private consult room down the corridor. He knocked on the door and waited for the come in before he entered. Opening the door he found little Sofia on the bed, Arizona laying beside her and letting her cuddle into her side. Callie was running her hands through her daughter's dark hair and uttering soothing words. Jackson cleared his throat.

"Is she okay?"

Callie nodded. "She'll be okay. She's had a cough for a couple of days and it's just gotten a bit worse. I'll take her home now and watch her."

"Dr Robbins, did you want to go home too? I can cover for you if you like."

Arizona looked up at Jackson and smiled. "You don't have to do that."

Jackson stood with his hands in his pockets, his head down a little. "It's okay. I kind of feel like I owe you for bringing Dr Boswell back. I respect her as a surgeon and it's amazing to learn from her, but I know how much trouble she caused the last time she was here."

Callie scoffed and folder her hands across her chest. "Then why are you giving her a job? If you think I'm gonna let her walk around our hospital hitting on my wife, you've got another thing coming. I'll fight you on this with every thing I have."

Jackson held out his hands in defence. "Whoa, whoa. Who said anything about a job? I only invited her back to finish what we started and that was decided before we even finished the original surgery. Who told you that?"

Arizona sat up on the bed. "Dr Boswell did. She was hitting on me and I told her to leave me alone. I asked her to do the surgery and leave, that nobody wanted her here. She told me you did and that you'd even offered her a job."

Jackson looked to the ceiling and then back at Callie and Arizona. "I never did that. Go home and be with Sofia, I've got you covered." As Jackson went to leave he paused and turned back to Callie. "If you want we can get together and talk about your research tomorrow afternoon. But if you'll excuse me, right now I have something I need to attend to."

Callie and Arizona shared a look and decided to get out of Dodge while they could. Callie carried a tired and sick Sofia out the doors while Arizona carried their bags, walking beside her wife and daughter while Jackson Avery went to find out just what the hell was going on.

**Hello. Props go out to cycworker who clued in to what was really happening with Jackson supposedly offering Lauren a job. So can we all calm down now! To any fans of Glee reading this, I've never watched the show myself, but my sympathy goes out to you about Cory Monteith. It's always a waste when a young person loses a fight with their demons. As usual, thank you all so much for your comments, any suggestions, I love hearing them. Tigersforever.**


	42. Chapter 42

Callie carried a tired and sick Sofia on her hip as she pressed the call button and waited with her wife for the elevator to arrive. Arizona rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back as she snuggled in tight with her Mommy. Sofia had coughed a little over the past two days but it had progressed in only a few hours into full-blown fever and a sore throat with a little bit of throwing up on the side.

Their poor little girl was miserable and although Arizona felt guilty and a little selfish for leaving only a few hours into her shift, this was her baby and she was needed here too. Callie had worked most of her shift and would undoubtedly be tired and need sleep soon. Arizona, Callie and Sofia caught the elevator to floor five and arrived quickly. Arizona held the door to apartment 502 open for Callie and Sofia to walk through, then shut and locked the door.

Arizona felt all the stress and tense feelings she had wash away the minute she'd held her daughter in the ER. Dr Boswell was a stressful situation to deal with, but Arizona knew she'd brought it on herself. If only she'd walked away from her in that on call room, none of this would have happened. On the other hand, Arizona knew the cracks in her marriage would've surfaced eventually and something else would've torn them apart. They were facing their issues now and making amazing progress but they still had to continue it or it could easily crumble again. Arizona just wished she'd been honest about how she'd felt and not kissed Lauren in order to get to where they were today.

Callie sat Sofia down on the couch and pulled off her shoes and socks. Arizona sat down next to her daughter who straight away climbed onto her Mama's lap and held on tight, her little arms around her Mama's neck as Arizona cooed in her ear and held her until she felt Sofia relax a little in her arms. Callie stood watching her wife and daughter with awe and then decided to join them on the couch. She sat next to Arizona and put her arm around her shoulder. Arizona snuggled back into her and put her head in the crook of Callie's neck, placing a little kiss there as Callie leaned her head on top of Arizona's and took over rubbing circles on Sofia's back. Callie finally spoke up after a couple of minutes.

"Should we give her a luke warm bath or just put her to bed?"

Arizona continued to coo with Sofia before she answered. "Yeah, a bath sounds like a good idea. I'll give her some Tylenol and get a bucket ready and then we'll put her to bed. I can do it though, you must be tired."

Callie pulled her arm away and stood. "I'm okay. Let's get little miss into a bath and then we'll all go to bed."

Arizona smiled. "Sound like a plan. Why don't you run the bath and I'll bring her to you in a minute after I get the Tylenol."

Callie nodded and walked down the hall and started to run the bath, swirling her hand in the running water to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold. As she finished Arizona came in carrying Sofia. Callie took Sofia from Arizona and took off her sweaty clothes and placed her in the water. The two of them helped each other to give Sofia a bath, running a cloth over her clammy skin and trying to soothe her at the same time. Callie pulled Sofia from the water and wiped her down, dressing her in the fresh pajamas Arizona had retrieved from the bedroom while Callie had been drying their daughter.

Once clothed, Callie picked her daughter up and took her back down the hall to the master bedroom and placed her in the middle of the bed. Arizona sat Sofia up and gave her two pills with some water and put the bucket down on her side of the bed since she was the more awake of the two and the lighter sleeper as well. Sofia was starting to drift in and out of consciousness as Arizona placed a cool cloth on her forehead. She watched her little girl struggle to fight the germs and spoke in hushed tones to Callie.

"I can't believe how quickly she got sick."

Callie nodded. "I think our baby is stressed out."

Arizona cocked her head to the side, looked down and watched her little girl breath in and out. "What do you mean?"

Callie sighed. "Well first she had a nightmare about you being gone like her Daddy. Then she gets sick so quickly. I think she's responding to what's happening with us and our family. One minute you're here and the next you're not. It's only natural she's confused. Look at the other night when she asked if you'd be there in the morning and then clung to you when you were. All the back and forth over the past two months has finally worn her down and caught up with her."

Arizona's head went down. "You're probably right." Arizona put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. "This is all my fault."

Callie got off the bed and walked around to Arizona's side and pulled her off the bed and into a hug. "Stop. We both had a hand in what has happened to our marriage and family. We're working on it and Sofia will be fine, we just have to keep talking to each other. We have to continue to be strong for each other and our little girl."

Arizona sighed. "You're right. If we just keep doing what we're doing we'll be okay."

Callie continued to hug her wife, swaying Arizona and herself gently. "So how was it in the surgery with Dr Boswell?"

Arizona groaned before she answered. "She just won't take a hint. She hit on me again in the scrub room. Telling me how she understands me better than you ever will and how we should be together no matter what other people would think. I know it's my fault for giving her hope in the first place, but I keep telling her I don't want her. I don't know how to make it any clearer."

Callie held her wife even tighter and kissed her temple, trying desperately to control her anger and not to run back over to the hospital and kick that woman's ass. Yeah, it was Arizona's fault they were in this situation but for Callie to truly forgive Arizona she had to let it go and move on. It was just really hard not to react when someone is actively hitting on your wife and won't take a hint.

"Well let's just hope Avery kicks her out on her ass and she'll be out of our lives forever. Come on, let's have a shower and go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

Arizona nodded and the two of them went through their night-time routine. Arizona borrowed the same clothes she had worn earlier that morning, took off her leg in the bathroom and shared a quick shower with Callie. There was nothing sexual about it. It was simply two lovers, wives and best friends holding each other through a stressful time, just like two people who love and share their lives together should. After drying off Callie went into the bedroom and brought in the crutches so Arizona could get back into the bedroom. They slipped into the bed on their respective sides as Sofia reached out in her sleep and attached herself to Arizona. Arizona shared a look and a smile with Callie who moved closer to her wife and daughter, laid on her side and put her hand on Arizona's hip and squeezed. The three of them quickly fell asleep cuddled together.

Across the street Jackson Avery had been running scenarios around in his head about what he was going to do. On one hand there was so much he could learn from Lauren Boswell. On the other, she was obviously disrupting the harmony of the hospital and giving him and everyone else a headache. He would never get the approval to hire her anyway so why would he offer her a job? He didn't understand where she even got the idea he was going to offer her a position after performing the surgeries she was always coming back to do. And he only said to let her be in the board meeting so she could do what she had to and leave without causing major interruptions but that was obviously not happening. He needed some advice and there was only one person he trusted and that he knew would give him the best advice to solve this dilemma. He finally found the person he was looking for in the cafeteria.

"Dr Webber, do you have a minute?"

Richard Webber stirred his coffee before he answered. "Of course Dr Avery. What can I do for you?" Richard pointed to a seat and sat opposite Jackson.

"I need your advice. I know you're still recovering but I need your help"

Richard sipped his coffee as Jackson continued. "You know that Dr Boswell is back to do the follow-up surgery on her Cranial Facial patient?" Dr Webber nodded and motioned for Jackson to continue. "Well apparently she's told Dr Robbins that I'd offered her a job. I didn't do it though. She's a brilliant surgeon and I've learned a lot from her, but Callie and Arizona are my friends. I know it takes two to tango and Arizona shouldn't have done what she did, but it sounds like Dr Boswell won't leave Arizona alone. Apparently she's hitting on her at every opportunity. What do I do Sir? What can I say to get her to leave without bloodshed?"

Richard put down his coffee cup and looked at the young doctor sat before him. "Well the first thing you can do is grow a pair. You are the head of the board in this hospital. You brought her back and it's your responsibility to get rid of her. Just tell her she has to leave now and never return. If she won't, make her. Call security if you have to. You have to do what's right for this hospital and the people you work with. It sounds like she's using you to get at Dr Robbins and you can't let her do that to you, Arizona or her family. She and Callie have only just got back on track and I for one don't want to see it ruined again."

Jackson nodded, taking Richard's advice to heart. It had to be done and Dr Webber was right. He needed to be a man and get rid of Dr Boswell now and forever, no matter how much he wanted to work with her. Surgeons come and go, but the friends you make last a hell of a lot longer and should be cherished and protected when possible. Avery thanked Webber and walked back to the elevators and caught the first available one to the Peads floor. He found Dr Boswell at the nurses station filling out her patient's chart.

"Dr Boswell, could I see you in the conference room ASAP?"

Lauren finished the chart and smiled at Jackson. "No problem. I'm free right now. After you."

Dr Boswell motioned for Jackson to go ahead and followed him down the corridor back to the elevators, passing nurse Anne and giving her a smug smile. They arrived at the conference room quickly and Jackson took a moment to have a glass of water before he sat down opposite Lauren who was already seated comfortably. Dr Boswell smiled at him and refused an offered glass of water.

"So what's this about Jackson?"

Jackson took another sip before answering. "I'm sorry to inform you that I need you to leave this hospital immediately. I will cover the post op on your patient, but I need you to leave now. I am revoking your privileges and asking you nicely to vacate this hospital."

Lauren sat up and leaned toward Jackson. "What is going on? I thought you and I were a team. We work so well together and I was planning to carry on your surgical education where Sloan left off. What changed?"

Jackson sat back, exhaustion taking over. "You told someone I offered you a job and that's just not true. I asked you back 'cause I know you wanted to finish what you started but I was in no way offering you a job. You being here has already caused so much trouble. So as much as I'd like to learn from you, my friends and this hospital come first. You need to leave and you need to leave now."

Lauren stood, hands on her hips, indignant. "Let me guess, it was Dr Torres who told you I said that. Jackson you can't let her tell lies like this. She knows Arizona and I love each other and want to be together. She just can't and won't accept it so she's trying to get you to hate me and make me leave. Don't let her pull you into this mess too."

Jackson stood too, facing off with someone he'd once respected. "Actually, it was Dr Robbins who told me you were hitting on her and that I had offered you a job. I was NEVER going to offer that. Do all of us and yourself a favour and walk out now before I call security and have you escorted out."

Lauren walked around the table and got right up in Jackson's face. "You are making a mistake Dr Avery, a big mistake. I have a reputation in the medical community as a well-respected doctor and everyone wants me to come to their hospital and work my magic. How are other doctors and hospitals going to react when they find out you kicked me out Grey & Sloan Memorial? Mmm? You might want to change your mind while you still can."

Jackson stood his ground, his jaw clenched in fury. "Dr Boswell, I want you gone within the hour or I will call security. I won't let you threaten me or sexually harass the staff, especially when Dr Robbins has told you repeatedly to leave her alone. Get your shit and get out now." Jackson went to open the door and turned back to Lauren.

"Oh, and Dr Boswell? I wouldn't worry about my reputation or this hospitals. You should be more concerned about your own and the Harper Avery Foundation. They tend to frown upon people like you and what you're doing to Dr Robbins and Dr Torres will get around the gossip mills far faster than your threats could ever do. And trust me when I say you could kiss goodbye to any chance of ever winning that award if you're not gone within the hour. Goodbye Dr Boswell, nice working with you."

Jackson Avery left the room, shutting the door and leaving a fuming Lauren Boswell standing there in shock. He didn't want to resort to threats himself, but it seemed the only way to get her to listen. It was a shame, she really could have helped a lot of children in Seattle if only she wasn't so bat shit crazy and hung up on a married woman who didn't want a relationship with her.

Lauren sat back down in the chair and put her head in her hands. She was hopping mad but there really wasn't anything she could do about it and deep down she knew it. Lauren reluctantly stood and took the elevator back to the Peads floor. She said a farewell to her patient and his parents and collected her things. She walked one last time past the nurses station and scrub nurse Anne.

"Well you should be happy, I'm out of this crap hole."

Anne laughed and shook her head. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out Dr Boswell."

Lauren Boswell took a deep breath and walked away from the laughter of the nurses and the 'thank God she's gone' chorusing around the room. She walked out the doors of the Sloan & Grey Memorial Hospital for the last time and headed back to her hotel room to pack so she could leave Seattle and Arizona far behind.

**Hello, I have not updated for a while and I apologise. Rest assured I will not be bringing Dr Boswell back into this story again. I only planned on it once to test them so she's gone for good. Thank you all for your feedback, please feel free to continue offering suggestions, I love to hear them. Tigersforever.**

**P.S. I was so happy to see the U.S Supreme Court finally get rid of DOMA. It was one of the most disgusting pieces of legislation ever enacted into law. The fact that one of the biggest mockers of the institution of marriage signed it into law in the first place makes me laugh. So to all the gay people out there who are finally getting some of the equal rights they should always have been entitled too, I say bravo. Keep up the fight.**


	43. Chapter 43

Some time in the early morning hours Callie woke to the sound of her daughter's coughing. She sat up and found her wife rubbing their daughters back while holding the bucket for her. Sofia finished throwing up as Arizona wiped her mouth with a cloth. She turned to Callie with a worried look.

"Cal, can you get some more water and another couple of Tylenol? I think her fever has finally broken but she's still pretty sick the poor thing."

Callie wiped at her eyes and nodded, her vocal cords not quite working yet. She pulled back the covers, pulled on a dressing gown and walked into the bathroom. She refilled the glass and opened the cabinet, found the Tylenol, and walked back into the bedroom. She handed the pills to Arizona and climbed back into the bed and put her arm around her little girl. She sighed and looked at her worried wife while placing a kiss to the side of Sofia's head.

Arizona dealt with sick kids everyday, most a lot sicker than Sofia was, but it was still scary when it was your own child. Callie took over rubbing soothing circles on her daughter's back as Arizona gave her the pills to swallow. Sofia laid back down on the bed as the two of them exchanged looks. Callie reached over and pushed strands of hair behind Arizona's ears and cradled her wife's face in her hand.

"She'll be okay you know."

Arizona sighed and nodded her agreement. "I know. I just hate seeing her like this and knowing I can't do much for her. We have to let nature take it course and you know me, I like to solve problems and I can't solve this for my little girl. It sucks."

Callie moved over and kissed her temple. "I know honey, I know. How about you get some sleep and I'll watch her for a while."

Arizona looked at her wife with tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Callie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. You get some sleep and I'll watch her."

Arizona yawned as she laid back down. "Okay. Wake me in a couple of hours and I'll take over."

"Just go to sleep woman."

Arizona sighed and rolled her eyes at Callie, her hand on Sofia's tummy rubbing gently. "Fine."

Arizona fell asleep, exhaustion taking over quickly. Callie watched her daughter breathe in and out and sighed again. She propped herself up on a pillow and watched the two most important people in her life try to sleep. Sofia moaned a little in her sleep, but managed not to wake up for the rest of the night. Callie fell asleep a few hours later herself.

Arizona stirred from her slumber not long after as Sofia gripped the front on her shirt and cuddle in tightly to her. Callie rolled over in her sleep and slung her arm over the two of them. Arizona smiled at Callie's sleepy movements and let herself be held by her wife and daughter, the three of them finally stirring around 8am. Callie rubbed her face, made eye contact with Arizona and whispered so she wouldn't wake Sofia.

"Hey, good morning."

"Morning. I really need to pee and Sofia won't let me go and I don't have the heart to move her."

Callie reached over and gently pulled Sofia's hands from Arizona's shirt and moved her daughter on top of her chest. Sofia gripped the front on her shirt and put her head in the crook of Callie's neck as her breath blew a soft breeze on her Mommy's neck.

"Go, I got her."

"Thanks." Arizona pulled herself up quickly with the aid of her crutches and rushed into the bathroom. Callie stoked her daughter's hair as a voice echoed from the bathroom.

"Ah, that is so much better."

Callie giggled as the toilet flushed and the sound of running water made its way into the room. Arizona emerged a few moments later, her bladder satisfied and her teeth cleaned. She reached over and attached her prosthetic, leaned over the bed and planted a light kiss on Callie's mouth and another on the back of Sofia's head.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Callie yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as Sofia stirred, looked around and sat up slowly on Callie's stomach. Sofia finally noticed Arizona standing beside the bed and put her tired little hands up to her Mama. Arizona picked her up, placed her on her hip as Sofia cuddled into her side and turned back to Callie.

"Why don't you freshen up and I'll get started. What do you fancy?"

Callie stretched her body as she stood. "I am in the mood for bacon and eggs. Can I trust you not to burn down the apartment."

Arizona smiled and swiped at Callie's arm as she dodged away from the blonde and toward the bathroom with a wide smile on her face. Callie brushed her teeth and used the toilet before walking out into the lounge wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She walked behind Arizona and placed a kiss on her cheek as she opened the fridge and poured some juice for Sofia into her sippy cup. Their little girl was sitting in her chair, looking flushed still but she had much more colour and energy than she did last night. Callie handed her the juice, Sofia sipping it slowly, while Callie moved back into their tiny kitchen to help Arizona finish cooking their breakfast and decided she needed to raise a topic with her wife.

"So I was thinking."

Arizona smiled at her. "Always a scary thought."

Callie faked a laugh and took plates out and put them on the table. "Good one smarty pants, but I'm being serious here." Callie walked back to the kitchen and spoke in hushed tones.

Arizona flipped the bacon and stirred the eggs before she replied. "I'm sorry. What are you thinking about?"

"I wanted to suggest we take Sofia with us to our appointment next Thursday. I think she needs to see us talking about our family and that we're making progress. I was thinking about this all last night. When you were staying at Alex's it was like an adventure, somewhere different to hang out. And then when we went to Baltimore we were all together and then when we came home we've been together nearly all the time. She doesn't understand why you just don't live here like you used to. I think that's why she had the nightmare the other night because she's afraid one day you won't be, just like Mark."

Arizona sighed as she pulled the bacon from the pan and placed it on paper to drain the fat. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea. Even though we've asked her to be patient she still so young and doesn't understand why I just can't move back home straight away. No matter how much I want to."

Arizona whispered her last sentence under her breath but Callie caught it anyway and decided not to say anything yet. Callie put a small plate of eggs in front of Sofia and blew on it to cool it down before feeding small bites to her daughter. Her throat was still sore and Callie felt guilty making her eat, but she had to keep up her strength or she'd get sicker. Callie ate her bacon and eggs in between while Arizona sat across from them and watched in silence. After eating Arizona stacked the dishwasher and wiped down the benches while Callie took Sofia in for a quick bath. Feeling refreshed, she sat her daughter on Arizona's lap in front of the television and the three of them watched some Dora the Explorer for a little while until Sofia drifted back off to sleep. Callie put her arm around Arizona and kissed her temple.

"I better get ready soon. Avery texted just before and asked to meet him a little earlier if I could. He said around noon was better for him instead of this afternoon. Will you two be okay?"

Arizona laughed. "Calliope, I am a Peads surgeon. I think I can handle my sick child for an hour while you're gone. Go, we'll be fine."

Callie put her hands up in defence. "I know, I'm sorry. I just hate leaving her when she's sick. I promise to be quick."

Arizona gave her a little shove. "Then go. I'll call if she gets worse. I think she's past the fever and now she's in that tired, sick and sorry phase. She'll be running around like normal in a day or two, trust me on that."

Callie nodded, smiled, and kissed Sofia's cheek, planted one on Arizona and took a quick shower and headed over to the hospital. She found a tired looking Jackson waiting for her in the conference room. She took a seat across from him and took out her research papers ready to start answering his questions.

"So where did you want to start?"

When Jackson didn't answer she tried another tack. "You know, if you're too tired for this we can do it tomorrow. I also wanted to thank you so much for covering for Arizona last night, we both appreciate it. We owe you one."

Jackson sighed and wiped at his eyes and down his face. "It's okay and no, I'm fine. We can do this now. I just finished having a yelling match with my mother about Dr Boswell that's all. She called her to complain about how I kicked Dr Boswell out of the hospital for good last night."

Callie was taken aback. She didn't think he'd kick her out so soon or maybe even at all. "Why, what happened?"

"I confronted Dr Boswell about telling Arizona about me supposedly offering her a job. Then she started to run her mouth off about her and Arizona being in love and that you were jealous and spreading lies. Then when I ask her to leave, get this, she threatens me. Says am I sure I want to do that. She has a reputation and everyone wants to work with her and how would it look to the medical community if I kicked her out."

Callie sat with her mouth wide open. "Okay, wow. She's even crazier than I thought. What did you do? And why would she call your mother?"

"Well after that I told her to get out or I'd call security. She was sexually harassing Arizona and despite our past differences, the two of you are my friends and colleagues and I wouldn't let her continue pulling that crap in our hospital. And I think she assumed because it was my mother who suggested her in the first place for the Cranial Facial surgery that I was going to give her a job at some point anyway and that my mother would back her up on that. Don't worry though, once I could get a word in with my mother, I set her straight about the shit Boswell was pulling. She calmed down and then she tells me how proud she is now I'm acting like a REAL chairman of the board, making the tough decisions for the good of the hospital. That woman drives me crazy."

Callie leaned over the table and took one of his hands, giving it a light squeeze. "After meeting your mother, I say you take it as a compliment. She is proud of you, we all are. You've grown up so much this year, but she's still your mommy and you're still her little boy. You don't get to outgrow that, ever. Just take the compliment and know she's proud of you. I know I am. Come on, let's get through this research so you can go home and get some sleep. Seriously, you look like shit. Shall we?"

Avery laughed, his head thrown back and then smiled at Callie. "Let's do it."

An hour and half later, a very happy Calliope Torres walked back into apartment 502 to find an empty living room. She ventured down the hall and opened Sofia's bedroom door and looked around and in her bathroom. Finding nothing, she went into the master bedroom to find her wife and daughter laying on their sides having what looked like a staring contest. Callie went to say something when Arizona raised her finger in a 'just a minute' gesture. Callie took off her jacket and watched the two of them until an evil idea popped in her head. She rounded the bed, winked at Sofia and started to tickle Arizona who yelped in surprise. Sofia perked up and smiled proudly at her Mama, her energy already starting to return now she was feeling a little bit better.

"I win." Sofia pumped her arms in the air in triumph.

"You only won because your mommy cheated for you. I demand a rematch."

Sofia yawned, stretched her arms and laid back down. "I too tired. Want to sleep." Sofia shut her eyes and started to fall asleep quickly.

Arizona turned back to Callie with a pout. "I was so winning that."

Callie shrugged. "Oh, get over it. She's nearly two, you're supposed to let her win anyway. I have some gossip. So do you want to hear about what happened or do you want to challenge our nearly two-year old again?"

Arizona pulled herself up on her crutches, her leg having been removed when she'd laid down with her daughter. "Gossip please. Let's take this into the living room."

Callie held the door open for her to walk through and looked back at Sofia who had one eye peeking open. Sofia lifted her head as the two of them winked at each other, Callie shutting the door most of the way and followed Arizona out, taking a seat beside her on the couch and putting her arm around her wife.

"Okay, get this. You'll be happy to know that Boswell is gone for good."

Arizona turned her body to look at Callie. "You're kidding? What did she do? I know Jackson was pissed but I didn't think he'd actually kick her out."

"Well first of all she tells Jackson that the two of you are in love and I'm causing trouble 'cause I'm jealous. When he told her to get out because she's been sexually harassing you, she threatened him. Told him the medical community would judge him for doing it and how everyone wants to work with her."

"Holy crap. What did Jackson do?"

"Told her to get out or he'd call security. But that's not the best bit?"

"What more could she possibly say or do?"

"She called his mother."

"You're kidding?" Arizona sat open mouth, similar to the way Callie had when she'd heard the story herself for the first time.

"Yep. Apparently, Catherine Avery is the one who recommended her in the first place for the surgery and Dr Boswell just assumed she would get a job because of her connections. That woman is a nut job. The next time you consider cheating on me, could you not go with the bunny boiler."

Callie and Arizona burst into laughter, holding their stomachs until tears rolled down their faces at the Fatal Attraction reference. Arizona turned serious as Callie wiped a tear.

"I don't ever need to worry about the bunny boiler or any other type of certifiable person ever again 'cause I have you. I love you Calliope and I don't need anyone else in my life expect for you and Sofia. Oh, and of course my Dad. Can I keep Alex too? Oh, and Anne..."

Callie kissed Arizona softly at first, and then with more force, their tongues stroking each other's as the kiss deepened. As she pulled back, Arizona smiled, her dimples popping as Callie matched her grin with one of her own.

"Shut up will ya. You can keep everyone, but only I get to be the crazy one in your life. Deal?"

Arizona reached out her hand and excepted the offered hand from Callie and shook. "Deal."

Callie leaned in to kiss her wife again and slowly pushed Arizona onto her back on the couch and placed herself gently on top. The two of them exchanged more heated kisses before Callie started to kiss around Arizona's neck and shoulders. As Arizona started to unbutton her shirt from beneath her a knock sounded on the front door. Arizona hands went into Callie's hair as she pulled her back down for more kisses.

"Ignore it. They'll go away."

Callie nodded and resumed their kissing as Arizona's leg circled around her waist. Just as things really started to get heated the knocking became more urgent. Callie groaned and smacked the back of the couch in frustration.

"God damn it. I better answer it. Doesn't sound like they're gonna go away."

As Callie put her hand on the door nob a voice carried through the wood and filled her heart with happiness not matter how sexually frustrated she was.

"Arizona Robbins, you better open this door little girl. I didn't fly all this way to stand in your hallway."

Arizona looked at Callie and then at their dishevelled appearances. She felt like a teenage girl all over again.

"Shit, it's my Dad. Don't open the door yet. Quick, button your shirt and fix your hair."

Callie turned back when she finished straightening herself up. "Okay?"

Arizona gave her a nod of approval before she opened the door for Colonel Daniel Robbins to enter their home.


	44. Chapter 44

Callie held the door open for Daniel to walk through with his suitcase and a duffel bag. Arizona stood, balanced on her crutches, until he placed them on the floor and walked over to receive a hug from her father. When Arizona pulled back Callie took her turn, holding her father in law in a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here Dad? You didn't tell us you were coming."

Daniel shrugged. "Last minute idea. Why, aren't you glad to see me?"

Arizona smiled and laughed. "Of course we are. It's just a surprise is all. I'm gonna go put on my leg, check on Sofia and then we can talk."

Callie smiled at her wife. "Take your time."

As soon as Arizona walked through the bedroom door to attach her leg and check on their little girl, Callie was whispering to Daniel.

"I am so sorry I couldn't come get you from the airport. Sofia got sick and Arizona was supposed to work until 5am this morning so I thought she'd still be sleeping until later this afternoon and I could come and get you. It got all screwed up but I guess it doesn't matter, you're here now. Did you get it though?" Callie looked at Daniel with anticipation.

Daniel patted the duffel bag. "Yep. All you need to do is get it fitted properly and it'll be ready to go. Did you get a hold of the guy and can he have that done soon?"

Callie smiled and hugged Daniel again. "It's all done. I spoke to him yesterday before Arizona came on shift and he said he'd be glad to do it tomorrow afternoon, so it should be ready within a week at the most. Thank you so much again."

Arizona came out of the bedroom holding a sleepy Sofia on her hip. "Thank you again for what? What are you two up to?"

Callie's face flushed before she stammered a little before she could answer. "Um...nothing. Just saying thanks to your Dad for bringing me a copy of those DVD's we watched back in Baltimore of you and your family. I so want to be able to embarrass you in front of Sofia when she's old enough."

Arizona narrowed her eyes, not quite believing her story, but not having enough evidence to call her wife and father out on whatever they were really up to. Sofia wiped her eyes and finally noticed her Pop Pop standing there in her home. She wiggled until Arizona put her down and she walked, half-ran, over to him.

"Pop Pop, you here. I miss you."

Daniel reached down and picked up his granddaughter and gave her a hug. He pulled back as she sneezed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Oh, God bless you. Are you sick?"

Sofia nodded her head yes and snuggled in tight, her little arms around his thick neck as Daniel put one arm around her back and the other under her behind to help hold her up. He turned back to his daughter and his daughter in law.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Arizona walked over and rubbed up and down Sofia's back. "She had a fever last night, a lot of throwing up and your general ickyness. She's recovering pretty well actually, so I fully expect her to be running around like normal in the next couple of days. Speaking of the next couple of days, how long are you staying for?"

Daniel walked to the couch and sat with Sofia still clinging to him like a koala, her head on his shoulder. "Not sure. I just jumped on a plane to come out and see you. I know you find it hard to believe that from Mr Military Planning Man, but sometimes we all have to be spontaneous. I haven't even booked a hotel yet, I wanted to come see you three first." He didn't like lying to his daughter but he didn't want to be the one to ruin the surprise.

Callie interrupted father and daughter. "Why don't you just stay at Mark's? No need to waste your money on a hotel room. Arizona works half the time and she can stay in here with us the rest of the time. Give you your own space."

Daniel started to protest when Callie pointed a finger at her father in law. "No arguing. You're staying at Mark's"

Daniel laughed as Sofia stared up at him with a smile. "Fine, fine. I'll stay here. That way I can hang around with this little lady a lot more."

Daniel started to tickle Sofia, who giggled in delight. Callie and Arizona stood together watching their daughter getting better by the minute, happy to see some of the real Sofia emerging from her illness. Callie put her arm around Arizona's waist and kissed her temple, letting her lips linger while they watched the other two interact across the room. It was always a sight to see a big strong man reduced to a puddle of goo when a cute kid was around them.

"It's getting late. We should start thinking about dinner. Anything in particular you feel like tonight?"

Arizona sighed, watching her father and daughter playing peek a boo, wishing not for the first time that her Mother was here with them and holding back the tears that always seemed to be on the brink of escaping when she had those very thoughts.

"I don't want to give Sofia anything too solid while she's still recovering. How about pasta for us and she can have her nuggets. She should be able to keep that down okay."

"Sounds perfect." Callie kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Oh, and by the way. About this afternoon's activities before your father arrived, so to be continued when everyone else goes to sleep." Callie gave Arizona a wink before she gave her wife a tiny slap on the ass and walked into the kitchen to make a start on dinner.

The three of them shared a simple pasta dinner while Sofia had a small portion of nuggets. Callie, Arizona and Daniel shared a bottle of wine and talked about what had happened lately. Even though they talked as much as they could, it was hard to keep up when everything seemed to happen so fast around them. They enlightened Daniel about all the progress they had made in therapy and about Dr Boswell's return and her hasty exit. Daniel caught them up on the happenings at the base and how fast his retirement seemed to be sneaking up on him. Callie took a sip of wine before she decided to broach the subject of her father in law's retirement.

"So, are you going to stay in Baltimore after you retire or are you planning on doing any travelling? Any plans at all?"

Daniel took a sip of his own wine and sighed. "I was planning on touring around in a campervan with Barbara, but I guess that's no longer on the agenda. I don't really know what I'm going to do with myself."

Arizona looked at her father and could feel the loneliness rolling of him in waves. Her Dad's whole life was his family and the military and those things had been slipping away from him more and more over the last few years. Arizona rose from her chair and hugged her father around his shoulders, laying a kiss on his cheek. Daniel Robbins put his hands over his daughter's and held on tight.

"No matter what you decided to do Dad, you will always have a family who love you and are happy to see you. You can count on that always."

Daniel smiled and patted Arizona's hands. "I know. You know, I'm actually feeling really tired after my flight and Sofia looks about ready to drop. I think I might head to bed."

Arizona looked back at her daughter and noticed the droopy eyes and sleepy smile on her face. "Okay on that note, I think it's time for bed for everyone. Dad, I'll give you my keys to Marks and help you get settled. Callie, could you start the bath and I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Callie nodded and pulled Sofia from her chair and balanced her baby on her hip. Callie walked over and gave Daniel a one-handed hug and let him give Sofia a kiss goodnight. Sofia gave her Pop Pop a tired wave and leaned her head on Callie's shoulder. Callie turned back to Arizona and gave her a smile before walking down the hall and starting the bath.

Arizona walked across the hall with her father, holding the door open for him to carry his luggage through. Daniel placed the duffel bag on the couch and rolled his suitcase into the bedroom. Arizona helped her Dad to change the sheets and gave him towels to use before moving back to the lounge room. Arizona stood with her hands folded across her chest and decided she couldn't hold off her interrogation any longer, the curiosity was killing her and she needed to know now what her wife and father were up to.

"So Dad, level with me. You don't do anything without reason and I know you don't fly across the country without a plan. What's going on?"

Daniel sighed. "I can't tell you yet, it's supposed to be a surprise. Just trust your old man when I say it's a good thing."

Arizona smiled at her Dad. "Callie's in on this isn't she? She flew you out here didn't she?"

Arizona started to give her Dad a pout and the biggest puppy dog eyes she could when she received a look back from her father that had made her afraid of authority since she was a child and one that continued to make her want to cry to the present day.

"Arizona Robbins, march your behind back to your family and go to bed. I won't tell you again."

Arizona nodded and nearly tripped over herself trying to get back to apartment 502. Before she left she turned back. "I love you Dad. I'm happy you're here."

Daniel smiled. "I am too honey. Go to bed."

Arizona scrambled out and back to Callie and Sofia as Daniel readied himself for bed, smiling at his daughter and the cuteness that was his family. Daniel quickly fell asleep in Mark's old bed while across the hall Arizona had returned in time to give Sofia a kiss goodnight and to help tuck her in. Since she was feeling a lot better and was nearly over being sick she could sleep in her own bed while they monitored her like always.

Callie led Arizona by the hand back down the hall and into the bedroom. Callie sat Arizona down on the edge of the bed and started to unstrap her leg, pulling it off along with the sock that surrounded her thigh. Callie gave her a light massage that elicited a moan from Arizona that was completely involuntary. Callie smiled to herself, walked around and placed the leg on Arizona's side of the bed in case she needed it quickly and placed her crutches beside the prosthetic. Callie walked back around, leaned over Arizona still sitting on the edge of the bed and kissed her lightly. She tried to deepen the kiss and place her body over her wife's but Arizona pushed her back gently.

"Wait. Something is going on with you and my Dad and I want to know what it is."

Callie tried her best to look at her wife innnocently. "I don't know what you mean." Callie tried to kiss Arizona again but was rebuffed.

"No way Callie. No secret, no sex." Arizona faked a yawn and moved to her side of the bed. "You know what? I think I'll have a shower and go to sleep."

Arizona pulled herself up with her crutches and walked into the bathroom, a smirk firmly on her face. Callie had sat for a moment, stunned by Arizona's behaviour before following her wife into the bathroom. Arizona had undressed, placed her chair in the shower and was starting the water as Callie entered.

"Want some company?" Callie started to pull off her shirt as Arizona turned back around but not before dropping the smile from her face and waving Callie away.

"No it's fine. I'll only be a little bit and then you can have the shower."

Callie stood with half a shirt over her face and sighed. Her wife had her by the metaphorical balls and she knew it.

"Fine. I asked your Dad to fly out and bring me something besides the DVD's and yes, it is for you. Can you just trust us that this is a good surprise and leave it at that? You're going to find out tomorrow afternoon anyway."

Arizona turned around again before she set foot in the shower and pointed a finger at Callie. "Fine. But you two are still in my doghouse until I get my surprise. Well come on, what are you waiting for? The water's gonna get cold."

Arizona winked at Callie who stripped in record time and helped Arizona to step into the shower, putting the chair back outside as Callie held her wife from behind. They had perfected this method of sharing a shower recently and it was something they were both glad had returned. After washing each other slowly, Callie started to lay kisses on Arizona's neck and shoulders and tried to reignite what she started in the bedroom only for Arizona to slap her hand away.

"No, bad Callie. I told you, no secret, no sex and I meant it. You can get some tomorrow night after I get my surprise."

Callie sighed and kissed Arizona's shoulder again. "Fine. But I better get multiple rounds afterwards and you better make it worth my while 'cause you're killing me here."

Arizona shut off the water and after the two of them had stepped out of the shower she looked Callie in the eyes, her hands around her neck while Callie's circled her waist to hold her steady.

"Callie I love you. And I promise you can have me anyway you want but only after you give me my surprise."

Callie shook her head and laughed. "I am so holding you to that. Come on, let's get to sleep. We have a busy day off tomorrow with shopping to do and of course your surprise."

Arizona tried once more to get the information from Callie with cuteness and the batting of eyelashes but to no avail. With the no sex rule she'd imposed on them Arizona quickly ran out of bribery options. She finally gave up and the two of them fell asleep wrapped together until the morning.

**Hello again. Most of you can probably guess where I am going with this surprise but I've wanted to include this part for a while and this seemed like the logical place for it. I do apologise for my delay, but in my defence, I had to go to a house-warming party for my little sister and her boyfriend and she gave us some wonderful news. I am going to be an aunty for the first time and all this comes after my best friend only told me two weeks ago she's expecting as well. It's raining babies! Thank you again for your reviews and kind words, Tigersforever.**


	45. Chapter 45

Callie woke early Saturday morning to find Arizona draped across her body with one of her arms wrapped around Arizona's waist as blonde hair tickled her chin and neck. She took her free hand and ran it gently through her tresses, lightly stoking her wife's scalp as she felt Arizona stirring. Arizona lifted her head and gave Callie a sleepy grin before returning her head to its previous position and snuggling in tighter. Arizona yawned and started the return trip to the land of nod before her brain regained full consciousness and she bolted upright and scared the bejesus out of Callie whose hand flew to her heart.

"Shit Arizona, you scared the crap out of me."

"Come on Cal, get up. We got stuff to do and I want my surprise."

Callie calmed her breathing from the unintentional scare, yawned and rolled away from Arizona, showing her back to her and covertly smiling, a twinkle in her eyes knowing what was coming this afternoon.

"No, too sleepy. Wake me later." Callie waved her wife away, faked a light snore and decided to let Arizona stew.

Arizona frowned and let her inner devil come out to play. She laid behind Callie and pushed one of her hands under the Latina's neck and brought it across her collar-bone, stroking the skin with feather light touches. Her other hand snaked around her hip, stopping to caress the upper part of Callie's thigh with a teasing finger before letting her hand slide forward, sneaking under her shirt and coming to rest under her wife's breasts. She started making little scratches in the valley between them before moving her hand to caress and swirl a finger around a nipple. She placed a kiss on Callie's cheek.

"Please baby? Can't we get moving now."

When Callie didn't reply, Arizona pulled her hand from under Callie's shirt, swept her raven hair aside and laid small kisses on the back and sides of her wife's neck, nipping lightly on her earlobe. Callie felt a hand back on her breast as she let out a moan, squirming under the advances of her wife and trying desperately to hold herself back. Arizona started the whole no sex thing, she can't use it against her when she feels like it. Callie gripped Arizona's hand, brought it down off her chest and stilled it on her stomach.

"Arizona, I will say this only once. Your surprise won't be until this afternoon and I can't change it no matter how much you tease me, so please, let me sleep. It's not fair to get me all worked up when I can't do anything about it, or more to the point, you won't do anything about it. So stop being a tease and give me an hour more sleep. I need it so I can punish you properly later."

Arizona felt a shudder run through her body at the promise Callie was making her. She was right, she wasn't being fair to her wife. She sighed and kissed Callie lightly on the cheek again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited to see what the you and my Dad have done that necessitated the two of you sneaking around behind my back. I mean, I can't believe I didn't know anything about Dad coming until he showed up last night."

Callie turned slightly to look at Arizona, shook her head and laughed. "He's a Colonel honey, what do you think he does for a living? Secrets are his thing, I just let him teach me a few tricks. Apparently, I'm a fast learner. You should be proud of me."

Arizona smiled. "I am. I hate surprises, you both know that. Can't you even give me a little hint?"

"Nope. Go back to sleep."

Arizona light-heartedly huffed in a show of fake annoyance. "Fine. You can have one more hour and then you're getting your ass out of this bed."

Callie rolled over and gave Arizona a small kiss. "Deal."

Arizona resumed her position behind Callie, spooning her for once, and the two of them fell back asleep until their daughter decided she wanted some attention. Sofia had woken and walked sleepily down the hall to her mommies room. She reached up and turned the handle, hesitantly pushed open the door and entered the room slowly. Her Mama was behind her Mommy and the two of them had small smiles on their faces as they cuddled together. Sofia wanted to be a part of it too, so she pulled herself up on the bed with some difficultly and crawled forward until she could touch Callie's face. She poked lightly at her cheek, until Callie twitched and opened one eye, thinking Arizona was playing games again. When she noticed it was Sofia she let out a full-blown grin and shook Arizona to wake her back up too.

"Hey big girl."

Arizona had opened her eyes and was grinning at Sofia who was so distracted by her Mama she didn't see her Mommy preparing a sneak tickle attack. Callie tickled under her ribs until Sofia was scrambling to get away from her. She pulled her daughter down, lifted up her shirt and blew raspberries on her stomach. Arizona joined in until Sofia was begging them to stop. Arizona pulled her daughter on top of her and laid her head on her chest, cuddling Sofia close to her chest while they all took their time to catch their breath. Callie pulled back the covers and stretched her body before looking back at her wife and daughter.

"What do you two feel like for breakfast? 'Cause I don't really feel like cooking, so what do you say we get ready and go and have a nice breakfast out."

Arizona looked at Sofia before the two of them answered yes with big shakes of their heads. Callie sent off a quick text message to Daniel who agreed with the idea and the four of them had showers and baths, dressed and met up for a breakfast at their local diner which served a surprising large and yummy range of morning products. They all tucked in with vigour, Sofia getting her pancake syrup everywhere while Arizona kept twitching to get out of there. Callie and Daniel deliberately took their time to tease Arizona and when they all went shopping for groceries after they did the same. Arizona tried to hurry them along but Callie pulled her aside and whispered in her ear.

"I told you this morning I can't move the surprise up even if I wanted to shut you up, so just chill will ya. I promise you it will all be worth it. Can you do that?"

Arizona sighed and put her head on Callie's shoulder and her arms around her wife's waist while Callie brought her arms around her neck. Arizona placed a kiss to her neck and pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good. I wouldn't want you to punish me too badly anyway."

Callie gave a grin. "You're gonna get that anyway." Callie walked away laughing as Arizona stood stunned by her wife's admission.

A few hours later after all the chores were done, lunch had been eaten and Sofia had napped it was finally time for Arizona's surprise. Callie gathered Sofia from her slumber, redressed her and brought her out, giving the signal for Daniel to get the surprise. He went back to Mark's to get his duffel bag and Callie decided to put Arizona out of her misery.

"Okay, let's do this."

Callie led the way, Arizona held Sofia's hand in hers, while Daniel brought up the rear with his bag. They took the elevator silently and when they reached the street Callie headed to the hospital. Arizona looked at the floor numbers as they went up to figure where they were going. They passed her and Callie's floor so it wasn't a patient of theirs. When they finally stopped she knew where they were intimately. She'd spent enough time here when she'd been originally fitted for her leg. She turned to Callie in confusion.

"What are we doing here? Not that I don't mind seeing David again, but why are we here?"

Callie opened the door for the rest of family to walk through. "All will be explained in a minute. So stop being impatient and trust me."

Arizona narrowed her eyes but walked in any way, still holding Sofia's hand. Daniel came through and Callie closed the door after him, Daniel putting the bag on the bench. Dr David Moore came out of the supply closet at the same time.

"I thought I heard something. Welcome back Arizona, always happy to see you. I hope you're as excited about this as I am." David gave Arizona a smile and a quick hug.

"Good to see you again too David."

Arizona looked at her wife and father who had wide smiles on their faces. Sofia looked at her Mommy and Pop Pop and joined in with a smile of her own even though she didn't know what was going on. David rubbed his hands together.

"Ready to do this?"

"I would be if I knew what was going on. I know you said we might have to adjust my socket measurements every so often, but that was only if I was in constant pain and I haven't been." Arizona turned to Callie. "Did you tell him I was in pain? 'Cause I haven't been and you had no right..."

"Arizona shut up." Callie's interruption stunned her into silence. "It's not that okay. I know your prosthetic is fine because I watch closely and I make it a point to give you a massage every few days to check it myself. Just let David talk and all will be explained."

Arizona blushed over her outburst, gave everyone a sheepish smile and turned back to David. "I'm sorry David. Can you please just tell me what's going on."

Daniel smiled behind his daughter and opened the duffel bag and pulled out a plastic covered leg. He handed it to David who smiled his appreciation and removed the plastic and placed the leg in front of Arizona.

"This Dr Robbins is an 'Aqua Leg'. It comes from a company in France that specializes in hybrid legs designed for water use. When you and Callie came back from Baltimore she asked for your leg measurements and skin tone. We sent all that with some help from your Dad and had it specially made for you."

Callie smiled and took a stunned Arizona's hands in hers. "Remember when I swam with the dolphin? Well you looked so longingly at the water I couldn't help but think you'd love to be able to go back to swimming. And I know you hate sitting on the shower chair when you bathe. This leg is the best of both worlds. You can wear it everyday with the added bonus you can shower and swim with it. All we have to do is take another cast of your stump and David can fit it as soon as it's ready."

Callie wiped a tear that trickled down Arizona's face. "I can't believe you did this for me. I know these things aren't cheap and I know you would've had to do a lot of running around to get it so fast. How can I ever thank you?"

Callie leaned down and kissed her wife. "I didn't do it for thanks Arizona. I did it so you can do things you've held yourself back from because of your leg. Remember Glen? I contacted him through your Dad about the leg and he set me on this path. He told me about your conversation about not letting you hold yourself back from doing the things you love. This is one way you can do that. This gives you the freedom to have a shower standing up on your own and now we can give Sofia swim lessons."

"Swim lessons?"

Callie smiled. "Well yeah. We live in a place surrounded by water and one of these days we will get around to visiting my parents in Miami and there ain't no way we're not swimming at those beaches. And Sofia is old enough to learn now and I wanted you to be included in that. She can't learn without her Mama there to help her."

Arizona pulled Callie into a tight hug while Sofia joined in, hugging her Mama's legs tightly at the knees. Arizona pulled back from Callie, wiped her face and picked up her little girl and balanced her on her hip. She gave her kisses on the cheek, handed her off to Callie and walked over to pull her father into a hug. She let her tears flow as she held her Dad, letting him sway them. Arizona pulled back and looked at Daniel.

"Thank you Dad. I know you played a big part in this. I can never repay you for this."

"There's nothing to repay. You are my daughter and if I can do this for you then I've done my job as a father."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Zonie. Come on, let's get this done and then I'm taking us all out to dinner."

Arizona smiled and turned to David. "Lets do this."

David nodded and walked over to his computer and rolled over what looked like a scanning device. David placed a chair in front of it and motioned for Arizona to have a seat. Arizona tilted her head sideways.

"Aren't we doing a plaster cast?"

David smiled and nodded no. "Since the take over we've gotten a few new toys around here. This machine is like your standard scanner. As soon as this is finished importing your measurements into the computer it'll give me what I need to make sure I have everything correct. The beauty of this is it takes half the time, has none of the mess you get with a plaster cast and I can have your socket fitting done in two days."

"I knew there was a reason I loved buying this hospital."

Callie light heartedly scoffed. "Not what you said when I first suggested it."

Arizona poked her tongue out at Callie and sat in the chair. Her wife, daughter and father watched as David scanned Arizona's leg measurements into the computer in a matter of minutes. Arizona did a quick preliminary fitting to make sure the leg matched her height and skin colour. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help the wide smile that erupted on her face at the sight. It looked like a real leg, didn't feel any different from the everyday prosthetic she wore now and the socket felt comfortable. David promised to have the socket completed for a final fit on Monday morning and she could start using it when she was ready.

The four of them said a fond fair well to David, complete with hugs and a firm handshake from the Colonel. Sofia even offered him a sweet thank you for helping her Mama. The Robbins-Torres family headed home to ready themselves for the promised dinner. Arizona sat on her shower chair letting the water run over her when Callie entered the bathroom.

"You alright honey? You've been in there for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin' is all."

Callie stood near the shower and watched her wife for a moment. "What ya thinkin' 'bout?"

Arizona looked up at Callie and sighed. "I was thinking about how I nearly messed everything up so badly. About how I nearly threw away the best thing that ever happened to me because I didn't tell you how I was feeling and that I let you think I was okay when I wasn't."

"Well we're fixing that now so you don't have to keep making your self feel guilty. I told you before you need to forgive yourself too or we won't be able to move on."

"I know, it's hard sometimes when you and my Dad do things like this for me. I feel like I don't deserve it is all."

Arizona shut off the water and pulled herself up as Callie held the door open for her and handed Arizona a towel. Callie watched her wife wipe the water from her body, using one hand to balance on the hand rail as she wiped one side of her body at a time, switching when she needed to.

"What your Dad and I did had nothing to do with deserving something, it's about helping you to be a more complete person. I know how much you loved to stand there and take long showers and don't even get me started on the shower sex."

Arizona smiled at Callie, her dimples popping as she pictured some of their past adventures in this very same shower.

"Yeah, that was always mind-blowing."

Callie smiled back and put her hands around Arizona's waist as Arizona wrapped hers around Callie's shoulders, standing unabashedly naked while her wife stood in slacks and a blouse.

"Well just think, in a few days we can have that all again. And Sofia is very excited about her swimming lessons."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. She told me while you were taking forever in here she wants to learn so we can get a pool one day."

"She's thinking a bit far ahead isn't she?"

"Our girl is not the only one." Callie held Arizona and swayed her gently. "I think a lot about the future and I'm so happy you're in it with me."

Arizona leaned her head up for a sweet kiss with her wife. "I am too."

Callie gave Arizona a pat on the butt. "Come on, your Dad's waiting. And I for one am starving."

Arizona smiled again. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready."

"Okay. We'll be in the lounge waiting."

Arizona decided to wear her high healed prosthetic tonight. Even though sometimes it gave her a little residual pain she knew if she asked Callie she would help. Arizona slipped on a little black dress, curled her hair and put on her favourite high heals. Not too high, but perfect to give her butt that 'pow' factor. She had been mean to Callie about her surprise and now she was going to make up for it. Arizona emerged from the bedroom and gave her family a smile. Callie stood with her mouth open until Arizona put a finger under her chin and closed it for her.

"Catchin' flies there Calliope."

Daniel decided to speak up after their little interaction or he knew the two of them would stare at each other forever.

"Everybody ready to go?"

A chorus of yes echoed around the room as Callie and Arizona finally tore themselves away from each other. The Robbins-Torres family filed out the door and to the car for dinner, Callie holding Arizona by the hand while Daniel carried a talkative Sofia on his hip. They drove to a nearby restaurant, set up a chair for Sofia and ordered, Arizona once again thanking her wife and father for her new leg. After ordering and enjoying their meal they decided to stop at an ice cream parlour and each enjoyed a waffle cone with their chosen filling.

After driving home they retired to the living room to watch another DVD Daniel had made after he found more film and photographs when he was doing the heartbreaking task of going through he and his wife's possessions. Barbara had always been in charge of that kind of thing and it was her who'd made the first ones they'd watched with the extended family back in Baltimore. It only took a little while for Sofia to fall asleep on her Pop Pop's lap. Daniel took Sophie to her bedroom, tucked her in and came back out to find Arizona and Callie sharing a kiss, one that was starting to get heated by the looks of it. He cleared his throat and smiled at the reaction of his daughter and daughter in law. They looked like high school kids getting caught, very similar to the look they had when he arrived yesterday.

"Well I'm tired so I'm gonna head to bed. Don't let me stop you."

"You don't have to go Dad." Arizona stood and unconsciously fixed her hair where Callie had started to run her fingers through it before they were interrupted.

"That's okay girls. I really am tired. I'll see you in the morning before you head to work. Sofia made me promise to take her to the zoo tomorrow so I need all the sleep I can get. I'm getting far too old to keep up with her."

Arizona frowned. "You are not old Dad."

Daniel smiled. "Tell me that when you get to be my age. Goodnight girls."

Arizona walked to her father and pulled him into a hug, Callie following suit before Daniel retired to Mark's. Arizona shut off the television, took Callie's hand and led her to the bedroom. Arizona turned her back to Callie who unzipped her dress and helped her pull the dress off her shoulders. Arizona let her dress fall to the floor, kicked off her high heals and began removing the straps from her prosthetic and handed it to Callie to put back in the closet. Arizona sat on the bed and ran a hand over her stump and looked up at Callie.

"Could you give me one of your famous massages please? We have to work tomorrow and that leg sometimes gives me trouble the day after."

Callie smiled, happy Arizona was the one to ask for the massage and that she didn't have to suggest it herself. Callie was proud of how far Arizona was progressing when it came to asking or admitting she needed help. If only she'd done it in the beginning it would've saved a lot of trouble. Callie opened the draw and pulled out the oil and poured it onto her hands, rubbing till it was warm and moving her expert hands around the stump, checking for redness and swelling as well as moving and manipulating the muscles until she felt the tension leaving the leg and her wife.

Callie looked up at Arizona. "Better?"

Arizona smiled, leaned down, pulled Callie's face to hers and kissed her wife. "Much better. Thank you Calliope."

"You're always welcome Arizona."

Callie leaned up and kissed Arizona, her hands on Arizona's thighs rubbing up and down, the two of them deepening the kiss together. Callie laid Arizona on her back and eased her body of top of her wife's. Arizona's hands moved into Callie's hair, scratching her scalp like she knew would drive her lover crazy. Callie moaned in response and brought her hand in between Arizona's breasts, gently moving her hands over the hard buds until she moved her hand to behind Arizona's back and unclasping her lacy bra. Callie pulled back and waited for Arizona to sit up and remove the bra while Arizona unbuttoned Callie's shirt and pulled it off her torso, her own bra following suit. Callie laid back on top of Arizona, their nipples rubbing together with delicious friction, sharing deep kisses and moans as they moved together.

Arizona pulled away and gave Callie a cheeky grin. "I thought you were gonna punish me?"

Callie smiled and leaned down to kiss Arizona again. "I was. But sometimes I prefer to make love with my wife. Besides, I think we should save the mad monkey sex for when you've had some time to get used to your Aqua Leg."

"Mmm, I love that idea."

Arizona smiled and leaned her head up to kiss her wife again. Callie's hands roamed over her wife's breasts, tweaking her nipples and pulling away from her wife's kisses to take a nipple in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around, loving the moans and noises coming from Arizona's mouth as she tugged her hands through Callie's hair. Callie's mouth travelled down her stomach, laying kisses as she went until she reached her wife's pussy. Callie explored with her tongue, teasing Arizona's clit with vigour. Arizona pushed her body upwards in response to Callie's actions, Callie smiling at her wife's reactions.

Callie kissed and nipped her way back up Arizona's body and kissed her lips again, Arizona tasting herself on Callie's tongue. Arizona tugged at Callie's pants, who took the hint and pulled them down her legs along with her panties and tossed them beside the bed. Callie pulled Arizona's panties down her legs and threw them beside hers. She placed herself back on top of Arizona and resumed their kisses. Callie reached down between their bodies and parted her pussy lips, doing the same with Arizona's as their lower lips met and their clits grinded together, sending waves of pleasure through the both of them. They kissed as they continued to slowly grind their bodies, both of them approaching orgasm together.

"Harder, faster Callie."

"Ah huh."

Callie kissed Arizona hard as she pushed her body harder into Arizona's, creating a slick fiction as their juices flowed and pooled together. Callie's head flew back as her orgasm took over, Arizona following in seconds as Callie continued to move their bodies together as they slowly came down from their orgasms. Callie collapsed on top of Arizona who brought her arms around her waist as their breathing calmed down. Callie lifted herself up onto her elbows and kissed Arizona sweetly and stared at her.

"I love you Arizona."

"I love you too Calliope. That was awesome."

Callie laughed and kissed her again. "I know, I'm just that good."

Arizona laughed as Callie couldn't help the yawn that escaped her after the long day they'd had.

"Sorry. Time to sleep I guess."

Arizona smiled into a kiss. "Yeah, I guess it is. 'Night baby."

"Goodnight."

Callie spooned Arizona, one of their hands linked over Arizona's stomach, Callie's other arm under her neck and across Arizona's front, stroking her collar bone. Arizona's free hand stroked the arm across her neck as the two of them fell into a blissful sleep until the dreaded alarm woke them in the morning.

**Hello again. I'm sorry for the extended delay but it took me a couple of days to research the Aqua Leg. I wanted to be as accurate as possible so as not to offend any amputees who may read this. Please forgive me. I will try to write faster in the future. Thank you for your continuing comments and suggestions. Till next time. Tigerforever.**


	46. Chapter 46

A persistent knocking on the door of their apartment woke Callie from her slumber. She moaned her disapproval and moulded herself even closer to Arizona. Arizona sighed as she woke too, the knocking waking her from a pleasant dream involving her, Callie and large can of whipped cream. Callie leaned over Arizona, picked up her cell phone and checked the time. It was just before 9am on a Sunday. Who the hell was knocking on their door this early?

It couldn't be Daniel, he had Arizona's keys and could let himself in. Besides, he knew they didn't start work until 10 and told the two of them yesterday he wouldn't come by until at least 9:30am to get Sofia ready for a trip to Woodland Park Zoo. The knocking sounded once again, so Callie reluctantly rolled away from Arizona, exited from her side of the bed and pulled on shorts and a shirt, a robe covering the rest of her body.

"I'll go see who needs their ass kicked this early on a Sunday."

Arizona yawned and gave her wife a cheeky smile. "We had to be up in ten minutes anyway."

Callie rolled her eyes. "So not the point. It's still Sunday and short of an emergency, no one should be knocking on our door this early."

Arizona sat up, pondering Callie's point of view. "Well you do have a point. I'll be out in a minute."

Callie opened the bedroom door, pausing at the threshold. "Don't worry, I'll deal with who ever it is. Did you want to get Sofia moving and I'll be there to help you in a couple of minutes."

Arizona began strapping on her prosthetic as she sat on the edge of her side of the bed. "Yeah, you go. I'll get little miss." Arizona pulled on shorts and a shirt herself as Callie nodded, left her wife in the bedroom and walked through the lounge, popped a breath mint and moved towards the front door in time to hear the knocking again. She peered through the peep-hole and saw a young man, wearing a dress shirt and tie, holding a clip board. Callie sighed and rested her head against the door as she mumbled.

"You've got to be kidding."

Callie pulled her robe closer around her body and reluctantly opened the door. The young man flashed her a smile and pointed to an ID badge as he began his obviously very rehearsed speech.

"Good morning Ma'am. My name is Jeremy and I'm here on behalf of Preserve Marriage Washington and I'd like to talk to you about Referendum 74. As you may or may not know, Referendum 74 was passed in the 2012 general elections allowing same-sex marriages. We are seeking the support of everyday people such as yourself to sigh our petition asking Governor Gregoire to order another referendum on the issue so we can reverse this decision."

Callie stood, her hands folded across her chest, her insides boiling with anger. This is what she got out of bed for? Callie gave Jeremy the coldest look she had in her arsenal and finally spoke.

"First of all, Jeremy, it's 9am on a Sunday. It's way too fucking early for politics. And second, if I'm not mistaken, that referendum passed with over a 7% majority and is now the law. Why in the fuck would I want to ask the Governor to overturn the majority of the people's decision?"

Jeremy continued on, undeterred by Callie's comment. "The institute of marriage is a sacred one. Allowing same-sex marriage makes a mockery of everything a society holds dear, not to mention the children involved."

By this point in time, Sofia was wide awake, had heard her Mommy talking at the door and had run over and tugged on the bottom of Callie's robe to get her attention. Callie turned her focus away from Jeremy and picked up Sofia, balancing her daughter on her hip.

"Hey sweetie. I'll just be one second and I'll make you breakfast okay."

Sofia nodded as Callie turned back to the early morning intruder, speaking to him through clenched teeth. "I suggest you walk away while you still can Jeremy. The only reason I'm not slapping you up and down this hallway is the little girl in my arms."

"But ma'am..."

"I suggest you do what she says young man." Jeremy's head turned to the sounds of a voice as Callie's did the same. Colonel Daniel Robbins stood in the entryway of Mark's apartment, attack stance at the ready.

"Leave sir, now. Before I make you." Daniel used his gruff military voice to get his point across.

Jeremy plowed on, trying desperately to get these people's attention as his speaking voice was raised to a level just under a shout. "Don't you believe in marriage? In protecting our most important institution from these people who want to push their lifestyles on everyone else."

Arizona stood behind the door, unseen by Callie and her father after Sofia had given her the slip moments before. What she heard gave her a happy chill. Callie handed Sofia to Daniel and got right in Jeremy's face, her hand gesturing to inside the apartment.

"I do believe in marriage because I am married. Behind that door is the woman I love, the other mother of our child. I married her two years ago in a ceremony presided over by one of our dearest friends, filed for a domestic partnership not long after and thanks to Referendum 74 after 2014 our domestic partnership becomes a legally binding marriage, just like I'm assuming yours is. We can display our marriage certificate on the mantel place like everyone else who decides to get married. So get away from my door and out of my face. Go pedal your hate and discrimination somewhere else."

A couple of Callie and Arizona's neighbours had come out to see what the commotion and raised voices was all about. Once they'd realised what was happening, they rallied around Callie, raising their voices in opposition to this interloper in their building. One of them, a lovely English woman who very rarely had a harsh word to say about anyone, was the most vocal.

"Yeah, sling yer hook you wanker. We don't need your type 'round here. Get out before I put my foot in your bigoted arse."

Jeremy was flustered, and with a glance in the direction of the angry older man holding the child who was giving him a glare too, the even angrier woman still in his face and the neighbours getting more riled the longer he stood there, he mumbled an apology and scrambled away. Callie steamed back into the apartment, Daniel following still holding Sofia and shutting the door after himself. Arizona stood shocked at the information Callie had unwittingly supplied to her. They would actually, really truly be married by next year? Like, state sanctioned, legal as everyone else, married.

Callie muttered a Spanish rant under her breath as she passed a stunned Arizona. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Sofia was happy to cuddle with her Pop Pop but she was confused. Why was her Mommy so mad? And why was everyone shouting?

"Mommy mad Pop Pop." Sofia looked up unhappily at her grandfather.

"I know sweetie."

"Mama?"

Arizona walked over to her daughter and ran her hand up and down her back in a comforting gesture. "What's the matter big girl?"

"I no like that man. He make Mommy mad."

"I know sweetie. I didn't like him either."

The three of them stood quietly together, the running water coming from the bathroom the only sound emanating in the apartment. Arizona kissed Sofia on the cheek, took her from her Daniel's arms and sat her on the couch. She put an arm around her little shoulders and sighed, hating that she had to explain this kind of behaviour to a two-year old.

"Mommy will be fine Sof. There are people in this world who just don't like people like your Mommy and me."

Sofia turned her head to the side and frowned. "Why?"

"Because we're not the same as them. Most kids you'll meet have a mum and a dad, but some have two dad's or two mum's like you do and some kids only have one parent. And like your Mommy and me, the two mommies or daddies want to get married and be a family and there are a lot of people out there don't want us to do that."

"That dumb."

Arizona laughed at her daughters reaction. "It is dumb, isn't it. We just want to be happy like everyone else but there are people out there just like that man who don't want us to get married, they think it's wrong for us to want to be married."

Sofia looked up at her Mama. "Why?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. We're just like them. We go to work like they do and we love each other like they do and they have children just like we have you." Arizona tickled Sofia, her happy giggles echoing around the room.

As Sofia calmed down she looked at Arizona. "I love you Mama."

Arizona kissed Sofia and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you too big girl. And don't you worry about your Mommy okay. I'll take care of her just like I'll always take care of you. I promise."

Sofia smiled and held out her hand, her little finger pointing out towards her Mama. "Pinky promise?"

Arizona smiled and linked her pinky with Sofia's. "Pinky promise it is."

Arizona pulled her daughter into another tight hug and held on until they heard the shower shut off. Arizona turned on the television, set it to Nick Jr and let Sofia watch as Daniel came over to sit with his granddaughter, content to wait until Arizona had finished explaining to Sofia about their unwanted early morning visitor before he sat down. He put his arm around Sofia and motioned to the bedroom, mouthing 'go' to Arizona, who nodded and walked through to find Callie sitting on the edge of the bed, a towel wrapped around her body. Arizona shut the bedroom door and cautiously approached her wife.

"Are you okay Cal?"

Callie sighed and looked up at her wife. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Callie stood and walked to the dresser and started to pull out clothes and brush her hair. Arizona sat on the bed behind her and gave herself a minute before she spoke.

"Is it true what you said before?"

Callie stopped mid stroke and looked back at Arizona. "Is what true? The part where that guy insults us, or the law, or disturbs one of our very rare morning sleep in's."

Arizona stood and put her arms around Callie from behind with her head resting on Callie's shoulder. "The part where you said we'd be married starting from next year."

Callie halted her movements, put down the hairbrush, turned and slid her hands around Arizona's waist, Arizona's hands now around her wife's shoulders and gently scratching at the back of her neck.

"Arizona, we are married. No change in the law is going to make any difference to me or how I've always felt about our marital status. The law change is nothing more than a bonus."

Arizona smiled and leaned up to kiss Callie gently on the lips. "Our marriage has always been real to me too, even when I put in jeopardy. I'm just shocked it'll be legal after next year."

Callie laughed as she swayed them. "Didn't you even read the statement at the bottom of the ballot? How could you not know about that clause?"

Arizona laughed too before she replied. "I'll admit to being a Type A and wanting to know everything I can about a lot of things but politics is not one of them. It bores the crap out of me. The only excuse I can offer is I had a surgery that morning and I'd already waited in line for two hours to vote. I just ticked yes and got out of there. And besides, why do I need to know about it? You're the Rachel Maddow in this house."

Callie laughed, her head thrown back. "Hey, I though you always said you loved that about me. How much passion I showed about the issues."

Arizona gave Callie a cheeky smile, her second of the day. "I do and I always will, but honey it still doesn't stop it from lulling me into a deep sleep."

The two of them shared another laugh as Callie pulled Arizona into a deep kiss, their tongues dueling as Callie started to back Arizona towards the bed. A knock sounded on the door just as Callie was about to lower her wife to the bed.

"Girls, Sofia and I are about to start breakfast. What do you feel like?"

Callie pulled back with a groan and leaned her head against Arizona's. "Toast is fine Daniel. I'll be out in a minute."

Daniel chuckled behind the door. "Take your time."

"I'll go help your Dad so you can go and have your shower."

Arizona nodded and started to pull clothes out of the closet she'd left in the apartment over the recent days. It wasn't until now she realized how much of her stuff she'd actually brought back into their bedroom since she'd come back from living at Alex's. Even though they hadn't said it out loud, Arizona was nearly all moved back in. Callie was still dressing as Arizona decided to take a risk and ask Callie a question that had been on her mind for a few days now.

"Cal, I want to ask you something. If you want to say no, it's fine."

Callie finished pulling on her pants and stood in her bra as she waited for Arizona's question. "What's the question?"

"I want to know if you want me to live here full-time. Move back in that is. I can still stay at Mark's after Dad goes home if you're not ready." Arizona fiddled with her hands, twisting her fingers together waiting for Callie's response.

Callie smiled and walked back over to Arizona, forcing her to sit on the bed and taking a seat next to her. Callie took Arizona's hand, kissed the top of it and placed it still clasped together in her lap. She looked Arizona in the eyes and gave her a dazzling smile.

"I was going to ask you tomorrow night actually. Your Dad bringing your Aqua leg wasn't the only reason I brought him out here. After you got fitted I planned on taking you to dinner using the excuse about your new leg to ask you to move back in and Daniel was going to babysit with Sofia. But no, you couldn't wait and you just had to go and spoil it."

Arizona's smile matched Callie's. "You were?"

Callie laughed and leaned over, placing a kiss to her wife's lips. "Yeah, I was and I still am. So forget the fancy dinner and let me do this." Callie moved off the bed and kneeled down in front of Arizona. She took her hand again and looked up at her wife. "Arizona Danielle Robbins, will you move back in with me?"

Arizona looked at Callie silently for a moment, holding back her happy tears. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

Arizona launched herself off the bed and tackled a laughing Callie to the ground. She smothered Callie in kisses, placing them everywhere as Callie started to respond in kind. Things were getting heated again as Daniel knocked on the door once again. Arizona pulled herself away from Callie and sat up, looking over the bed at the bedroom door, her hair still a bird's nest, sticking out in all directions.

"Breakfast is nearly ready girls."

"Be right out Dad."

Callie kissed Arizona again, stood up and extended her hand to help Arizona to her feet. The two of them exchanged one more kiss and held each other, their foreheads leaning against each others. Arizona was the first to speak.

"So we're really going to be a family again. Living together and all."

"We were always a family, even when we weren't together. I love you Arizona and I can't live without you anymore. We'll move your stuff later and then we get to tell Sofia."

Arizona smiled at the though. "She's gonna love that. That asshole made you so mad and she was worried about you."

"She was?"

"Of course. Don't worry I explained as best as I could about people like that guy who don't like us because of who we are. She seemed to understand. She said they were dumb and I had to agree."

Callie laughed with Arizona about Sofia's answer. "I'll go talk to her too. Go, have your shower."

Callie gave Arizona a gentle push towards the bathroom as Arizona gave her a smile which Callie returned. Callie finished dressing as the shower turned on and exited the bedroom to find her daughter and father in law finishing the toast and pouring juice. Callie tried to enter the kitchen only to be stopped by Daniel.

"Sit down Callie, I've got it."

"Not gonna argue with you." Callie sat as Daniel placed French toast in front of her. She took a bite and couldn't help the little moan that escaped. She really ought to keep her father in law around, if only for his cooking. Callie swallowed and addressed Daniel.

"Thanks for this Daniel but when I said toast I meant lightly cooked bread."

Daniel laughed and pressed down on the bread in the pan until it sizzled in the egg and milk mixture.

"Nothing better than a nice hot breakfast to start the day."

Callie took another bite. "Yeah, well this day couldn't help but improve after the start it had." Callie turned to find Sofia staring at her. She put down her folk and moved closer to her daughter.

"What's with that look baby girl?"

Sofia took a drink from her sippy cup before she answered her Mommy. "You still mad Mommy?"

Callie laughed and gave Sofia a one-handed hug. "No, I'm not. That man made me mad but your Mama made me feel better so don't you worry about me okay. You just worry about wearing your Pop Pop out at the zoo."

Sofia clapped her hands and looked at her grandfather. "Yay, zoo!"

Daniel plated Arizona's and his toast and brought it to the table. "Thanks for that. You go and get her all riled up and I have to deal with it."

Callie gave Daniel a huge smile. "Enjoy."

The three of them silently ate as Arizona emerged from the bedroom, dressed and ready to go. She kissed her father on the cheek, rounded the table and gave Sofia one too and finally gave Callie another kiss, one which was quickly getting out of control until Daniel cleared his throat. Arizona blushed and pulled away, took her seat and avoided eye contract with her father. Daniel decided to tease the two of them.

"So I can guess how she calmed you down Callie."

Callie stuttered as she answered. "No, she, we didn't, it wasn't like that. Get your head out of the gutter old man."

Daniel roared with laughter. "Calm down Callie. It's just you two are like honeymooners lately. I seem to keep interrupting and catching you. It's cute really."

Arizona leaned over the table and in a hushed voice spoke to her father. "It's not cute. Stop teasing. You did this with all my girlfriends and it got old then and it's old now."

Daniel laughed even harder. "Well if you weren't so easy to tease I wouldn't do it to you all the time."

Arizona screeched. "I am not easy. Stop it Dad."

Callie decided to join in the fun after she couldn't stop her laughter either. "You are kinda easy honey."

Arizona aggressively shoved a mouthful of toast in her mouth as her wife and father laughed at her. "You're both not funny and I am not easy. Stop saying that. You two are mean, aren't they Sof? They're being meanies to me."

Sofia pointed a finger at her Mommy and Pop Pop. "No be meanies."

Callie and Daniel gradually stopped their laughter and turned to Sofia. "I'm sorry Sofia. I'll be nice to your Mama." Daniel wiped a tear and joined in. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. Sorry Zonie, I'll stop."

Arizona gave the two of them a smug smile, pointing between her and Sofia. "You don't mess with me and my shadow. Come on, we better get moving or we'll be late for work."

The four of them finished breakfast while Arizona dressed Sofia since she couldn't earlier after she'd run away from her this morning. Sofia chose an outfit similar to both hers and Callie's. Pants with blouses, complete with sneakers that were essential to the amount of walking and running they did everyday. Callie helped Daniel clean the kitchen as he asked her about the plan for tomorrow night.

"Ah, yeah, about that. Arizona kind of sorta already asked if she could move back in."

"She did?"

"Yeah. You heard me tell that douche bag from earlier about being legally married after next year and get this, she didn't know about that part."

"She didn't?"

Callie shook her head. "No, Arizona didn't read the whole ballot. She ticked yes and got out quick 'cause she had a surgery. I mean it doesn't matter to us if it's legal or not, we've always felt married to each other, this is a nice bonus is all. But then she asked me if she could move back in. So I told her about tomorrow night and taking her to dinner after her fitting. I didn't want to wait so I already asked to her to move back in and Arizona said yes. We just have to tell Sofia. And given the fact Sofia's been sick and had nightmares I think she needs to know we're alright and a family again."

The Colonel shook his head in agreement with Callie. "I think you're right. Sofia's still got that little bit of a cold left but she seems to be doing well. You didn't tell me about the nightmares though."

Callie sighed. "She had a nightmare about Arizona not coming back like Mark. I think she's settled down now but it was how she was processing everything. I mean, she got shuffled around for two months between the two of us and then when we went to Baltimore we were together and then at home Arizona is at Mark's. She's so close to being home but she's not. It's only natural she's confused. Arizona and I are going to take her to our joint session on Thursday so she can see how we're working on everything."

Daniel placed his hand on Callie's shoulder. "The two of you are doing great. Come on, I have a zoo to visit and lots of junk food to feed to my granddaughter."

Callie scolded her father in law as Arizona emerged with Sofia, holding her hand until she let go to run to her Pop Pop. Arizona joined Callie, her arm around her wife's waist while Callie's looped around her shoulders.

"Zoo, Pop Pop, zoo."

"Yes zoo. Okay, we'll see you ladies later on. Let's go."

Sofia waved her arms in the air as the two of them exited the apartment. "Yay!"

Callie and Arizona shared a smile, gathered coats and bags and left the apartment themselves. As Callie locked the door their neighbour was coming out as well. She always reminded Callie of Daphne Moon from Frasier, same Manchester accent and all.

"Mornin' Arizona. You all right Callie after this mornin'?"

"I'm fine Mrs Jones."

"Good to 'ere. Don't let ass 'oles like that get you down. They're not worth it."

"I won't. Thanks for coming out to my defence. I, should I say we, appreciate it."

Arizona nodded her agreement as Mrs Jones continued. "You're welcome luv's. Have a good day at work."

Callie and Arizona chorused together. "We will. Bye."

Callie and Arizona linked hands and strolled to the hospital. They shared a coffee from the cart and took their time getting to their respective floors, sharing a quick kiss goodbye until they could meet for a lunch later on. Callie was spending most of her day in the lab with Dr Ross, going over her research and taking notes to make sure they were ready to start a trial in the very near future. Arizona stepped out of the elevator and walked to the nurses station, accepted her first charts of the day and greeted the nurses, Alex and Jo.

"Good morning Dr Karev, Dr Wilson. How are you both?"

Alex gave Arizona a smile as Jo did the same. "Fine. Someone's in a good mood."

Arizona flashed a winning smile, her dimples popping. "Yes I am. I got some awesome news today and I am in a very good mood." Arizona handed a chart to Alex and continued speaking. "So I am letting you take lead on a three-year old with a Neuroblastoma in the abdomen. Dr Wilson, I believe before I had to leave for Baltimore I promised you a cool surgery. So if you feel ready, you can first assist."

Jo looked shocked. "Are you sure I'm ready for that?"

Arizona turned to Alex. "Dr Karev, do you think Dr Wilson is ready for this?"

Alex looked back at his mentor. "She is Dr Robbins. She'll do fine."

Arizona turned to Jo and smiled. "You'll be fine and I'll be there to observe. Ready for rounds?" Alex and Jo nodded yes. "Let's do this."

As Arizona, Alex and Jo rounded, Callie was in the lab with Shane, going over her results. Shane was calling out the chemical compositions from the computer while Callie would mix the chemicals in her test tube to double-check the exact levels for the results she needed to go ahead with for the trial she'd been discussing with Jackson.

"Dr Torres."

Callie looked up from her tube. "Hmm?"

"I just want you to know I appreciate the opportunity to work with you on this. I know a lot of people around here don't have a high opinion of me."

"Dr Ross, I'm happy to have you here. And I don't judge you on what others might have said. Every time you've worked with me you've shown a great aptitude for Ortho. So if you're happy to learn, I'm happy to teach."

Shane smiled at Callie. "I'm very happy to learn. Thank you Dr Torres. Ready for the next set?"

"Hit me."

At Woodland Park Zoo, Sofia was on Daniel's shoulders, enjoying a piggy back ride as they passed the Sumatran Tigers exhibit. Sofia yelped with joy as one of them jumped into the water, sending splashes into the air. Daniel laughed along with his granddaughter as he looked at his watch and noticed it was lunchtime. After enjoying the antics of the tigers for a little longer, Daniel took Sofia for a meal, even after they'd already had a corn dog, some popcorn and cotton candy. They sat and had a solid meal instead of junk and continued on their journey around the park. Sofia decided to walk off lunch as they strolled through the African exhibit, loving the monkeys who jumped around screeching and running after each other.

"Pop Pop?"

Daniel turned to Sofia and raised his eyebrows. "What's up?"

"You stay with me forever?"

"I'll be here for a couple more days and then I have to go home. I'll miss you though."

"Miss you too. But me want you to stay."

Daniel sighed and picked up Sofia, found a bench and took a seat, Sofia on his knee. "I'll visit you as much as I can okay. And we'll still talk on the phone and see each other on the computer. What's brought this on?"

"I no like when everybody leave me."

"Sofia, nobody is leaving you. Is this about your mommies?"

Sofia nodded sadly and twisted her little fingers, just like Arizona did when she was nervous. Daniel sighed and hugged Sofia who melted into his arms. Daniel pulled back and looked Sofia in the eyes.

"Sofia, your Mama is going nowhere. She's home to stay, I promise you. In fact, can I tell you a secret?"

Sofia nodded eagerly as Daniel continued. "Your Mama is moving back in tonight, for good."

Sofia gasped. "She is?"

"She is. Happy now?"

Sofia nodded and clapped her hands. "Yay! Mama home. I happy. We go see Zebra's now?"

Daniel laughed and placed Sofia on the ground and took her hand. "Yeah, we'll go see the Zebra's."

The two of them walked toward the rest of the African exhibits, taking their time through the rest of the zoo until it was time to go home so Sofia could have a nap before her mommies came home a little later in the evening.

**Hello again. I am so sorry for the extended delay, I had a bad case of writers block. I was going to have Callie and Arizona marry after the law change in Washington State but when I read about the actual law changes I decided to stick with reality. I know they don't mention in the show if they are in a domestic partnership but for the sake of my story they are. As usual, any ideas I'd love to hear them. Once again, I apologise for my delay. Tigersforever.**


	47. Chapter 47

After her nap, Sofia sat with her grandfather on the couch, content to do a colouring in book together. Even though there was no biological relation between the two, they were like two peas in a pod. They held the pencils the same and they frowned slightly when they were concentrating on a task. It was no surprise really, Arizona sometimes did the same thing without realizing, so it was only natural her daughter would unconsciously copy the behaviour she herself had inherited from her father. Daniel put down his pencil and turned to Sofia.

"Sofia."

Sofia looked up from the book at her Pop Pop, giving him her rapt attention.

"I want you to promise you won't say anything about your Mama coming home until she tells you. It's supposed to be a surprise, so let's not spoil it okay."

Sofia nodded vigorously. "Otay. Me promise."

Daniel smiled at his granddaughter and gave her a one-armed hug. "Good girl. What do you say we start dinner."

Sofia smiled back at Daniel and the two of them started pulling ingredients out and heating the pans. Across the road at the hospital the rest of the day passed quickly for Callie and Arizona until finally it was time to head home. They hadn't even had a chance to have a late lunch together after Callie got pulled into an emergency surgery with Bailey and Owen on a motorcycle rider who collided with a mini van. Unfortunately, despite the best care they could give, the man couldn't be saved. But he was an organ donor and after all was said and done, so many other people's lives would now change for the better because of one last act of generosity born out of a tragedy.

Callie walked through the door after receiving a text from Arizona to go on ahead and she would follow her home soon. The sound of a sizzling steak greeted Callie, the aroma of roasting potatoes wafting through the air. Callie licked her lips at thought of dinner as she put her jacket, keys and bag down. Sofia was standing on a stool, watching her Pop turn the food over. Sofia and Daniel turned their heads at the sound of the door and smiled in greeting. Daniel put Sofia on the ground so she could run over and meet Callie, hugging her legs in a hello. Callie picked Sofia up and balanced her daughter on her hip.

"Hey baby girl. Did you and Pop have fun at the zoo?"

Sofia nodded yes. "We sawed monkeys, and zebra's. And tigers. They funny Mommy."

Callie laughed and kissed Sofia's cheek. "I'm glad you had fun."

Callie put Sofia back on the ground with a small pat on the butt and turned her attention to her father in law. Callie walked over and took a bottle of water out of the fridge. After she took a sip she turned to Daniel.

"So just how much junk did you feed my daughter today?"

Daniel laughed and stirred the pot with a sauce for the steaks. "Enough. I did something you might not be happy about though."

Callie stopped mid sip, swallowed her mouthful and put down her bottle, her eyes narrowing at Daniel. "What did you do?"

"I might have told Sofia about Arizona moving home for good."

Callie sighed. "Why? What happened?"

"She asked me if I could stay and I told her I had to go home soon. I asked her if this was about Arizona and she said she didn't like it when people left her. I told her about Arizona coming home for good and she was so happy. I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries but I couldn't help it. She seemed so upset about me leaving. I did tell her to keep it a secret so Arizona could tell her and she promised she would."

"You're supposed to be a marine, the holder of the secrets."

Daniel gave Callie a poignant look. "You try not saying anything to that little girl when she's upset about something."

Callie mused for a moment. "Point taken. Anyway, it's not me you have to worry about. I'll leave it to Arizona to give you the guilt trip if she finds out you told Sofia before she could."

Daniel laughed as he turned the meat again, his head shooting up in time with Callie's as Arizona walked through the door, put down her bag, keys and jacket as Sofia tackled her legs like she'd done with Callie's moments before and looked up at her Mama. Arizona rocked slightly from her daughter's actions but quickly balanced herself.

"Mama you home. I happy."

"Well I'm happy you're happy big girl. Did you have fun with Pop Pop?"

Sofia shook her head yes as Arizona laughed and leaned down to place a kiss to her daughters forehead. Sofia let her legs go but took her Mama's hand and led her over to the kitchen where Arizona greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek before she turned to Callie and gave her a lingering kiss to the lips and a whispered 'hi' to each other. Sofia giggled at her mommies while Daniel smiled to himself and continued to cook dinner.

Dinner was ready in a matter of minutes and the four of them sat down to eat, chatting about their days. Sofia regaling her mom's about her and Daniel's adventures at the zoo, while Callie and Arizona gave brief summaries of their day. Sofia was bouncing around in her chair, unable to contain herself knowing what was happening later. After dinner and dessert as Callie and Daniel cleaned the kitchen, Arizona took Sofia out of her chair and placed her on the edge of the kitchen bench so she and Callie could tell her together. Despite her promise to her grandfather, Sofia was having trouble keeping her emotions in check while she waited for her Mama to tell her the good news. Arizona stood in front of her daughter to make sure she wouldn't fall before she spoke.

"So Sof, I have some wonderful news."

And the Oscar goes to...Sofia gave her Mama an innocent look and wide eyes. "What going on?"

"I'm coming home for good. I'm moving back in so we can be a family again."

Sofia did a big intake of breath, doing her best to act shocked as her eyes went even wider. "Really? You no leave again or go to Uncle Alex house?"

Arizona smiled and ran her fingers through Sofia's hair. "Never again big girl. I'm here as long as you and your Mommy will have me."

Sofia smiled at her Mama. "We keep you. Yay!" Sofia clapped her hands at the news.

Arizona hugged her little girl while Callie and Daniel smirked behind Arizona's back at Sofia's acting performance, until it occurred to Callie how much her daughter would get away with when she got older when it came to Arizona if she could fool her into thinking she didn't know about what was happening. Callie internally cursed before Sofia pulled her out of her musings.

"You happy too Mommy?"

Callie put down the sponge and wiped her hands on the dish rag as she took her place beside Arizona. "I'm very happy Sof but I think it's time you start getting ready for bed don't you. You've had a big day."

Sofia crossed her arms and pouted, her rarely seen defiance on display. "No. Me no sleepy. Want to stay with you and Mama and Pop Pop."

Callie gave her daughter a stern look and stood with her hands on her hips. "Time for a bath and bed miss, no arguments."

Sofia scowled at her Mommy but conceded. "Me want Mama to do it."

"Fine." Callie looked at Arizona as she helped Sofia to the ground. "You got her?"

"We'll be fine and when I'm done we'll move my stuff back. Not that there's much of it left." Arizona turned to Sofia. "Come on Sof, bath time."

Sofia let her Mama lead her down the hall while Callie and Daniel finished cleaning the kitchen and chatting over a glass of wine. After Arizona finished bathing Sofia, Callie and Daniel took their turns saying goodnight with kisses and cuddles. The three of them made quick work of moving the rest of Arizona's clothes and possessions back into their bedroom, hanging clothes and refilling draws. Daniel excused himself and headed back to Mark's to sleep while Callie and Arizona sat together on the bed, exhausted after a long day. Arizona leaned over and nudged Callie's shoulder with her own.

"Well Sofia took that well, almost like she knew it was coming."

Callie hung her head and sighed. "It was an accident. Sofia was upset 'cause your Dad is heading home soon and she told him she doesn't like when people leave her. He told Sofia you were coming home for good to make her feel better."

Arizona took Callie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I figured it was something like that. My mother's passing is still so raw for the both of us, he just wants us all to be happy so he can be happy. My Dad has always been like that. He might be stern and I admit I've had issues with that in the past, but he's always made sure his family was okay. I won't let him know I know, I'll save that for the next time I need leverage."

Callie laughed, her body jiggling as Arizona joined in. Callie leaned in and shared a kiss with her wife.

"Are you looking forward to getting your Aqua Leg fitted tomorrow?"

Arizona smiled wide, her blue eyes twinkling. "I've cleared my afternoon so I can walk around and get used to it."

Arizona paused and looked Callie in the eyes. "I want you to be there, that's if you can. If you can't I'll understand or you know if you don't want to..."

"I would love nothing more than to be there with you. I'm looking forward to this just as much as you are. I'll be there, count on it."

Arizona pulled Callie's face to hers and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Thank you. I love you Calliope."

"I love you too Arizona. We better get some sleep so you can be nice and fresh for all the walking you'll be doing tomorrow."

Arizona nodded as Callie headed into the bathroom for a quick shower while Arizona rearranged a couple of her draws and waited for her turn. When Callie came out Arizona took her shower, sitting on the shower chair for hopefully one of the last times. She was so looking forward to being able to stand and letting the water cascade over her whole body. Arizona emerged from the bathroom to find Callie sitting up typing away on her laptop. Callie looked up to find Arizona balanced on her crutches before she lowered herself to the bed. Callie put her computer away as she and Arizona reached for each other and cuddled together, falling into a deep sleep.

Arizona woke in pain around four am, bolting upright and clutching her at stump. Callie was still sleeping, her light snores the only sounds in the room besides Arizona's heavy breathing. Arizona took deep breaths and shook her wife, waiting patiently for the heavy sleeper that was Callie to wake up and acknowledge her. Callie opened her eyes and looked at Arizona, noticing the distressed look on her face as she turned on the bedside lamp. Callie sat up and ran her hand up and down Arizona's arm as she looked back at Callie, tears threatening to trickle down her face.

"Is it your leg?"

"Yeah, I know it's late but could you.."

"Of course."

Callie was already reaching for the massage oil she kept in the bedside draw, pulled back the covers and walked around to Arizona's side of the bed. Callie pulled back the covers fully from Arizona's residual limb, kneeled on the floor in front of her wife and began to massage and knead the muscles in the leg, feeling them loosen as Arizona calmed down too. Callie took her time and patiently waited for Arizona to let her know when it felt better.

"Thank you Callie."

Callie raised herself off the floor and kissed Arizona's forehead. "You okay?"

Arizona nodded yes as Callie returned to her side of the bed. "Yeah. I can't believe I'm still having phantom limb pain even now."

"Well it's the first attack you've had for a little while and they will stop all together in time. Usually it happens when people are stressed out and it's how your mind processes that stress that can lead to the pain. Is there something on your mind you're worried about?"

Callie laid on her back and let Arizona drape herself across her body, moulding them together and holding each other tight.

"I think I'm a little anxious about my new leg. I mean, I'm looking forward to it but it'll be an adjustment."

Callie sighed as she pulled Arizona even closer to her. "Well you just take all the time you need. No one's rushing you to run around or swim in the Olympics. Don't put pressure on yourself and don't worry about being perfect on the first try. And if you're having trouble we'll talk about it and work it out together."

Arizona raised her head and looked at her beautiful wife. "Yeah, we will won't we." Callie nodded yes as Arizona smiled and placed her body back over Callie's as they both fell back into a deep sleep

The next morning the Robbins-Torres family shared a quick breakfast before Callie and Arizona had to head to work while Daniel volunteered to look after Sofia with a promise of a stroll around the park later on. Callie and Arizona walked hand in hand to the hospital, sharing a kiss before they separated and started their respective days. They met for a quick lunch and talked about their day so far but Callie couldn't help but notice Arizona's fidgeting. Callie stilled her jiggling leg with a soothing hand on her thigh.

"Calm down honey. It'll be time for your appointment soon enough."

"I know. I just wish time would hurry up." Arizona looked at her watch for the millionth time today and sighed. "I better head back and check on my post op patients." Arizona looked back up at Callie. "So I'll see you in about an hour then?"

Callie smiled and stood as Arizona did. "You know it. I have a quick surgery but I'll see you there."

Arizona smiled back and went to walk away when Callie pulled her back into a kiss, once which was quickly becoming scandalous when the sound of a throat clearing broke them out of their spell. Callie pulled away from her wife to find Christina watching them with a smug smile. Christina took a big bite of an apple and spoke with her mouth full of half chewed food.

"Take it to a bedroom. I've seen enough of you two to last me a lifetime."

Arizona blushed and rushed away while Callie sat next to her old roommate and stole a cookie from Christina's tray despite her attempt to slap Callie's hand away. Callie took a bite and wiped away the crumbs as Christina spoke.

"So I see all is well in the land of the Lesbos."

Callie laughed and took another bite. Damn, these were good cookies. Mental note - get another one before she went back to work. Callie turned her attention back to Christina.

"Yeah, we're doing great. Arizona and I are getting on better than ever and as of last night Arizona is all moved back in."

Christina nodded and took another bite of her food. "I'm really happy for you guys, but could you keep the PDA's to a minimum. Between you and Robbins and Derrick and Mer being all lovey dovey it's hard on those of us not getting any."

Callie nodded and laughed as she stood. "Noted. I'll see you around."

Christina waved her away as Callie headed to the lunch line and purchased not one but three cookies. One for herself now and two more so she could share with Arizona later. Callie headed back to the Ortho floor to perform a calcification removal in the shoulder of a former baseball pitcher and as she scrubbed out she noticed she was running a little late for Arizona's fitting. She hauled ass to the floor and flew into the room to find Arizona standing there holding onto the balance bars with a huge smile on her face, very different from the yelling and scolding she got the last time Arizona was in this place and being fitted for a prosthetic. David was crouched beside Arizona fitting the suction socket to Arizona's leg as he looked up at the visitor.

"Hey Callie, welcome. We're almost ready if you want to take a seat."

As Callie moved towards the waiting area to have a seat Arizona spoke up. "Actually Cal, could you stand at the end of the bars and wait for me to walk to you."

Callie nodded and took her place as she waited for David to finish. Once it was ready Arizona took a tentative step toward her wife. Callie smiled as Arizona gave her one in return, her steps now becoming more confident as she got used to the new prosthetic. It didn't feel any different than her high-heeled leg or the everyday titanium leg she'd been using for a while. It felt comfortable and fitted her leg like a glove, that is if gloves went on your leg.

She took another step and then another as she took her hands off the rail and put her trust in her new leg. Arizona's face erupted into a dimple popping grin as she took another step without the assistance of the bar and looked at her wife's dazzling smile. Arizona finally reached Callie's waiting arms as they embraced and Callie lifted her in the air, twirling Arizona around as their laughter echoed in the room. David stood quietly and watched, letting the two of them show off their love and happiness. Callie kissed Arizona hard, forgetting they had company as their lips met. When they finally pulled away from each other they both turned to David, Arizona speaking first.

"Thanks again David. This means a lot to me."

"You are most welcome Arizona but it's Callie and your Dad you should thank. I just fitted the leg."

"Well thank you anyway." Arizona turned her attention back to Callie. "Let's get out of here. I have a leg to get used to."

Callie took Arizona's hand as she smiled and nodded. "Thanks David. I'll see you around."

"Have fun ladies."

Callie carried Arizona's titanium leg under her arm as she still held Arizona's hand with her free one. They walked together back to the Peads floor, Arizona taking her time to get her walking action right while Callie patiently walked beside her offering encouragement. They finally arrived at Arizona's office, Callie holding the door open for Arizona to walk through. Arizona sat on the couch and pulled her pant leg up to marvel at her new leg again. It looked like the high-heeled leg, it matched her skin tone and looked like a real leg, but it felt so much more comfortable to walk in. Callie took a seat next to her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect actually."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Callie pulled the two cookies out of her pocket, unwrapped them from the napkins she'd secured them in and handed one to Arizona. "Here, I got you one to celebrate."

Arizona took the cookie, such a simple gesture, and looked at Callie with pure love. She wiped at a tear and took a bite. "Oh my God, that is good."

Callie swallowed her mouthful. "I know right. Since you and I won't be needing that dinner so I can ask you to move home tonight, what do you say we take Sofia and your Dad out tonight before he leaves tomorrow. Celebrate anyway."

"I think that's an awesome idea. Come on, I want to walk around some more on my new leg."

Callie helped Arizona off the couch, leaving her old leg in the office to pick up later as the two of them headed back out into the ward so Arizona could walk around and let her body get used to the new leg. Arizona was so ecstatic with how it felt she couldn't help the smile that was firmly plastered on her face. Callie was content to walk slightly behind Arizona and let her take the lead. Callie had to excuse herself and get back to her floor but not before giving Arizona one last big kiss goodbye with a promise to meet her in lobby at the end of their shifts.

Back at home Sofia and Daniel had spent a mostly quiet day in, colouring again, watching some television and taking that promised walk around the park and throwing some bread to the ducks which Sofia enjoyed. Sofia had a little nap while Daniel started packing some of his things in preparation for his departure tomorrow morning. He sighed as he looked around Mark's old apartment. He loved the house in Baltimore, after all his beautiful wife had personally picked it when he was assigned to the base and they made the decision to settle in one place for the sake of the kids.

As he neared his retirement and so soon after the loss of Barbara he was feeling he needed to be as close as possible to what family he had left. Sure, he had plenty of extended family near and around Baltimore but being with Arizona, Callie and especially Sofia, he felt more at home then anywhere else. He hadn't told Arizona yet but he was almost certainly going to retire in the next year and he really didn't know what he was going to do with himself without Barb to drag him around to all the places they never got to go to while she was still with them.

Daniel sighed again as his phone dinged with a message. He opened it to find a message from Callie letting him know they were all going out to dinner and did he have a preference. When he said he didn't, Callie suggested a local Chinese place they loved getting take out from. Daniel texted his okay and continued to pack and went back into 502 to wake Sofia.

Callie and Arizona finished checking on their patients and met in the lobby of the hospital, Arizona still beaming and walking on her new leg without difficulty. Callie let out a breath she'd been holding since last night, so relieved the leg was working out fine and Arizona was obviously loving it. Arizona pulled Callie into a kiss and reached for her hand, walking out together and home to get ready for dinner. They walked into apartment 502 to be greeted by Sofia and Daniel. Arizona excused herself and change out of her pants and into shorts to show off her leg. She walked back out into the living room and enjoyed the looks she got from her daughter and father.

"Wow Mama. You got leg again."

Arizona laughed at Sofia's reasoning and sat on the couch, pulling Sofia onto her lap to explain. "It's still a fake leg but it looks pretty real huh."

Sofia reached out with a tentative hand and touched the prosthetic. "That awedsome."

Arizona grinned, surrounded by the laughter of Callie and her father as Sofia touched the leg some more. Callie finally had to pull Sofia away so they could get ready for dinner. That night the Robbins-Torres family enjoyed a meal together, laughter a plenty as they had a wonderful time. The four of them headed back home with full bellies and smiles all around. After Sofia went to sleep the three adults shared a bottle of wine before Daniel excused himself after arranging to have Callie drop him at the airport at 9am because her shift started later than Arizona's. Callie and Arizona walked into their bedroom, Callie walking ahead of her wife and removing the chair from the shower. She turned to find Arizona shedding her shirt.

"Ready to christen that leg?"

Arizona smiled widely. "So ready. Let's do it."

Callie nodded and started the shower, adjusted the temperature and stripped down as Arizona was finishing doing the same. Callie held the door open for Arizona to step into the shower before she followed. Arizona couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth as she felt the water cascade over her body, loving the feeling this new leg was giving her already. She felt secure and safe, her balance was good and the fact she could stand in the shower after so long filled her with joy. Callie gave her a minute before she wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"So, did we make the right decision?"

"Yeah, you did good." Arizona turned and circled her arms around Callie's neck, Callie's arms surrounding her waist.

Arizona leaned her head up and kissed Callie, her tongue massaging her wife's as they let the water wash over them. Callie pulled Arizona closer as her hands drifted towards her ass, Arizona laughing as she pulled away.

"I'm not quite ready to do that."

Callie laughed and kissed Arizona again. "I know. When you're ready, I'm ready, no pressure."

Arizona drizzled the shower gel onto the shower sponge and turned to wash her wife's body down for once and loved the sounds Callie was making as she moved over the sensitive areas of her body. Arizona handed the sponge for Callie to do the same for her, the two of them enjoying each others bodies, taking their time to explore each and every curve. The two of them only pulled themselves out when the water ran cold, Arizona letting Callie help her out of the shower, but still loving how the leg felt on her after her shower.

Callie wiped the water from Arizona's body and did the same for herself as Arizona slipped into her pajamas. Callie stood side by side with Arizona after she dressed herself and they brushed their teeth. Callie walked ahead into the bedroom and placed Arizona's crutches on her side of the bed while Arizona walked out and sat on the edge, pulling the prosthetic from her body and the sock that surrounded her stump. She leaned the prosthetic against her side table as Callie made herself comfortable on her side of the bed. Arizona checked her stump for any swelling or redness and finding none, her love of her new leg increased ten fold. Callie leaned up on her side, her hand resting under her chin as she looked at Arizona checking her stump.

"Is it sore?"

Arizona shook her head no. "It actually feels really good. It wasn't any different to use from my other legs but it looks so real like my heeled leg I couldn't stop staring at it when no one was paying any attention to me. I might even start wearing dresses again that's how much I love it."

Callie was taken aback at Arizona's statement. Dresses that didn't cover her entire body were considered a no go zone since the amputation.

"Well that would be nice to see again. It's about time you loved your legs again, after all, they are gorgeous."

Arizona rolled onto her side and mirrored her wife's position. "I'm glad you still think so. Thank you again Calliope."

"You're welcome Arizona, again. And for the record, I will always love your legs. They're sexy as hell."

Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona before things became heated quickly. They made love to each other, taking their time to bring each other to ecstasy and holding each other tight as they came down. Afterwards Callie and Arizona held each other closely and drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Callie dropped Daniel at the airport Tuesday morning with fond farewells from Arizona and Sofia and with a promise to return to Seattle sooner rather than later. Arizona headed to the hospital and started her shift after taking Sofia to day care. The two of them had busy days, consults left and right, surgeries keeping them from catching up for lunch.

Arizona was lucky to be able to get away for her appointment with Nicole, but with assurances from Alex that he had it under control, she drove the short distance to Seattle Pres. and found herself ready for another session, ready to spill her guts. Nicole ushered Arizona into the room with a hello and placed her usual glass of water in front of her, pressed record and consulting her notes.

"So Arizona, anything interesting happening in the last few days?"

Arizona smiled and pulled her pant leg up, pointing to her latest and coolest prosthetic.

"Callie and my father brought me this. It's an Aqua Leg. I can finally have a shower standing up and not have to sit in a chair. I felt so free just from the simple enjoyment of standing in the shower. I didn't realize how much I missed it until it was gone."

"Do you mind?" Nicole pointed at the leg with her pen and with a nod from Arizona, leaned over and felt the leg, pulling back with a smile. "Wow. It looks so real. How are you finding using it?"

"It's really comfortable and because it does look so real I feel..." Arizona twiddled her thumbs. "I want to wear a dress and show off my legs again and I want to walk down the street or go swimming and not have people stare like they do when you have the standard titanium leg. It's given me a whole new level of confidence and even though I've only had it for a day now I can already tell it's going to make a big difference in my life."

"That's wonderful to hear. It is the simple things in life that make us happy. Anything else happening?"

"I moved back home for good."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Things much be really good if you both felt ready to take that step."

"I didn't want to push it but I asked if I could and it turned out Callie was going to ask me the next night anyway. It feels so good to be with my wife and daughter again with no walls to separate us. There is one thing I'm concerned about though."

"What's that?"

"It's about Sofia. She had a nightmare about me leaving like her daddy. Then Callie heard from my father that she asked if he would stay and when he said he had to go home, she got upset again. She told my dad that she doesn't like it when people leave her. She told Callie and me the same thing after her nightmare. I feel so guilty when I hear that. But then when we told her I was moving back she was so happy. I was wondering if we should bring her to our session on Thursday."

"Children process trauma in their own way and Sofia having a nightmare is her way of dealing with it. It sounds to me she knows what she wants and that is her family in one place. And since you've moved home now she's got what she needs in her life for her to be okay. If she continues to have nightmares I can recommend a wonderful child psychologist for her, but for now, I think she'll be alright. You and Callie need these sessions to talk about the underlying issues which have been allowed to fester and blow up in your face in the past and could very well happen again if you don't deal with them. You and Callie are in a good place and that's where you'll need to be to deal with everything. Sofia has both of you at home now, I expect she'll stop having nightmares and as I said, if it continues I'll set you up with a colleague of mine. But for now, let's move on with you."

Arizona nodded her head in agreement. "I understand. So what are we talking about today?"

Nicole consulted her notes briefly and answered. "We were going to discuss why you are so stubborn and unwilling to ask for help but you've made a lot of progress in that area for yourself and with Callie's help. There's something else you mentioned I'd like to talk about with you."

Arizona turned her head slightly to the side in confusion. "What was that?"

"In your last session with Callie you also mentioned that you won't run anymore. That those days were over. What did you mean by that?"

Arizona sighed and sipped her water before she spoke. "I'm sure Callie told you about it, but I have a history of running when things get difficult. I've been thinking about this for a couple of weeks now. First of all, I'm an army brat. We moved at least seven times before my parents finally settled in Baltimore. I went to so many schools and I was always the new kid. We even lived in Arizona at one point. Do you have any idea how much crap you cop when you live in the state that shares your name? It was torture for that year and a half. Anyway, my brother Tim was the only friend I had for a long time until we met Nick."

"Nick is the gentleman who passed away recently wasn't he?"

"Yeah. Nick was Tim's best friend and I suppose mine too. His father was posted to the same bases as my Dad so our families were really good friends. It was nice to have someone else besides Tim to hang around with when we moved so much. Nick has a sister but she was older than us and didn't want to hang out with a bunch of kids as she liked to call us. So for a long time it was the three of us against the world."

"You strike me as someone who makes friends quite easily Arizona. Did you not make any other friends when you started at a new place?"

Arizona nodded yes and answered. "Yeah, I did. But I found it was mostly so I had someone to talk to during school. I don't think I made one deep down, tell all of my secrets to, tell everything on my mind friend besides Nick. It hurt the first few times to lose friends and I didn't want to keep getting hurt. It wasn't until I moved to Baltimore that I started to make life long friends and it's where I met my first girlfriend. I guess I just found after a while it was kind of easy to leave people behind, so when I had any issue I didn't want to deal with, I bailed. I walked away because that was what I was used to. When I left a place I forgot the people I left behind, I put them out of my mind and I guess that sort of thinking invaded my decision-making process, that it was easier to move on than to care or get hurt."

"How did moving around so much affect how you treated your girlfriends or the realisation that you were gay? I have a feeling you've moved on from past romantic relationships like you did with the kids you met in school."

Arizona blushed. "Yeah, I admit I've done that but you have to understand I grew up in the military family as well as my own. Being gay was not something you shouted from the rooftops. I confided to Nick I was gay when I was 14 but I knew when I was 5. I don't have an issue with hating men or disliking them but I never felt any attraction to them at all. They didn't interest me in the slightest but I would pretend to swoon over the guys just to fit in with the crowd. But when no one was looking I'd watch or read anything I could about women being together. And believe me, there wasn't much to find, I really had to look for it. When I came out to my parents I was surprised how well my mother took it. She just looked at me and said, 'What took you so long Zonie? I thought I'd be old and grey before you told me the truth'. My Dad was even more of a shock. I expected him to kick me out. I even had back up plans in place if he did."

Nicole chuckled. "So you really were a planner and a type A from the beginning huh?"

Arizona laughed along with Nicole. "Oh yeah. But when I told my Dad he asked me if I was still the same person he raised me to be and when I said yes he just took me in a hug and told me he loved me. That it didn't matter to him as long as I was happy and because we'd settled in one place and I had the support of my family I finally let my myself be more open to other people. I met my first girlfriend not long after."

"What was her name?"

"Joanne. We met through Tim. I told him I was gay after I broke the news to Mom and Dad and of course Nick already knew. He was so pissed at first that I left him to be the last one to tell, but he got over it quickly and told me that he loved me and when I married some chick he was gonna dance so hard at my wedding. That's when he introduced me to Joanne. She was a year older than me and was openly gay too, so that made it easier to explore my feelings. I didn't have to hide myself anymore. I thought I was in love with Joanne. I lost my virginity to her and she was the first girl I brought home to meet my family. Even when my Dad interrogated her or teased me in front of her we were happy together. Right up until college anyway."

"Did she move far away?"

"Not really. She went to Princeton on an academic scholarship. It was about a two and a half to three-hour drive from where I lived in Morrell Park. I went and visited her nearly every weekend when she first left or she came to see me. Then it became every third weekend. Then once a month. By the end of her freshman year we were barely talking and we'd drifted apart. I couldn't handle the distance, so like always, I fell back into the old habit and I tried to forget her. I didn't try to deal with any of it, I just broke up with her and moved on. It's embarrassing to admit but I became a bit of a dating machine when I started at Johns Hopkins."

Nicole laughed and scribbled a note. "And how long were you a player for?"

Arizona blushed. "I wasn't a player exactly. I never had more than one girlfriend at a time, I just never stayed for long. As soon as it got serious, I bailed." Arizona sighed and played with her wedding ring.

"What made you stop? Or should I say who?"

"Her name was Carly and she transferred in from Harvard to do her internship at Hopkins. We met at the beginning of the year and became a couple just before our residency started. Besides Callie she was the only person I ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We connected on so many levels and we had all these late night conversations about anything that popped into our heads. We talked about marriage, having a family and travelling the world once we finished residency. I loved her."

Arizona's head dropped slightly at the memory of her relationship with Carly and why it fell apart, while Nicole gave Arizona a minute before she pushed her to continue.

"So what went wrong Arizona?"

Arizona raised her head, unshed tears threatening to fall. "Tim was killed in Iraq. He was in the military on active duty in the middle of a war and you always have this feeling in the back of your mind that something could go wrong, but when it does, you're still not ready for it. My Dad shut down, he wouldn't talk about it at all and he barely does now. My Mum was inconsolable and I was a mess. Nick was with him when it happened so at least I know he had someone there who cared about him when he died. At first Carly was so supportive, everyone was, but it didn't take long for it to get old apparently. Carly couldn't handle that I'd burst into tears at the drop of a hat and that I didn't want to go out drinking and partying with our friends anymore. And I got fat."

Nicole nodded. "Well people often eat as a way of coping with loss. What was your poison?"

"Donuts. I must have put on 20 pounds of pure donut. So now I was fat and a crier and Carly got sick of it. She started to distance herself from me, giving me a shot of my own medicine for once. She started to go out without me and eventually we got into a huge fight about it. I accused her of cheating on me. She denied it and in retrospect I don't think she was, but then she started to yell at me. 'You need to get over Tim, it's been months. Our whole lives can't be about your brother anymore Arizona. We have a life too and I need you to start being my girlfriend again and not some overweight, blubbering mess. I can't deal with it anymore.'"

Arizona stopped and sipped her water to regain her composure. "So that's what I did. I bucked up and I moved on. I smiled when I was supposed to smile and I pretended to be happy, but inside I was a mess. I had nightmares and I cried myself to sleep most nights, I was barely hanging on. When it became clear to Carly that I hadn't really moved on, she dumped me." Arizona snapped her fingers, her voice rising. "Just like that. So long Arizona, thanks for the last three years. Have a nice life."

Arizona took a breath before she continued. "So I did the only thing I could do. I buried myself in my job and became the best doctor I could be. I only survived because I made a call to Nick and he flew non-stop from Tokoyo to sleep on my couch for a month to make sure I was okay. He did what no one else could, he let me grieve. He let me cry my eyes out and he held me without asking for anything in return. He was my rock."

"He sounded like a great guy."

"He was." Arizona bit her lip, holding back her tears.

"How long did it take you to start dating again?"

"It was a long time. I eventually lost the weight and I was so wrapped up in my residency and competing for the Peads fellowship that I didn't date again until I came to Seattle. I thought to myself, you've got a fresh start here, time to be happy again. But all I did was repeat the same pattern over and over again. I dated and hooked up but it never went anywhere just like it did before I met Carly. I was holding myself back from taking a chance in fear of getting hurt again. It wasn't until I saw this beautiful Latina standing in the line at the cafeteria that I stopped what I was doing. I went on one date after I met Callie but my heart wasn't in it."

Nicole smiled at Arizona's comment and looked at her notes. "Callie told me you didn't want to date her in the beginning even though you were the one who made the first move and kissed her in what she called 'a dirty bar bathroom.'"

Arizona smiled to herself at the memory. "Well I was all for going out with Callie until I found out she was a newborn. I've been with women who were just coming to terms with their sexuality or who decided to take a holiday in lesbian land and they are so confusing, giving you the come here and go away. And if they had only been with men in the past or they realise being gay wasn't really for them, they tend to dump you and go back to the penis. It's frustrating and I vowed never to do it again after the third time."

"What made you change your mind about Callie?"

Arizona laughed. "I was on that date after I'd kissed Callie and she came up and gave me a speech about how she had experience, life experience. How she'd been in the Peace Corps and how she loved to cook and that if I couldn't open my eyes to a new experience with her then I was the inexperienced one. I loved the fierce attitude she showed to me before she realized I was on a date. Callie avoided me for a little while but it wasn't until Alex, my star student, took a huge risk with a patient's diagnosis and proved me wrong that I pursued her. I decided if I could be wrong about something I was certain I was right about that maybe Callie was worth taking a risk with, so I asked her out to dinner. She shrugged and said maybe."

Arizona pouted as Nicole roared with laughter. "I know right? Callie said maybe to me, ME. Girls were lining up for me and I'm hot, and she said maybe."

Nicole wiped a tear and composed herself. "Well Callie must have said yes eventually."

Arizona smiled. "We were in the elevator at the time, she'd walked out and the doors were about to close. All of a sudden her arm shoots back through the door, Callie grinned at me and said, 'How's tomorrow?'. And then she smiled shyly at me and I couldn't help but be a little shocked, but the smile on my face lasted for days."

Nicole smiled along with Arizona. "So you started your relationship and things sounded like they were good for a while. When the subject of having children came up, the two of you hit your first hurdle. Why didn't you want kids? You seem so good with them and Callie raves about how you are with Sofia."

Arizona sighed and made herself a little more comfortable. "It had to do with Carly again. When I was depressed and couldn't move forward she accused me of being a selfish bitch. How she couldn't trust me to have children with her if I couldn't put other people's needs ahead of my own. It got into my head that she was right. I wasn't cut out to be a mom, so I gave up on the idea until Gary Clark had a gun pointed at us. I decided right there I could do it. Callie would be, and is, a great mum, so kids were back on the agenda. I wasn't expecting it to happen the way it did, but some things are meant to be I guess."

"You could have run back to Malawi when you found out Callie was pregnant. What made you stay and raise a child with Callie? Especially since you had no say in how Sofia came to be."

"Love. Simple as that. When I came back from Africa I had a choice to make. I could be with Callie and the baby, even though I was so pissed at her for having sex with someone else, or I could walk away and never look back. I ignored my flight instinct and chose to stay. It was a struggle for me at times, especially when Mark would butt in on everything. Sure, he was the dad but Callie and I had a relationship and he needed to respect that and he didn't most of the time."

"But you didn't run."

Arizona took a sip of her water and cleared her throat. "No, I didn't. Even though it wasn't how I imagined my life turning out I didn't walk away. I suppose in retrospect it's why I didn't leave after I lost my leg. Love kept me here even when I was a bitch to Callie and nearly ruined our marriage with Dr Boswell. I couldn't make myself walk away from Callie or Sofia no matter how much anger and pain I was in. Even after Callie and I were separated, I clung to the hope of getting them back again. And now that I have, I have no intention of ever walking away again."

"Good to hear. So to continue, you also said you made Callie think you were happy when you weren't, just like you tried to do with Carly after Tim's death. Why did you do that knowing how badly it had gone for you in the past?"

Arizona sighed and played with her necklace. "We were going to our friend Bailey's wedding and I didn't want to go because my leg wasn't the type you could wear a high heel with. I started making excuses about not going and Callie got impatient with me. I told her she had no idea what I was dealing with."

"What did she say?"

Arizona closed her eyes at the memory and took a deep breath before she continued on. "She said, 'Trust me, I'm intimately familiar with the leg and I'm over it.' She said I was exactly the same person I was before the crash, just minus a leg. I was taken aback that she'd say something like that, my life changed forever when that plane fell out of the sky. I asked her if she though me losing a leg was no big deal and she said no, it's everything. That it had been everything for months and she'd been supportive for months. Then Callie yelled at me that I should suck it up because our whole life wasn't about my leg. That we hadn't been intimate for five months because of my leg. Carly's words echoed in everything Callie said that day."

Arizona wiped at a tear that rolled down her face as Nicole handed her a tissue. "What happened after she confronted you about you being unable to move on from your amputation?"

"We were at the reception and I decided I needed to take action or I might lose her. I booked a room and we shared a small kiss before I hesitated. I asked her to let me take off my leg without her watching. Callie waited in the bathroom for me, but I couldn't do it, I wasn't ready. When she came out I saw the flash of disappointment on her face before she covered it up. I knew how patient she'd been and I asked her to please wait a little longer. I told Callie I couldn't lose her and I asked her not to run away, that I didn't want it to be about my leg but that it still was. Callie told me she understood and we had a little make out session before we went back down to the reception."

"When were you finally intimate again?"

Arizona blushed a little. "We did some stuff but we didn't make love until after I got my high-heeled leg. I felt sexy in it and I told Callie that tonight was the night. She was so excited but when I started to have some pain from the prosthetic she yelled at me. Saying that as soon as she would try anything I'd hesitate because my leg was sore, that I'd use it as an excuse like I'd done a few times when she tried to be with me since Bailey's wedding day."

"But you were still intimate with Callie that night weren't you? Callie told me she thought that was the moment the two of you finally turned the corner and were back on track."

"Callie apologised for being a jerk and massaged my stump to take away the pain. I made the moves that night to show Callie how much I wanted her but I think I did it for the wrong reasons. I should have wanted to have sex because I wanted to have sex with my wife, not 'cause I kind of felt like I had to. Don't get me wrong, it was wonderful but my anger was still clouding my judgement and even though we had sex after that night and before I kissed Dr Boswell, it wasn't quite right. I pushed myself to get better because I didn't want to lose my wife just like I pushed myself to try to keep my relationship with Carly after I lost Tim."

"Why didn't you tell Callie this?"

Arizona sighed and played with her wedding ring again. "Because I never really told her much about Carly. She knew we were together for three years and that she broke up with me after Tim but she didn't know how much she sounded like Carly when her frustrations came out the day of Bailey's wedding or how deep down I still wasn't ready to let go of my anger at her over my leg. Once again our lack of communication got in the way. If I'd told her the whole story about Carly or been honest about how angry I still was Callie might have understood my pain and been even more patient with me and waited to be intimate again."

Nicole nodded and put down her glass. "It's one of the first things Callie told me about when she first came to see me. Besides your indiscretion she felt her temper and impatience had pushed things between the two of you and she wanted to change that. Has it worked?"

Arizona nodded and put down her own glass. "Yeah. Callie has been so understanding and patient and I thank you for helping her with that. I think because we've made sure we're telling each other everything and asking for help when we need it, especially me, we're getting on better than ever. I don't ever see us being that far apart and allowing things to get so messed up ever again."

"Well you are most welcome. It's the best part of my job when you see your advice taken to heart and that it's making a difference in my patients lives." Nicole glanced at her watch. "Time's up for now. You've done excellent today and we've made some major progress. All of the issues you had with Carly might have mirrored those you were having with Callie but the two of you are communicating so well I have to agree with you. I don't see you heading down the same path or being that out of touch with each other again. I do want to want to warn you though, I will be talking about Africa in your session with Callie on Thursday so you better prepare yourself for that one. "

Arizona stood and stretched her body. "Thanks for the heads up."

"See you Thursday."

Arizona went home that afternoon mentally exhausted and missing Tim and Nick even more than she had in a long time. Arizona sent a text to Alex and Callie to let them know she wasn't coming back to the hospital and was heading straight home due to a headache. Alex replied not to worry while Callie did the only thing she could do. She snuck back into their apartment and packed Sofia a bag after asking very nicely if her daughter could have an overnight with Zola. With a promise to Meredith that she and Arizona would host the next sleep over, Callie returned home and entered their bedroom. She found Arizona curled up, her back to the door and sobbing.

Callie moulded herself to Arizona's back, her presence helping to calm her down. "Are you okay?"

Callie waited patiently for Arizona's to answer her. "It was just a draining session and there was a lot of painful memories I hadn't wanted to think about for a very long time."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Arizona turned slightly to look at Callie. "Yeah, I think I do."

**Hello. A couple of things. I changed my mind about taking Sofia to therapy because I moved Arizona's home coming to sooner than I originally planned and I felt Sofia would be okay now her Mama was home. I am going to concentrate on the therapy sessions for most of the rest of this story and they take me longer to write because I want them to be as true to the characters as possible so please be patient with me. The character of Carly is based on the Season 8 deleted scene "Every step of the way". And lastly, because we all need a laugh sometimes, if you want to picture a 20 pound heavier J. Capshaw (when she's not pregnant that is) head to You Tube and look for NBC's Thick and Thin, Part 2. It's on Amy Holloran's channel at the very beginning of the clip. I laughed my ass off! Till next time. Tigersforever.**


	49. Chapter 49

After reassurances that Sofia was just fine hanging out with Zola and was looking forward to the unexpected overnight visit with her friend, Callie held her wife tightly while Arizona spilled her guts about her past. Callie listened silently as Arizona told her the whole story about Carly and why it had effected her so much when Callie had confronted her on the day of Bailey's wedding, how everything she'd said had mirrored the past. How she'd tried to push herself to be better when she just wasn't, when she was still so angry at the world and at her wife. Callie waited until Arizona spoke about the first time they made love after the plane crash before she interrupted. She pulled her arms from around Arizona's waist and sat up, taking a deep breath before she spoke quietly.

"So, are you saying you didn't want to have sex with me at all? That I forced you or something."

Arizona sat up and took Callie's hand. "No, no. Please don't think that. I'm not explaining this very well. It's like, I wanted to, but I think I did it for the right and the wrong reasons at the same time. I pursued you because I wanted to make love to my wife. Contrary to popular opinion, just because I'm not a hot-blooded Latina doesn't mean I don't get horny too."

Callie couldn't help the small smirk that crept onto her face as Arizona continued. "But I wasn't ready and it wasn't fair of me to give you the impression that I was. I wanted to be better for you and be the complete package, your whole wife instead of the shell I was becoming."

Callie stroked Arizona's hand with her thumb. "So you're telling me you did it so you wouldn't be the incomplete person Carly made you feel you were after Tim's passing and it wasn't some pity thing to shut me up."

Arizona nodded with a small smile on her face. "No, it definitely wasn't about pity, but I think that about sums it up. I know that I wasn't fair to you after the crash and the loss of my leg. I was so angry it wouldn't have mattered how patient you were with me I would've found some way to blame you. I'm so sorry Callie." Arizona wiped a tear. "I should've been in therapy talking about this a long time ago."

Callie pulled Arizona into a tight hug. "Shh. Hey it's okay. I understand, I really do. I don't know how I'd react if I got shuffled around from place to place for most of my life. I grew up in one house with everything I wanted and my family and friends stayed the same until I left for the Peace Corps. I don't know how I'd handle it if I lost my sister or one of my parents and my partner at the time told me to get over it. I just wish you'd told me the whole story a long time ago, it might have made things a little easier for me to understand."

Arizona sighed into the hug. "I wish I had too. But you know us, we're all about the drama."

Callie started to giggle as Arizona joined in. Callie leaned down and placed a kiss to Arizona's lips, letting it linger before pulling back. "It's my fault too you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never have been the most patient person in the world even before all of this. I'd like to think I've come a long way with Nicole's help. I don't know about you, but for the first few sessions she just asked me questions and let me talk about our lives together and then she'd give me advice about how to deal with it. I realized after we separated that my temper and impatience had something to do with pushing you away and probably made what you'd gone through worse with me adding my drama to it, so it was something I've made a conscious effort to change."

Arizona stoked Callie's cheek lovingly. "We both handled things the wrong way but we've moving on and doing it together and that's what's most important here. For us, our marriage and most importantly, for Sofia. Oh, speaking of Sofia. I ran it by Nicole about having her come on Thursday and she said since I'm home now she doesn't think Sofia will have anymore nightmares but if she does she said she can recommend a good child psychologist for her. Nicole wants us to concentrate on us and this week we'll be talking about Africa, just so you know."

Callie groaned slightly and let her body fall back to the bed. "Yeah, I was wondering when she was gonna make us talk about that. Thanks for the heads up. But I guess Nicole's got a point about Sofia."

Callie yawned and pulled Arizona down on top of her body and held her wife tightly. Arizona snuggling into the warm body holding her and the two of them quickly fell asleep. Wednesday passed normally for two busy doctors, consults and surgeries keeping them occupied at work while Sofia kept them entertained at home. Before they knew it, it was time to head to Seattle Pres. and another joint session with Nicole.

"Welcome back ladies." Nicole held the door open for Callie and Arizona and took her seat after making sure they were comfortable on her couch.

"So how are you both?"

Callie took Arizona's hand and gave it a squeeze before she spoke. "Well, after her Tuesday session with you Arizona was a little upset. But she shared it all with me and now I know the whole story about everything she's been through in the past I realize because I pushed her like Carly did it's only natural Arizona tried to make herself better when she wasn't to make me happy and not lose me or our marriage. I mean, I only had half the story before so at least now I get why she reacted to certain things like she did. She still needed a little kick up the ass but just not in the way I did it. I needed to be more understanding about what she was going through and be patient with her and let Arizona come to terms in her own time."

Arizona looked at her wife with a small smile as Nicole nodded and turned to Arizona. "Good to see you're not holding things in anymore Arizona and telling Callie everything." Nicole leaned back in her chair and looked at the married couple before her. "Okay, let's talk about Africa. It seems to me a lot of your miscommunication issues stemmed from that point in time. Callie brought it up as the second biggest issue the two of you have had besides your indiscretion. Callie why don't you tell Arizona what you told me."

Callie turned to Arizona and squeezed her hand again. "I honestly always thought you held some resentment to me over Malawi and that's why when we had that first talk after we found out about your mother I asked if you had some resentment towards me from as far back as then. I know we've talked about this a little that night but I really want to settle this in my mind once and for all. I mean, you walked away from me and when you came back I was pregnant so you had to make a choice to stay or go so I've always felt like I trapped you into staying and making you leave your professional dream behind."

Arizona took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, you are my dream. I applied for the grant when I first started and I had no one to consider but myself and even when you agreed to come with me you gave me the impression from the beginning that you didn't really want to come. So when it became obvious to me you would be miserable over there I knew you and I would break up eventually, it would've only been a matter of time and then you would've hated me even more than you did when I left. I really did walk away from you so you'd be happy here and I could be happy there. I thought I did the right thing."

Callie slowly raised her head and looked Arizona in the eye. "But you couldn't know that and it turned out not to be true, we were both miserable. I admit I was bitchy but you needed to understand. You asked me to move away from everyone who loves me and a job I enjoy getting up in the morning to go to and you didn't seem to want to give me time to adjust to that. I was willing to give all that up to be with you, but no, you walked away from me in an airport terminal and wouldn't even talk about it. At least when you told me you didn't want kids I talked about it with you, but you just left me there, heartbroken, in an airport."

Arizona turned to face Callie, Nicole temporarily forgotten. "But I changed my mind about kids and I made the choise to stay after I knew you were pregnant, no one had to put a gun to my head for me to know you were what I wanted, you being pregnant was just a bonus. The only regret I have is that it took me so long to come back home to you."

Callie threw her hands in the air, her new found patience being tested. "God dammit Arizona, I need the truth. You even said this wasn't your dream. I've always had this somewhere in my mind that you would've been happier if you'd stayed in Malawi and that I trapped you and I can't help but think deep down you do think it too sometimes. I think sometimes if Sofia and I hadn't nearly died in that accident you would've left us eventually."

Arizona was taken aback by Callie's outburst and her own voice raised slightly. "That is not true and it never was. You need to stop thinking that. I said it when you first asked me and I meant it then and I mean it now. All the stuff about not being my dream had to do with Mark interfering in everything we did. I don't care if he was Sofia's Dad, he butted in on everything you and I as a couple should've been deciding for ourselves. You know, if he didn't text you that day I never would've grabbed your cell phone off you, you wouldn't have taken off your seatbelt and..."

"So you're blaming Mark for the crash? I've never blamed you for the accident and I never would."

Arizona took Callie's hand and took a calming breath before she answered. "No, I don't blame Mark for the crash. I took my eyes of the road and a truck came out of nowhere. It could've happened at any time and in any place, we were just in that wrong place at the wrong time."

Arizona took a moment before she continued. "I had to beg you when I came back for you to give me another chance and when Mark kept interfering it felt like I was a background player in the two of you's relationship. You put Mark above me all the time when we should've been working on our relationship. I mean, when you gave me another chance we rushed straight back into living together and sex, we didn't talk about it, we just fell back into that bad habit of not communicating about how we were feeling."

"I didn't mean to make Mark more important than you but he was my best friend and it was his kid. I was trying to please everyone."

"And the two of you never let me forget it. I always seemed to be the third wheel."

Callie sighed and took a moment to compose herself. "I'm sorry I did that to you. When you left it hurt me so bad."

"So you slept with Mark to get back at me?"

Callie wiped at a tear with her free hand and answered. "No, I would never sleep with someone to get back at you. I was drunk and lonely and he was there, it's not an excuse, but that's how it was. You and I were broken up but I know that it hurt you all the same and I know you didn't want to have a baby with me like that but I don't regret Sofia or having Mark as her father."

"I don't either but if felt like you sleeping with Mark was punishment for me leaving whether you realized it or not. I felt I had to go to Malawi to follow my dream and it nearly cost me everything just like it almost did in that on call room. If I had my time again I would've turned down the grant and continued on with you and started our family. YOU were more important to me and I'm sorry I left in the first place but I've never felt trapped by you or Sofia. The two of you are my whole world and I can't imagine my life without you both in it. It was hard enough for those two months after my bullshit not having you talk to me except if it was about Sofia."

Callie spoke quietly while a tear rolled down her face. "It was just as hard on me not to talk to you too. I love you Arizona and it nearly killed me to be apart from you. Not being able to climb into a warm bed and tell my wife about my day, doing the simple things together like cooking breakfast or watching a movie."

Arizona nodded and leaned in to share a small kiss with Callie and wiped her tears away. "I want you to listen carefully to what I'm saying. I do not have any resentment towards you or regrets about coming back from Malawi. I love you and I love Sofia, and I love our life together. Just like you've forgiven me for kissing Dr Boswell and we've moved on, you need to stop thinking I would change anything about our life together since I came back. Well, except for getting on that fucking plane."

Despite herself, Callie laughed as a couple of tears still rolled down her face. "I believe you and I love you too. But there's something else I need to ask and I know you'll probably say no, but I have to ask."

Arizona head cocked to the side in a questioning gesture but stayed silent as Callie took a moment before she continued. "I want us to have another baby."

Arizona looked stunned before she stuttered an answer. "Wh..What? You really want another baby?"

"Yeah, I really want us to have another baby. I'm not saying let's go and get one of us knocked up tomorrow, but I want us to talk about it."

Arizona sighed. "Callie, there's nothing to talk about."

Callie nodded sadly at her wife and her head dropped down before Arizona spoke again. "I would love to have another baby with you and this time we get to do it together."

Callie's head flew up in surprise. "Really? Seriously?"

"Yeah, really. I think we're in a really good place and you and I should extend our family. Sofia would love a little brother or sister and I can't wait for that to happen. I've been thinking about this for a while now too."

Callie squealed a little and pulled her still smiling wife into a kiss. Callie finally pulled away and acknowledged Nicole who was happy to sit and wait.

"Sorry, again. We seem to get caught up in each other around you."

Nicole waved her away as Arizona looked as sheepish as Callie did. "I think the two of you made major progress here today. Callie, are you in any more doubt about Arizona feeling resentment from the African period of your relationship?"

Callie shook her head and looked at Arizona before she spoke. "I don't, not any more. It's a weight off my mind to hear you say you've never regretted coming back to me, even though how you found me wasn't ideal. And I'm so glad you want to have another baby with me. You've made me so happy today."

Arizona smiled and stoked Callie's cheek. "You've made me happy too. Come on, let's go home and talk about this baby of ours."

Callie nodded and stood, extending her hand to help Arizona to her feet. With a thank you to Nicole, Callie and Arizona walked hand in hand out the door, now on the same page and looking forward to their future together and what it might hold.

**Hello. I'm so sorry for the extended delay, I got the flu and could hardly get out of bed for five days. Please remember this is fiction and this is my version of how I see Africa. I'm also wrapping this story up now I've gotten everything in place I needed to. It might take me a while to write it all 'cause I want to make sure I include everything I've gone over in this story. I appreciate your patience and a big thank you to Cycworker for continuing to offer support and encouragement and to all of you who've taken the time to review, good or bad. Tigersforever.**


	50. Epilogue

**Flashbacks in italics.**

Callie picked up her sangria, took a satisfying sip and placed it back on the table beside the beach chair she was reclining in. She glanced to her right and looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to her. Blue eyes looked back at Callie as blonde hair sparkled in the Spanish sun. Callie reached over and placed her hand on top of Arizona's and gently gave it a squeeze before turning her attention back to the gentle roll of the waves breaking on the beach in front of them. It had been a hectic but wonderful eight years since the night of the storm that nearly tore their world apart. Callie glanced at the children playing in the sand near the water and turned back to her wife.

"So did you want to stay out here for much longer or take the bambino's back to the hotel?"

"Let's give them a bit more time to play and we'll head in for dinner."

Callie nodded and Arizona smiled as she watched the other loves of her life building a sand castle, trying desperately to stop the incoming tide from breaching the castle's defences. Arizona found herself reflecting on the conversation she and Callie shared after that therapy session when Callie brought up the question of having more kids together. They'd had a nice dinner with Sofia that night and settled in with a bottle of wine while Callie gave her a massage and they talked.

_Callie started the conversation. "So, are you really serious about us having another kid?"_

_Arizona sat up and took Callie's hands in hers. "I am. But I need to say something before we begin and I don't want you to think this is me backing out or changing my mind."_

_Callie squeezed the hands in hers. "Go on."_

_Arizona took a moment and composed herself. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to carry a child." Before Callie could protest Arizona continued on. "I want this, I do, but the extra weight would put too much pressure on my prosthetic, so yeah, I don't think I could be the pregnant one."_

_Callie smiled widely, her eyes full of love. "Well, I wanted to be the pregnant one anyway so this works out just fine. I was thinking though, I want to use your eggs with sperm we pick together."_

_Arizona met Callie's gaze and smiled. "You want to use my eggs?"_

_Callie's nodded and brought one of Arizona's hands to her mouth and placed a kiss to her palm. "Of course. That way we can get a_ _donor that looks like me and get the best of both of us. So what do you say? Ready to be a Mama again?" Arizona's dimples popped and she launched herself at Callie and pulled her surprised wife into a bear hug._

They made tender love that night and started to make plans soon after for extending their family. Sadly, things don't always work out like you want or expect them to. They tested Arizona's eggs and they were in excellent shape and they found a perfect donor but Callie's car accident and Sofia's emergency delivery had caused scaring that would most likely make it difficult for her to carry their baby to term. Callie had been devastated when Addison had given her the news.

_Callie had laid on their bed since they came back from seeing Addison, her tears flowing no matter how fast she tried to wipe them away. Arizona had given Sofia a bath and explained gently to her why her Mommy was so upset and had put her daughter to bed before she walked into their bedroom and spooned Callie, trying as best as she could to comfort her wife._

_"Hey, we'll work something out. Maybe I could get pregnant after all or we can look at other options."_

_Callie turned and kissed Arizona lightly on the lips and leaned her forehead against her wife's. "No, I can't ask you to do that. Maybe it's just not meant to be. I'm happy with Sofia and our family, we don't need more kids."_

Arizona knew Callie had been lying to her and she was just as upset as her wife but they both needed time to come to terms with the blow they'd been dealt before they dismissed the idea. It wasn't until a few weeks later when Arizona was talking to Anne when they were in a surgery that their problem was solved.

_"So she's been so depressed. Callie spends most of her time in the lab with Dr Ross going over her research and shutting me down when I try to talk about it. I mean, we talk about everything else except for this. She keeps ignoring the issue and I'm at a loss, even Nicole can't get through to her. Gauze please."_

A few weeks later Anne would make Callie and Arizona the offer of the gift of a lifetime_._

_"Are you serious? Anne we can't ask you to do that, it's too much."_

_Anne gave the couple a smile. "I want to do it. Look, I'm still young and I don't have a husband or boyfriend to consider so I can do this. All I ask is you cover all my medical expenses and match my pay while I'm on maternity leave. Aside from that, I say we do it. You've both done so much for me so let me be your surrogate. Let me repay the kindness you've shown to me."_

To say they were shocked was an understatement but in the end Callie and Arizona agreed to using Anne as a surrogate so they could have another child. Arizona started the fertility injections and egg harvest and they were able to get the sperm they wanted. It all came together about a year after the storm and they were ready to go. It took four agonising months for it to finally take and when Anne had her first scan they got the surprise of their lives.

_"Are you joking? 'Cause this isn't funny Addison."_

_Addison laughed and pointed to the screen. "I'm not joking. Look and listen, one, two heartbeats. Congrats you guys, it's twins."_

_Arizona hadn't said a word since Addison announced the news and had a slack-jawed look about her. Callie walked around and pulled Arizona into a tight hug, squealing in her wife's ear. They knew this was a possibility with the multiple eggs implanted to improve their chances but to have it happen was another thing._

_"Oh my God, twins. I can't believe this."_

_Callie gave a smile and a thank you to Anne, still laying on the table, covered in the goo until Addison started wiping it off. Anne pulled down her gown, stood up and walked over to Arizona after receiving a hug from Callie._

_"You okay Arizona?_

_Arizona didn't say a word but pulled her favourite scrub nurse into her arms and hugged her to within an inch of her life. Arizona pulled back and wiped a tear._

_"Thank you so much. You don't know what you've done for us. I don't think we could ever repay you."_

_Anne chuckled and walked over to dress behind a screen. "Take me to lunch and we'll call it even. I have this craving for a pizza with really weird toppings."_

_Arizona laughed and hugged Anne again when she came out. "You got it."_

_Arizona took Callie's hand and walked side by side back to the car. "So twins. We really need to move now don't we."_

_"Oh yeah."_

So Callie and Arizona went on the hunt and quickly found a beautiful two-story house about a twenty-minute drive from the hospital, one with a pool in the back yard for Sofia and enough room for their expanding family. It had only gone on the market about a week before they started to look around for homes and it was fate that they found it straight away. It even had a guest house out the back which was perfect for Colonel Daniel Robbins to live in, Arizona's father having announced his retirement a year and a half after losing his wife and finding out about the newest members of the Robbins-Torres household that would be arriving in four to five months time. The house was so quiet without Barbara and now he was on his own being near his girls and preparing to be a grandfather again was all that mattered to him. Callie, Arizona and Sofia even made the trip to Baltimore for the big send off the military gave him.

_"Hey Arizona, remember me?"_

_"Of course." Arizona gave Glen a hug. "How are you Glen?"_

_"I'm great. How are you enjoying the Aqua leg?"_

_Arizona laughed. "I love it. Callie and I have started the Mommy and Me swim classes with Sofia and she took to the water like a champion and we've got two more on the way through our surrogate, so life's good."_

_Glen chuckled lightly. "I know, your Dad told me. Glad to hear you're enjoying the leg and congratulations on the new arrivals. Oh, I see the bat signal from the missus. Excuse me."_

That night Arizona watched her father as his career came to an end and the rest of his life began. She shed a tear for her mother who would've been so proud of her husband and how happy she would've been with Arizona's life being back on track and their family together again. Daniel happily moved into the guest house down the backyard of the new house and Sofia, who never had another nightmare about people leaving her after Arizona moved home, loved having her Pop Pop around all the time. And she loved her new bedroom, painted like an Easter basket as Callie liked to say. The twins room was painted a neutral pastel after they decided to wait and see whether they were having boys or girls or one of each.

Of course they had to try really hard to resist the urge to be around Anne 24/7 but they managed. Anne was gracious and understanding and let them spend time reading to her stomach and talking to the babies, letting Sofia talk to her younger siblings and making sure they were always both there when she had scans or tests, making sure they experienced everything together. It was worth the wait when Anne, via C-section at eight months, delivered two healthy babies.

_"It's a boy." The nurses took baby number one for his Apgar test and gave him a six, a good score for a twin. He weighed in at a healthy 6 pounds 10 ounces. The nurses wrapped him in a blue blanket and handed him to Arizona as Callie leaned over her shoulder and marvelled at their newest addition. Just as they were getting lost in his cuteness, the nurses pulled their attention back to Anne and their other child coming into this world. Addison delivered the baby and looked over at Callie and Arizona._

_"It's a boy too. Congratulations."_

_Callie excepted the little bundle of joy after he'd had his Apgar test and looked at his face. He weighed in at 6 pound, 7 ounces and had a score of 6 too, so both their boys were healthy and loved so much already. Callie and Arizona briefly held each of their children before handing them back to the nurses so they could be taken down to the nursery for observation and to give them proper testing and cleaning. Callie and Arizona walked out hand in hand to their waiting family and friends. Sofia was the first to run up and ask about the twins. She was so looking forward to being a big sister and she even had an 'I'm the big sister' shirt on._

_"Mama, Mommy. What are they?"_

_Callie picked Sofia up, balancing her daughter on her hip as Daniel, Alex, Jo, Meredith, Derrick, Owen, Christina, Bailey, Ben, Richard, Avery, April, Shane, Carlos, Lucia and Aria crowded around them to find out._

Yes, Carlos, Lucia and Aria were there too. Carlos had finally managed to convince his wife and daughter that they would lose Callie forever if they didn't stop being so stubborn and realize Callie wasn't going to leave Arizona or her family and marry some guy just to please them. Carlos was proud of his daughter and he loved the family she'd created and he would never ask her to change it in a million years. Their reconciliation was hard, it was stressful and it was frustrating, but it was worth it when Callie had her mother and sister by her side when she made their announcement.

_"Their both boys everyone. Two healthy baby boys."_

_Sofia clapped her hands and cheered. "Yay! Two little brothers. We see them?"_

_Arizona kissed Sofia's cheek. "Not yet big girl. They have to be checked out and they need some sleep but soon okay."_

_"Okay."_

_Callie put Sofia back on the ground as congratulations, hugs and tears of joy came from all around them. Shane said his piece and headed back to the Ortho ward to check on their post op patients, having become Callie's right hand man in the past two years. Ortho may not have been his focus but he had taken to the field and was excelling, quickly becoming essential to Callie's research with the cartilage regeneration and the clinical trials they would be starting after Callie came back from maternity leave._

_Daniel pulled Arizona to side and into a tight hug as he whispered in her ear. "I'm so proud of you. Your Mother would be too and I know she's watching us right now, smiling down on us. I can feel it."_

_Arizona pulled back fighting tears but not succeeding. "I can feel her too and Timothy. I miss them so much."_

_Daniel felt the tear roll down his face. "I do too. Come on, I want to know what my grandson's names are."_

_Arizona walked back over to her wife and in-laws, receiving hugs from Carlos, Lucia and her newest friend Aria. The two of them got on like a house on fire and Arizona was finally happy to have someone to tease Callie with after the years of being picked on by her wife and father. The two of them stood side by side as Arizona announced the names of their sons._

_"Baby boy number one will be Timothy Marcus Robbins-Torres and baby boy number two will be Charles Nicolas Robbins-Torres. So Timmy and Charlie for short."_

Everyone had nodded their heads in understanding knowing most of the names were to honour those who sadly where no longer with them and Charles being the Anglicised version of Carlos for Callie's Dad. He'd done so much in reuniting Callie with Lucia and Aria they both felt the need to thank her father by naming one of their children after him if they had boys. The Robbins-Torres family crowded around the nursery window when they were finally allowed to and fawned over the two boys, both showing signs of being blue-eyed with tuffs of darker hair coming through.

The family finally went back to the house while Callie and Arizona went into the recovery room to make sure Anne was doing okay, thanking her again for giving them the greatest gift. In return Callie used part of her trust fund to buy Anne a new car since her old one was being held together by rust. Anne chuckled at her friends and waved them away.

_"You don't need to do that. I'm happy to have done this for you, you don't need to buy me a car."_

_Callie laughed along with Arizona and took one of Anne's hands. "We do. You've sacrificed a lot and so have your kids to do this for us. It's the least we can do to say thanks."_

_Anne nodded. "Well if that's how you feel I won't say no."_

Anne was released from the hospital two days after the birth while the boys were able to come home after three. Addison just wanted to be sure they were doing okay and when the time finally came the nursery was as crowded as the waiting room had been on the night they were born. Callie carried Charlie while Arizona carried Timmy. Daniel carried Sofia so she wouldn't feel left out and the Robbins-Torres family headed to their home to begin the next phrase of their life together.

It was hectic in the Robbins-Torres household after the twins came home even with Daniel helping and Callie and Arizona both taking time off to look after them but it was worth it. Both boys had olive skin like Sofia and they had Arizona's blue eyes and dimples much to Callie's delight. Sofia adored her little brothers and would help her parents when she could. From the beginning both boys had very different personalities. Charlie was a quiet baby, happy to look around at the world and fell into a sleep pattern quickly whereas Timmy was a firecracker. He wanted to touch and grab everything he could and he always wanted attention and would cry his little lungs out to get it.

The Robbins-Torres family quickly established a routine and things went smoothly for the first couple of months until Callie and Arizona had to go back to work. Luckily for them their old next door neighbour Mrs Elizabeth Jones was qualified in first aid and used to be a nanny when she lived back in Manchester. She already knew Sofia and she was such an organised person she had the household running smoothly so Callie and Arizona could come home at night and enjoy their kids and not stress about anything. Lizzie, as she liked to be called, was a valuable member of their household and was like a second grandmother to Sofia, Timmy and Charlie and a wonderful friend to Daniel.

With their private life flourishing their careers were right along with it. Arizona was still the head of Peads while Callie finally became the head of Ortho after the successful clinical trials of her cartilage regeneration project. In conjunction with the Harper Avery Foundation it took five years but finally Callie achieved her goal and changed the world for the better. People's recovery times were halved and patients with shattered bones could have them rebuilt without steel and titanium being implanted in their bodies.

It wasn't only humans that benefited. Vets used the same technology and regeneration techniques to help animals involved in accidents or with degenerative conditions like hip dysplasia. Even though she wasn't eligible for a Harper Avery Award because the foundation funded the research and development that didn't stop the ASPCA, PETA and many other organisations both in the veterinary community and her own colleagues as well as the entire medical community from honouring her and the wonderful things her work was doing.

And so Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins along with Sofia, Timmy and Charlie lived a mostly peaceful and happy life in their Seattle home with Pop Pop out the back and an extended family at the hospital that looked out for and supported each other in good times and bad. And it was that extended family that helped Callie to organise the surprise she had in store for Arizona. It was nearing their tenth anniversary and just after Sofia's tenth birthday when Callie did it.

_Arizona looked around the cafeteria embarrassed as Callie got down on one knee. "Callie, what are you doing? Get up."_

_Callie smiled and shook her head no and held open a box with a ring inside. "Arizona Danielle Robbins, will you do me the honour of marrying me again?"_

_Arizona looked around and saw their ten-year old daughter and their six-year-old twin boys standing with their grandfather waiting for her answer. Arizona looked back down at her wife and nodded yes, her eyes tearing up as Callie stood and twirled Arizona in the air in celebration. The two best friends, lovers and wife's kissed in front of the whole cafeteria without caring who could see. They pulled back from each other only to be engulfed by their kids. Hugs, kisses and choruses of 'yay' and congratulations coming from their friends._

Callie had organised a simple ceremony in their back yard for the next Saturday after she proposed, their extended family in attendance to watch Sofia walk down the aisle before her mothers as a flower girl, wearing a pink dress with a bouquet of flowers to match her mothers. The twins had the responsibility of carrying one of the rings each on a pillow and they were adorable in little suits with bow ties, one with a blue vest and one with a red vest. Aria stood as Callie's maid of honour while Alex stood in as a kind of best man for Arizona.

Daniel walked his daughter down the aisle for the second time, Arizona wearing a blue knee-length gown that matched her eyes, not a care in the world that people could see her prosthetic. Carlos and Lucia walked together with Callie who was wearing a red dress and a huge smile, both her parents finally giving their blessing to the renewal about to take place. Callie arrived at the altar to be greeted by her glowing wife and turned to face Bailey who decided if they were going to do this she was gonna be there to preside again.

_"We come here today to renew the vows of a very special couple. They stand before us ready to choose each other again, before God and the loving family and friends that surround them. The first time you all did this I said there was a little bit of magic and I think I was right." Chuckles of laughter rippled through the crowd. "So Callie and Arizona, would you like to say your vows."_

_Callie took Arizona's hands and looked her wife of ten years in the eye. "I love you so much Arizona Robbins. We've been through so much in our life together. We have three beautiful kids, and a place I want to come home to the minute I leave in the mornings. I love everything we've been through, good or bad, because it's brought us to where we are today. You are past, my present and my future and I couldn't live my life any other way. I love you Arizona Robbins and I will for the rest of my life. I chose you once to be the one with whom I spent my life and I will always choose you."_

_Arizona squeezed Callie's hands before she spoke. "Calliope Torres, you are the love of my life and the best partner and friend anyone could ever ask for. You stood by me when I was in a dark place and you pulled me back into the light. You make me happier than I ever thought could be possible, you and our babies. I wouldn't be standing here today without your love and understanding and I thank you for it. You are the one I will always choose too and I love you so, so, much."_

_Bailey let the two of them get lost in each others eyes for a moment before she interrupted. "Charlie, could you hand the ring to you mother."_

_Charlie nodded and handed Callie the ring to be placed on his Mama's finger. Callie slid the ring on Arizona's ring finger and smiled widely. Timmy stepped up beside his Mama and held up the ring for his Mommy. Arizona smiled and placed the ring on Callie's finger, the ring sliding on easily and looked back at her wife with a matching smile._

_Bailey couldn't help the smile that spread over her face, one that was mirrored throughout the family and friends watching. "It is my great honour to pronounce you wife and wife, again. You may kiss the bride."_

_Callie and Arizona leaned in and shared a sweet kiss, Arizona's hands sliding around Callie's shoulder while Callie's circled around her wife's waist. They let the kiss linger while a round of applause echoed in the crowd. They pulled back and couldn't help the smiles permanently etched on their faces. They finally pulled away from each other to kiss and hug Sofia, Timmy and Charlie. They walked hand in hand back down the make shift aisle, thanking everyone and starting the reception. That night they stayed in a nearby hotel and had a wedding night to remember. They loved their kids with all their hearts but it's hard to have loud and obnoxious sex with three little ones in the house._

Two days later they used Carlos' wedding gift to them and flew in his private plane to Spain, to a quiet seaside hotel with a private beach and their kids right along side them. Arizona always though she couldn't enjoy a Spanish holiday if she had kids but she was so wrong. Sipping a sangria on the beach with the love of your life and your kids playing in the sand was a dream she never knew she wanted but it was one she was so happy had come true.

Arizona looked back over at Callie and smiled. At the lowest point in her life she though her love had been lost forever. But hope was always right around the corner and when you have hope and love you can never be truly lost, only found.

**Hello, I am sorry for the extended delay, this was hard for me to write as this story has come to an end. I want to thank all of you who had read, reviewed, favourite or followed this story. I am thinking of doing a series of one-shots about things I have written in this epilogue. If you want me to or you have an idea of something you'd like me to write PM me and I'll try. Aside from that, I thank you all again for coming on this journey with me. Til next time, Tigersforever.**


End file.
